My Own Peace
by roamer79
Summary: Naruto is exhausted after the battle with Pain, comming to the realization that as long as people sought the power of the Kyubi, his friends and his village would be in danger. After looking over the destruction that was now Konoha he sets out for a new life. What lurks in the shadows that stalks Naruto as he seeks a new life of peace. Rated M for possible lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Any suggestions would be great. Enjoy

* * *

There were clear skies as he looked across the horizon's distance. One would say that it was a perfect day, but why did dread and sorrow scar his brow and call his mind home. Looking down below the evidence was seen across what was once his home. Pulling his knees to closer to his chest he looked at the crater that was at one time known as Konoha. It has been a whole week since he defeated Pain, and the village was slowly rebuilding itself. Tents dotted the outside of the crater that was now being filled in preparation for new buildings. Everyone was putting in a tremendous amount of effort to return their home to its former glory. Naruto sat upon the head of his father, what little was remaining of the Hokage Memorial, and thought about how much suffering the town had been through because he called this place home. Although the village was now safe for the time being, war loomed in the air, and there would soon be conflict again in the lives of the people he held so dear. This time specifically to gain the power of the Kyubi that lived within him. There would be no more chances for his friends. If they died in another invasion, nothing could bring them back again. Inside, Naruto's heart broke, he had finally attained everything he ever wanted. The people that had once shunned him are now calling him a hero. Talk of him becoming the next Hokage spread quickly among the tents, his friends no longer thought of him as a the knucklehead kid that he had been. He even had the love of a girl who had risked her own life to save him in his most dire moment, nearly dying herself. He couldn't do it again, he wouldn't!

Slowly getting to his feet he picked up his bag and looked over the impromptu city. "Well Karuma, are you ready." thinking to himself. In his mind he could feel the Kyubi stir and grumble. With one last look he turned and started walking, leaving his past behind not knowing what the future would hold. All he knew is that he couldn't put those precious to him in danger any more.

Deep in thought Naruto traveled for hours, almost oblivious to the outside world. He thought of what he would do during his battle with Pain and how he would seek a true peace. Just as Pain had sought after power to attain his twisted view of peace, others would to, he would not let anyone stand in front of him when they sought his power just to end up perishing like so many before. His mind thought back to the pervy sage, his father and mother, and even to the Old Man. Each had sacrificed themselves to stop others who would seek power and died for it. Returning to the real world he quickened his pace, wanting to put some distance between him and the village before he stopped for the night. It was then that he felt the presence of someone else that was following him. There was no hostility coming from the person so he assumed it was someone tailing him on Tsunades' orders. He had to lose him so no one would know where he was, attempting to "protect" him.

Not wanting another confrontation he kept moving. No one could outlast his stamina and that was his plan. For two days he traveled at a brisk pace, often moving through the trees to increase his followers' fatigue. On the second night he made camp, lighting a small fire and eating a cup of instant ramen, he settled down. Never once had he let on that he knew someone was following him. A mere few hundred yards from where he laid on his travel mat was the tail. Figuring Naruto had stopped for the night they laid down to recoup from the long journey that was expected to get longer. Shortly after midnight when Naruto had felt that the tracker-nin was asleep, he rose from mat and proceeded to where the follower was resting. Pulling a kunai from his pouch, being careful in case the tracker would attack, he approached. His only plan was to tie the person up so he could no longer be followed, thus resulting in a recovery team pursuing him to.

The tracker was resting at the base of a tree obviously sound asleep from the low rhythmic breathing that came from slumber. In the low moonlight that came through the canopy he could see a slender figure, a kunoichi, wearing dark navy blue cargo pants and a cream colored jacket. Long dark hair with a tint of blue covered half her face and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. It was Hinata, his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. He brought up his kunai, poked himself in the hand, just to make sure he was not dreaming. To his surprise here she was, asleep with her head resting on a small travel pack she had brought with her. She was one of the main reasons he had decided to leave. After her confession poured from her soft lips while he was at his weakest, he had failed to protect her. He slowly approached her and picked her up, to his delight she did not wake. She must have been exhausted from trying to keep up with him. Much to his surprise as he was walking back to his small camp she nuzzled her head into his chest, with the only sound she made was "Naru-chan".

He laid her down on his sleeping mat, pulled a light blanket from his travel pack and proceeded to cover her up to keep her warm. Once she looked to be settled in Naruto sat against a tree next to Hinata and thought about their childhood together. With all that he learned through his training, he had always been oblivious to Hinata's feelings toward him. He felt like such a loser for not noticing, and had wondered often, after her confession, why she had chosen to fall in love with him. He felt undeserving of such affections due to the fact that he could not protect her while Pain had driven one of his chakra rods through her. The shy little Hinata he had trained with, and was assigned to missions with, had grown strong, for it was when he had lost all his strength did she not only come to his defense, but she had the conviction in her heart to confess to him knowing her own demise.

Replaying the memory in his head of what had transpired during the fight, he saw how Pain had badly beaten her, and with the last ounce of her strength she tried to pull the chakra rods that held him in place. Even as the rod in Pains hand came down and pierced through Hinata, all he could hear in his mind was her repeating declaration, "I love you".

The rays of the morning sun had begun to shine through the trees and splashed across the cream colored complexion of Hinata's face. Slowly stirring from her slumber her dreams faded to give away to her surroundings. To her surprise she could tell she was now lying on the ground and that she was covered by what she hoped was a blanket. Then full realization was coming to her, she had been following Naruto for two days straight before she fell asleep in the nook of a tree. She had been so tired and wondered how long Naruto could travel before he had to rest. With shock she sprang up to a sitting position allowing the blanket to fall to her lap. Looking quickly around her she could see that she was in the small camp that Naruto had made for the night. There was a small dig in where there had been a campfire, a travel pack that was sitting against a rock, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Naruto lying against a tree asleep.

_He looks so cute and peaceful and while he sleeps_, Hinata thought to herself. She turned toward him and started making her way closer to get a better look at his face. On her hands and knees she slowly inched closer as not to wake him she could only see the right side of his face at the moment. Hinata jumped back in a fright as Naruto's eyes popped open, looking directly at her, as if he was staring directly into her soul.

"Good morning Hinata-San", Naruto said without the slightest hint that he had been sleeping. In truth he had not slept all night. He stayed awake watching over the Hyuga Princess making sure no harm came to her. Thoughts of their childhood danced in his head like a lucid dream. He replayed every moment that he could recall that he spent time with her or that she was near him. Looking back he wondered about how he was so oblivious to the way that she felt toward him. She watched his training matches, went on missions with him, cheering him unconditionally from the sidelines, and even adopted his nindo in her own way. He had decided last night that she had to go back; he would not lose her to the destruction that constantly pursued him. "Did you sleep well?" he finished.

"N-n-naruto, I thought you were sleeping?" Hinata said in a hushed tone feeling the heat rush to her head as her blush returned.

Naruto could only stare at Hinata for a moment as he thought how cute she was when she blushed. Now knowing that all the times she had blushed in the past it was because of her affection for him. It only made her more adorable. Pushing that thought from his head he had to keep focused "I thought I was traveling alone until a few hours after I left. If I would have known it was you I would have stopped right there so you would not have to travel so far back to get home," making sure to add some seriousness his voice. Slowly he got up and retrieved his travel pack, looking back at her he said "Goodbye, Hinata".

A look of dread spread across Hinata's face at the thought of returning to the village. In a bold move she reached out and grabbed Naruto by the hand to stop him. He looked down at her, her other hand was pulled to her face while she looked at the ground. Tears were evident in her eyes as she spoke in a hushed tone "N-n-no."

Steadying himself, he wasn't going to lose his ground "You must Hinata. You cannot come with me. Everywhere I go I am hunted by those that wish to get ahold of the Kyubi's power. That is why Konoha was attacked, they were after me." Naruto looked away quickly, not wanting the shy Hyuga to see the horror on his face at the thought of her being killed because of him.

With determination in her eyes she looked up and steadied herself despite the tears in her eyes, "I will not," the stutter completely gone.

Hearing this Naruto couldn't do anything but look back down at her, the few tears that rolled down her cheeks tugged at his heart. He had left without saying anything to her because he felt that he could not stand to watch himself break her heart when she knew what he was going to do. "I will be hunted. Not just by Tobi, but the other hidden villages also. When I chose to leave I became a missing-nin. I cannot go back again. I also cannot allow you to be hurt or worse, when they find me."

Looking at him standing there she could see the confliction in his eyes. They held worry and fear, then she realized it, he was trying to protect her. She had confessed her long held emotions to him during the battle never expecting him to return her feelings. At that moment she could see the care and concern in his eyes for her. Seeing this served to soften her tone. "I-I can't go back." It was a declaration.

Much to his surprise the words that she said rang in his ears. It wasn't that she wouldn't go back, but that she couldn't. "What do you mean that you can't?"

Hinata looked back toward the ground, a blush rose to her cheeks as she recalled what had happened a few days earlier.

* * *

Four Days Earlier

Hinata was returning to the Hyuga compound after her time working at the medical tents that were in the place where the hospital once stood. At her home there were tents spread throughout what remained of the compound. Many of the branch families were busy trying to excavate the ruins of what was once their home. Small buildings were being erected to make life a little more livable until proper houses could be built. She walked into one of the large and majestic looking tents, the one that she would call home until the main house was finished. "Father, I have returned from my assignments."

Her father sat behind a large wooden desk going over paperwork, mostly consisting of requests from the other villagers to help in the rebuild efforts and some from the council for assistance on patrols. Looking up from his work he kept a regal look while he addressed his oldest daughter "Welcome back. Hinata there is something we must discuss. Follow me." Hiashi got up from his desk and proceeded outside of the tent. While Hinata followed he began to talk. "Hinata, in light of recent events there are decisions that we have to make that we may not favor or others will understand at the time. You are my oldest daughter and the heir of the Hyuga clan. You will lead this clan into a glorious and prestigious future, of that I am sure. It is for that reason and the recent losses to the clan that I have made decisions to ensure that our traditions continue." They continued walking for a few moments past rubble piles that looked like they had once been walls that protected their home.

"Yes." Hinata said lowly, as she was trying to predict what her father would say next. For the life of her she was getting confused by what he was saying.

"It is with great happiness that I inform you that I have found you a fiancé. I had to rush things a little but I have been able to speed up the date to one months' time." Hiashi said flatly.

At that moment as the words of her father rang in her head, and then proceeded to shatter her heart, she felt sick unlike anything she had ever felt before. She stood motionless as she felt her world crumbling down around her. Then in the pits of her stomach a fire started. Fear fueled rage came frothing forward to her mind. All she could think of right then and there was the audacity of her father picking a husband for her. After everything she has done and been through, he dare deny her the one thing her heart desired the most, her Naruto-kun. Her head hung low, and in the softest of tones came the only response that would be able to move past her soft lips, "No."

Hiashi stopped at the soft whisper of a response that came from his daughter. Turning around he noted that she had stopped moments ago and was not as close as she was when they were walking, now nearly fifteen feet away. With all the grace of a prince Hiashi walked toward his daughter asking "What did you say Hinata?"

Hinata's nindo drove her forward with a more resolute declaration for her father. Looking up in defiance at her father, she had been through enough but this was one thing she was not backing down "No."

Hiashi stopped at the look in his daughter's eyes, _this is going to get messy_ he thought to himself. "Hinata." He said in his sternest voice. "Be reasonable. You are the next head of the clan. A marriage would help unite the clan after what has happened to the village. The young man from the lower branch.."

"NO! I will not marry anyone that I do not love. Nothing you can say will change my mind", Hinata shouted. All the regality that was normally found in the Hyuga princess was gone. This was her stand, no backing down, she would be heard and her decision would be respected.

Taken aback by his daughter Hiashi looked to quickly defuse the situation. "Ok Hinata, then would you introduce me to this young man that you 'love?'" The taste of the "L" word in his mouth when it concerned his daughter left a bad taste. "Which family branch is he from? Do I already know him by name?"

A small smirk showed in Hinata's small and it was sure to disturb her father. "You may meet him if you wish, and yes you already know him. I am sure everyone in the village knows who he is by now." The looked of befuddlement crossed her dads face. "It is Naruto Uzumaki."

The look of horror was definitive on Hiashi's face, "You could never. It is against the traditions of the clan. You must marry from within the clan. Our bloodline is sacred and must remain pure. I care not if he saved the people from the village. He could save it a hundred times over and I still would not allow it" obviously with a hint of venom in his voice.

Trying to return to a more civilized tone Hinata spoke again, "Traditions be damned, this is one thing I will never yield to. I will be with him if he will have me as his wife." Throwing caution completely out the window she punctuated the point to be sure it would drive home in her father's mind. "I love Naruto-ku.."

Faster than anyone would have been capable of seeing Hiashi went to slap the face of his daughter. Much to his surprise she had easily blocked it with her left arm. Not only that, she had countered with her hand glowing blue from her chakra based attack now sat just under her father's chin. As if in suspended animation her father spoke the last of what she was to hear from him, "If you disobey me in this you will be stripped of your status and marked with the 'Caged Bird' seal.

With no hatred in her voice she lowered her stand and brought her arms back to her side. She turned to walk away looking back at her father she knew would be for the last time, "I love you father. You could try if you like, but the outcome would not be in your favor".

At that moment she walked away and she left her family behind. She knew all too well that she would not be welcome back there. She would be free to make her own decision.

* * *

Present

Naruto hadn't talked to Hinata about her confession on the battlefield. His emotions were too raw after defeating Pain and he was becoming tired. He would fight for the ones precious to him, but if he went away then disaster would no longer threaten them. The exhaustion of the continuous battles had worn on him and he just wanted to live without fighting. The lavender eyed Hyuga sat in front of him, her head hung low to hide the deep red blush that covered her face, she had made her declaration again and this time there was no battle for him to concentrate on, they were alone.

An amalgam of emotions swam through Naruto during the story that Hinata was retelling. A fire burned in his chest at the thought of someone else being with Hinata, an emotion he almost didn't expect to be as strong. Fluttering in the pit of his stomach when she had told her father about her emotions for him, emotions that he himself was starting to develop for her. Pride swelled him a great extent as she had stood up to her father. Humility kept him grounded as the realization of what she had given up for him. He could not send her back to the ridicule that she would constantly be the target of from her family.

Hinata was not sure that she was awake at Naruto's actions once she had finished her story. He had reached down and taken her hand, faster than she thought possible he pulled her into an embrace. He did not yell or think ill of her for her decision. It was an embrace that she could have only had in her dreams. A faint was close at hand, fighting the too often urge, she demanded to remain standing being in his arms. She returned it with a gentle squeeze of her own as she wrapped her arms around him. Much to her dismay Naruto pulled away, but another thought had come to her mind, _I can't wait till I can do that again._

"Thank you Hinata". He pulled his arms from around her and had enjoyed the hug more than he thought he would. When he pulled away he held something in his hand and slowly turned away from his new travel companion. He bit down on is his thumb and slammed his open palm on the ground. With a puff of smoke a large toad appeared. "Hey Gamakichi, I have a favor to ask."

Looking around, Gamakichi could see no battle and looked at Naruto with a quizzical stare. "What do you need" he said almost afraid to ask.

Naruto looked back at Hinata who now had a dumbfounded look on her face. _She really is cute, _he thought. He reached up to the back of his head and untied his forehead protector. Hinata noticed then that he already had another one in his hand. Quickly she reached up to her neck just to find out that hers was the one that Naruto had in his hand first. He looked at her with a cheeky grin, and all she could do was smile at the illation she felt as she understood what his plans were. Hinata quickly started to pick up the rest of the camp as Naruto finished his giving his orders to the toad.

After the toad had left to accomplish his mission Hinata and Naruto picked up their packs and walked next together through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone, I know this second chapter came pretty quick. I wish I could do it that fast all the time. Between work and college I will try to get at least 1 - 2 chapters out a week. With that I would like to shout out to some of my reviewers for their kind words.

ZyiarHellsing: I loved working with the Tsunade character. She is such a volitile and unpredictable person who has all the cunning of a woman.

cardinalandgold: Thank you very much. I have been happy writing and happy everyone is enjoying it.

twilight dragon god: Those are the exact reasons why I chose to write one myself. There are many great stories out there that are just unfinished or the writer looses interest. As far as Hiashi goes, he is a clan head and he often lets that get in the way of his fatherly duties. He is not a bad guy, just a cautious one.

With that I would like to state that I do not own any part of Naruto, but if I did, Hinata and Naruto would have been the focus and lead characters from the battle with Pain on.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk that was now located in a small building, the first to be erected, paperwork piled high on both sides and still more stacks littered the floor. A heavy burden weighed on her brow as she oversaw the reconstruction of the village. Work permits dominated the stacks, while other requests were still coming in from neighboring villages for assistance and job orders. The requests for assistance from others were always promptly denied as Konoha was under a restoration act. The Village Hidden in the Leaf would have to come first before they could even lend a hand to anyone else. What was on the Hokage's mind the most at the moment was the sudden disappearance of the village hero. It had been four days since he was last seen, and she has done her best to control the local rumor mills. She often attributed his lack of presence to a priority mission when others inquired about him. _What is that fool thinking? _she thought to herself. A knock came from the door across the desk. "Enter", was all she said with a tone that anyone seeking to speak to her would know they were more bothersome than what she wanted to deal with right now.

"Lady Tsunade, there is a toad here that wishes to speak to you", the messenger said in a quizzical voice. The presence of a talking toad obviously disturbed him.

Tsunade jumped from her chair knocking it over, "Bring him here immediately!" she bellowed with a slight smile. She only knew of one person now who can summon toads, and this would give her an idea of what her favorite knucklehead was doing. Impatiently she waited for the toad to enter, she straightened her chair and dreadfully sat down on it again as she knew the flatness of it was having a negative effect on her rear end. At last the door opened once more and in came a large toad, a red-orange color with purple spots, doing its best impression to walk like a human. "Gamakichi, what news do you have of Naruto? Is he o.k.? Where is he?" the question came in a tirade faster than most would be able to understand them.

As Gamakichi approached the desk he opened his large mouth, his tongue rolled out. Wrapped in his tongue and now laying on top of the desk were two forehead protectors each marked with the Hidden Leaf symbol. As she looked at them she felt tears forming in her eyes, her hand now covering her mouth as if to prevent flies from entering it. "Lady Hokage," Gamakichi spoke in a somber tone, "I have a message and it is the only thing I can speak of. I can answer no other question. The message is 'I'm sorry'". Sworn to secrecy by Naruto, who had summoned him, Gamakichi was only to say that one thing. Quickly for the safety of his own life Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke, who knew what the Lady Tsunade would have done to him with her incredible strength.

With the disappearance of the toad Tsunade popped back into reality. The words I'm sorry rolled through her mind. Then she noticed it, Gamakichi was sent by Naruto, but why were there two headbands? The Hokage's eyes widened with a realization of what had happened. Quickly she grabbed two sheets of paper and began to write hastily. The entire time muttering aloud, "That selfish inconsiderate prick, who the hell does he think he is? If he thinks he is going to stick me with all this paperwork until the end of my days he has another thing coming. 'If' he survives the beating I give him for pulling such a stunt when he gets back, I'm going to make him Hokage as an added punishment". Finishing her lists she looks down at them to make sure she didn't leave anyone out only to notice the tears that were now staining the paper. She had been oblivious to the fact that she was crying the entire time. Making sure her face was dry and her emotions couldn't be seen openly she yelled "Get in here!" An ANBU officer flashed into the room and respectfully made a small bow to the Hokage. "Take these two lists. The people from the first one are to come to the meeting room in one hour. Those on the second list are to arrive one hour after that. This is top priority. There will be no one on those lists absent from those meetings. Whatever they are doing will be halted immediately. This is an 'S' class secret. No one on those lists is to know who is being called upon until they are in the meeting. And no one outside of this room is to know the existence of those lists or that these people are to be gathered. Once everyone has been notified of their orders you are to destroy any evidence of what I have told you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage". That is all that was heard before the ANBU officer vanished from sight.

Tsunade turned around and went back to her desk. Sitting in her chair she reached for her bottom drawer to pull out a small bottle of sake and took a drink. Thinking she would need a lot more before this day was through her mind wandered over events that had happened earlier in the week.

Five Days Earlier

"Why do you look so down Naruto? You should be happy and proud. You saved everyone in the village, and now they see the 'hero' in you that you always wanted" Tsunade said with a smile on her face trying to cheer up the depressed looking young man in front of her.

Naruto looked out the window of the make shift office and looked at the destruction that was now Konoha. "That was after Pain had destroyed our home, killed everyone in it, and then only as a mercy to me brought everyone back" the somber tone in his voice was more than apparent. Thinking to himself that if he had never been there then Pain would have never attacked and killed everyone. He then said, "It seems that no matter how strong I do become, people will stop at nothing to get at the power of the Kyubi that resides within me. How many more people must suffer until they do get ahold of me? When it happens again there will be no one there to bring everyone back, which was a one-time deal. They call me a hero now, when the next attack comes, whether I win or not, will they call me such as we bury their friends and family?"

Hearing the depression in his voice Tsunade made even more attempts to cheer him up, "Come on Naruto. Celebrate with me, have a drink" she said waving around a small bottle of sake she always had in her desk drawer. She knew full well he wouldn't take the offer but it was an attempt at trying to lighten his mood.

Slowly Naruto turned around and started walking toward the door, "No thank you Baa-chan. I just need some time alone". With that he left Tsunade leaning against her desk, being propped up by more of the paperwork than the desk itself.

Sighing she hoped that the young man would come out of his slump and accept the peoples praises of him as they all looked to him for hope and a brighter future. Noticing the bottle still in her hands she brought it to her lips thinking to herself, _well I will have to celebrate for the both of us then._

It was about fifteen minutes and an empty bottle of sake later that she heard a large bang on the door and it swing open violently. Looking up from the stack of papers she was now sorting through she saw the Hyuga Patriarch burst into her office as if someone just stole is oh so precious, though skewed, honor.

"Sorry for the entrance Lady Hokage, but there is a matter that I need your utmost attention for" he bellowed in his most polite voice possible given the amount of anger that he was in.

An ANBU operative came in behind the man as the commotion that Hiashi created. With a wave of her hand Tsunade dismissed the operative and proceeded, "Go ahead and explain what is so important that would warrant you bursting in here like that".

With a slight bow as a show of respect, and hopefully some favor in getting assistance Hiashi continued. After his telling of events that transpired the previous day with his daughter Hinata he followed with, "That was yesterday Lady Tsunade. She has yet to return home and I fear for her safety. I have sent members of the clan to look for her over the last twenty-four hours and we have turned up nothing. I have also contacted all the friends I know she has associations with and much to my regret they have not seen her either. I ask for your assistance in helping to locate my daughter".

Tsunade was sure that she just received a very lopsided story from the man in front of her. This has obviously been a heated family dispute and his daughter had taken off to cool down and maybe put a little fear in her father at the thought of losing her. Even though she was sure things would work out in the end, Konoha and the surrounding area was still dangerous while the village is being reconstructed. "Ok, Hiashi, I will put together some people to look for her. If you should hear from her or she returns you are to notify me immediately so I may recall that team. We are trying to rebuild our home after all. Do we have an agreement?"

With a little less hostility in his demeanor he responded, "Thank you. I will let you know immediately if we have any information. Thank you Hokage-sama". And with that he bowed and took his leave making sure this time he closed the door quietly.

Present Day

Little did she know then what she was about to reveal now. Waiting in the meeting room nearly everyone had already shown for the first presentation. Just as Tsunade was about to lose her patience waiting for the last person to show, Kakashi strolled through the door with his favorite book in hand. Tsunade cast him an evil stare that forced him to put the book away. With that she closed the door. Raising her right hand her fingertips lit like they were on fire with a violet glow. She slammed her hand on the wall and a bright burst of violet color began to envelop the room. Kakashi sitting at the meeting table raised his one visible eyebrow and knew that something serious must have happened for Tsunade to have sealed the whole room from any prying eyes or ears. The rest of the people present were notably too young to be given such secret information before this time. Tsunade turned around with a scowl on her face and proceeded to the meeting table. Some of the people chose to stand or lean against the wall and a few others had chosen to take a seat. Reaching into her robe she produced the two forehead protectors that were delivered that morning. Throwing them on the table she spoke "These belong to two of your comrades". Everyone looked around guessing where this was going. Sakura gasped first as she realized who was missing that would have normally been present within a group like this. She raised her hands to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes as she suspected the worse. Everyone else grasped what she had learned just moments before. A small murmur started to erupt.

Slamming her palm back to the table to get everyone's attention she continued, "This is an 'S' class secret. No one outside of this room shall speak of what you few will know. For those of you who have not been privy to such secret information, the penalty for releasing said information will be death" Tsunade looked on with a cold stare just to make sure everyone was on the same page.

All of those that attended gulped at what they were about to hear. More than half of them were trying to decide if they wanted to claw their way out of the room so they couldn't hear. All in all they stayed their ground; this was their friends after all.

After a few worried looks that Tsunade saw across the room she decided to continue, it didn't look like anyone would opt to leave. "By now you know that those two forehead protectors belonged to Naruto and Hinata". She stood up straight so she could steady her own nerve, "No, they are not dead. I have a strong belief that they are alive and well at the moment. They were not captured or tortured but left of their own free will". Murmurs started around the room again. "This is why I have called you all here. This is a search mission, 'S' class, you will spend the next two weeks searching for your missing friends. You will be separated into groups with at least one tracker with you at all times. Neji, Kiba, and Shino will all be the trackers. Teams will be three members each while Kakashi will be in charge of all relayed information. No one in this room is capable of taking Naruto head on as we all know, so aggression is out of the question. Remember, these were your friends, they know your styles and your capabilities better than anyone else. You will have to think outside of the box at any hope of tracking Naruto".

There was a few minutes pause while Tsunade gathered herself for her next proclamation, one she dreaded to say or dare to imagine. "If the two weeks are up and we have not made contact with the targets, a declaration will be made that both Hinata and Naruto perished during a mission". Gasps came from the small group and some anger at the idea that they would give up on trying to find them. To bring order back Tsunade slammed her hand back on the table with enough force to cause splinters to start shooting from one of the legs. "Silence", she yelled. "From this day forward each of you will have an additional objective in that case. On any mission that you are assigned to you will continue to gain information on their whereabouts, and that information will be passed to me directly by word of mouth. Neji, I have a great understanding of why Naruto has left, Hinata on the other hand is another matter. Although, I can only imagine what has happened within the Hyuga clan there is definitely a correlation. Since you are a part of this mission and a member of the clan it is of utmost importance that this does not get leaked to anyone from your clan. You are also charged with handling rumor control for the clan. Any rumors being spread that involve Naruto and Hinata leaving together, or are involved in this together in any way, are to be dealt with. This goes the same for all of you if you happen to hear any gossip in the street. Squash it, this is a misinformation campaign."

Looking around with a deadly serious scowl on her face she stated lastly, "There will be no question and answer session for this mission at this point. Kakashi will assign the remainder of the teams. Now if you will all excuse me, my next pain will be in here shortly, dismissed". With that she turned to the door and removed the seal allowing everyone to leave. Knowing she had another appointment in a few minutes she stayed and sat in one of the chairs, rubbing her temples as if that would make the world a better place for her right now.

Noticing the forehead protectors were still on the table she proceeded to pick them up and hide them just as she had before. She didn't want the next group to come in with more questions than she was willing to answer. This matter would have to be handled with extreme delicacy. Just as she readied herself there was a knock on the door "Enter", she mumbled. In strode Hiashi and a few elderly gentlemen that were evidently from the Hyuga clan, most notably from their pale eyes.

As the members of the Hyuga clan sat in the chairs around the table Tsunade went through her plans in her head to keep this meeting as brief and uninformative as possible. When everyone was seated she started "Hiashi, you came to my office in a 'colorful' way a few days ago asking for my assistance in finding your missing daughter". Not a sound out of anyone, _good this should be quick, _Tsunade thought to herself. "I do have information on your daughter, but in exchange I have a request that must be met without exception". Now it started, murmurs between the Hyuga council. Oh how she hated those old prehistoric fools. Looking to Hiashi who had not whispered a single word nodded for her to continue. His answer would determine which version of the story she would give them. "When you asked for help you said it was over a family and clan dispute you had a disagreement on. This resulting in her running away from your compound, am I right?" Still in his stoic manner Hiashi nodded again. "Then the request is this, I want to know exactly the reason for her disappearance. What this so-called dispute was about? She is one of my best kunoichi and I want the truth in its entirety. No vague answers this time".

Hiashi hid his surprise well from the Hyuga council; he knew what game Tsunade was playing. To get the whole story about his daughter he would have to suffer a little humility in front of the clan for not handling his own family matters. Despite how stern he appears to be, he cares for his daughter with more affection than he is allowed to show in front of others, this is largely due to his position as the head of the clan. To see his daughter home safe and sound, he would do this. With all the regality he could muster he retold the tale of the last time he had seen Hinata.

Tsuenade's anger was evident on her face while she listened to the recalled memories of Hiashi. To her surprise she was not sure which made her more ill-tempered. The way that Hiashi had tried to exploit his daughter without considering her feelings or the fact that the rest of the council had leaned in closer to Hiashi to grab every morsel of gossip they could deem useful of discrediting him. After the head Hyuga had stopped talking Tsunade sat for a moment pondering over all of the information. It was then that a smirk rose at the corner of her lips, something that Hiashi must have noticed. He started to look a little more uncomfortable as he saw something in the woman that could be described as maniacal pleasure coming from her eyes. This group of ancient pompous windbags who looked down on a lot of society was going to get it and she was happy to do it.

Tsunade then stood to make sure she got the point across, "What you have heard in this room from the time you entered to the time you walk out this building is considered an 'S' class secret and will not leave this room. You will not discuss it with anyone else. This includes members in your homes, wives, sons, daughters, and member of your family branches including the clan head. It will not pass your lips even upon your death, and in the event that I discover someone has revealed it, death will be the punishment". With that she looked to Hiashi who gave her a nod with all the meaning of a thank you for not allowing this matter to escalate the tension within the clan. "With that being said, no one will act on the information that I am about to share. The penalty for this will be the same". With that statement there was almost a unified groan in the room, as if an eight year old just realized they had lost their favorite toy. Tsunade turned around and started walking for the door.

"Lady Hoka.." Hiashi was cut off by the sound of metal clanking on the table. Everyone looked up toward her with bewilderment as to why she would throw two forehead protectors onto the table.

Before she reached the door she looked back at those staring at her, "Hinata is with Naruto. They have been gone for the past three to five days. I don't think they intend to come back". With that she walked out the door to be accompanied by Shizune who had a wicked grin on her face that was only matched by the one on Tsunade's. _What kind of backwards ancient land do they think this is? Attempting to force a young woman to marry against her will, _she thought to herself. She had the last laugh in the end. The one thing the members of the Hyuga council hated the most, it was to have information that could possibly get them more power and influence but never have the capability to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout Outs!

KnightOfZaku: Thank you for the praise, it means a lot.

twilight dragon god: I hope this chapter added a little of what you were looking for. I love the battle scenes in Naruto also and I wish to make a large one soon.

ZyaireHellsing: I really hoped I captured who Tsunade is with my writing. I really had fun with her.

Narudevilfan: Thank you, I hope you follow for more.

*Note* As you finish reading this chapter it seems like it is the end of the story. This is not the case, I have a long way to go and the next chapter is already swimming in my head. So please continue to follow and your reviews have been great. Thank you for all the support.

Without further ado, I do not own Naruto, but this story is so mine. Call me Shonen Jump, we'll do lunch, lol.

* * *

It had only been a week since they had left the rubble that was once their home, and only five days since they decided to travel together. Just as Naruto had expected Tsunade sent search teams to look for them. He wasn't sure whether they were sent just to search and identify, or to capture. He was sure capture wasn't possible if it was him they were after. He was surprised to learn that the ones in pursuit were his friends. It was a smart move considering his friends would have a good idea how he would react and how he would avoid detection. This was going to be a challenge and there was nothing more than a challenge. Earlier while the two were standing on a large hill that overlooked the forest, Hinata used her byuakugan to see if anyone was trailing them. Sure enough, there were three teams of three moving in their direction at a considerable pace. Immediately Naruto created dozens of shadow clones, and with a smirk on his face sent them off in the direction of the pursuers.

Seeing the look on Naruto's face Hinata could not help but ask, "Naruto, what are they going to do?" For the few days that they had been together her stutter had almost vanished with the exception of when Naruto would embarrass her or they sat quietly at night getting ready to sleep.

As if on cue from the forest bellow guttural growls and howls erupted from what looked like a majestic scene. This was quickly followed by the screams from the people that were after them. Naruto looked down at Hinata, who had an appalled look on her face of what was happening to those people. "Have you ever been to a haunted house?" He looked at her with a wide grin. The thought had just entered her mind that the famous prankster of her childhood struck again. His clones had changed into a wide variety of monsters and ghouls to slow down the trackers.

At that moment Naruto's face went blank as he felt the knowledge of some recently dispatched clones flooding his mind. He grabbed Hinata by the hand and turned to put distance between them and their pursuers. Hinata was blushing at the sudden contact as Naruto led her away. There was a sense of urgency in him now and he soon explained who was coming after them. She was left in shock, now knowing who they had sent. They had been careful to always remain in heavily wooded areas, travel through streams to cover their tracks and make it harder to detect their course or previous location. They had even been without a campfire for the last few nights, in case someone was to stumble upon it and could easily come after them. They soon came to an open field and Naruto came to a sudden stop, Hinata almost running right into him.

Hinata jumped back as Naruto whipped around to her with an out stretched hand. "Hinata, give me your clothes", in a demanding voice. It was at that point she almost lost it. Blood rushed to her head and a slight dizziness started to take hold. She had often wondered what it would have been like to be with Naruto romantically, but here in an open field, while their friends were right on their tail. Seeing the shock on Hinata's face he quickly explained. "I need a piece of your clothing from your pack. Something you have recently worn with your smell still fresh on it". Quickly she caught on; reaching in her bag she pulled out a blouse she had just worn yesterday. They had been on the run, never stepping foot onto a path or road. Their initial destination hadn't even been a village or town, so they were not able to wash their clothes as of yet. Naruto did the same, getting a pair of pants that he had worn when he first started the trek. He cut both garments into strips; standing straight and making the cross sign with his fingers he summoned more clones. When the smoke had cleared, there stood twelve copies of Naruto. Much to Hinata's surprise, standing next to the Naruto clones were twelve copies of herself. She had never been very good at creating clones of herself and wondered if this is what she really looked like. To her amazement they were beautiful. She blushed at the thought of Naruto creating clones of her looking so much more appealing than she was. At an instant, her blush turned inward, thinking that she didn't compare to the image that Naruto had of her.

Naruto passed out the strips to the clones, knowing that the clones didn't have a particular smell. When he was done with that the clones took off in all direction to help confuse the trackers. After they had left Naruto summoned another batch of clones. Hinata had gasped as she saw six Naruto's and six Hinata's, not as they looked now, but as though they were from varying stages of their lives. A tear came to her eyes as she saw a small version of herself from the day she had first met Naruto, still in her small little kimono. Seeing the small Hinata she wanted to pick her up to hold her. She looked at Naruto in bewilderment and he quickly glanced at her with a grin that reminded her of how mischievous he could be. "We may be grown and mature now Hinata, but it still doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, especially with our friends". With a nod to the clones they shot off in groups of two's back the way they had come. She smiled up at him wishing she could see the looks on her friend's faces when they encountered the younger versions of themselves.

Once again Naruto grabbed his accomplice's hand, not noticing her blush, and ran off through the clearing and back into the woods. As they ran Naruto began to explain his plan. "The clones with our clothing will slow them down. Once they reach the clearing they will have to stop and try to track which ones are the real ones. Although Kiba and Akamaru are great at tracking by smell they will have to hunt down all the clones in different directions. Because no one knows the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, they will have to go themselves to look. Even the Byakugan will not tell the real from the fakes, so Neji will be useless as a tracker as long as there are clones of us out there. Shino's bugs could do the trick but as long as we have a great amount of distance between us and them that should not be a problem either. The distance will be our greatest obstacle. If I was alone, I could out run them by stamina alone; I'm just worried at how you will hold up after travelling for such a long time".

"Sorry Naruto –kun," Hinata said softly. Although she was happy to hear that Naruto was concerned about her.

He slapped himself mentally as he heard the hurt in Hinata's voice from her apology. How could he be such a fool as to let her think that she was a burden to him? "Don't be Hinata-chan, we are in this together." With that word 'together', Hinata's spirits lifted again. Again he spoke, "We need to travel for at least two days straight without stopping to maintain a good distance between us and them. If you need to rest you must let me know. I think I have a plan for that also."

* * *

Moments Earlier

The assembled eleven ninja had finally caught up with him after days of searching. It was Kiba that had sniffed out a small campsite that had the combined scents of Hinata and Naruto. Now they were hot on their trail. Kakashi was darting between the teams relaying information to the team trackers. They were weary as fatigue was taking a toll on their bodies. They could not rest much as they needed to catch up to the deserters. They had been a few days behind but now they were within sight. Neji had seen the chakra of two people climbing over a small mountain in the distance. It was Kiba's group that had the first encounter. Ghouls and monstrous creatures came at them in full force. Roughly eighteen of them, some had to be the walking dead, or creatures that would resemble the nightmares that children would have or parents would tell to get the children to behave. This took Ino by surprise as she let out a loud shriek. The group came to a halt just before the monsters reached them. Lee had braced himself, nearly giving into the urge of charging straight in. Quickly Kiba looked for an opening; the last thing that he wanted to tangle with was dead bodies. Their group was circled in. There was no escaping unless they went straight through.

Kakashi heard the screams from the direction where Kiba's group was located. Quickly he raced to the location. Kiba and Akamaru took notice of a large beast which they felt was the most threatening. It was three times the size of a bear, with claws that curved under like those of a cat. Upon closer inspection of the razor sharp claws they appeared to be dripping a thick liquid as if it has just finished tearing apart a deer and the blood was still soaking the paws. Ino was busy trying to keep what looked like half-eaten people from getting ahold of her. Lee was busy taunting what appeared to be a large disfigured rhino, muttering something about how his youth could triumph over all obstacles.

"Ready Akamaru", the large white dog-nin looked at its master with understanding and barked once. In a puff of smoke the canine turned into an exact copy of Kiba. With a shout, "Fang Passing Fang," they launched forward at the beast. With as much power as the could they braced for impact, knowing that even with such a technique they would suffer some minor damage themselves due to the sheer size of the beast. There was a loud pop as they collided and passed right through the enormous monstrosity. Kiba and Akamaru came to a rest at the base of the tree quickly trying to process what had happened. _Shadow clones_, he thought. He quickly shouted to his teammates of the discovery. Without much effort the three dispatched the remainder of the clone monsters with a fury of kunai.

Just as they had finished off the last two Kakashi appeared poised for battle with an enemy that was obviously not there. Ino filled him in on what had happened and they all concluded that they must be getting close to the runaways if they were seeing shadow clones. Know this they concluded these were made to be a distraction, only seeking to put some distance from who they were after. Kakashi leapt off to inform the other two teams of what was happening; no doubt they were being slowed down by similar shadow monsters.

Shino's group was on its way again. They had dispatched the shadow imagination of their once prankster teammate. Now they were in hot pursuit once again. It was Sakura that had seem them first, but there was something wrong. She came to a sudden stop, taking her teams a moment to realize she stayed back for some unknown reason. Standing out on a limb of a tree Sakura tried to process what she saw. It looked like two small children ran through the woods together. There was something very familiar about that though. There was undoubtedly a small boy with messy blond hair but he was pulling a small girl behind him that had short dark blue hair wearing a kimono. It was like a dream from her past that lingered in her head, she swore she was in a genjutsu, that was until Shino and Tenten landed next to her on the branch.

"Follow me", Sakura said coming out of her daze. Jumping to the ground they ran about a hundred yards in the direction Sakura had seen the children go. They reached a small clearing in the woods and as it opened up they were greeted by the cries of a little girl. Looking in the direction of the cries they were astounded to find the cries coming from a small Hyuga girl in the middle of the clearing. Tears started to overwhelm Sakura's eyes as she took it all in. It was Hinata when she was around the age of five. At her feet was the body of Naruto when he was around the same age. His white shirt was torn as he lay unconscious, dirty from a recent beating with blood coming from his nose and a split lip. It was a scene from their past when Naruto had been referred to as the village demon. All three stood in shock of the flashback to a time of their lives they would prefer to leave forgotten. They were lost in the scene of the two children. Feeling ashamed of their part in Naruto's pained childhood, for standing by while watching others take their revenge on him for what had happened years earlier. It shook Sakura to her core as she knew the man that Naruto had become. She had treated him so poorly during their time growing up, thinking of him as no more than a nuisance.

Walking up behind her Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's not real", he said to the three, more to the pink haired girl than the others. Kakashi took note of the effect that these shadow clones had on everyone that had seen them. Naruto was not gifted in the art of genjutsu, but he had a great affinity for messing with people's minds and especially those that he knew. He recalled a moment while trying to relay instructions between groups he passed a pair of clones that looked like the walking dead. What troubled him about them was that it looked like two young shinobi from his past. The shadow clones had taken the form of his fellow teammates from when he was young, Rin and Obito. Both were saturated in blood with gapping wounds. It even stopped Kakashi in his tracks.

Sakura looked down at the ground not wanting to see the cruel joke that played out in front of them. Her anger was building inside and was noticed by the clenching of her fists. How she hated to relive those memories, a time when she couldn't see him for who he was. "I know. That is why I am going to pummel him when I get my hands on him". With that statement they ran off trying to ignore more of the little Hinatas and Narutos as they crossed paths.

Finally the three teams, along with Kakashi, reached the top of a small hill that had a cliff face at their backs. From what Kiba could understand both Hinata and Naruto had been standing at this very spot. Now something was wrong. The smell of the two runaway shinobi was spread out everywhere. It was coming from many different directions. Akamaru came bounding up out of a wooded entrance in front of them and sat barking at Kiba, Kiba was nodding in understanding. While the tracker-nin were trying to discover the direction the two had run off to, the rest of the group was standing back recounting the events of their time in the forest below.

"Kakashi-sensei, they are trying to lead us into different directions." Kiba spoke out. "There are thirteen trails throughout the woods all with their scent and I can't pinpoint the real ones."

Neji spoke next, "The woods are thick so it would be difficult to see them even with my Byakugan. Even if I could he is more than likely using shadow clones and I cannot differentiate between those as well".

Kakashi then looked to Shino, "At this distance my insects won't be able to be able to reach him. If they keep up this pace I won't be able to get a lock either". Kakashi looked up at the sky, _this is going to take a while, _he thought to himself. He then proceeded to give the orders for searching out the clones and tracking the real ones.

* * *

Night had already come and the forest was dark. The thick canopy kept most of the moonlight out so the figures that bound through the trees looked like shadows running through shadows. They had been making good time but as Naruto noticed he had to slow his pace a little to allow Hinata to stay by his side. _She must be getting tired, _he thought to himself. They came to a stop at the base of a tree and Naruto crouched down. Hinata was at his side trying to understand what he was doing. He looked up at her and with a slight smile said, "Get on".

Hinata backed up a step and at the thought that he was asking her to let him carry her. "I-I'm fine. I-I can keep going," she proclaimed.

Standing back up he looked at her, deep into her light lavender eyes, "We need to keep moving and I know you are getting tired. You need some rest. Even if you don't sleep it will help your body recover, if you can relax a little. It will be just for a short distance and then you can start again". He got back down on one knee with his back to her.

Giving in she wrapped her arms around his neck, something she had always wanted to do before but was too timid to attempt. "Ok. But only for a little while," she said as he wrapped his arms around each leg and hoisted her onto his back. After a quick adjustment so she would be comfortable he was off running again.

Naruto tried his best to be as graceful as possible so he wouldn't make any sharp or sudden movements. She needed some sleep and he was more than happy to carry her so she would be rested by morning to continue on. His increased stamina and chakra reserves are one of the benefits of having the Kyuubi sealed within him and he was grateful for it now. He thought to himself as he ran across the forest, looking for a plan on how to keep them from being caught. Knowing that the determined pursuers were not going to let up as long as they thought the two were in the area, he would have to come up with something that would totally throw them off their trail.

Hinata clung to her lifelong love's back as they bounded through trees and ran across the forest floor. Her sore muscles started to ache as they relaxed while being carried. She was holding her Naruto-kun and he was holding her, in a way, and if they weren't being chased after she would be the happiest girl in the world. Fully feeling her exhaustion she laid her head on Naruto's right shoulder and enjoyed the way the air that rushed by blew through her long hair. She took in his musky sent as her head nuzzled closer, her nose pressing into his neck, she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day had proven promising as Naruto felt they had put a great deal of distance between the ones who were searching for them and where they currently were. In the back of his mind though he knew they were closing in. Hinata had woken while Naruto carried her near noon, much to his dismay. When she came to she was not sure of where she was or who was carrying her as she hadn't become fully awake. At once when the night memories came flooding back her body stiffened at being so close to him. In mid leap it threw off Naruto's balance and they tumbled down from the trees. As they recovered from the hard landing all Naruto could say was "Good morning Hinata-chan," as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling at her.

They continued at a hurried pace for the remainder of the day to settle outside of a small clearing for the night. When Hinata asked Naruto if they were safe yet he responded, "We should be out of reach for at least one nights rest. Besides, I may have a lot of stamina but that does not mean that I do not need rest also." Hinata blushed as she remembered being carried on his back while she slept. All he could think about when he saw her blush like that was how utterly adorable she was. He set up a small camp with two mats and blankets, no campfire, so they could get some sleep. As Hinata lay down, Naruto stayed awake and aware assuring her he would be asleep soon also. When he knew she was asleep he promptly made a half dozen shadow clones to watch over her while he went out to survey the area.

* * *

Morning had come and they had packed camp after eating. Naruto didn't say much, and it looked as if he hadn't slept well either. Hinata was growing a little concerned for his wellbeing. Naruto had noticed this and he had tried to put on the best face he could to keep her hopes up. They continued along to their unknown destination at a brisk but more leisurely pace. They reached an opening in the woods and stepped out into a clearing. There was a rushing sound around them and upon further inspection it was coming from a water fall. There was a river no more than a hundred yards from them and then the clearing stopped there. The river spilled over the side into a valley below that was dotted with rolling hills and patches of forest that could stretch until the end of the horizon. Hinata walked over to the river to look at the waterfall below and was nearly dizzy at the sight that the spray made, more than three hundred feet below them.

They took in the magnificent site in front of them for a few moments before attempting to leave. There was a sound coming from the woods and all at once there were ten shinobi facing the couple in the open field. It was their friends and companions who stood before them, not in a threatening manner but a force that would intimidate others that did not know them. With their backs against the cliff and the rocky end of the waterfall below Naruto stepped in front of Hinata to protect her. With Hinata just behind his left shoulder he looked across at his friends, how he hated doing this. _It is because I care so much for them that this has to be done_, he thought.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" Sakura spoke first.

Summoning his resolve to do what must be done he stood his ground. "We are leaving because we want to be left alone. I am done with everything. I have risked everything to protect those that I care about, and I have asked for nothing in return."

From his right he could see a brown haired Hyuga with his blood trait activated just as he spoke, "Hinata come here this instant. What has gotten into you?" Naruto shot him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks as Hinata tensed up behind him. "Your father has been worried about you. You have a duty to your clan".

That stirred an already bitter rage in Hinata as she remembered what her father had attempted to do. "Really Neji-chan? I suppose that is why he tried to have me married off. Against my will and wishes he wanted me to marry someone I had no love for, or had not even known," tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. "Just to help solidify and unify the clan he was going to sell off his daughter for political reasons. He even went as far as mentioning how many clan members we had lost, as if I was to be breeding stock to boost numbers."

Naruto saw it, spread across all their faces, a realization that they more than likely did this because they love each other and were bound to be separated if they had stayed. This is what Naruto had hoped for. The memories of Hinata's story strengthened his resolve into hardened steel now at the thought of how despicable the Hyuga clan was. How did such a sweet girl like Hinata come from a family like that? He had to keep his wits about him and continuously watch everyone closely. Shikamaru especially had to be watched if they wanted to be able to escape this.

"Naruto, Hinata, let's be reasonable about this." Kakashi spoke next. "Even if you make it out of here and evade use you will be hunted-nin. People will be pursuing you no matter where you go. Come back home and we will talk with Tsunade. Maybe we can think of a way to end this happily to where you two can be together." Kakashi started to move forward.

Naruto reacted in lockstep, bringing up his right hand he created a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. The act put fear into everyone on the spot. Kakashi stopped in mid-step knowing that if that thing went off there would be casualties. "Now everyone, stop", Naruto demanded. "I know that is a lie Kakashi-sensei so don't try to smooth it over. The Hokage has little influence in the internal affairs of the clans. In fact it is almost no word at all. They will never allow us to be together. I saved the people of the village, defeated the greatest threat we have ever seen, yet I still am not worthy of being with someone whom I care dearly for." He needed to shake their emotions, to get them to second guess themselves so they would hesitate to attack. Lowering his left arm he wrapped it around Hinata and dipped his mouth close to her ear so as to whisper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up to him with an endearing smile, wondering what he was planning to do.

Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector that was covering his left eye, revealing the trademark Sharingan. "Naruto, I don't want to have to do this. Please come back with us."

Hinata saw Naruto lower his hand and the chakra infused Rasenshuriken dissipated. She had taken this as a sign that whatever Naruto had planned was going to be happening any moment. "Nii-chan, tell father and Hanabi, I love them both so much. Be strong for them Nii-chan".

Naruto brought his other arm down and had wrapped it around Hinata's waist, pulling her tight against him. Blood rushed through Hinata, evidently defying gravity and pooling in her face. She was confused by the exceptionally possessive and endearing words he had said when talking about them. Her mind was almost lost as he spoke. "I don't want to have to hurt any of you either." He looked across the group with deep sincerity. Tears filled Sakura's eyes, it almost seemed as if she knew what he was about to do. Ino had tears also but they took in a more romantic look as if she was watching a play with a happy ending. Most of the guys had a look as if they could never believe they could ever love someone as much as Naruto seemed to love Hinata. "I will protect those that are most precious to me." He said in a somber voice. He looked at Shikamaru to make sure he hadn't tried to manipulate the shadows, but also to give him a small smile.

It almost seemed as if time stopped at that very moment. Naruto turned his head toward Hinata and brought his mouth to her ear again. In less than a whisper, more like a breath he spoke so only she could hear, "I love you." Her body stiffened in their tight embrace briefly before going limp. Once he knew that she had fainted and her weight was in his arms he rocked back, taking them both over the cliff head first. The last they heard was Naruto saying "Find peace through love."

As fast as they could move they were still too slow. The capture team had now become a recovery team. The ones that could move did so and reached the cliff edge just in time to see blood erupt from the bottom of the falls and start its journey down the river. Shredded clothing and what was more than likely body parts started to move down the river as well.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

In Konoha

It was a mournful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even the orange and pink sunset failed to cover up the depth of despair that everyone in the village was going through. They had buried what remains they could find at the bottom of the falls along with some of the clothing they had gathered. The village cemetery had been one of the first things that had been reconstructed mainly for most of the people that had not been able to be brought back to life after the battle with Pain. With the news of Naruto and Hinata's death there was a rush job put on it so it would have all the majestic beauty it had before the village was destroyed. Although normally Hinata would have been buried in the Hyuga family plot on the compound, Tsunade has demanded she be buried next to Naruto. Hiashi would have rejected the idea at any other time, but for the love of his daughter and the guilt he had for driving her away by denying her the one she loved, he agreed. For all of Naruto's sacrifices he was granted the honor of being buried next to the Hokage plots as a testament that he had everything in him to become a great Hokage himself. He and is love lay there in their plots for the rest of time.

Of course no one will ever know what truly happened to cause their deaths as the truth has been locked away as an "S" class secret. The official story as it has been spread throughout the world is that both shinobi were on an "S" class mission when they were attacked by overwhelming odds. Many villagers romanticized this into fantasies that the two were in fact lovers and that during a mission Hinata had been injured. In the defense of his soon to be wife Naruto gave his own life to protect her. As his dead body laid there she slumped over his chest and died there on top of him from a broken heart.

The services were over and the people in attendance had already left trying their best to get past the horrible events of the day. There were two exceptions though as evident by the pink haired girl that was still slumped in front of the side by side plots. Sakura sat there on the grass with her head hung staring into her black mourning dress; one that she thought matched how she felt inside. She sat there and sobbed even though there were no tears present on her face. Her body could no longer produce them and her eyes burned for it, but the pain in her heart was too great for her to notice.

On a not too distant wall sat a spiky white haired shinobi looking over the crying girl. He would glance back and forth at the graves in a slow disbelief. Not because his pupil had died, or the cover story that was used to hide the truth from the world. His disbelief wasn't even in how much Sakura was showing her feelings for the deceased teammate when she never really showed it before. His disbelief was that not only did he live long enough to see his own sensei become Hokage and then bury him, but now he buried the man's son, "Naruto".


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your great reviews. It has pusshed me to a little more. This chapter is really long, my longest yet. I would like to know what you think about the length. I would also like to thank my editor, my wife, who is one of my largest critics. She doesn't like Hinata's new outfit though, so I would like your opinions on their new attire. There is also my first fighting scene in here and I would like to know what you guys think of that as well.

Shout Outs:

KnightOfZaku: She wont find out for many chapters. There is a lot to be done and a good size battle that has to take place before he returns to Konoha.

trinity456: Not the end as by evident of this chapter. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy.

twilight dragon god: Thank you very much, your praises mean a lot to me. I hope you like this one also.

Ryuujin: There is no Fourth Shinobi War in this. The war was manipulated by Madera to attain the tailed beasts. News has spread to through the world that Naruto is dead. When he died the Kyuubi died also. It would take decades to a century for the fox to regenerate.

ZyiareHellsing: My wife said the same thing and she knows a good point of where the story is going. But I wanted to make it memorable.

And of course: I do not own Naruto, but these ideas are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

The Plunge

A soft moan came from the darkness. A single soul stirred with its senses reaching out for any information of the environment. Pale lavender eyes popped open as memories came flooding back. She tried to sit up from where she had been laying only to find that there was a weight laying across her. Her eyes were quickly adjusting to the dim light as she tried to reach down to find out what was on top of her. She found that something had ahold of her hand with a firm grip that she couldn't free herself from. As she lay there waiting for her sight to return as normal as possible her mind fluttered back to the last things she remember. They were standing in front of their friends, their backs against a sheer cliff, and a waterfall that crashed into the rocks more than three hundred feet below them. She had her arms wrapped around her childhood love as he held her tight against him, much like she thought lovers would. The last thing she could recall was Naruto whispering in her ear in a husky voice, "I love you".

She slowly turned her head around taking everything in. Everything was slow and calculated, not knowing if she had been captured. She was in a cave and there was a dim light coming from a far off corner. Laying on top of what appeared to be a cot she looked down to see if she could free herself from the restraints. The moment she saw the blond tuft of hair she was not sure if she ever wanted to be free of what kept her down. Her hand was being held in his and it seemed that he wasn't ever going to let it go. A warm feeling stirred in her heart. He had laid a blanket over her and must have fallen asleep, when she had fainted, while sitting in a chair at her bedside. She lifted her free hand and tried to brush the hair out of his face so she could see him better. She couldn't help it.

Just as she touched his cheek he stirred, sitting straight up with such speed he lost his balance and the chair he had been in tipped backwards with him in it. A loud thud came as he hit his head against the cave floor. Hinata brought her hands to her mouth and let out a soft giggle. Quickly he recovered himself and upon hearing her giggle he got onto his hands and knees with his head nearly to the floor, in a most unusual bow.

"I'm sorry," he said with a squeak. He was sorry for more than one thing at that moment but he was waiting for a pounding once she realized what he was talking about.

She looked at him puzzled at why he would be doing such a thing for just merely falling asleep with his head resting on her stomach. Then she noticed, the heat in her heart turned into a fire that burned her entire body, her face turned as red as any of the juiciest apples one could imagine. Under the blanket she could feel the fabric of the cot against her skin. Her clothes had been removed save from her lace bra and underwear. Sound could not escape her mouth and air was reluctant from entering it. He had undressed her before putting her on the cot. Smoke could nearly be seen coming from her ears as her mind went into overload, he had seen her nearly naked body, but why would he do such a thing.

Naruto looked up in surprise when no harm came to him. He quickly saw the embarrassment and distress that played across Hinata's face. "Your clothes were soaked and you started shaking really bad," he said trying to justify what he had done but felt more like a pervert none the less. "They are dry now."

She quickly came to her senses at the idea that she at been soaked in water. The waterfall came to her mind, _had they fallen to their deaths? _She put that thought into the back of her mind as all she wanted to do was regain some of her dignity back. She couldn't do that laying on a cot, nearly as naked as the day she was born, with only a blanket keeping Naruto's eyes from seeing her body. In a hushed tone she said, "Can I have them back now?"

It took a few moments for Naruto to register her request and at once he stood up and placed the chair next the cot once again. "Y-y-yes," he said with a stutter.

As he walked over to a small table pushed against the cave wall she almost giggled at his stutter. Knowing that even though this was a very embarrassing moment, he probably felt like a cad or pervert for doing what he did. The redness did not leave her face but she was beginning to think it sweet of him for trying to take care of her.

He returned moments later and set a neatly folded stack of dry clothes on the chair next to her. "Here you go," he said in a shy voice. He walked off, "I will be right down here," to give her a little privacy. Naruto walked down the natural corridor to the opening of the cave, a look of dissolution swept across his face as he watched events taking place in front of him.

It was not long before Hinata made her way to the blonde while he was leaning against the cave wall looking out over the world. Lost in thought over all that had happened in what seemed like just a few minutes from then until now. Emotions ran high and raw with Naruto's words from when they were standing at the top of the falls. As she walked closer to the edge of the cave she saw a sight that sent her grip on reality nearly over that same edge. Naruto put out his arm to catch her from spilling out of the cave and into the watery rocks below. Just then she remembered he was standing there, seeing what she saw. "We really are dead, aren't we?" she said in a low panicked voice. Her clothes lay scattered and torn across the river beach with what could only be described as parts of her body. Blood still stained the sand and was a stark contrast to the clear blue river water that lapped at it to wash it all clean. Then she saw bits and pieces of Naruto's clothing in with hers and knew more than likely some of the body parts were also him.

Naruto looked over to her and had a cheeky grin on his face. "Yes we are," is all it took to bring Hinata's attention back to him. Looking back at his past friends recovering the pieces that had once been their bodies he said almost jokingly, "Not the way I ever pictured I would die. I always thought it would have been in a great battle where all that the enemy could do was over power me through sheer numbers and still I would have nearly killed them all." He looked back at her and her face did something he had never seen in his life. Normally her face would blush and you would see the blood rush to her head, now it looked as if all of that was turned off and her pale skin was drained of every last drop of life. It was only then that he erupted in laughter and her face lit up with shock. It took a moment before he regained control of himself and by that time when he looked at Hinata he could see a hint of anger in her eyes as if she thought he was making fun of her.

With the realization that she was upset he went to explain, "Those dead bits down there will be known as Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Although we are standing here right now. I set it all up last night as you were sleeping. This cave is an interrogation hide out that Jiraiya used for the Konoha spy network. During my two and a half years away training we came here a few times while he was working. This cave has a seal on it that doesn't allow prying eyes to see or hear inside. That is why our friends below cannot smell, sense, or even sees us. Even Kakashi's Sharingan cannot see through this seal. Last night I took our last sets of clothes and came here. At the other end of this cave is a tunnel system that leads to a graveyard. That is where the two volunteers came in." Naruto pointed down at the pile of broken body bits the teams were collecting. From this point on we will be known as dead and we must accept this and change our identities accordingly."

Hinata remained quiet as Naruto explained things to her, just letting it seep in, as she watched her once loved friends down below. Most everyone walked around with heavy shoulders as they tried to find parts of the bodies that were big enough to burn so there would be little trace of who had perished here. Clothing was gathered and even removed from the body parts to be taken back for burial and as evidence to friends and family that their loved ones had perished. Off on the grass, more near a tree line is what appeared to be a pink and blond mound. Right away Hinata knew that it was Sakura being held and comforted by Ino. Sakura looked like she had been crying for hours. Then the strangest thing drew her attention at the scene below. It was Shikamaru standing at the water's edge and looking up at the waterfall. With what would have normally appeared as someone swatting a bug that flew by their head, he was actually waving casually at them. A gasp escaped Hinata as she asked, "Does he really know?"

Naruto looked back down at Shikamaru and smiled, "Yeah, I figured he would. While we were on top of the waterfall he had more than a chance to stop us. He could have taken control of our shadows and we would already be on our way back to Konoha. He didn't though, so it seems to me he knew we would survive and was allowing us to do so. He has always been a great friend of mine and for his caring here I will always be indebted to him." Naruto took Hinata's hand into his own and started to lead her away. He hated to do it, but their past lives were better off behind them. "Come on, there is a lot we have to do and it is a long walk to get out of here."

Hinata let him lead her back to where she had first woken up so they could retrieve their remaining things. She looked back quickly as the light from the corridor faded from view knowing that their past was behind them and they were now free to start a new life.

He led her through the winding caverns for what seemed like hours. He talked about how he had set everything up the night before, and about what Jiraiya had done here in the past while Naruto learned some of the gory parts of the shinobi world. Eventually, and to Hinata, thankfully they arrived at a rock door that led them out into a sparsely kept graveyard. Due to the dim light they had used to travel through the cave system it took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the late afternoon sun.

Looking around and not knowing where they were Hinata begged the question, "Where are we going to go?"

With no description Naruto looked at the pale eyed lavender princess and smiled with his response, "Home".

* * *

A week and a half had passed by with nearly no incident at all, aside from a few wild animals. Naruto had insisted on staying off the roads and trails for a while longer to let news spread about their untimely deaths. During some nights they would listen to camped caravans from the shadows for news. They had heard that the official details of their deaths were due to an "S" rank mission that they were assigned to together. Much to Hinata's embarrassed delight the unofficial rumored story involved acts of heroism where Naruto would save her at the expense of his own life, and she had died lying next to him of a broken heart. She would giggle about it from time to time and Naruto would blush back at her. They were nearing a trade village and felt that it would be ok for them to walk out in public once again.

The day before they would enter the village they laid out their plans and attempted to make themselves presentable. Since Naruto had used their spare clothing for the now dead Naruto and Hinata they only had the clothes they wore on their back. This had annoyed Hinata to travel as such, but she did try to clean and dry them any time that they stopped for the evening. Naruto did the same as well but had been used to it during his travels while training with the great sage. Hinata went to a small pond to bathe and wash her clothing before they decided to settle down for the night. Naruto created several dozen shadow clones to keep an eye around the pond while she did so, and promised none of them would be so perverted as to peep on her. While she did that Naruto set out on his next task, that was to make it look as convincing as possible that they were not the recently famous dead shinobi.

He had made a list in his head of what they would need to blend in and he began checking them off. Money had already been checked off; they had both a great deal of it which for Hinata was not surprising since she was the Hyuga clan heiress. Naruto on the other hand had an even larger sum and he attributed it to all the missions he had gone on with Jiraiya and then the continuous fighting he had done since he returned. He just didn't have time to spend any lately. Next would have been supplies but for all the time they were on the run and in hiding those had amounted to nothing, something they would have to rectify once they were in the village. They also would need new names as Naruto's was not common in the first place and that would make their identities easily discovered. Naruto had chosen to use his father's name of Minato, while Hinata wanted her name to mean something in their new life together, so hers would become Suki, for the very reason she left her old home in the first place. They had even practiced for an hour calling each other their new names so there would be little chance of a slip up. They had altered their clothes by removing identifying patches. Naruto discarded his jumpsuit top and chose to wear just his black t-shirt and removed his leg wrappings for good measure. Hinata had made more drastic changes to her outfit in the way she had removed the sleeves and hood from her jacket effectively creating a vest. She also had stored away her mesh armor as it was always a dead giveaway of being a Kunoichi. The last thing on the list would be a history. Jiraiya had taught him well on this as part of the art of infiltration during his training. To integrate into a crowd or an established group you have to have a plausible and believable reason for being there. With a little thought he went to work nervously. Noticing a large rock in the clearing he began to cut at it with small wind chakra blades. He worked meticulously for hours until Hinata had returned

Hinata returned to camp to see Naruto fiddling with something small in his hands. By the look on his face he was concentrating very hard on what he was doing. Naruto knew that she was there as his clones had dispersed and passed on the information to him. With a happy and satisfied look he finally gazed at Hinata. "Hi-hi-nata-chan, can you come here p-p-please." She started to walk over and noticed his stutter, something she was all too familiar with herself. Then she noticed that his coloring had become pale and he looked like a ball of nerves wound up tight. From a sitting position Naruto took Hinata's hand and steadied himself thinking. _This was only to blend in, like a mission, nothing else. Then why am I so nervous to do this._ Before he lost his nerve he quickly fidgeted with Hinata's hand and reluctantly let it go.

Upon raising her hand up to see what he had done to it she fell to her knees in disbelief. On her left ring finger laid a dazzling ring. It was not made of metal but of a dark purple crystal instead. It was intricately cut with a precision she was sure only a master jeweler could attain. She could feel the smoothness on the inside as there was no discomfort from it and it fit her finger perfectly. On the outside there was markings and engravings she couldn't quite grasp in the darkening sky. In the top of the ring there was a deep impression cut into it. It was the shape of a whirlpool, an uzumaki. She then glanced at him and the nervousness in his eyes, something shone in her own eyes. Looking for where the light came from she looked down at his hand and saw an almost identical ring, a little wider though, in the same place that hers was. Tears flowed from her eyes at an unimaginable rate.

He had made her cry, something he never wanted to do. He never wanted to see her cry. He stood up and began to walk away, feeling sorry for what he had done. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. It was stupid, I know. I thought we could use it as a cover story in the village. A young married couple travelling isn't that out of the ordinary. We'll think of somethi...".

She quickly processed what she heard him say and that they were going to use marriage as a cover for why they were passing through. It was not exactly what she was hoping for, but she was happy at the thought none the less. As he walked away she heard him say something about changing the idea and she leapt to her feet and ran to him before he could finish his sentence. She embraced him from behind wrapping her arms around him. Tears still rolling down her cheeks, "I think it is a great cover story. I am sorry I worried you with my tears; I have never been given something as beautiful as this in my entire life. Thank you Naruto-kun." He wasn't purposing to her, but she could live with the idea of being his wife even if it was only pretend. The idea of him actually meaning it sometime in the future lifted her spirits even more.

Happy that she appreciated what he had given her he suggested they get ready to retire for the night as they would have a busy day tomorrow getting supplies, and resting for the long trip ahead.

Both were fast asleep as the night got late and started to become early morning. In the bushes not far off while at a slow pace, four figures started to enter the camp. They took note of the young woman that was lying on a sleeping mat and thought of the money they would receive for selling her in the trade market, after they had their way with her first. A few feet from her was a young man with bright blond hair also asleep. They considered him expendable and moved in to make it so. One man raised a large sword above his head and brought it down point first in to the blonds chest right where the heart would be.

Just then a loud pop had awakened Hinata from her slumber. Even a little blurry eyed she could see three men standing over the mat that Naruto had been sleeping on, there was a sword impaled into the ground. As fast as she could she got to her feet and took a stance to defend herself against their attackers. As they rushed she sent her chakra to her hands while activating her Byuakugan. The one that reached her first would be the first to drop for the night. With amazing reflexes she struck him in the right shoulder and left leg simultaneously. Her next two strikes caught the same man in the left shoulder as she ducked his swing at her with a follow up strike to the neck. The strike to the neck sealed the deal as it disrupted his chakra flow to his head and severed the veins in the spine at the same time. If he was a trained ninja he may have survived. As the second and third man approached she swept the closest to the ground, and upon coming up she brought her arms back and pumped enough chakra into her hands that they started to glow. Just as she was about to leap forward and strike the only one left standing at the moment, a set of arms appeared out of nowhere holding her arms behind her back. One arm had restrained her two while a hand had pulled her hair forcing her head back. This caused an immense amount of pain disrupting her concentration on the chakra she was using in her hands. She let out a scream.

Naruto was already on his way, when he noticed his clone pop, and entered the clearing where they had made camp. Not stopping at all he heard Hinata scream and saw the one large man was behind her. He was keeping her arms behind her back by hooking them with one of his large ones. Two more men were approaching her and one had a very large sword. Naruto reached in his kunai pouch and in one seamless motion let two fly. The kunai flew through the air at blinding speeds, soundless until they hit their mark. One had hit the base of the sword with a loud 'clank' forcing it out of the man's hands. The other had a more deadly target and that was seen when it sunk its self in the head of the other assailant, he was dead before he even knew it. The attacker that had lost his sword turned just in time to see Naruto launch himself at him. Narutos arm was stretched forward and all that could be heard what his shout, "Rasengan!" The attack landed on the man's chest, throwing him into a nearby boulder with a sound that Naruto was sure nobody would survive. Seeing what had happened to his associates the man that now held Hinata had opted to release her hair in place of a knife at her throat. This infuriated Naruto to no end.

"I'll give you one chance to let her go now before you end up like your friends over there." Naruto said to the coward that was hiding behind Hinata. "You go your way, we go ours, we forget about all of this".

The man looked a little panicked, but they were no friends of his. Just merely work associates. "Ha, you think that just because you know a few tricks, it don't mean I'm not going to be leaving without something for my troubles. She will fetch a good price with such soft smooth skin. Hell, I'll just have to sample the goods myself".

That sent Naruto over the edge; he pointed his finger at the man behind Hinata, "Let go of my WIFE!" _Why did I say that? Was it because of their cover story? Why have these thoughts been coming into my head? _These thoughts lingered in the back of his mind for the moment in large part due to his focus on rescuing Hinata from the man in front of him.

It was then that it clicked in her head; she knew right then what was happening in Naruto's head. His emotions were coming through in raw form. He was holding himself back from reaching out to her, even though he knew how she felt for him. For what reason she didn't know but she was going to help him. She was going to be the one to save him. Her face softened into a smile as she knew that she would be alright, he would protect her. With her Byuakugan still active she could see an enormous amount of chakra focus in Naruto's pointing hand. She was amazed to see such a sight. She recognized it because it was similar to one of her own techniques. Then it released. It was almost thin enough to not be seen by the naked eye but she saw it as clear as day and the speed was astounding.

Naruto with his pointed finger at the man released a small amount of wind infused chakra from his finger tip. Before the man could react it passed within inches of Hinata's neck and struck the bottom of the knife blade cleanly cutting it in half. It did not stop there and continued on to tear into the man's shoulder nearly cutting it off. He dropped to the ground and was in shock instantaneously. With Hinata free she ran to him and embraced him in a hug. No tears this time but, a smile upon her face as she knew what she had to do to save is emotions. He hugged her in return and spoke, "Let's get our bags. It is almost morning and we can make it to town for breakfast." When they separated she looked into his eyes to see sincere relief and happiness that she was ok.

They made it out to the road leaving the bodies where they were. Their bags were on their backs and they were heading into a civilized village for the first time in almost a month.

* * *

The young couple entered the village as the shops were opening. There was a sweet smell of pastries in the air as stands and restaurants prepared for breakfast. A small growl came from Hinata's stomach and they both looked down at it. A slight blush filled her cheeks while Naruto let out a small chuckle. "Well, I think I know where our first stop is".

Hinata looked over at him with a small smile and nodded at the embarrassing announcement her body was giving them. It wasn't far before they found a small breakfast restaurant and sat down to eat. Although Naruto could have really gone for a few dozen bowls of ramen he couldn't pass this up when he saw Hinata's face nearly explode at the sight of pastries. The waiter brought them a large plate of cinnamon rolls and they began to disappear at an amazing pace, much to Naruto's surprise, by Hinata. They looked across what they could see of the village; it wasn't all that small and should be able to provide the supplies they needed. They went over their priorities and decided they definitely needed some new clothes first.

After eating they set out to look for shops that would provide them what they needed. Naruto was looking through some orange and blue jackets with a little bit of nostalgia when Hinata came up to his side to grab him by the arm and hold him close to her. She saw what he was looking at and with a small smile pulled him away, "Come on Minato-kun, I know what you will look good in". With that she pulled him away. They spent the next few hours looking for clothes and travelling supplies. Naruto had never thought Hinata could have been a shopper, but he should have expected it after being on the run for a month. It was getting late in the afternoon, and Naruto couldn't carry any more bags even if he had extra arms. While trying to figure out how they were going to travel with all this stuff Hinata led him to the local inn, so they could put things away and finally get cleaned up. They were happy that no one questioned them and their story was readily accepted at the inn when they asked for a single room. After the woman behind the desk had seen their rings she congratulated them and told them how wonderful it was to be a newlywed. She even insisted on giving them a larger room at no extra cost.

They made their way to their room and Hinata let Naruto in so he could finally set the bags down. When she finally entered she was taken aback at the sight in front of here. Although not as large as the rooms in her old home of the Hyuga compound the room was indeed large. It even had its own personal bath so they would not have to use the public ones down the hall. What really caught her eye, sending another rush of heat and redness to her cheeks, was the large bed that sat in the center of the room. She had half expected two beds but this was definitely a room for a married couple. She looked to Naruto to see if it would have the same effect on him and hoped he would not see the uneasiness that was written on her face. He had just set the bags down and was stretching his back with the relief of the added weight being off of him. Noting, as she watched him look around the room and take it in he seemed unfazed at the thought of sharing a private room with her.

Looking over at her he stated, "You can take the bed, I'll be fine on the floor". He started to go through the bags and pulled out a set of his new clothes, "You don't mind if I get cleaned up do you. I could use a good scrub". With the wear and exhaustion on his face he walked to the washroom and closed the door behind him.

A new wave of heat found her face and she immediately started to find something to occupy her mind and time. Reaching into a bag she pulled out a few cups of instant ramen thinking that he would be getting hungry soon. After all he had taken her to where ever she wanted to go in the market and even allowed her to choose the places to eat. She went to work in prepping the ramen so it would be ready by the time he got out of the bath. She busied herself with other things like organizing their supplies and looking through her new clothes until she heard the door open behind her. Out stepped Naruto in his new clothes, running a towel through his hair, her breath was caught in her throat. He was wearing what she picked out for him and she liked what she saw. He was wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants, with pockets running down the side; they hung loose from his waist but you could see it hugged his back side. The black form fitting shirt he had on showed off every definition of his chest. He was well chiseled from all his time training with muscular arms that were normally hidden by his orange and black jacket he left behind. She could even see the definition of his abs then the shirt tapered off loosely until it hung just below his waistband.

As he exited the bathroom toweling his hair he could smell the food that was made just for the gods. There sitting on the table was a few cups of instant ramen steaming and ready to eat. "Thank you Hinata, I am hungry and this will hit the spot". He walked over to the table and pulled up a chair.

Hinata got up and went to join him. Sitting down next to him she grabbed a cup herself and started to eat. "Naruto-kun, what are we doing?"

Looking over at her after just taking a bite of noodles he swallowed, "Eating ramen," he said with a smile.

"No," Hinata said shaking her head. "What are we going to do? Where will we go?"

Realizing during their time traveling he had never really told her his destination. He began to tell her of his heritage, of who his father and mother were. He explained the secret that the village had kept during his childhood to protect him, resulting in his mistreatment from the many villagers. As they ate ramen they went over the plans and laid out the journey in front of them. As he saw that the last of the food was gone he looked at her and simply said "Home". He got up from the table and gathered the trash to be thrown away. Looking back at her he suggested that she get cleaned up while he finished packing their bags. They were going to leave early in the morning. With a smile she got up and grabbed some clothes then proceeded to the washroom.

As the door clicked behind her she ran everything through her head that he told her about himself and his families past. She almost couldn't believe it; she had actually fallen in love with the fourth Hokage's son. Not only was his father a Hokage, he was a legend. Even his mother was in her own right; she was the one that contained the nine-tailed fox before him. Slowly she pulled off her clothes lost in thought until the object on her finger caught her eye as it shined a soft light into her eyes. She took it off her finger and examined it closely. It truly was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He must have put a lot of heart into creating the rings. Then she noticed on the inside of the ring was an inscription reading "Hinata, Never Forget". As she stepped into the hot bath she felt her muscles relax. Thinking of Naruto and the conflict he had inside himself over his emotions she thought to herself, _tonight was the night, she was going to help him whether he liked it or not_. He had avoided any attempt to talk about her confession, or how he felt about her, but she wasn't going to let him avoid it any longer.

Naruto was just finishing up putting all their supplies and clothes into their travel bags when Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. He was nearly floored at the sight. If goddesses truly existed then the woman standing in front of him now was their queen. Her damp hair hung at her back straight down and didn't waiver due to the water weight. She was wearing a pair of leather long shorts that stopped just above her knees. They fit tightly against her skin and hugged her thighs, showing of her supple hips. He could see the lavender top that was a little darker than the color of her eyes that fit just as tightly as her shorts and fell just below her thin waistline, something that was never seen while she always wore her trademark coat. Over the top she had on a black leather vest that matched her shorts and remained open in the center by her well-endowed breast. There were no sleeves on it but it had small pockets in the front. Just the sight of her sparked a primal reaction deep within him.

"Naruto," his head jerked up as if he had just come out of a day dream. She continued, "We need to talk". She blushed at the topic she was determined to voice now.

He gulped as he brought himself back to reality, "Ok, about what?" He stood up and was between her and the bed.

She was breathing heavy but she pushed forward. "You have been avoiding my feelings for you the entire time that we have been travelling. You know how I feel about you, I love you. Now I want to know right now why you have been doing so. How do you feel about me?"

She was right; he was uncomfortable with bringing it up. He hung his head low trying to find the words to tell her why he had been holding back. In truth he didn't know if he loved her, but his feelings for her were more than the infatuation that he ever had for a certain pink haired girl. He would give his life for her and care for her as long as she would let him. While still looking at the floor he tried to explain himself, "Everywhere I go people get hurt by those that are after me. They want what is inside me." His hand went to his stomach. "I don't want you to get hurt because of this, demon, because of me."

With sternness in her voice, she was irritated by the poor excuse, "That is not your decision. If I get hurt from standing by your side, for loving you, I would be happy for that pain. The pain I would feel to have never loved you would be greater than any that someone else could inflict."

"But the Kyuubi, the demon, is part of me. How could you love someone that is a demon?" This was his rationale when it came to love. That because the demon fox lived in his body it made him part demon as well.

She raised her hand to his cheek and in her soft voice, "All I see is the kindest, most caring person I have ever known. You have protected everyone you could while never asking for more than just to be acknowledged. That does not sound like a demon at all to me, but the making of a great man."

He looked up into her eyes and steadied himself. If he would choose to care for her as more than just one of his precious people, she would have to see who he truly was. He looked up into her pale lavender eyes, eyes he could lose himself in for the rest of eternity. "May I show you?" he said. She looked at him strangely as if she wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she nodded with trust just the same.

His hand rose to the side of her face and he closed his eyes. It was an instant later that darkness took hold of her.

* * *

She stood there in darkness and looked around. It looked like she was standing in a flooded tunnel; water came up to her ankles. Naruto was standing next to her holding her hand and she blushed at the thought even in this strange place. He looked at her and led her down the tunnel. Soon they came to a set of cage doors. On those doors was a paper seal and the area was dimly lit. He looked at her with his head half hung, "I'm sorry."

Then she saw it, two large red eyes blinked open and pearl white teeth shone in an animalistic grin.

**Kit, welcome back. Have you come for more of my power?** The fox said with a throaty chuckle. **You even brought me a snack, a Hyuga no less.**

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "Hinata, this is Karuma, the nine-tailed fox." He then addressed the beast in front of him. "She is not to be eaten fur-ball. She means a lot to me. She wanted to see who was sealed in me for herself".

**So you wish to take her as a mate young kit. **The mention of that situation sent the two observers through a series of stutters and faces so red that they mimicked the demon's eyes. Karuma continued, **Do not dwell upon it young one. I know of the importance you humans place on personal relationships. Your mother came to me for the same reason. I will tell you the same thing I told her. You may think you are part demon because I am sealed within you but that is not the case. You could never compare to my power or standing, you are only human. Just because a jar contains water it does not make the jar water itself.**

Naruto stood there almost in shock; the fox was acting as if it wanted to be kind to him. Karuma's reasoning was sound and he had never thought of it that way. Surprising him the most was the fact that his mother had come to the demon with the same concerns. His mother and father had a happy and fulfilling relationship and marriage. Hope sprung into Naruto's heart a little at the thought that he could have the same.

Hinata released his hand and stepped closer to the cage doors. She bowed to the beast, "It is nice to meet you Karuma".

The fox was taken aback by the kind gesture. It had been awhile since anyone had shown the beast any such mannerisms. **And you have picked one with impeccable manners. Well done kit. You should learn from her.**

"May I approach closer Karuma?" Hinata said. With a slight nod she walked close to the bars and started examining the seal. Turning to Naruto she said, "Your father was a genius to have come up with something like this".

**Yes, Minato was very talented indeed. Much to my dissatisfaction it is has kept me here and is stronger than before,** Karuma replied, sounding almost like it was complimenting Naruto's father.

Naruto stood there in amazement as he saw the two interact. He had never imagined that the fox would be so cordial with someone in his mind.

Hinata turned back to the fox and bowed, "It has been nice to meet you Karuma, and I do hope we can see each other again. Would you mind if I came back for a visit?" She started to walk back to Naruto's side and there was silence. As she got there she giggled a little as she saw Naruto was stupefied with his mouth hanging open. She lifted his chin to close his mouth and he looked at her. "Can we go now," she said as she took his hand.

He nodded again in disbelief at the short conversation that had taken place and he started their drift back to reality.

**You may come back again Hinata Hyuga if you wish to speak to me**, is the last thing they heard before they left Naruto's mind

* * *

Their eyes opened up at the same time and Naruto started to drop his hands from her face. Just then Hinata reached up and grabbed Naruto by the head, pulling him close to her she kissed him on his soft lips putting all her feelings into her boldest action yet. Taken by surprise Naruto fell backwards onto the bed, but Hinata was not to be denied showing that he was the one she wanted and followed him without breaking the kiss. Naruto gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss she looked down at him. "I love you and no manner of demon could possibly taint the man that I know is inside you."

With a blush all his own that could nearly rival hers he looked into her eyes and became lost, "I will try my best to be what you see in me.

"It is getting late and we need to rest for the journey ahead". As he started to get up she stopped him, "Would you mind sharing this bed with me, and hold me?"

"Yes, as long as you are ok with it". He laid his head on the pillow and she snuggled up next to him placing her head on his chest over his heart. While she lay there he wrapped his arm around her waist and played with her hair. She quickly fell asleep against his warmth and he drifted off with the idea that he could finally be happy, with a family, and have the love he has never experienced before.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter. It is more than likely something you didn't expect but I thought it would be great to get a look around Konaha still. These are what the secondary characters are doing as of now and how they are getting through things during this time. I may do this again if it is well recieved. If you like any of the character stories let me know and I will put them on a priority list if and when I do it again. Next chapter will advance the main characters and plot line more. Thank you and keep the reviews coming, they are always appriciated and I love the ideas.

Shout Outs:

Narudevilfan: He happens to be one of my favorite characters through the entire series and may have him play a large role in comming chapters with the main characters. Well it is a toss up between him and two others.

KnightOfZaku: I hadn't really thought about that, but I will give it a great deal of consideration.

Artemisa12: I fixed the name already in the last chapter after I saw your review. Thank you for catching that for me. I would like to keep the names and characters the same as much as possible with little interfearance from my created characters.

Without further delay: I do not own Naruto, because Hinata will not let him go.

* * *

Konoha

One Month After Naruto's Death

* * *

Tsunade

The Hokage tower has been rebuilt and Tsunade has made quick work of making sure it looks as it did before. There were piles of papers stacked on the desk and even piles against the walls. The Hokage sat in her chair facing out the window. The village was coming along well in the rebuild and was nearly twenty-five percent complete. Of course most of the buildings were homes and small shops as the larger buildings were going to take more time. Many of the tents that once dotted the perimeter of the now gone crater have been removed as people moved into new homes. The citizens had made it their priority to build the village better than it was before. She looked down at a small patch of green that was in the center of a residential area. The locals in that area had taken it upon themselves to build a statue of Naruto who had been seen in the park, often to play pranks, in his memory.

Given the demand of her position Tsunade hadn't had much time to grieve the loss of her favorite knucklehead ninja. When she did have a little free time she thought of the special three that all held the same dream. Her younger brother Nawaki, her long ago lover Dan, and her great nephew and godson Naruto had all chased the dream of being in the position she now held. A position she would gladly give up to bring back even one of them at this moment. It seemed people needed her support and strength, but that didn't mean she didn't sometimes have an extra drink or two, or three, in their memory. After a night of lite drinking, Tsunade had wandered outside the newly built walls. There had been a number of raiders and scavengers looking to loot the secrets of Konoha around the area. In a drunken stupor she walked into one of the looters camps.

By the time the patrols found her there was a heap of bodies' piled up, surprisingly all alive, but she kept three awake berating them about how pathetic they were in being shinobi. Shizune arrived just in time to see her teacher crying at the three, stating that if they didn't get stronger they will never become Hokage and they would die. She would then switch and slap them, telling them to give up their dream so that they may live. With a little help from Shizune, Tsunade made it back to the village to sleep it off, and to Ibiki's surprise the largest group of looters and raiders had been captured that night due to one really drunk Hokage.

There had been several attempts by foreign countries to send intelligence operatives into the city to assess their current strengths and weaknesses. This was the most pressing threat that they faced. They even had people attempt to find any deception in the rumors that Naruto Uzumaki had died. There was now a guard posted at the burial site of the two recently departed day and night. On a nightly walk, Kakashi had seen someone in the graveyard near the graves. He almost thought nothing of it until he heard someone grunting next to it. When he went to see who it was and what they were doing, he noticed they were trying to dig up what remained of Naruto and Hinata. Of course they were stopped, but that still put people on edge over the whole situation. When they asked Kakashi what he was doing in the area he claimed to have been trying to do some research and that was easily accepted as the amount of responsibility he was currently holding was immense.

With the death of her longtime friend and teammate, Jiraiya, their effective spy network came to a grinding halt. Tsunade was quickly assessing any possible candidates to re-establish that much needed resource. Konoha had a lot of enemies out there and right now they were flying blind without the toad sage being their eyes. They had a few temporary chunin taking the helm and she had a great amount of confidence in them for their reconnaissance abilities, Shino Aburame and Sai. She knew there would be no problem with Sai taking on the job permanently as he was an orphan and he was already a member of ANBU. Shino on the other hand was a surprise to her when he volunteered for the position stating it was the best way he could serve his village, and his family was honored for the selection.

* * *

Sakura

Sakura sat in her office with a stack of papers, not as large as the ones that would occupy Tsunade's desk, but she now knows how her teacher felt all the time. As the new political liaison to Suna her work load has increased. Not only did she have to handle the personal relations between Konoha and Suna but she also held classes in medical training. She understood why Tsunade had sent her, she had been in a constant state of depression since the recovery mission. It is supposed to be a temporary assignment and she did enjoy the time away from Konoha while she situated her life and emotions. She got to spend some time with the Kazekage Gaara. He was a great friend and respected by Naruto and they often talked about the blonde knucklehead. Shortly after arriving in Suna, Gaara had taken her out personally to show her around the sand village. He even went as far as taking her out to dinner which she felt she had ruined. After the mean while talking the night away over their desert she broke down in front of everyone in the restaurant. By the look on Gaara's face she was sure he would have sent her back to Konoha and asked for a replacement. To her surprise he hadn't helped her the entire time. He always seemed to make free time for her when she needed to talk to someone.

It was getting late in the evening and she could only look at the time. She had decided to stay in the office late instead of going to home. She had a late meeting with the Kazekage to discuss some personal relations regarding the two villages. When asked if she could reschedule to the next day he was animate that it had to be tonight as his schedule was book for the remainder of the week. It was about ten minutes before the meeting and she got up and started her way to the fourth floor where Gaara's office was. On her way she wondered how everything was going in Konoha and how much the city had been rebuilt. She was glad she got a chance to get away and keep herself busy, it had been just what she needed to sort things out. It would be over in a couple months, her assignment was only temporary and a replacement would come to fill her spot. As she approached the door and knocked it had opened on its own. That was one thing that had always gave Sakura a case of the willies. Since most of the village had used sand in its construction, Gaara could manipulate it. The room was dark but with the hall light she could see his desk and his famous sand gourd was leaning against it. With her shinobi training she walked carefully into the room and there was no one there. A little further in she could see that the doors to the terrace overlooking Suna were open and there was a faint glow of light coming into the room. When she looked out on to the over stretched balcony her eyes started to water with tears. In the center was a single small table set up for what looked like an intimate dinner for two complete with lit candles. At the door way was Gaara in his formal Kazekage dress bowing to her with an outstretched hand.

"Sakura Hurano, would you please join me for dinner," he said with what sounded like a rehearsed line. She could tell he had been nervous this entire time, more than likely because he had not been too comfortable with dealing with people on a personal level.

She allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her to the table where he assisted her with her chair. She looked over the balcony to the lights below in the city. The view of the city below and the stars in the sky was one of the most breath taking scenes Sakura had ever seen. She looked up at him with a smile as he sat in front of her, "What are the village relations that we have to discuss?"

* * *

Shikamaru

The young Jonin walked down the streets looking into the sky as sparse clouds drifted by. Lady Hokage had been working him to the bone. Not only was he assigned to the military shinobi council as a strategist, but now he was tricked into helping with strategic defense design for the city. Since the city had to be rebuilt they wanted to make it more defendable than before. He had pored through books he always thought were more bothersome than useful, tracking back over every attack the village had been under. If designing defenses wasn't enough, they wouldn't even let him get through a single afternoon nap without asking him obvious questions. He would often reminisce about his days in the academy and all the rest he got there. Along with Kiba, Choji, and Naruto.. _I wonder how he is doing_. _He's probably asleep by now, lucky bastard. If he ever comes back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, no that's too much trouble, I'll let Tamari do it, _he thought to himself. Tamari would be coming back soon to check on the supplies that Suna had sent for the repairs. He had better come up with something to do with her; she was always mad when he would take her on a picnic and fall asleep in the shade. Maybe a dinner out would be ok. Shikamaru stopped at the thought, it was strange, and he was actually looking forward to planning an evening with her. He chalked up the thought to being just overly bored and continued his leisurely walk home.

* * *

Neji & Tenten

Neji sat on top of the Hokage Monument that had recently been repaired overlooking the village and the construction below. The afternoon was late and the sun was setting to give the sky brilliant splashes of orange and pink. On the other end of the horizon the stars were starting to shine in the coming darkness that was laced with blue and lavender. It was a befitting scene for remembering his cousin and the man that had opened up the possibilities of life to him. He thought back to the capture/recovery mission and the two that gave their life for the love they shared. Leaning back on his arms he looked down at his chest to the weapon wielding kunoichi leaning against him taking in the view. They often did this when they were released from their duties near the same time. They hid their relationship from the rest of the village and his clan because of the mission that claimed two of their friend's lives. The clan was the biggest hurdle they would have to face if they went public. It was not well looked upon for a Hyuga to marry outside of it because of their eyes. Neji had risen within the clan and become a respected advisor and tutor to the main branch family. Something he did not want to lose while he was teaching his younger cousin, Hanabi, the finer points of the Gentle Fist.

Tenten and her family were busy almost around the clock. Her family was well known throughout the village for their craftsmanship of steel weaponry. Her family sent her often through the reconstruction to look for metals of any type or old and discarded weapons. Making weapons wasn't the only thing the family was commissioned for but also metal building supplies as well. They made supports, pipes, and reinforcement bar to help in the efforts. The even made nails if that is what the town needed. She knew of Neji's position within his clan and understood it the best she could, even if she didn't like it. She thought it better to steal moments like this than end up with nothing in the end. In her mind she hopes that one day the Hyuga clan will change some of their more arcane traditions and allow some freedom to the branch families. She was staring at the same sky as Neji, thinking what he was, and enjoying the warmth of him against her back. "They are wonderful aren't they?"

"Yes they are," knowing exactly what Tenten was referring to. "Those two have changed my life and my view of my place in it. Hopefully one day, it is through them that, we can move from what we see now without worry of what people think our place in life should be."

"Neji-kun?" she said sitting up to look at him, "Do you think we, you know, would ever have to go that far?"

He sat up with her and pressed his chest against her back so he could wrap his arms around her waist. Before answering, he inhaled near her neck to take her in. "I hope it would never come to something like that. But maybe with a little time the clan will change and I can be free to choose my bride."

With shock and awe on her face with a blush that reminded her of his cousin, "Would you really?!"

He was a slight bit embarrassed and tried to maintain his composure the best he could, "Well, I want to have children someday. And I thought I would like to have a daughter, maybe with two little buns in her hair". He raised his hand to the side of her face and lifted it up to his to give her a gentle and passionate kiss. She knew he was teasing about the 'buns' remark, after all he poked fun at them occasionally while they were on the same team. She was happy to know that he would take her as a wife, and wished to start a family with her. _Thank you Naruto, you brought out the best in him_, she thought as she returned the kiss in full.

* * *

Lee

The lights in the newly constructed building were out the only thing that lit the rooms were the dusk light that still came through the windows. In a small office there was one light on though where a green tight wearing chunin was busy making a schedule for the days ahead. On the wall were a set of three uniforms that looked a lot like the one that he was wearing now, a testament to youth he was sure everyone agreed to. In the corner there was a shelf with weights of varying size, impact mats, and a large supply of bandages. "Five hundred sit-ups, five hundred push-ups, one hundred laps, twenty laps on your hands, two hours sparring practice, then a fifteen mile run," he said as he reviewed tomorrow's training regimen.

There was knock on the door and a man with a scar across his nose looked in, "Lee-san, what are you still doing here? Why don't you go home? There will be plenty of time tomorrow to do all this".

Quickly Lee stood up straight out of the chair, "Iruka-sensei, I am making tomorrow's lesson plan. I wish to give the children the chance to show off their youthfulness, just as I was given".

"It's fine, you don't have to call me sensei anymore. We work together now, so call me Iruka-san or just Iruka".

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, I will do my best," Lee said totally oblivious to what Iruka had just said. Iruka looked down at the list that Lee was making and he nearly hit the floor. "Are you crazy? This is what you are planning to have your students do tomorrow? This will kill them. They are only eight."

Lee looks at the list again and scratches his head, "Really, this is only half of the training regimen that I did once I got out of the academy".

An obvious twitch could be seen above Iruka's left eye, _either he is not human or he's completely insane_, he thought to himself. "Even if that was the case they wouldn't have time for their other studies on ninjutsu or genjutsu. You're only going to be instructing them in taijutsu, they do have other classes".

"So, do you think I should take out the twenty laps on their hands, or cut the run to ten miles?" again he said missing the point.

Iruka gave up and settled for a small compromise, "Ok, ok. Just make sure they get to their other classes on time. And make sure they are awake enough to learn something".

Giving his best youthful thumbs-up pose he responded, "Yes Iruka-sensei, after they finish my class you will be able to see their youthfulness shine through".

Iruka shook his head as he began to close the door, as he did so he noticed the small green spandex suits that looked a lot like the one Lee was wearing. _Someone better help the world, he is actually trying to make living clones of himself_, he thought as he left Lee in the room alone once again.

* * *

Ino

While a lot of her friends spent most of their time within the village, Ino on the other hand was spending a lot of time just outside of it. Because of her family's specialization in mental transference techniques she was spending a lot of time with Ibiki. The Intel Division sat just outside of the walls and she was training in the art of information recovery. It was a difficult and horrible process to learn, especially in the beginning. Her first day was to watch Ibiki work a guy over with various tools and jutsu's. She swore that Ibiki could cut a person up with just as much precision as a surgeon while still keeping the patient alive and awake. She had nightmares for the first week at the thought of what they did to the prisoners; this was of course only at first until she heard confessions. It would be two weeks later until she knew this is what she wanted to do to help the village in its effort to protect the people from those who would seek to do it harm. Normally her signature justsu would allow her to enter an individual's mind and control that person. Now she was learning how to enter a person's mind to retrieve their memories. She could also peer into their imaginations, hopes, and dreams. One day, while she was trying to perfect her technique without exhausting herself, she could see the horrible things that the prisoner was there to do. Pillaging had not been the intent of the group's activities. They were there to capture women and young girls who demonstrated blood line traits and a particular individual had ulterior motives as well. Throughout his life he had been a pedophile rapist, the images of dozens of young girls being put through his twisted form of pleasure flashed through her mind. He had the same plans for any young girl he had captured in Konoha. So sickened by this man, whose mind she was in, she tortured him from the inside implanting images of the deepest pain she could ever imagine into him. She also implanted images of his dismemberment and subsequent death thus shattering his consciousness, leaving him in a comatose state. When she withdrew from his mind all she could do was pull her knees to her chest and cry. Her father, out of concern for his daughter, checked the man's mind and found a shattered mess along with images that would have brought Ibiki to his knees.

Most days her training left her drained, but today she was surprisingly in a good mood. A lot of people were interrogated today and they would be tried for their crimes within a week, punishments came quick while the village was in repair. Today she felt pretty, a little out going, and in high spirits. She had a perfume on that was made from a flower only her family grew, it was not the best one she had but it held a deep meaning for her. She decided to walk through the village in the business district; like she had no destination in mind, but if you could see it, there was definitely a destination with a specific person in mind.

* * *

Kiba & Choji

Two young shinobi had decided to play catch-up after work at one of their favorite eateries. It had been one of the first shops that was rebuilt after the invasion and ultimate destruction of the village. Thanks to a blonde knuckleheaded ninja the place has seen more business in the last month than they typically would see in a year. The shop was expanded to accommodate eight new seats at the bar, and even placed tables outside to hold more guests. There was also an expansion project to extend the front to enclose it all in. Akamaru lay at the end of the bar while the two talked about the projects they were involved with. The Akimichi clan was in charge of the land reformation project. They were one of the first ones commissioned to start filling in the crater and making the land usable for construction along with resources such as food and water supplies. While Choji was on his eighth bowl of ramen Kiba was explaining that his family was also assigned to resource management and development. They were just working in different manners. With the talent for animal husbandry and extensive knowledge of the local fauna, they were to rebuild the village's wildlife populations as well as a meat supply for the villagers. Most of the food resources they were currently consuming were aid supplies received from other regions around the Land of Fire, with a large chunk of it coming from Suna. As they were talking Kiba stopped mid-sentence smelling something as it came off the afternoon air. Even Akamaru perked his head with a slight whimper to let Kiba know that he smelled it to. With a quick glance to Choji he excused himself, saying that he had to be somewhere right now.

Kiba quickly wandered through the village alleys sniffing the entire way. As he rounded a corner something grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him in. With a surprise he was thrown against a wall nearly hard enough to knock him out. Before he could regain his breath he felt a pair of lips take his forcefully, pushing him deeper into the wall. As the kiss broke Kiba opened his eyes, with a grin he took in the ponytailed blonde. The animal instinct in him took hold and he grabbed her sharply by the hips pulling her toward him again making their hips slam together to return her kiss just as forcefully. When they broke this time Ino finally addressed him, "So Kiba, what are you doing in the area?"

Kiba then turned the tables by turning her until her back was against the wall, "I thought I smelled a pretty flower and I wanted to come and pick it so I may give it to a pretty girl," he said with a wolfish grin. He then lowered his head to Ino's neck to kiss his way down to her collarbone.

"You did, did you? Well you can smell the flower, and even taste the flower, but you cannot pick the flower," Ino replied. She brought his head up to kiss him passionately, teasing him a little with her tongue. She then pressed her chest against his rubbing herself against him so he could feel the firmness of her breasts even through his clothes while nibbling on his neck until he whimpered. She was making herself lightheaded with the roughness of their contact and decided to break it by slipping out of his arms. She started to walk away and leave the awe struck Kiba standing there with a strained face. He looked at her as she walked away, swaying her hips a little for his enjoyment. She looked back at him and blew him a kiss, "Maybe if you take me on a date sometime, we may spend more time like this." With that she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kakashi

Since the start of the rebuild efforts Kakashi has become more of a go-for for Lady Hokage than he ever thought possible, taking on more responsibility. In dealing with the death of his greatest student he has thrown himself into work around the clock. His morning routine started with handing out assignments to patrols and updating them on information received from the Intel Division. Then he would head to the temporary Hokage office to retrieve the daily work orders and supply listing from Tsunade herself. Upon delivering those he would then take a group of genin out on patrols for their assigned duties. After the operations were done for the day he would head over to Kurenai's house to help her rebuild her place. Her pregnancy is rapidly approaching its end, and Kakashi wanted to make sure one of his best friend's would-be wife had a place for the baby. He and Shikamaru would often work on their time off to help her rebuild and the first thing they completed was the nursery. Now that his favorite author was deceased he would stay awake until the early morning hours trying his hand at writing. He had often wondered how Jiraiya had come up with all the details and descriptive wording for his works. When he tried his hand at drawing the female figure, he then realized the master pervert must have had firsthand knowledge. With that he began to ponder who would be willing to offer their services to him in the name of research.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go poeple. This has been a difficult chapter to do, as you will find out while reading it. I want to thank you for all your support and I love the reviews.

Shout Outs:

SootyThunder: Sasuke will have a roll, in honesty I don't really care for him, but he is a loose end that I will take a look at. Going after the Leaf is all well and fine, but he wouldn't as of yet considering the change in events. And yes, that Danzo weasle will be in there to, He will be a reason for a delayed attack.

ZyiareHellsing: Glad you love the extra. I want to do another chapter on them in the future as time progresses to give you an idea where they are at.

cardinalandgold: Will keep the evil point of view in mind.

Vaniel: The name is already changed to it's origional form, thank you for the edit there. The Kakashi writing will get better the more I flash to them.

Wiothout further delay: I do not own Naruto, Hinata does. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the the scene ahead *snicker, snicker*

* * *

Going Home

They stood at the entrance to the port town, after two and a half weeks of traveling with a caravan that wanted trade with nations across the sea. For most of the journey it had been fairly quiet, they had only been attacked on two occasions. On both occasions the attackers mysteriously dropped for some unknown reason, dead or knocked out. The only thing that was strange during the attack is the young married couple would be giggling to themselves afterwards, when it had first started they were fearful for their lives. They kept their identities secret and maintained their assumed names when around anyone. To everyone they met they were know Minato and Suki Saisei, the young newlyweds that wished to travel before settling down to start a family. Little did anyone know, as the caravan rested during nights, they would sneak off into the surrounding areas and train themselves most nights. This of course was a requirement of Naruto's, insisting on training Hinata as best he could and had immediately started teaching her how to develop a rasengan. Hinata realized that Naruto did not know what he had done that to the man that held a knife to her throat the night before they entered the market village. Since it mimicked her chakra needle technique she started to explain it to him and he quickly became aware of how he did it. He was developing the chakra needles and infusing them with his wind affinity creating more of a deadly attack. To him it was similar to what the Wind Release: Rasengan was but on a much smaller scale and an elongated length. Hinata continually impressed Naruto with how quickly she developed new skills. By the time morning came, the people traveling in the caravan would only have seen a happy couple asleep in a single sleeping bag with her head resting over his heart.

Hinata glanced over at the love of her life and the look on his face melted her heart. He had that boyish grin he had become known for due to the impatience that ran through is body. He held himself back the entire trip wanting to stick to the story of just being civilians even though it nearly killed him inside to be traveling so slowly. Naruto had definitely changed through the years growing into a man that more often took the time to think before he leapt. Pulling him out of his daydream she took him by the hand and started to lead him into the town, often choosing to walk this way. Hinata had grown quite comfortable displaying affection in the open and even when they slept together. Even though their bodies would heat at each other's touch, they haven't gone beyond kissing and holding each other at night. She was happy that Naruto seemed comfortable with taking this slow as she was still nervous over progressing things further.

As they walked through town they slowly started to window shop as normal couples would. Hinata would occasionally point at things that she liked that were on display. They stopped in a small café for an early afternoon snack of something hot to eat and information on the port destinations the town provided. Hinata devoured three large cinnamon rolls in what Naruto could only think of as the sexiest display of eating that he had ever seen in his life. He was not sure if she did it on purpose to tease him or not, but he had a feeling that her obsession for the sweet treat more than likely surpassed his own for ramen. He had eaten a bowl of hot miso soup and two sandwiches, Hinata had half a sandwich, because he doubted anyone would compare to Ichiraku's ramen. They picked up some travel brochures at the entrance gate to see if they could book passage to their next destination. It seems from this port you can travel nearly anywhere you wanted to go as long as there was water near it. Unfortunately, the one place they needed to go was not available as a tourist destination. They decided that they would have to check the port to see if there were supply and trade ships that would be heading out to the island that they could get a ride on. They would also like to stay in the town for the night so they could rest up finally get a hot shower and something other than the instant food they had been eating along the road. With the daily plans laid out for the day along with gathering new supplies, because they had no idea the condition of the place they were going to, they set off for the port to get passage to their next destination.

Once they reached the port the smell of the ocean was much more noticeable and the sound of the waves lapping at the docks was soothing to the ears. They visited any business that had a boat that would be capable of taking them home. Much to their dismay it would not be so easy to get to the island. There were a couple obstacles in their way, the most obvious of which is the deadly waters that surrounded the island. Only some of the larger boats could make the trip which limited their choices of companies that could take them. The second problem was the inhabitants of the island which most businesses know very little of. From what Naruto and Hinata could figure out, the residents were under a daimyo type society and the ruling class there didn't take to kindly to visitors, for which they didn't know why. For the boats that did offer supplies there, the crews were rarely ever allowed to leave the dock area. The last reason, which had Hinata the most concerned over, was that the next ship heading out there wouldn't be going for another month and a half. Much to her surprise this didn't seem to bother Naruto at all. As they headed back into town to do some shopping, knocking a few things off their supply list, he seemed actually happy about it. "Minato-kun, how are we supposed to get out there without a boat?"

"Oh, I have an idea," he responded with a grin. "I was thinking about that the entire trip here. There was a possibility that the island wouldn't have any trade at all considering that the people on the island were wiped out. At least knowing that there are people, there very well could be something there for me to find. I will get us there and we will be leaving early in the morning so we won't attract attention. For now let's enjoy the rest of the day together. It may be awhile before we get a chance like this again".

With that they were off to enjoy their time shopping once again. This time when they did, they did so more together than apart. She held on to his arm most of the time resting her head on his shoulder only to look up to steal a kiss or if she saw something that caught her eye. Their shinobi supplies were already at full stock since they hadn't used any the entire trip here. Their main focus was on food and other travel necessities if they were to make their time on the island a little more bearable. More clothing would be needed and they quickly went clothes shopping. The only thing they bought that was not a necessity was dress that Hinata was eyeing in a shop window. While growing up her clothing selection had been near limitless. Although she rarely wore the fineries that being a Hyuga had offered her, she had to admit that it was nice to dress up every once in a while. Upon seeing Hinata's reaction a plan formulated in Naruto's mind that gave him a grin that would have made Kurama proud. He quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and led her into the shop. It was a long sleek black dress that hugged her figure as if it was designed just for her body. From the left shoulder was a strip of fabric that shimmered depending on how the light hit it changing it from a light blue to lavender that complimented her eyes and complexion. It crossed her chest to her right and wrapped around her waist. It then followed a slit down the right leg where it met the bottom of the dress ending at her mid-calf. Hinata was at that moment the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, not that she didn't take his breath all the time. Thinking it was a little too extravagant and unnecessary she went to change back into her clothes. While doing so Naruto quickly grabbed the dress, paid for it and put it in a box then in his bags. After they had finished shopping they went to the local inn and got themselves a room for the night. Hinata had noticed that Naruto had been acting strange near the end of their time out. As they walked into the room Hinata went over to the table to set down her bags while Naruto dropped his down near the door and started rummaging through them. When she turned around to see what he was doing she was taken by surprise by Naruto standing behind her with his head bowed holding out a package to her.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?" she said taking the package and began to open it.

Just as she saw what was inside he piped in, "Would you like to go out on our first date tonight?"

She dropped the box in a fit of tears and embraced him with a long kiss. When she pulled away she started to twist the ring on her finger, she always found that it gave her strength, "Well, we have been married for almost three weeks," she said with a smile. "I think it would be a great idea," as she wiped tears from her eyes. She picked up the box and excused herself to the bathroom to change, while he sorted through their purchases putting them away in their travel gear.

Shortly they found themselves in a nice restaurant, not like one of the high dollar places that dotted the clan districts of Konoha, but nice enough to make it feel like an official date where a couple would go. Hinata couldn't help but giggle every now and then at how proper Naruto was trying to be. When they brought them their food he even tried not making a face at the vegetables that were on his plate. As the meal came to an end he reached across the table to take his Hyuga princess by the hand, "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. When I first started this trip I thought I would always be alone, and I would have probably died that way also. In any other circumstance I would have wanted to date you properly. Given what we have I will try my best to make you as happy as I can. I know you may have wanted to hear this sooner with all the feelings I have for you, but I had to sort things out inside myself before I could open up to you the way you deserve. I love you, I love you and as long as you will have me I will remain by your side."

That had done it; she couldn't contain it anymore, the emotions she had for him overwhelmed her. Without letting go of his hand she quickly made her way around the table. She sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him for everything that she was worth. She poured more of herself into that one kiss than she even thought she had. The dress she wore made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, the man she held in her arms made her feel like the most loved one.

After dinner they made their way back to the inn and upon entering the room, uneasiness settled between them. Both instinctively knew what it was, since the time they started acting like a couple, this was the first time they were ever alone together in a room, preparing for bed. They had been travelling together with a caravan and the thought never crossed their mind, while in front of other people. If they could have only read one another's minds, things would have been a little more relaxed. Naruto had developed a deep seated need for being near Hinata, but didn't want to come off as too forceful. While Hinata was timid, she wanted to give Naruto her all. This was such a perfect and romantic night that to do just that.

To both of their surprise Hinata made the first move, she crossed the few feel that separated them slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down she kissed him with all the intention she had. Naruto could do nothing but return the kiss in kind as he processed what was happening. He had been around Ero-sensei enough to know how everything worked, but he was at a loss for the knowledge he thought he had. He leaned his head back a little to break the kiss, "Hinata, are you sure?"

Hinata looked at him while her head was half tilted to the floor and the blush on her face was more than apparent. With a slight nod and a smile she spoke, "Yes".

With that he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her body gently into his, kissing her as if that alone would leave an imprint on her so everyone would know how much he loved her. When he struggled for breath he trailed his lips to her neck gasping. He wasn't sure if he needed the air or if he was trying to live off the scent of her body alone. Every kiss along her neck sent shivers down her back and small gasps of pleasurable sensations escaped her lips. Wanting to see Hinata as the goddess that he was to worship his entire life in all her glory they remained standing while he slowly undressed her. He lowered the strap on her left shoulder first as he kissed where the material had been, while she pulled her arm from it. His mouth made its way to the opposite side just to repeat the actions so he could again capture her mouth.

She was watching him, excited by how delicate he was treating her and how his hands felt across her bare skin. Every time his kiss would come across a sensitive spot her hands would tighten grabbing the back of his shirt. This was all new to her and she loved the way he made her feel. She had almost lost it when he placed his hands at her side to grab the fabric of the dress and move it down her body. Hinata's body shivered as her cream colored flesh became slowly exposed to the air. As the dress was going down so was her beloved trailing his soft lips across her naked body, causing her to become rigid with desire only to relax due to the heat he built inside of her. He was on one knee now and she could see the top of his head as he was trailing kisses up her thigh, stopping just for a moment to pay particular attention to the area where the thigh met her hip. She about collapsed to the floor, if it wasn't for the fact she was bracing herself with her hands on his back as he licked that sensitive area she would have.

Naruto pulled back slightly to stand himself up taking in the view that was Hinata. He had seen her like this before when he had stripped her after they went through the waterfall, but his only thought at that time was to get her warm again. Now was completely different, she seemed like a siren, calling out to him with her body. His body was demanding her, aching to touch her. He drew her close to him again and kissed her deeply rubbing his hands along her back and sides to feel the softest skin he had ever known. It was double heaven to him as the skin against his palms was soft and the feeling of her long hair caressing is forearms drove his need deeper.

Her Naruto-kun was driving her crazy with what he was doing, how he was making her feel. She almost couldn't stand it. If it hadn't been her first time, with her timid nature, she would have been more demanding. She wanted to be brave and follow his lead so she mustered enough courage to slide her hands under his shirt to feel his chest and allow her hands to dance across his back. She ran her hands across every detail and curve of each muscle trying to memorize his body through touch alone.

With Hinata's hands playing across his skin his shirt felt like it was constricting his breathing. It was tight and he thought he would lose consciousness from lack of oxygen if he couldn't get it off. He quickly broke the kiss just long enough to lose the life threatening material. He immediately went back to discovering Hinata with his hands, running them up and down her thighs and trailing them to her supple rear, pulling her close to him. She then placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little leaving him with a bit of a dumbfounded look until he saw what she was doing.

Her breast ached to be released they were hard and sensitive against the fabric that contained them. She looked at Naruto for his reaction to her standing there as she reached behind her to unclasp the piece of lace and let it fall to the floor, the look of desire that was written there made her smile. She knew what they were doing, they were discovering, and they aimed to learn as much about each other as possible. With the look on his face as encouragement she closed the gap by leaning in and kissing him more, leaving enough space between them so she could place her hands on his stomach and feel the definition of his abs. She wanted to worship the way he made her feel. Hinata had never thought she was overly pretty and may have only been a little more than average, but at this moment with his attention on her body, she felt that no other woman could compare to her in his eyes. As he had done in training, his attention to her was giving her the strength and courage to push forward despite her insecurities. She trailed her hands down to his waistband and unhooked the clasp that held his pants in place.

As Hinata started to remove his pants he moved his hands to assist her. In what seemed like an eternity they both looked down at him becoming exposed, there was a great relief of pressure as his pants were pushed away releasing him from the confining material that kept him bound. He had never felt more vulnerable than he did at that moment with her looking at his exposed member. Looking back at her face he was almost sure there was no blood left in her body with the exception of her face.

Looking at Naruto in all the naked glory the he was she was shocked. Through all she knew about the male body she had actually never seen one like this. He was larger and had more girth than expected giving her thoughts that it would never fit. Doing her best to put that aside, she was not going to back down. As he stepped out of his pants she closed the gap and needed his warmth, pressing their bodies against each other. While doing so she pulled him along as she walked backwards toward the bed, through all the stimulation from his eyes to his hands she was feeling weak and needed the relief from her legs. As she sat on the bed he leaned down to continue the kiss and situate himself on his knees.

Taking her suggestion, as she had done with him, he placed his thumbs inside the waist of her lace underwear, and started to pull them off as she slowly lifted her hips off the bed. He traced the path her underwear took with his eyes as he pulled them off her legs, then in reverse, his eyes traced backed up her legs to where they had once been. Slightly parted he could see the carefully manicured patch of hair at the top of the folds that made up her womanhood. She was wet with invitation by the sheen he saw there. He moved his way up to capture her mouth and she led him further up the bed. Maintaining his position between her legs as she laid her head on the pillow he was trying to be careful not to put all his weight on her for fear of crushing the flower that was underneath him. He dipped his head to hers to capture her mouth with a kiss that told her his heart would forever be in her hands.

His chest pressed lightly against her aching breasts, and sensitive nipples played against his skin sending her through small spasms of pleasure. He broke the kiss and she looked up at him, she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen with the uncertainty on his face. He was having a hard time finding the words, but she knew what he wanted to ask. She nodded to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss while lifting her hips to press against him. As in unison he pressed against her and he slowly started to enter. There was a great amount of pressure as he slowly moved and she could feel her body adjusting for the sheer size of his hard erection even though it was gripping him tight. Small waves of pleasure she never thought possible coursed through her body. He then stopped and she looked up at him, she felt within herself, the unusual sensation of pressure with a slight amount of pain. It was now or never and she would never give up on the feeling she had for her Naruto. "Make it fast, and then don't move," she said in a little more than a whisper. As in direct response he pushed against her hard tearing her hymen, pushing deep into her. The pain was sharp as he filled her and tears poured from her eyes while they clamped shut. They were tears of happiness to her as she gave her innocence to him. Her eyes slowly opened as the pain subsided and her body adjusted, her breath was taken away as she saw the caring and concern etched on his face. She reached up and brought his head to hers to kiss it away. As she did he moved and she moaned in his mouth at the pleasure he was making her feel. Her hips bucked against his like they had a mind of their own, wanting to feel more of him.

Through the kiss of her soft lips and the enthusiasm she was showing him, he slowly started to move again. The feel of her wrapped so tightly around him was making him loose control of his own body. As they deepened the kiss and he built up speed and rhythm, she placed her hands around his back. The faster and harder Naruto pushed into Hinata the more she began to dig her fingers into his shoulder blades. The sounds that escaped with her intoxicating voice drove his animalistic desires further. He moved more as her demand for his body could be heard through gasps. The pleasure she was giving him was as much from her sounds as it was from her tightness around his throbbing manhood. _This had to be a dream,_ he was thinking to himself. There was no possibility that he could feel this way in his entire life.

Wave after wave of pleasure was sweeping through her body as he increased his pace. He was pushing deep within her, filling her, an emptiness she never knew was there. Her body was not hers; it moved and bucked with its own desire. She was a prisoner to the pleasure, even the gasps of pleasure coming from her was not of her control. She was reaching the edge of a cliff she knew she could not stop going over. The ebb and flow of the movements of their bodies worked in tandem to drive each other out of their minds. The growls that came from him let her know he was enjoying the way she made him feel, as much as she was feeling from his. They were coming to their climax and she was having a hard time holding it back for fear of shattering her mind. The only thing that escaped her now was her voice calling his name and chanting her love for him.

Naruto was done for; he was lost in his desire and love for the woman that lay beneath him. He was driving himself insane with each movement. The closer he reached to his limit the faster he moved, the deeper he reached. He could hear Hinata call his name, declaring her love for him. He looked down at her and nearly lost it at the sight of her. The goddess beneath him then screamed out his name in what he thought was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Her body began to shudder and tighten even more around him, and he knew his doom was near. At once she pulled him closer to her as she rode out her pleasure, causing him to release the pressure that she created in him. He released inside of her and slowed down due to exhaustion. He stayed there for a moment looking into her pale lavender eyes with tears in his own, that someone could make him as happy as she had. Slowly he removed himself and started to lie on his side taking her with him so he could stay lost in her gaze. Neither talked for what seemed like minutes until he placed his hand on the side of her face, he told her "I love you". It was the only thing he could think to say, nothing in his vocabulary could convey the feelings that washed over him as he held his princess in his arms. He reached down to pull the covers over them; they wouldn't talk about what they had done. It was going to take a while for each to process what was running through their minds. They laid there and kissed each other over and over, just looking at each other content with life in the world they felt they created that didn't exist outside of their room. They fell asleep just staring into each other's eyes, knowing that the only way their life would ever remain happy was to be in it together.

* * *

As the first morning light started to make its way through the window Naruto was waking up. During the night he had rolled onto his back and Hinata was now laying her head on his chest with her leg pinning one of his to the bed. He could feel her naked body pressed against him, and her firm breasts press into his side, arousing him again. He looked at her soft face, and her whisper of a breath playing against his skin. Not wanting to disturb her, he slowly made his way out of bed to allow her to sleep a little more. He wanted to surprise her, so he got dressed and left the room.

After a short while he returned with a small bag and saw the woman of his dreams still lay in bed fast asleep. They had to get going soon so he decided to wake her, but in the best way he could think of. Naruto walked up to her as quietly as possible and leaned in behind her. He kissed the small of her neck with a slight scrape of his teeth getting the response he wanted. Hinata's eyes popped open at the feeling and with a smile she turned to face him pulling him in for a deep kiss. They separated and Naruto walked to the table to get the surprise while Hinata sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. He brought her the bag and sat on the bed while she searched for the contents. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her favorite treat in the bottom. He was being so sweet to her, and to her the world was perfect.

As they sat there on the bed they were slowly bringing themselves back to reality. They talked about the plans for today but Naruto still wouldn't say what his plans were for getting out to the island. After her breakfast in bed Hinata got cleaned up and dressed. They packed up their things and made their way to the outside of town down by the water. Hinata looked at him with bewilderment, "We cannot swim across to the island Naruto".

"We don't have to," he said looking at her with a devilish grin that only made her want to kiss it off his face. He brought his thumb to his mouth and bit hard enough to bring a small amount of blood to the surface. He then slammed his hand to the ground and in a big puff of smoke a large toad appeared, he was larger than any house that they had ever seen. "Chief Toad, how you doing?" Naruto called up to is good friend.

"Good to see you as well. Word is that you are dead, I'm a little relieved that our last Toad Sage is still around," Gamabunta responded. "Why have you summoned me here, young one?"

"There is an island out there that we need to get to. We would take a boat if we could but another one does not go to the island for more than a month from now. We need to get out there as quickly as we can," explained Naruto the best that he could. He knew how the Toad Chief hated to be thought of as a taxi but hoped he would look past that.

Gamabunta looked down at him and then over to Hinata before responding, "What makes you think that I can be simply called here to take you around like a pack animal? And do you expect me to let her ride atop my head as well?"

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and pulled her close to him, "Come on Gamabunta, don't be like that. This is really important. Also she has to come with me, she's my wife," Naruto said with a cheeky grin, holding his hand up so Gamabunta would see the ring.

"Well, this is cause for celebration and with a Hyuga maiden no less. Shima and Fukasaku will be pleased to hear you have decided on a mate. So tell me my young pupil, when will you be having tadpoles? The elders would love to meet them."

Hinata was in an all-out blush and stuttering. Here they were considering themselves married for the sake of keeping up appearances and Naruto was taking it seriously, as though they were, and that made her heart melt. She would consider the same too; she would now and forever think of him as her husband. But children, the thought hadn't crossed her mind as of yet. She just had her first experience at making love, to her lifelong love, and the giant toad was talking about children.

Naruto looked over at her and could see the wheels trying to work in her mind as the blush lit her face at the thought of children. Of course he would want some with her, but that was for another time. Hinata was so adorable when she was like this, "Stop embarrassing her like that Chief Toad. I would like to see the Toad Sages though. But we have to get to that island soon, what do you say? Will you help us out?"

"I suppose I could this time. Besides it would be an honor to have you ride atop me Mrs. Uzumaki," Gamabunta replied.

Hinata bowed deeply to the great toad in front of her and said thank you for his kindness. With that Naruto picked her up bridal style and jumped on top of Gamabunta's head. "Thanks, Chief Toad."

"So, what is the island you need to get to in such a rush?" Gamabunta asked while turning to prepare to jump into the water.

Holding Hinata tight and preparing for the leap and eventual splash Naruto quickly said, "The Land of Whirlpools".


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, here you go, seven chapters done now. This is my longest one yet. I hope you enjoy.

Shout Outs:

SootyThunder: Yes he does get rashes from salt water, I'm suprised anyone actually remember that part. It was mentioned in one seen in one episode in the origional Naruto. He will be making more appearances though.

KnightOfZaku: Hinata has only been enjoying the romantic lifestyle that she always wanted with Naruto. The thought has entered her mind in passing, but know it is sinking in as a reality.

Okazaki323: If there are any errors please let me know so I can go back to fix them.

dragonball256: You will have to wait and see what they will do.

Naruhinalover: Thanks for the complements on the lemon. If you would like to see any others in the Konoha village let me know in a review. I will be going back soon to do another Konoha update.

Without further delay please enjoy. I do not own Naruto, but Tsunade is willing to bet me for him.

* * *

Homecoming

The couple stood on the beach of Uzu no Kuni, about a mile from what was the capital, Uzushiogakure. Gamabunta had already departed complaining about a rash he would be having for a week, in which Naruto continually thanked him and apologized for making him swim in the salt water, promising him that he would make it up to him. The island was a paradise and they were happy that Gamabunta agreed to take them; it had taken days off the time it would have taken by boat. Through the information they had acquired, in the port town, they knew there was a small village in what once was the old hidden village. Naruto and Hinata moved closer to their destination at a brisk, but cautious, pace because this was for the most part uncharted territory. They had no idea what the daimyo was like or if the people would be hostile to outsiders. As they got closer to the small village there was a sense of foreboding and oppression in the air. Most of the houses that could be seen were nothing more than run down shacks. In some cases there were holes in the houses that allowed you to see right through. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see if there were any inhabitants in the immediate area. To her surprise there were actually quite a few and they were all doing their best to not be seen but trying to see the new comers. Each taking a deep breath they entered the run down village hoping for the best.

They made their way down what they could tell was a market area, with what were hopefully stores, facing out into the street. They had seen people popping their heads out only to retreat again into the shadows. There was an occasional shuffle sound for only a few moments, only to return to silence. It was giving them a serious case of the willies. At once they heard some arguing near the end of the street and a man walked out with a bag, a bag that had another owner, a young woman begging the man to give it back. "Please, not today. If you can come back tomorrow I will have more. You can have as much as you want then".

The man was fairly tall, about a head taller than Naruto and he carried a sword at his waist. He had dark hair slicked back and a snide grin on his face as if he enjoyed the torment of the young woman who was pleading with him. "You should pay on time. I had to come all the way out here to collect from you and that brat. You should be thankful that I don't just put him out of his misery. That's an idea, and then you wouldn't need so much food".

"Please no, you can have it. Just leave my son alone. He has done nothing but be ill," the woman then released the bag and sunk her head to the ground in a groveling manner pleading for her son's life.

The man looked down at her and with a disturbingly unnatural smile. He started to bring back his leg in an attempt to kick the woman when there was a loud crack. A small rock had hit him square in the knee that was supporting his weight; his knee shattered with a loud crack, bringing him to the ground with screams of pain. The woman looked up at where the man once stood only to find him laying on the ground in front her, in agony from his mysterious injury. She then looked down the street to see two people running toward her.

"Suki, check the woman. I got the creep!" Naruto said while dashing to help.

Taking his lead Hinata simply replied, "Ok, just be careful". Hinata ran to the woman's side, which looked like she had seen a ghost. Hinata quickly checked the woman over aside from a few scrapes and dried dirt covering her face she seemed fine. "Are you ok mam? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shaking her head as if she was coming out of a dream, a look of fright crossed her face. "Go away. You will only make things worse". The woman quickly got to her feet and headed back inside, with silent sobs she closed the door.

"That was strange. Minato, did you see that?" Hinata said as she got up and turned to Naruto. Naruto had a knee on the man's chest and a kunai in his hand trying to get information on why he would treat someone that way. A sheath was a few feet away from them and from the looks of it the sword that was supposed to be in it was imbedded into a nearby tree, tang deep.

The man was still trying to clutch and protect his shattered knee, doing his best to pay attention to what the blonde on top of him was saying. "I don't know anything, I'm just a newbie. I've only been on the island for a few months. The boss is only a couple streets over; they just sent me to get some food. Please help me," the man said through broken speech and cries of pain.

"Did you have to hit him in the knee like that?" Hinata asked seeing that the man was in a lot of pain.

Without taking his eyes off the man Naruto replied, "Better the knee than his head. He wouldn't be able to speak if his head looked how his knee does right now. At least he won't be going around threatening to beat any more women again. He would be lucky to walk right again."

Hinata looked down at the man's knee, Naruto was right; it was already swollen to the point that his pants were the only thing keeping it from growing larger. If Naruto hit him in the head like that it would have exploded. Naruto had no tolerance for those that have a little power and choose to pick on anyone weaker than themselves. He would protect all he could.

Naruto finally lifted the man a little by his collar and punched him square in the face, forcing the man to lose consciousness. He left him there on the ground and turned to face Hinata. "From what I could get out of him, he is more or less a hired thug. The daimyo here, controls this small village, keeping the people in a constant state of fear".

"I know what you mean. The woman I tried to help just looked at me like I had the next plague. It almost seemed like she couldn't get away from me fast enough," Hinata said with an evident tone of concern.

With almost the sound of defeat he continued, "I was hoping that we could just get some information here without going through any hassle. With what we have seen, I don't think we will get anything out of the villagers. Our only other option is to go to the top of the food chain and ask him ourselves. If there are more like this guy here," he pointed down at the man lying on the ground, "then we may be in for more than we thought."

"I don't think we have any other choice." She said as she accompanied Naruto, walking again down the street, leaving the man behind them.

The closer they got to the compound, the less the place looked like a daimyo, and the more it looked like a man who treated these people like animals, maybe even pets. It sickened them both to see such dilapidated living conditions. The way the people were acting, you would think that this state had taken years, possibly a decade or two, to occur. The couple finally reached what looked like the walls to an estate, much like the walls that surrounded the Hyuga compound. Hinata activated her Byakugan to look into the area, along with what seemed like the main house. They would need to know what they were running into. "Looks like there are twenty-six people inside, although it is interesting".

"What is it?" Naruto said quietly not wanting any surprises.

"None of them seem to be shinobi, maybe with the exception of one, possibly two. Their chakra systems are not developed. It is like this island hasn't seen ninja for many years," Hinata said with curiosity.

Pondering Hinata's comment Naruto considered how they would go about getting the information they needed. "Well, let's not take any chances. I don't think they could really harm us, but I don't want any surprises". He placed his hands in his famous cross position, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Roughly fifty clones surrounded them before taking off into the compound. Hinata and Naruto just stood outside the gate of the compound and listened to the chaos that was going on inside. Much to Naruto's surprise he could count that more than seventy-five percent of the guards in the area had been taken out, knocked unconscious, and not a single clone was destroyed yet. Figuring the gate was clear they made their way to the main house. Upon seeing the front of the house Naruto froze in his tracks as he stared at the outside wall. It took a moment for Hinata to notice what Naruto was staring at, but when she did her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Above the door, it was plain to see, a large swirl pattern that was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. They were standing in the compound that once housed the Uzumaki family.

There was a man inside a large sitting room of the main house, of which he was taking up as much of it as he could. He was a muscular man, with a large build and short hair that had a look like he kept it preened. He wore an open shirt and trousers, his most distinguishing figures were his beady eyes and almost disproportionally large nose. He heard the commotion outside and even a little in the house, but for the most part didn't seem too concerned. There was a knock on the door and figuring that the villagers that tried to attack the compound had been dealt with he simply said, "Enter". Much to his surprise the person who had opened the large door was not one of his minions, but a boy around the age of sixteen to seventeen. The boy had blonde hair and a strange cheeky grin. At the foot of the boy was the man that he thought would have entered, obviously knocked out. "So I take it you are the one who is causing all the commotion out there".

"You can say that, I guess," the boy responded. "Are you the guy in charge?"

Ignoring the kid's question, "So how many of the villagers have decided to challenge me this time?"

Not understanding the question wholly the blonde responded, "None, just me."

"And me," another voice came from an open window to the man's right.

When the man looked over there he saw the same kid standing there, then looked to the door and there was one there still, "Twins, cute kids, real cute. It will take more than a couple brats to scare me".

"You really shouldn't treat people this way. Chaining them to the ground like some animal, that's just sick". There were two young women around Hinata's age chained to the floor and the look of life had long left their eyes.

The man snapped his head to the left to see another one standing by his playthings, checking the women to see if they were all right. "Triplets, really? Your mom must have been huge. Are there any more of you genetic freaks out there?"

All in unison they looked up as they were listening to a voice in their head. Then they spoke the same words at the same time, giving the older man a bad case of goose bumps, "Oh, boss is pissed. Sorry mister we got to go. Boss will be here in a few seconds, pray now while you can". With that the clones all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Clones_, the man thought to himself, _that means there are actual ninja on the island. Probably just a couple brats wandered out here._ Despite what he was thinking there was concern in his eyes. He would be undeterred none the less; no one was going to take away his paradise.

It was only a few moments before a boy, who looked like the clones that had just disappeared, walked through the door. Behind him was a girl that that had pale lavender eyes and long hair. The man had never seen anything as breathtaking as the girl that stood before him now. He actually licked his lips at the idea of taking her for himself. The boy didn't acknowledge him at all and instead walked over to where the man's prisoner/playthings were restrained. One by one he grabbed the steel bracelets around the young women's wrists and snapped them with what didn't seem like any effort at all. They stayed there motionless on the floor still lost to the world.

"Suki, can you help them? This man and I are going to have a little talk," Naruto said with an overbearing sense of disgust in his voice. Without saying a word Hinata made her way to the women on the floor and began looking them over. "How could you do this to these people? This is sick and inhumane," Naruto was now addressing the man.

The man just sat there as the two almost didn't notice that he was there, or that he wasn't worth their time. "Well, it seems that you are the real one. My village is none of your concern. What I do to my people is my business. Although, you have peaked my interest. You took out all my guards, which tells me you have some skill. How about we make a deal? You work for me as my personal guard and you will have anything you could want, and in exchange," the man looked behind Naruto at Hinata with a possessive stare, "you give me that". Before the man knew what happened a kunai was holding his pant leg to the ground with a loud thud. The girl was now staring at him with a look that could kill.

"Minato," Hinata said still staring at the disgusting pig that was looking at her lustfully. He made her skin crawl with the way he looked at her. "They are physically fine despite being used as sex slaves. They are a little starved, no outward wounds and neither is pregnant at the moment. They are however under a genjutsu." With a few simple hand signs Hinata released them from it and the two women blinked rapidly before slumping to the floor even more than they already were in a series of sobbing wails.

"You disrespect the home that you are in, take advantage of the people that live in this village, use these women through a means belonging to a ninja then ask me to join you. I don't voluntarily kill people unless there is no other choice; you are pushing that boundary dangerously close to not being in your favor. If you leave now and take your trash with you, you will live another day, just not here". The rage inside Naruto was teetering on the edge of control. If that wasn't enough, Hinata was imagining the ways she would dissect him while he could still feel everything.

The man then pulled the kunai that was holding his pant leg down tossing it aside while standing up. "Then I will have to just take what I want". The man went through a few hand motions, trying to push his mind into the two newcomers.

Naruto just stood there, feeling a slight pressure at his mind, but it was faint and without effect. This man in front of him had some training, but he would have not even ranked in the academy. This island must be oblivious of the way of the world after the destruction of the island. The thought that even an amateur like this could suppress even a small village spoke a lot about the way in which these people have lived. To them, he must have exhibited some form of magic. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, to do this to anyone is inexcusable." The man charged at him pulling a small sword from the inside of his loose shirt. Naruto just stood there holding out his hand and gathering chakra. He brought it forward toward the sword and collided with it. The metal began to crack and break under the pressure as Naruto pushed forward, burying the Rasengan into the man's shoulder. The sheer force of the attack pushed the sleazy man back as the jutsu followed him and sent him through the wall behind him. The man came to a stop against an outside stone wall, slumped and unconscious.

Hinata just watched trying to quiet the sobs of the two women she was looking after. Finally Naruto turned to her and she could see the despair there at the pain the man had caused these people, just because they didn't have any knowledge of the world around them or the teachings of ninja. Her heart was breaking for him.

In a low tone Naruto spoke again doing his best to sound like his old self, "Suki, can you get those two to someone in the village? Maybe they have family here. I'll clean up".

Hinata then started to help the women up and led them out of the nightmare. Their sobs were still coming without any signs of stopping. When Hinata could get them to say a word or two their voices were hoarse as if their screams had damaged their vocal cords. Hinata brought them to the main street they had entered from. "Is anyone there? These two women were being held in the old Uzumaki house and they are free to go. Can anyone look after them?" They waited there in the deserted street for nearly five minutes, thinking that no one would come out to help the broken women, until she heard a door open up a few buildings down. Out stepped an old man with a scraggly grey beard and thinning hair on his head. Cautiously he moved close to where Hinata stood with the women. He never took his eyes off the ground as he reached out and took the two gently by their hands to pull them away. Hinata put on the best smile she could and bowed to the man as they walked away, "Thank you," she said.

Hinata started on her way back. As she rounded the corner to the compound she could see Naruto standing in front, he yelled as loud as he could, "Everyone, the people that kept you in terror are out here in a heap of trash, just like they are. It is up to you to decide what you will do with them; they should be unconscious for at least a few hours." Completing his announcement Naruto turned around and walked back inside followed by Hinata. Returning to the main room, Hinata noticed that the hole in the wall which was made by the gang leader was now patched up with boards.

"Ok, we need to see if we can find any information that might help us in the future. The house is still standing so that might mean not everything has been destroyed". Not being able to control himself from the hurt he felt for the two captives and the villagers that had lived in fear, he walked over to Hinata and pulled her into his arms in an embrace that helped calm him.

She could feel him shake at the rawness of what they had seen. In truth she was shaken up about it to, and she needed his support as much as he needed hers.

Naruto reluctantly let go of his love and looked around the room, "Can you see if there is anything hidden?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around the building, he was right. In a small corner of the floor, a few rooms down, there was a seal imprinted under the floor mats. She led him to the room and moved the mats out of the way. They both stared at the strange symbols.

"Do you know what it means Suki-chan," his spirits were being lifted by the discovery, "I was never that good at fuinjutsu, Sakura-chan use to have to pack my lunches when we were on Team Seven". He hung his head in embarrassment.

Hinata giggled a little at the thought of her brave and powerful shinobi being defeated by a piece of sealing paper. "Well it looks like a blood seal. And by the swirl on the center it seems that only a member of the Uzumaki clan could open it. That is probably why the place is still standing. The seal kept the foundation stable and whoever rebuilt the house did so with the original pieces that were scattered around".

Nodding in agreement, Naruto bit down on his thumb until a trickle of blood appeared. He smeared it on the seal slamming his hand down on the seal to pump his chakra into it. The room began to glow and the floor where the seal originated began to move away. In its place was a stairway that led beneath the home. They gasped at the sight, partially with marvel but also with a little apprehension. Hand in hand they proceeded down the stairs not knowing what awaited them at the bottom.

The area was dimly lit, but they could make out the room that they were standing it. It was an entry area with some couches and small tables, but what caught their surprise the most was a library. Scroll after scroll lay on shelves. Hinata and Naruto had never seen anything like it, even in the libraries in Konoha there was never this many scrolls. There was quite possibly more scrolls here than in all of Konoha. The room seemed to go on forever. Outwardly they were excited at the treasure trove of information they were able to find here, inside they were cursing about the time it would take to go through it all. "Minato, there is just about anything you could want here. It looks like most of these scrolls are sealing scrolls". Hinata started to go through the categories that labeled the shelves, "Food, weapons, clothing, it is like you could supply a whole clan and maybe a village with as much stuff that is in here". Hinata took a scroll from one of the shelves, opened it and applied a little chakra to retrieve the item within. A small poof of smoke and there sat a small basket of tomatoes, "Look Minato, tomatoes. These are probably half a century old and they look like they were picked this morning".

Looking through another set of scrolls that were labeled 'History' he responded, "The Uzumaki's were known for their fuinjutsu. As we learned at the academy, they were destroyed for it eventually. They were the ones that designed the original sealing technique for sealing the Bijuu into people. If my guess is correct, that is why they were destroyed".

Hinata looked over at Naruto knowing it upset him to talk about other jinchuriki. She knew what they were here for and they would have to be here for a while to go through everything to face the inevitable battle ahead. She actually laughed as she saw Naruto take a handful of scrolls from the history area.

"What is so funny hime?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face as he teased her with the nickname.

Then she lost it, she couldn't help it with him teasing her. Trying to keep him from dropping his scrolls, she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "The great hero is facing his worst enemy, homework".

He couldn't help it either; he joined her in the amusement of the situation. He set the scrolls to the side and grabbed Hinata by the waist pulling her close he kissed her soundly. Her laugh always picked up his spirits. "That is one of the greatest reasons for me loving you," Hinata wrapped her arms his neck, "You always know how to make me feel better.

* * *

The sun had already set and the moon was high in the night. Hinata had never seen Naruto study like this before. Most of his training had never come from books or scrolls, but through physical labor. This was different, he was reading non-stop. It was like he was seeking the answers to life's greatest questions, and those scrolls had all the answers. Hinata had spent most of her time searching through supply scrolls looking for food, possibly weapons that may useful, or even clothing and household goods. To her it was like the Uzumaki clan of the past had sealed everything and anything, just because they could. They knew they would be there for a while, maybe a week or two, so Hinata went to work trying to make their time there as comfortable as possible. She found a near empty room and some scrolls she thought would work well for this purpose. She almost fell over when she picked up a scroll that said 'Bed' on it, _they couldn't have_, she thought to herself. Most sealed items were usually small enough to easily fit on the paper they were being sealed to, but a whole bed. She laid the scroll on the floor of the now empty room and gave the seal a little chakra push, in a puff of smoke a large four post bed appeared before her. It even had clean linen with pillows and intricate designs. All she could think of is how amazing Naruto's ancestors were with their fuinjutsu. Since they had already closed the stairway off, they wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed down below the compound. With that realization Hinata decided to make it their temporary home. After she was finished with her decorating she went about trying to find something for dinner. Even though there were servants of the branch families who would do all the cooking in her old home, she did enjoy doing it herself. She had learned by helping in the kitchen when she was not busy with training. Here she found scrolls for more varieties of food than she had ever known. Picking her ingredients carefully, Hinata went on her way to make a stew for Naruto while he skimmed through more scrolls.

When she was done making dinner, Hinata decided to take it to Naruto so he could continue his work. Almost at once, when he smelled the food being brought to him his stomach had growled it was nearly loud enough to cause Hinata to think that a dog had wandered down into the hideout. As she set the stew with rice in front of Naruto he reached out to take Hinata by the waist and pull her into hug so that his head was pressed into her stomach, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I didn't realize how late it was and how hungry I was getting."

She pulled away from him and sat down just across from where he was eating so they could have dinner together. "That's ok. I understand how much work it is going to be to go through all this". She looked down at a few of the scrolls Naruto had been reading and it surprised her. "Naruto-kun, I thought you would be looking through jutsu scrolls trying to learn new techniques, different tactics in combat, or to see if there may be a forbidden jutsu down here. All of these are history scrolls, History of Uzu no Kuni, History of the Uzumaki Clan, City Development of Uzushiogakure, and Clans of the Whirlpool. Why?"

"Well, it is like the guy that was running the so called daimyo of this village. He had somehow learned a genjutsu. Obviously he was not a trained shinobi, but it gave him just enough power over the rest of the village. That is why the people are the way they are. It is not about learning a few powerful moves, but how to use those moves with its greatest effectiveness. It is something I have come to terms with and thought really hard about while I trained on Mt. Myoboku. If I can find a scroll amongst these history scrolls that may tell me how to use a jutsu, what it was used for, and why it was so needed then perhaps it can be used for the right reasons," He then continued to eat his stew and looked lost, he had something weighing heavy on his mind.

"Naruto-kun, is everything ok? You look worried." Hinata said noticing the signs of stress on his face.

"Yeah, I just need some answers from Kurama. There are some things in the scrolls that I have to confirm," he said with a look that said he would not like the answer when he did get it.

"Oh, may I come to. We were having weekly meetings with him and it has been a while since I have seen him," she said with a sense of happiness.

With a little bit of hesitation Naruto reluctantly agreed, thinking of how much it may hurt her to know of a few of the finer points of his clan, but thought it was her right to know since she was his wife. They finished with dinner, deciding to leave the scrolls for the next day, and went off to the bedroom that Hinata had prepared for them. They sat on the bed facing each other while Naruto gently placed his hands on the sides of Hinata's face.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto stood in front of the sealed cage that held Kurama. Red eyes slowly began to open at their presence. **Kit, I see you have returned. You to as well Hyuga-san, it is always a pleasure to see you. I can also tell you have mated finally, congratulation for choosing wisely Kit. She will make an excellent mother.** As if Hinata wasn't blushing enough Naruto joined in too with his face turning a bright red. To their reaction Kurama let out a growling laugh.

Hinata bowed in response to the fox's acknowledgment of her, "It is good to see you as well Kurama-sama".

"That is enough embarrassing us, fur-ball. I need answers," Naruto said trying to get his head on straight after thinking about Hinata having his kids.

** I will answer what I can.** Kurama said with an annoyed tone.

"You know the Uzumaki's created the sealing jutsu that holds you in, don't you?" Naruto was trying to run through all the facts he had read in the scrolls.

** Yes, in fact all the beasts that are sealed into containers originate from the developments of the fuinjutsu that the Uzumaki's created,** the fox stated matter-of-factly.

This was a scary thought that Naruto had when he thought about what might happen if he dies, "Do you also know that only someone from the Uzumaki clan is strong enough to hold your chakra at bay?"

**I do. I think I know where you're going with this Kit, but I will allow you to ask the next question anyways just to see the look on your face.** The grin was ever widening on the fox's muzzle.

Hinata finally got where Naruto was going and tears appeared in her eyes. If they decided to have children, then one of them would be forced to carry the burden he has. Naruto would have to choose one of his own children to suffer his fate.

Pushing through his fears he asked despite the coldness that Kurama was showing him, "If I was to die, in order to contain you, I would have to place you in one of my newborn children, whose chakra systems are undeveloped so it would accept your chakra disruption".

There it was the low guttural chuckle from the demon himself followed by, **Yes Kit. That would be the reality of it. **The fox then looked over at Hinata who was on the verge of a break down while Naruto's anger was apparent all over his face. ** It does not always have to be as such though. Although, someone of Uzumaki blood must be used to contain me due their natural chakra flows, it does not mean that it has to be someone of a young age.**

A glimmer of hope appeared in Naruto's eyes, "So you are telling me that the age of the Uzumaki does not matter?"

**That is right. Infants like you and Mito were used; your mother was a child when I was placed in her. The conditions for that reside only within me. If I will it, I could be placed in someone who is in their thirties to forties. I control the inter-mingling of the chakra, **Kurama said as if pondering the idea, and formulating a plan. **During my confinement, when I was forced into my container, fighting was the only option. In trying to escape the inevitable my chakra would be released into the new container, if the chakra system was already developed it would kill the host.**

"Would you ever willingly allow yourself to be transferred to another container," Hinata spoke now. She knew that if Naruto and she had children, one of their children would have to bear the weight of being a jinchuriki. She didn't know if she could stand by as witness to her child being treated as Naruto had been while he was growing up.

Kurama laughed again, **Why would I voluntarily walk into my own prison when all I seek is my freedom? You humans ask much of those who are above you.**

Naruto filed that information away for later; he would have to deal with that when the time came. He looked over at Hinata this time as he asked the question, "How long does the Uzumaki live? From what I can tell from the scrolls they can live a hundred years or more". Hinata looked at Naruto, not really knowing why this was on his mind.

**Due to the increase of the Uzumaki chakra stored with added endurance they have also been gifted with long life. While sealed within Mito, there were members of your clan that had been known to live to one hundred and fifty years. **Kurama seemed just as lost as Hinata was at where Naruto was going with this.

Naruto then asked the question that would reveal why this concerned him. Still looking at Hinata he said, "Is there a way to extend the life of someone"? Not making them immortal but let's say to live as long as an Uzumaki". It hit Hinata like a ton of bricks, her lifespan was like any other person, but she couldn't live as long as his clan once had. Naruto was asking if there was a way to extend her life to match that of his own.

**As you well know there are many techniques that shinobi have used to extend their lives. As you should remember your encounter with Kakuzu, he was living during the time when Konohakagure was first formed. He even battled with the first Hokage.**

"What is the point of extending your life if you lose your soul in the process? He stole other people's hearts to increase his life," Naruto snapped back.

**That is only but one way to gain long life, **Kurama snickered in response. **I will leave you with this to think about for now. The answer you seek may only be in front of you. **

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat there on the bed and they thought about what Kurama had just said. "Now you know what was bothering me, I found out through those scrolls I read. I noticed the same names appear as the author over many decades. It was a hypothesis, but one I needed to know."

It warmed Hinata's heart that he was looking to ensure that they spent as much of their life together as possible. "Naruto, I would love to be able to spend a long life such as yours with you, but this may not be doable. We are talking about finding a way to extend my life by nearly one hundred years without the loss of someone else's life".

He took her by the hand and looked deep into her pale eyes, "I'm sorry I never noticed what you felt for me. It took me too long to see your concern and encouragement for me as the development of your love to me, never to have me give you any back. Now that I know, I love you more than I thought I ever could love anybody. I want to find a way to make up for the time that we lost." Then he said with a seductive smile, "Besides, if we get to be in each other's arms for the next fifty years, imagine what we could do with another one hundred years".

"You wouldn't want me with all the wrinkles after another hundred years," Hinata said in a teasing manner.

Naruto leaned up to her ear and whispered as if there was anyone else in the area that could hear them, "Well then, I guess I will have to make the most of the time by memorizing every inch of your soft and smooth skin". He then dipped his head to her neck and ran his teeth along her skin, ending in a kiss. Hinata let a small 'eep' escape her mouth at the surprise advancement of her new lover before she relaxed and let the waves of pleasure from his touch wash over her. They made love that night in a more relaxed manner taking more time to explore each other and how they made each other feel.

* * *

It had been three days since they locked themselves under the Uzumaki compound. Naruto had gone through almost every history scroll he could find. He was working on his sealing techniques with Hinata's help. She had a lot of chakra control, and a lot of the more complicated seals required more focus for him to accomplish. Although he was far from mastering any part of fuinjutsu he was getting the hang of the smaller seals. He could seal small foods and items, he tried to seal his shoes one time only to have it fly back in his face, this immediately sent Hinata to the floor laughing and clutching her sides. Hinata busied herself looking over all the sealing scrolls that contained items from the past. She ultimately set them in categories of use and do not use. The do not use were the ones that pertained to Naruto's clan and she wanted to save them for later when he would have time to enjoy them. There were also weapons and artifacts she wished to keep sealed. The ones she did use only pertained to making their time there more comfortable such as linen and food when they needed it. Aside from looking through a window to the past, they sat and talked for hours always making sure to eat together. Every night since their first they have had talks with the nine-tailed beast, needing more questions answered. The one question that Kurama would never answer was the one about extending life. Naruto didn't want to live forever, and more than likely wouldn't live more than another decade or two with the mission he set for himself. However, in the event that he did live a full life that the Uzumakis were known for, then he wanted Hinata right there beside him the whole time.

While looking through some seal training scrolls one morning Hinata had asked him to unseal their hideaway. She was feeling a little cramped down in the recesses of the earth and wanted to stretch her legs a little. It wasn't five minutes before he heard Hinata's voice calling from the top of the stairs that led to the house above, "Minato, I need you up here right now". That was all she said and immediately Naruto was worried. He dropped everything he had in his hands and dashed to the top of the steps to see Hinata standing there alone.

"Suki, what's the matter?" he said as he reached the top of the steps out of breath.

Hinata took Naruto by the hand and started to walk toward the front doors. "I think we may have a problem." She opens the doors in front of them and it gave way to a site he never expected to see.

Just inside the compound walls there were more than fifty people, mainly men, some young boys and women on their hands and knees. They were bowing, for what Naruto could not tell. Trying to figure out what was going on he just openly said hoping for answers, "May I help you?"

An old man, Hinata recognized him as the man who took the two young women that she had taken back to the market area, looked up from his position and said in a feeble tone, "Lord, please treat us well".

Now this really confused Naruto, what were they talking about? "Please stand up," which they all did as best they could but didn't move from the area. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

The old man stepped forward and spoke once again, to try to explain what was happening, "Lord, you have defeated and driven out the old Lord, therefor you are now the ruler of this island. All we ask is that you treat us fair and kind; in return we will give you all that we can".

This was too much for Naruto, and Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto tried his best to process it, he had always wanted to be a Hokage, but he wasn't here to lead or rule people. He was here to learn his family secrets, to find a way to defeat his enemies and save the people of other nations along with Konoha. "Speaking of which, where is that other guy that was staying here?"

"We did what you instructed. We sent him and his men the way of the trash. Him and his group were put on a small boat and sent out to sea," the old man answered.

Scratching the back of his head, "Well then, problem solved. You don't have anything to worry about. You're welcome," he spoke the last with a question in his voice as though unsure whether to offer the sentiment.

The elderly gentleman then spoke in an uncertain tone, "For as long as we can remember, there has always been a lord over these lands. If you do not take the position that is rightfully yours we will surely suffer".

Hinata stepped forward, knowing how Naruto was about being a little obtuse when it came to handling information. "Minato-kun, these people are asking you to be their leader. They have been under oppression for so long they cannot seem to function without someone as the figurehead".

"I got that, it is just that we are not planning on staying here. We came here to get information on how I might be able to learn what has happened in the past. As you saw from those scrolls down there it gives a greater insight against this Madara guy since this land was so close politically with Konoha. He is supposed to be from the founding of Konoha. Besides if we stay here there is a greater chance we will be found," acknowledging that their freedom came at a cost.

"We can't just leave them like this, they have no formal sense of government, and it looks like they don't even know about the world outside this island. Most of these people look as though they haven't had a good meal in years," Hinata said noticing the malnutrition on the older and younger men. Then Hinata's eyes beamed with thought, "How long do you think it will take us to go through that library?"

"Probably about three months to sort through it all, maybe a little more if we stay to actually try going through the jutsu scrolls," he said trying to understand what Hinata was thinking.

"How about we help them while we are here? The least we can do is teach them to stand on their own," she said thinking of a way to help the people that looked like they needed more than just removal from an oppressive environment.

Naruto stood there for a few moments and thought to himself. He knew this was going to take a while but as he looked across the people standing in front of him, he couldn't deny that they needed the assistance. He hated seeing the people suffer to such a degree and they would be here for some time. "Ok, we will help them reestablish their village. Though, we still have a lot of work to do".

* * *

Somewhere In a Far Off Place

In the dark recesses of a building where no light shown, due to the lack of windows, a man walked at a brisk pace. Hatred and disgust were more than dripping from the look on the man's face. All his efforts had been wasted. The years planning, moving people in the right direction, the manipulation was non-stop, and if it wasn't for his superior intellect he would have never come so close to realizing his true desired potential. He wanted the head of the man that screwed it all up. As he reached closer to his destination he could hear two people talking, one sounded livid and out right determined to defy the other. Not caring about the niceties the man charged in and confronted his target. "What the hell happened you mask wearing weirdo?"

A man in an orange mask with one hole for the right eye to see through turned and looked at the new comer. "Danzou-san, it is so nice of you to drop by. You are just in time to help me with something."

"I'm not going to help you with anything. I've helped you enough and what do I have for it, nothing. I am supposed to be Hokage by now. That was the deal right? I get you the demon child, the intelligence on the inner workings of the place, and critical targets. You can't even pull off your end of the deal," he said in a tone not unlike that of a child who was denied candy.

"Well Danzou that deal won't work anymore. The kyuubi is dead now so all that you have done does not matter to me anymore. It may take decades for the kyuubi chakra to mold itself into a physical form again," Tobi said in a bored tone.

Rage encircled the man who felt he had been denied his right, "Like hell it doesn't work, you get back there and finish off the bitch that's in my seat. You owe me at least that".

"Language Danzou, there are children present," Tobi motioned to Sasuke, who Danzou just recognized and noticed.

"Why is this kid here?" he asked with a disdain over the Unchiha standing mere feet from him.

Tobi started to walk away and explained, "He is here for the same reason you're here Danzou, to get a sense of closure." As he reached the door he addressed the swordsman, "I know I asked you to wait for a while until we can get the nine-tailed beast back, but this may help relieve some of that revenge your holding Sasuke. Danzou there was the one that ordered the extermination of your clan." Tobi chuckled a little as he closed the door to screams of horror.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for waiting for this chapter. It was a little different writing it as it is a flashback chapter. It shouldn't be to hard to follow it. There will be some twists and turns I didn't plan on in the future. Also I would like your input on whether he should stay or go, I have a storyline for both in my head. Write it out in the reviews please.

Shout Outs:

dragonball256: I do not know where it will lead as of yet. I have not even started that part of the book.

Naruhinalover: I have an idea of how to do it, it makes a lot of sense. But there will be large implications for doing so.

wacko12: Read foward.

Bekas Strife: Will look at revising that part of the story. Also I will be doing another reactionary chapter very soon, probably chapter 10. Maybe Konohamuru would be a good addition.

* * *

Four Months Later

Naruto sat on the beach just outside the budding village of Uzushiogakure. He would come out to the beach often late at night to clear his head and take in the scenery. It was one of the most relaxing and beautiful sights he had ever witnessed. It has been four months since they agreed to help the villagers rebuild and become accustomed to living without oppression. It wasn't easy at first and they would more than likely have difficulty in the future. Unfortunately he and Hinata had to leave in the morning, and while Naruto sat there, he thought of all the great times he had with the villagers.

* * *

Day One

Naruto looked over the people he had just agreed to help and they all had a bemused look on their faces. Not even knowing what he was going to do he brought his hand up to his head as he tried to think of an orderly process to getting things accomplished while still trying to get the research and training done that they had come for. "Right, the first thing we need to do is get everyone that lives here together, that way you will all know what is going on," he addressed everyone inside the compound. Naruto looked over at Hinata for some support, she gently smiled and nodded, and he found it comforting even though they were facing a daunting task. "Meet us on the market street in one hour with everyone please". With that everyone in the compound turned and walked away. When they were out of sight he looked back at Hinata again, "You know this is going to be troublesome. I mean we are talking about trying to help these people rebuild a whole village, and become capable of defending it". He suddenly thought about what his friend Shikamaru would do under this task.

Hinata reached out and placed her hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine. You inspire people like no other I have ever seen, you inspire me," she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know anything about running a village; I hoped to learn that on my way to becoming Hokage. I'm just a gennin right now. I know nothing of politics or policies other than the ones I would break while playing pranks on everyone," he stated realizing the weight he had just placed on himself.

"I can help you. Have you already forgotten that I was the heir to one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. I did have to play politics from time to time, and I remember a lot from my studies about the intricacies of villages and what is needed to make one run. How about you focus on the rebuilding and training of the villagers?" she said with a sympathetic voice, one with encouragement that he couldn't just deny.

"I don't know hime, but if this is what you want to do we will try. I do have to admit it though, I would feel more comfortable if they were better off than what it looks like know," remembering back to the day they walked up the market street for the first time. Hand in hand they started to walk to the market street to wait for the villagers to gather. "We still have to get our work done too you know".

"I know. As long as we are together we can get it all done," she stopped him briefly so she could embrace him with a kiss, knowing this is who he was meant to be.

They waited at the end of the market street and were discussing how they would help the people rebuild. The only knowledge they had is of their old home, and a lot of the ideas they were agreeing on were modeled after Konoha. After a short while people started coming out into the street and when Naruto or Hinata tried to greet them everyone would shy away as if fear had been engrained in them. As more and more people came they could see an aura of depression giving the entire area a grey hue.

After the hour had passed the elderly gentleman, who was now known as Aguri, told the couple that everyone from the village was present. Naruto stood there for a moment thinking he would rather take another swing at Pain than have to face the melancholy crowd in front of him. The population of the village was a lot larger than they originally thought, roughly five hundred people. In the best voice he could muster he addressed the crowd, "Hello everyone," realizing his voice had a pinch of stage fright. "My name is Minato Saisei and this is my wife Suki. As you know we did kick out the old lord that was ruling over you. We are not here to do such a thing as rule over you. We came only to find some information and then we will be on our way. Once we do you will be on your own. We did offer to help you though and if you would like there is a lot we can teach you". He stopped there thinking of how much of an idiot he must sound like to these people. Here was a sixteen year old kid telling a whole village, a recently lord free village, that he will help them to be free from what they just went through.

He looked across the crowd and wondered if he even sounded like a leader or a Hokage, there was no reaction from anyone. It looked like a street of life size dolls. "We will separate into two groups. One group will be of the people that know about this village any you all look up to as authority figures. The next group will be everyone else". Naruto looked down at Aguri as he was the only one they had talked to since they had been here, "Aguri-san, can you gather the first group? I need everyone that has a working knowledge of the community of this village". Aguri walked through the crowd of people and started selecting people. The people that he spoke with came forward to stand in front of Naruto and Hinata. Once Aguri returned there were fifteen people, who were now going to be a deciding factor for the whole village.

Naruto looked to Hinata, "How are we going to get these people up to speed on being a council?" Just as Naruto said it the idea hit him. He placed his hands making the correct symbol and stated, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke a clone stood beside him, right then he noticed the look of horror spread across everyone's face. _They really never have seen shinobi before, _he thought to himself. "It's ok. It's just a jutsu, a clone I created of myself so I can send him to get some things". Still the look didn't change on their faces. He withdrew a kunai from his hip pouch, twirled it with one finger and with one stroke popped the clone. Their reaction changed a little from shock to a little amazement. Naruto summoned one more and he sent it off to the Uzumaki basement to gather some things.

While they waited Naruto addressed the people once more, "These fifteen people here will now be known as your council. They will be the ones you speak with if you have any problems or concerns for yourselves or village. We can teach you what life is like outside of the village, how to defend yourselves, and how to train". Just then the clone arrived again with several scrolls that Naruto took and started looking through. One by one he handed them to Hinata, "These are some of the scrolls I already read through. They hold the village history, political structure that was here before, and the city prints for what this place used to look like. While you are handling the political side and explaining how governments are currently set up you can have the scrolls to use as an example".

Hinata beamed at him with adoration. She knew he was a little uncomfortable with speaking to these people on the spot, but he was showing the best possible leadership he could. He had even thought that maybe these documents from their past would help give them some pride in the village they called home. "That is a great idea, Minato-kun."

"I need your help with something before you start working with the council," Naruto said.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata replied.

Naruto gazed across the crowd, "They need fighters if they are going to last longer than a month after we leave. Can you use your eyes to check for any chakra levels that would be considered above civilian?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and started walking through the crowd and started looking at everyone's chakra networks. When she found someone with a decent amount of chakra or above she asked them to step off to one side. Then she saw the strangest thing, "Minato-kun, come here please".

Naruto rushed over and stopped beside Hinata, "What is it?" Hinata whispered in his ear and Naruto looked down at a woman's legs. "No". She whispered something else. He looked at the woman who now instinctively placed a hand behind her left leg and it was resting on something that was not there. "Mam, may I ask you what your name is please?"

The woman started to back up slightly and responded, "Please don't hurt her. She can't control it sometimes. It happens when she is scared".

"Lady, I'm not here to hurt you, your daughter or anyone in this village. I'm just here to help," he was getting tired of trying to assure people that he didn't want to hurt anyone. Naruto leaned down and held out his hand to the small child that wasn't there. "Hello, you can come out. We won't hurt you," he said with the biggest smile he could show. He waited for a few moments and the mother looked down with a smile and nod, suddenly he felt the small hand of a child touch his hand. In a shimmer the child the hand belonged to, began to appear in front of Naruto as if she was a phantom. The sight was nearly as creepy as Yamato-sensei and Naruto had to control his reaction so she wouldn't hide again. Naruto looked back up at Hinata, "It's a kekki genkai, and a really rare one at that. I've never seen anyone that could do something like this, have you"?

"No, I've never seen anyone that could do something like that. It has never been recorded in anything that we were ever taught," Hinata said in amazement.

He then looked at the mother, "Can you do that to?" The woman looked around to the people standing there, trying to avoid their gazed. Naruto knew that look from his childhood, it was a look that she was different and the villagers didn't understand. He placed his hand are her forearm, "It's ok, there is nothing wrong with it". She gave a little smile to Naruto and nodded, and then she disappeared from sight. It was as if she shimmered for a fraction of a second and then wasn't there at all.

"Minato-kun, she is still standing there," Hinata said confirming what Naruto had suggested.

Then there was another shimmer and she reappeared. Naruto jumped a little, "That was so cool. What an amazing bloodline trait. Quickly you two go stand over there. You would be perfect". They did as he asked, for what they did not know. Hinata continued through the crowd and when they had finished they had about fifty people who would be the best candidates for shinobi training.

After they reached the front again Naruto addressed the people, "Everybody, the council will be leaving to meet with Suki so they can learn what it means to be a village so they can best serve you. The people over here," he gestured to the soon to be village shinobi force, "will be starting their training to learn how to defend your homes. The rest of you will start to rebuild the damage from years of neglect. Aside from the council you will all begin tomorrow starting here at sunrise. Enjoy the rest of your day and say goodbye to the life you knew". With that everyone bowed to him and started dispersing. He half expected a cheer for what he was willing to do, but passed it off due to the lives of servitude they were accustomed to.

* * *

Present Time

Hinata found her Naruto sitting on the beach and she decided to join him by sitting on his lap to get his attention. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. We could stay here; this has been the greatest time we have ever had since we left our home".

"That's the problem. This isn't our home," he said with a sense of sadness in his heart.

She reached up and gently pulled his face to meet her eye to eye, "It could be Naruto-kun. The world thinks we are dead, the news we got from the port town and the Land of Waves all say the same thing. There has been no movement toward war from Madara, he is probably waiting for Kurama's chakra to re-manifest itself".

Even if there was no threat of anyone coming for him there was something else that bothered him. "But these people do not know who I am. It is not right to them. We have done a good job of getting these people ready to be a village. I don't want to impose on them without them knowing who I am".

Hinata smiled and it melted him inside, "They do know who you are. You are strong and give them hope for their future, the same hope and determination that you have given me. Your name makes no difference to the man they see in you. They look to you for strength and protection, you are always to oblivious to see those that care for you". She then leaned in to kiss him deeper than previously. He returned it just as aggressively as she did while thinking about the first time he protected the budding village.

* * *

One Month Into The Rebuild

Naruto walked along the beach while the sun was just starting to rise. There were stars still in the sky and a hint of purple coming over the horizon that marked morning. He liked this spot; it was calm and serene, giving him a good place to think over how he would train the new shinobi for the day. Most of the time he would train them in taijutsu and proper team tactics. He was never good at explaining the workings of ninjutsu as he always just did what he was asked and molded chakra as he was told. Genjutsu was nearly out of the question, he just didn't have the concentration for it. To help get around this Hinata would help him train the villagers for an hour or two when she wasn't busy with the council. She had excellent chakra control and could easily get them to start the basics of what they were taught in the academy.

He looked out over the water and saw a large vessel that hopefully would assist the village in trade. In their first week they sent out a small boat with some men to request assistance in the trade of goods and services from the Land of Waves and the port town in the Land of Fire. Much to Naruto's delight some ships had come to offer commerce, with some of the sailors wishing to stay on the island to start a new life. Some would leave only to return with their families to take up residence in the new village. By this time the village had already acquired an additional two hundred people. This allowed reconstruction work to progress a lot faster.

Getting back to his thoughts on the day's training schedule, Naruto walked on just staring off into the retreating night sky. Something started to feel a little off at that moment when he heard it, "Suiton: Water Shockwave". Naruto turned to where he heard the sound as it came from the direction of the boat, but the boat was no longer there. A large wave of water was obstructing its view, and would most likely damage the beach and create flooding in the beachside houses and businesses. Thinking quickly Naruto stood in its path and flipped through hand signs as fast as possible, "Futon: Air Bullet," a large concentrated burst of air erupted from Naruto's mouth and impacted the oncoming wave, sending it in the other direction. When the water receded the boat was again in view, but he now saw was more alarming. Men were coming from the water; Naruto would guess there was around fifteen of them rapidly approaching. From his time spent traveling with Jiraiya he had heard stories of the potential dangers to towns and villages that resided near the oceans, pirates.

Shouts and commands were coming from the invaders, "Suiton: Water Whip," "Suiton: Water Gun," "Suiton: Water Trumpet". The jutsus were coming in fast along with kunai and shurikens. Naruto took off running, attempting to dodge each attack while reaching into his tool pouch, he withdrew a handful of kunai and started letting them fly. One of the projectiles lodged itself into the neck of one of the attackers. He waited till the attackers started to reach the beach before engaging as many as he could. The first one reached the sand and Naturo sprang into action. With a running slide he kicked the foot of his first opponent out from under him following it up with a rolling kick to his abdomen, before launching the man back into the water. Spring boarding back to his feet he went after the next opponent, running through hand signs, "Futon: Wind Blade Jutsu". The attack cleaved the man in half before Naruto reached him, he continued on to the next person approaching. The two combatants went through a flurry of punches and kicks trying to one-up each other in the hopes for an opening. When Naruto finally saw an opening he face planted the man into the sand. "Suiton: Water Bullet," knowing he wasn't going to be able to dodge in time, Naruto just braced for impact. It hit him full force, he tried to roll with it and eventually landed in a kneeling position. He took a second to recover from the dizziness and the eventual headache, as sharp pain went through his left shoulder. A kunai had pierced his shoulder blade and the pain was ripping through his arm.

Naruto quickly pulled the object out of his shoulder then looked on as the attackers continued moving towards him, "Suiton: Twin Dragons Rising," he saw two water dragons then slam into the men closest to him. Then he saw Hinata running behind his attackers, coming to his defense, she had developed her skills greatly studying the water based jutsus in the scrolls they found in the Uzumaki library. As she ran to the man closest to her Naruto could see the Byakugan activated and her hands glowed as she entered her Gentle Fist style of fighting. She engaged the man and killed him in a single blow with a juken strike to the throat. Not stopping with the least amount of momentum loss, Hinata launched into the air, roundhouse kicking the next one she encountered. Two men noticing there was another person defending the village went to engage her. She fought with a fluidity that would remind him of a whip of water or snake as she modified her Gentle Fist, taking advantage of her extreme flexibility.

Not wanting to be outdone by the slender Hyuga, Naruto got to his feet and reengaged the invaders that were still coming for him. He knew he couldn't use is signature jutsus as that would give evidence to who he was. Even summing a toad would be a dead giveaway. He ducked a punch from a man that had just reached him. Naruto went on the defensive as his left arm was damaged and would likely affect his use of taijutsu. He was literally fighting with one hand tied behind his back. He needed something that would allow him to take an offensive. Rasengan would give him away, as well as clones, he thought of everything he had in his arsenal. Naruto's eyes lit up as he remembered the scrolls he was now studying, a plan came to mind. He had never seen these used in combat situations, but he was willing to try.

His right hand started to glow as he dodged punches and kicks, not to mention the kunai and shurikens. He waited for his opponent to get close enough. Side stepping the left hook the man threw, Naruto brought up his glowing hand and grabbed the man's head "Fuinjutsu: Demon's Nightmare Seal," a seal appeared on the man's face. The man fell limp to the ground gripping his head; horrified screams came from his mouth and soon died down as the man just stared into his hands. It was a large drain on Naruto's chakra system but it was effective.

Two more pirates were coming at him fast. Naruto's hand still glowed and he palmed the ground in front of him, "Fuinjutsu: Binding Sands," the men stopped in their tracks as their feet froze in place. They were stuck there with the sand holding them in place.

There were seven invaders left as Naruto looked for the next target. Hinata was still defending and striking her two assailants. And there were still two more trying to get near her, with three coming at him. A kunai seemed to appear out of thin air near Hinata, Naruto thought it was aimed at her until it zoomed past her head and lodged itself into the right eye of one of the men attacking her, killing him instantly. Looking behind Hinata for the thrower he found no one was there, that was until he saw small footsteps being pushed into the sand. The little girl that took a shine to him was there to help defend her village. Another kunai shimmered into existence and planted its self into the shoulder of another man as he reached Hinata. "Suiton: Water bullet," brought him back to his own attackers as a large blast of water was barreling down at him.

Naruto back flipped several times as he retreated from the impact area and threw two more kunai at his attacker, where they were deflected. He ran at the man and propelled himself off his opponent's leg when the attacker made a mid-sweeping kick. Landing behind the man Naruto ducked knowing a roundhouse elbow was sure to follow as the pirate turned around to face the blonde. As Naruto came back up he placed his glowing fingers on the man's stomach, "Fuinjutsu: Chakra Seal," the man collapsed unconscious.

Naruto turned back around as he knew there should be two more nearing him quickly and was surprised as he saw a man from the village with a sword cross-slashing through one of the invader's chest. The other pirate was lying on the ground from the fatal impact of a large stone that was shot at him from another village defenders' ninjutsu. All that remained were the two still fighting with Hinata, Naruto started to make a mad dash toward her when the scene played out in front of him. One of the men already lay dead, apparently from multiple kunai being lodged into his chest. He then noticed Hinata had her arm drawn back and was bringing it forward, Naruto just listened to the most beautiful voice he had ever known as she dealt the final invader the finishing blow, "Rasengan!"

Most of the villagers that had been watching from the edge of the beach started to come down to see what had happened now. Majority of the pirates were dead, although Naruto wanted to make sure he left some alive as an added caution. The two villagers that assisted Naruto and the little girl who was the first to come to their aid started to make their way to Naruto, with Hinata not far behind. While they were approaching Naruto went to the two attackers that were stuck to the sand and laughed at the sight. Their feet weren't the only things stuck now but their knees, hands, and even one of them had his face stuck to the sand. He called over the two who helped him and then released the seal, allowing the pirates free. "Keep an eye on these two. Take them to gather what they can of their dead, and grab whatever bodies you can. After that, meet me by the water." With his left shoulder already healing he grabbed the man who would be in a constant nightmare and the other, which had his entire chakra system sealed, by their collars as he dragged them down to the water. Hinata even picked up the guy she had hit with the Rasengan and was carrying him. The man must have fallen hard as his neck hung at an odd angle, it was broken, and he too was dead.

As they gathered by the beach they all began to walk on the water out to the boat from where the pirates had come, planning to send them back on their way. Addressing the only two left standing Naruto said, "This is Uzu no Kuni, the capital here is Uzushiogakure, and it is protected. When you reach where ever you are going and meet others that may wish to attack it, you tell them this. It will cost them more than a few men. Your men were even defeated by an eight year old girl!" One of the attackers looked back to the beach to see a small girl jumping up and down waving at them. The sight of such a small child killing them sent shivers down his spine. They lifted the dead, and living, back onto the boat and the two villagers started back for the shore. When the boat was ready to leave Naruto went through a series of hand signs, "Futon: Air Bullet," and with that he created a gust of wind that sent the boat away from the island at great speeds. Hinata and Naruto started to walk back to the village; she grabbed ahold of his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin on his face as he said, "Show-off. Bet you're pretty proud to have mastered that, now aren't you?"

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek with a slight blush, "I had to show my sensei that all the time and effort he put into my training wasn't for nothing".

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she laid it back down on his shoulder, taking a minute to breathe her in. He could smell the flower scent of her herbal shampoo, but there was a hint of the sea in it from the fight they just had near the water. As they reached the beach the villagers stood there until Naruto and Hinata approached them. At once the village and all its inhabitants erupted into cheers. They stood there in awe of the adoration they were receiving, when something like this was nothing out of the ordinary if you were to take a snapshot from their lives training and doing missions in the past.

* * *

Present

It was getting late into the night, they needed to get back to the compound to prepare for their departure tomorrow. They would be continuing their training in secret for the battles that needed to be dealt with in the future. He lifted Hinata up and let her feet touch the sand before they continued on their way into the village for the last time.

Hinata broke the silence, "Have you talked to Kurama-sama about what he thinks we should do, stay or go?"

"Not since that one time when you were there," he said with an impassive tone.

"Well, at least you made a friend with the Kyubi," Hinata said with a smile.

Almost laughing he responded, "I don't know if I would call it a friendship. Let's just say we have an alliance of sorts. But he is a lot happier now with his new surroundings, and the chance to train with him has been a bonus".

* * *

Last Month

Naruto and Hinata had poured through the history scrolls more times than they could remember and they saw a pattern that started since the founding of the shinobi world. There was a direct correlation with the patterns and Konoha. Even the Uzumaki clan and Uzu no Kuni were involved. They needed to speak to the Kyubi and try to get some answers and details that only the beast would know. That night before turning in, they entered Naruto's mindscape for that reason alone.

There Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the sealed gate that contained the demon fox. "Kurama, I need some answers," Naruto said with a raised tone that demanded attention.

From behind the bars two large red eyes popped open as a growling and menacing voice spoke, **Watch how you speak to me Kit. There will be a time that I am free of this prison and if I do not receive your respect I will tear you apart.**

"Yeah, yeah fur ball. We were reading through the history scrolls and we know that you were there for all the attacks on Konoha. You were sealed into Mito Uzumaki on your first attempt to destroy the village. Why would you target that specific village?"

**Why should I tell you? This information is not relevant now. **The fox said as if he wouldn't divulge his past as it was a reminder of how he became imprisoned in a human to begin with.

Realizing that Kurama was in one of his moods again Naruto knew he wouldn't get any answers without giving something in return. "How about we come to an agreement? You tell me what I want to know, no secrets from the things I ask, and I will give you a little freedom?"

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock; he wouldn't release the fox just to get some information. Would he? Kurama spoke the words that Hinata had already thought. **You would not release the seal for something so trivial.**

Naruto stood there and shook his head, "No, but I can give you some room to stretch out". Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. He brought up his hands and pushed outwards with what looked like force, this caused the walls to be pushed back into what looked like black nothingness. The lights were dim with the exception of the glow of the bars and the red shine coming from the fox's eyes. He then brought his hands back together like he was crumpling up a piece of paper and the bars of the cage collapsed in on themselves, they too could not be seen. Even the seal had vanished from sight. Now Hinata and Naruto stood in the darkness with the eyes of the fox piercing down on them. This caused Hinata to panic a little until she heard Naruto clap twice. Then there was an explosion of color, Hinata had to close her eyes to let them adjust to the extreme light. When she opened them they were standing in a green field with rolling hills. Along the edges, in the distance, were trees that made up a forest surrounding the field. In the center, on top of the hill near where they stood, was a small cluster of trees with one enormous tree in the center. Just in front of them stood the demon fox, low and to the ground before it stretched to its full height. After it took in the scenery it noticed there was nothing in its way from getting at Naruto. Naruto just stood there with his eyes open looking at Hinata when the fox reached back with one of its massive paws with the claws outstretched and brought it across Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she knew the hit would kill him instantly. As she saw the whole thing she almost lost it until she noticed the large claw passed right through him.

"Now knock that off fuzz ball. You try that again and I'll put you back in that cage," he spoke as if he was talking to a child. The Kyubi stood there in astonishment while it tried to figure out what had just happened.

With tears ready to fall from her eyes Hinata asked, "How?"

Naruto just smiled at her again, "What you saw before was a construct that I had grown accustomed to. That was how Kurama saw his prison in me. When I was unaware that the fox was sealed in me his will was stronger than my own. His view dominated what I thought of his surroundings. I just accepted it. But this is my mind and I can make his prison whatever I wish it to be". Naruto noticed the fox was hanging on his every word. "For the time being if he accepts my offer I will keep it like this and he can roam and stretch out all he likes. The sun will continuously shine or it can be dark as night". With that thought Naruto concentrated a little as the sky shifted to show a moon and a starry sky.

"But he hit you, which should have killed you?" Hinata said in bewilderment.

"He can't hurt us here, just like we can't hurt him, well not physically. As I said it is my will that controls this place, as long as I remain in control of my own mind and I am aware of this place then nothing can happen unless I wish it. Think of it like a dream that you make up yourself," he said as a matter of fact. Then the fox tried again, this time just trying to push one claw through Naruto's back. Naruto looked back at him, "I said knock it off! Weren't you listening?"

Greatly relieved Hinata asked one more question, "What about the seal that keeps him in?"

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and led her to the small crop of trees on top of the hill. "The seal is fine. It too is a construct, just an image and a reminder to the fox that it is sealed. But I kind of liked it so I placed it on the large tree in the center of this small crop. The real seal the fox could never get to as it is on the outside of me and imprinted into the skin on my stomach. I found the scroll detailing the seals design and it had additional notes for the interactions with the Kyubi". Naruto pointed to the trunk of the large tree and there was the construct of the seal nailed to its massive trunk. Naruto turned around and addressed the fox, "Do we have a deal? Or do you get crammed in a hat box?" Naruto thought briefly again and the sun came out as the sky turned blue again.

Kurama stood there for a minute or two thinking about it. This was a better change in scenery than the one before. There was enough room here for him to actually run, not at full speed, but a decent workout still. His tails waved through the air as if they were alive on their own and it felt good to have them move around like that again. **We have an agreement Kit. What would you like to know?**

They all talked for what seemed like hours, about his imprisonment into Mito, the battle with the first Hokage, and even Naruto's mother. They talked about Madara and what his ambitions were. He evidently wanted revenge on Konoha for his abandonment and exile from the Uchiha clan. All of the Great Shinobi Wars were started by Madara for power in one form or another. The first war was evident through the use of clans conquered by the Uchiha and fought with the Senju of Konoha after its founding. Uzu no Kuni was destroyed during the second war as Madara sought information on how to remove a Biju from its container. The seal designers of Uzushiogakure made the demon binding seal that held the tailed beast in. The third war was created to lure out the container only to find it in a small girl that was well protected. Madara would have to wait until he could get another chance and that happened the night Naruto was born. His path this time may be different though as he is not only seeking the Kyubi, but the other tailed beasts as well. With this revelation Kurama had agreed to assist Naruto in the use of his chakra, as he never wanted to be used by a mere human like a puppet for their enjoyment or wanton destruction on a whim. Madara had done it twice in the past and he would rather suffer a fate locked in Naruto than be under a humans control again. If by any chance Naruto would defeat Madara, Kurama still vowed to get free from the container he was in.

When Naruto asked Kurama about the decision on moving and traveling again he simply stated, **It matters not to me where you go. But the question you wish to ask is 'Is it safe to stay in this village to live?' As long as Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga are dead there is no reason to fear any pursuit.**

* * *

Present

The couple had reached the newly refurbished compound and began to get ready for bed. The villagers had insisted on bringing it back to its former glory as a way of gratitude for helping the village gain the strength it needed to stand again. Naruto had at first tried to convince them otherwise since they would be leaving soon, but they would not listen and did it anyways. Thoughts of their short life in the village ran through his mind, it was about to end and there was adventure on the horizon. He was excited to travel like he had done with his former teacher, Jiraiya. At the same time he had grown to make loyal and trust worthy friends. As they lay in each other's arms for the night they put the past and worry over the future aside. Living in the now they made love passionately as it would be the last time unless it was under the stars or in the bed of an inn.

The next morning they had packed their things and were on their way to the market street to meet with the council. The council insisted that they stop there so they could be given supplies to help in their journey. Despite their strength the elder men and women still worried about them because they were only seventeen and would be travelling alone. Hinata walked beside Naruto with their fingers interlaced she kept looking up at him with a smile that always made him want to kiss her and a sparkle in her eyes that told him she wanted more than just that. As they started to round the corner into the market they heard a murmur that would signal the sounds of businesses happily serving customers. What greeted Naruto's eyes was not the scene of commerce but the entire village filling the street from one side to the other.

There were decorations lining the awnings and windows of the stores. Just in front of them was a small stage where the head councilman stood with a smile and was encouraging them to stand up there with him. Naruto and Hinata did so, and Naruto was in complete shock, the more than twelve hundred villagers that currently called Uzushiogakure home came to see them off. The village had more than doubled since they arrived as people came by boat looking for a new life.

The elderly councilman Aguri then turned to them, "Minato-sama, Suki-sama, we cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for this village and these people. We were lost in the darkness and the light that you both brought here has made us whole once again. We now have a sense of pride, a feeling of honor, family that is not bound by blood, and hope. This would not have been possible without the both of you". Naruto for the first time in his life was completely speechless. Yes, Hinata took his breath away, but the feelings of these people were tangible, it was almost more than he could bear. Aguri then knelt in front of him, and Naruto was about to stop him until the man set a box down; it must have been some sort of going away gift he was trying to open. Then he looked out at the crowd and he saw the whole village do the same. Everyone was on their hands and knees with their heads down as a show of gratitude, respect, and loyalty to Hinata and him.

He was pulled back to reality as he heard Aguri speak again. The man was still kneeling, "In the past of this village, long before its destruction, a single figure lived for the people who call this place home. His wisdom guided them as a light guides a ship to shore in the darkest of times. His strength protects them, not by standing alone, but with those who share his resolve. Love rules him as this village becomes more than its structures or its people, but as a living embodiment of everyone within it as if it was his own child. He was the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, and with this knowledge we ask you to take the mantle as you have already been that and more to us". In his hands was a robe made of the purest white silk Naruto had ever seen. At the bottom was a swirl design that the village was known for, in bright blue. It was a Kage robe that denoted the leader of a Hidden Village.

Not sure what to do he looked at Hinata, who was leaning against his side, for any sign that would help him get out of this embarrassing situation. She was looking up at him with a smile that could have melted the thickest snowcapped mountain in the Land of Snow. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched him, wondering if he would ever take his dream.

* * *

Konoha Present Day

Finally it was all done. The last of the papers stamped and approved. There wasn't but a small pile in the now "Done" box that could be seen in the whole office. It was only early afternoon, time to relax. Tsunade decided to celebrate with her favorite friend. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a small bottle taking a swig to start it off before retrieving a small dish. She was about to turn her chair to gaze out the window at the nearly completed Konoha village. Things were progressing at a rapid pace without the threat of another war, namely because the Akatsuki could no longer attain the nine-tails because Naruto had died, taking the demon with him. That had been the most unwelcomed gift she had ever received. Tsunade would have faced down the Death God himself if it meant she could hear him call her Baa-can one more time. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked her assistant. Tsunade slowly started to turn back around expecting a stack of paper three feet high to now occupy her desk.

"Lady Tsunade-sama, this just arrived for you," Shizune said as she placed a red folder on her desk. Seeing that it wasn't more paperwork, she would have set the stack on fire, she opened it and skimmed through it.

"This is the recent report on the Uzu no Kuni?" she said with boredom apparent in her voice.

"Yes, my lady," was the response.

Looking through it she saw that the old daimyo was thrown out and replaced. Nothing unusual there as far as news, that happened every few years. Evidently there had also been increases in trade with the Land of Waves as well; maybe the new leadership had some compassion and brains for government. Then there was a very interesting report. A band of pirates tried to raid the village under new management and were beaten back, not uncommon, but what was concerning was the pictures that came with the report. The dead were nothing unusual in a failed raid, bodies were bodies, but the survivors had more concerning injuries. There was a photo of one man's stomach and on it was a seal, not that of a jinchuriki, but that of a chakra seal. Someone had used a seal in combat, by the looks of it he will not wake until someone breaks the seal. There was also testimony of two men that were stuck to the sand of the beach where the battle was by what they described as fuinjutsu technique. The last photo was the most disturbing yet. It was a picture of a pirate that looked to be screaming in pain, complete and utter horror played across his face. Along with the raw emotion there was a seal that spread across his face as well. It was a difficult seal and one Tsunade had never seen before. Most seals in the modern day were basic and served as tools rather than weapons. They protected rooms, homes, and stored stuff within scrolls it had been many decades since a seal was ever designed to be used in combat. Most people didn't use them this way because of the chakra drain it caused and the limited number of seals that were known. This sent a chill up Tsunade's spine; someone had found the Uzumaki library.

Shizune was staring at her sensei waiting on any orders concerning the report and Tsunade did not fail to deliver. "Get me Shikimaru Nara now".


	9. Chapter 9

Here we are at chapter nine. This has been great fun and all your reviews are great, thank you. Next chapter we will be looking back at the people in Konoha and the development they have been going through. Some have tried to move past the events of the main characters deaths, some are not. How will they progress? I am only coming up with the people that will play a major roll in the story line and its development. There are a lot of characters that poeple like that are not really mentioned in this story, but here is your chance. If you would like to see other characters in Konoha please let me know in your reviews. I do have development ideas for each and your suggestions will determin whether I put them in the next chapter or not. Depending on who has the most demands they may play a major role in the future. You have until monday morning to get in your choices for the next Konoha chapter

Shout Outs:

devilzxknight86: The Uzumaki library had become a thing of legends as it was never found. It had been sealed and buried in the rubble that was once Uzushiogakure. Eventually people gave up looking for it and even if they found it they couldn't get in because it needed an Uzumaki to do it.

Guest: Feel greatful, I never respond to guest reviews as i always like names, it feels more personal. I have the same feelings on some of the stories I read. There have been a lot that just stopped and they were great and kept me going. Then when it ends and there is no conclusion I just want to strangle them.

dragonball256: The Akatsuki for the most part are keeping a low profile since the death of aruto, but that does not mean that they are not plotting. There will be a confrontation with some enemies that will more than likely take a chapter or two to write alone. I will get more into the Akatsuki later on as the time draws near.

wacko12: There are already some preexisting clans and there have been some already coming to the village but I haven't brought that one up other than the family that turns invisible. As a treat there will be the introduction of a certain person from canon that I enjoyed watching but never got enough time. That person make an appearence soon.

Without further delay: I do not own Naruto, _Ino get out of my head, I didn't say that, helllppppp!_

* * *

Uzushiogakure

Naruto stood in the council chambers, too nervous to sit. He didn't give them an answer when they were in front of the whole village, he needed to know something first. His life and the life of the woman he loved could not be lived in a total lie. Naruto asked to speak to the council before he gave his decision, and he didn't know if he was going to be making a huge mistake he couldn't take back. The council members sat in their respective chairs, and Naruto grabbed the hand of Hinata for the strength he desperately needed right now. "Honored council of Uzushiogakure, before I make this decision I would like you to hear me out and rethink your offer". He looked down at Hinata who had a supportive smile and love in her lavender eyes she nodded at him as she knew what he was about to do. "The man that you thought I was and my wife are nothing but a façade of our creation, to protect ourselves and the one's we love". He stood there waiting for some sort of reaction from the council but none came, with only the council leader, Aguri just nodded at him to continue. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuga". Then there was a slight murmur amongst the council now, and it almost broke Naruto's confidence.

They had heard tales of the two standing before them, and they had all ended with their deaths. Aguri looked at each of the council members for their decision. Slowly they stood as the talking stopped, Naruto expected them to walk out and ask for their banishment. Then they did something he never expected, the surrounding members bowed to the couple while Aguri spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the land of Uzu no Kuni, and his wife Hinata Hyuga whom has brought us into the light of the world, we will swear our allegiance to you as the Uzukage no matter the name you choose. The deeds of a man are not judged by his name, but his actions and compassion shown to the people he cares for. For you wished to protect those people by remaining dead to the world, we will continue your wish to remain so. No one outside this council will speak of your true identities. We will take this knowledge to our graves. Until you see fit you will be known here as Minato and Suki Saisei, the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure if you would take the position."

He looked across the men and women in front of him and small tears crept to the corners of his eyes, "I will accept your offer to lead this village, to protect it and nurture it as my own family. I will become your Uzukage". As he said that Hinata draped the cloak around his shoulders and he couldn't help the tears that fell from his face. The council then stood and walked out to announce the news to the village. Instantaneously there was a cheer that could deafen the ears.

He looked down at Hinata as she grabbed his hand and placed his palm against her stomach, "We are so proud of you".

* * *

Two Weeks Later

A young shinobi of Konoha was getting ready to leave the boat after such a long journey. Although he had travelled with Ino and Choji, they stayed by at the port town in the Land of Fire. The mission was simple and an escort would only be necessary up to a certain point. Tsunade had sent him to introduce himself to the new leader of the Uzushiogakure, as a representative of Konoha. When he argued about taking the job, thinking that maybe a Hyuga clan member or someone more proficient in politics would be better suited for diplomatic reasons. The reason he was chosen was because he could assess the strengths and weaknesses of any threats. The Hokage wanted to know what was happening to this once destroyed island. Ino and Choji could not come along as they wanted the threat seen by Konoha to be as little as possible. This was going to be a troublesome mission.

Shikamaru walked off the loading plank and stood on the dock. As he looked up he was surprised to see that there was a sprawling village taking shape right in front of him. Several docks lined the small harbor and some were designated for fishing alone, and this seemed to be a staple of their traded goods with nearby villages and towns. Others were used for goods and merchandise brought into and out of the small country. The harbor was busy as ships unloaded cargo and a fish market was selling to local customers. All the docks came to a post station where it was guarded by what looked like shinobi.

Sure enough the guards were dressed as shinobi and even wore forehead protectors, most not on the forehead at all though, unlike his though they had a whirlpool symbol in the center rather than the leaf. As he approached the post he gave a woman behind the counter a slight bow and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Shikamaru Nara from Konohagakure within the Land of Fire. I am a representative on behalf of the Hokage and wish to speak to the leader of your village".

"You mean the Uzukage, Lord Minato Saisei". The woman then looked up to see the pineapple headed young man standing in front of her. She almost wanted to chuckle and try to get the hair on the back of his head to lie down. She then looked down at a little girl behind the counter with her, she was a cute little girl who resembled the woman in front of him. "Ai, can you go to the tower and tell the Uzukage that a representative from Konoha is here to see him".

"Yes mommy," the little girl said before she took off in a burst of speed. Shikamaru just watched the little girl as she ran into the village, he then noticed that the girl, who was no more than eight or nine, was wearing a forehead protector around her right thigh. _ A genin maybe. This village has already developed a shinobi training program,_ he thought to himself. A village this young was progressing faster than it should be. If reports were correct, the recent restructuring and development of this village had only been ongoing for the last four to five months. The amount of people in the market area past the gate would suggest the population was well over a thousand, and the received intel only placed them near three hundred.

"Daichi," the woman said to the young man next to her, bringing Shikamaru's attention back to the people in the port post. "Can you please escort Shikamaru-san to the Uzukage office?" She now addressed the representative with a slight bow, "Please if you will follow Diachi-san. He will take you to see him".

Shikamaru bowed in return and thanked her for the hospitality before proceeding to follow his guide through the village. Along the main road there were shops and stalls. Most of the buildings looked like they were just built or completely refurbished. For the most part everything near the center of the village appeared new. As Shikamaru looked toward the outer edges of the village he could see the ruins of where the once great Uzushiogakure from the past had stood. In some of those areas there were ongoing construction projects as if a surgeon was carefully repairing the damage to the body of the once great village.

* * *

In The Uzukage Office

Naruto was sitting behind his desk going through paperwork on some of the rebuilding projects that were taking place. The village was coming along quickly but since it was still in its infancy resources had to be used to optimize their efforts. The office looked very much like the Hokage office back in Konoha with the exception of another desk that sat to the side of his. At that side desk sat Hinata, who was also going through some paperwork. Most of her work had to deal with trade and diplomatic relations with some of their supply partners. With the representation of the villagers from the council, many of the needs and wants of the village were met with her knowledge of how politics worked.

The door burst open as a very excited Ai skidded to halt and nearly fell over, due to her momentum, into the Uzukage desk. "Minato-sama, Minato-sama," she said breathing heavily. Hinata looked up at the bundle of energy addressing her husband, and she just smiled.

"Slow down Ai-chan. What is so important that's got you worked up?" Naruto said as a smile spread across his face at the sight of his favorite student.

Still panting a little she looked up at him, "There is a representative from Konoha here to see you".

Immediately Naruto and Hinata's eyes met and there was apprehension about the news. "How many Ai-chan?" he spoke.

"Just one Uzukage-sama, I think his name was Shikamaru-san," she said doing her best to regulate her breathing so she could address Naruto properly.

Naruto looked at the small girl now, "Relax Ai-chan, you don't have to be so formal with me. Go and stand your post with your mother. Remember the duties in the village are just as important as the missions outside of it. I'm counting on you to keep us safe".

"Yes Mini-kun," Ai said with a blushing smile before she took off again leaving the office.

As the door closed again Naruto looked back at Hinata, "I guess it can't be helped. It is sooner than I wanted but given the development of the village it is later than I expected".

Hinata felt a little bit of nervousness in her stomach, or was it morning sickness, "At least it is Shikamaru, and he knows we are still alive so it won't come as such a shock". Hinata reached into her desk and took out a veil placing it on her head to cover her face while still allowing her to see through it. Naruto brought up his face wrap to cover him from the neck up to his eyes and put on the Uzukage hat that had the kanji for whirlpool on the front of it.

"Well, let's hope this goes well. We really need more time before the world is ready to know that we are still alive. There are a lot of loose ends out there that need to be taken care of first," Naruto said as he looked at the folder sitting to his right that he got back just a week prior.

It was few minutes before there was knock on the door and Naruto asked the guests to come in. In stepped Daichi and a young jounin from their past. Tears started to well up in Hinata's eyes and she did her best to keep them from showing. Naruto on the other hand had a large smile on his face and would have been a dead giveaway if most of his face wasn't covered. "Thank you Daichi, can you please close the door as you leave," Naruto said trying not to laugh.

As the door clicked into place Shikamaru stepped forward to the center of the desk and bowed deeply, "Thank you Uzukage for seeing me. My name is Shikamaru Nara from Konohagakure and I have come here on behalf of the Hokage".

"Please, take a seat," Naruto gestured to a chair and waited for Shikamaru to get seated. "Now what would the Hokage want to know from me?"

"The Hokage would like to congratulate you on the rapid development of your village and wishes to extend a hand of peace to benefit everyone," Shikamaru said with a smirk before he continued, "Naruto."

"Oh come on Shikamaru wasn't it at least a little convincing?" Naruto said as he removed his Uzukage hat and pulled down his mask. "Besides, there are few in this village who know who we are and we need to keep it that way for the time being. If anyone was to find out that we are still alive it would ruin everything, and it would send the ninja world into war".

Shikamaru looked over at Hinata and saw that she already removed her veil and there were tears in her eyes. She got up and ran over to him giving him a big hug even though he was still in the chair. Shikamaru returned it gently, "I hope he is treating you well Hinata-chan," he then addressed Naruto again as he waited for Hinata to compose herself so she would let him go. "I understand, and I have kept the secret all this time. What is this war that would take place and why?"

Naruto then got out of his chair and picked up the file he had on his desk. Leaning against the desk he handed the file to Shikamaru when Hinata had stood again. She then went to Naruto and leaned her back into his chest as he spoke, "It is all in here. We know who leads the Akatsuki. We know what he is doing to some extent but we do not know why, as it doesn't follow his past movements. Go ahead and look at this file then tell me what you think".

Shikamaru quickly scanned through the papers then looked up at his friend, clearly a slight hint of shock on his face that most wouldn't notice. "None of this is in our history teachings. How did you get this?"

"I started to get some information from Jiraiya-sensei's spy network. That and when we got here, my clan had a large library of the history of the shinobi world up until the destruction of Uzu no Kuni. This is the culmination of what I have gathered over the last five months," Naruto said.

"If this is the leader, then he shouldn't be alive. How is he alive and leading any organization?" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"We don't know. We don't even know if it is conclusive. We only know the pattern and the insistent use of the nine-tail fox. At least a name will give us an idea of what he is capable of. With us remaining in hiding he will have to wait before he can even try to destroy the village again. One of the things that has concerned me though is why the other tailed beasts?" Naruto said rhetorically as he knew more information would be needed to find out the whole truth.

Letting out a sigh of how troublesome the new information was, he responded, "Only time will tell. What should I tell Tsunade-sama about all this?"

"Nothing at the moment," he said knowing he would have to convince his friend to trust him.

Shikamaru then raised an eyebrow at the strange request, "You know she is my Hokage, my loyalty is to her Naruto. This is vital information that could help protect Konoha".

There was a brief pause as Naruto thought about all of his friends back in his old home. "That is the way it seems Shikamaru, but this guy is dangerous. My loyalties still rest on Baa-chan, and always will. For the sake of the village and my friends I need more time to figure out what to do and how to defeat him. He was the one that controlled Pain. You saw what a difficult time I had with him. Then there is the matter of a few loose ends. Those loose ends go by the names of Kabuto, who is running around out there with snake freaks face, and," Naruto gulped at the thought of bringing it up, "Sasuke".

Sitting there Shikamaru thought about everything he had just heard, _Pain killed nearly everyone in the village, would have even killed Naruto if the fox hadn't surfaced and then be resealed. The report Naruto has suggests this guy can even control the fox somehow. This guy wasn't after just the destruction of Konoha but more than likely after a larger portion of the elemental nations. Also, the fact that the world has now accepted Naruto and Hinata's death gives them an element of surprise when the attack does happen. That would be ruined if more people knew the truth about the couple. There would also be the ability to eliminate some of the other problems that have their sights set on Konoha's destruction_. "You know, I hate to admit it but you are right," Shikamaru smacked his lips at the taste of those words, "it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth though. I knew this would be a troublesome mission."

Naruto reached out and pulled Shikamaru out of the chair. "How about I take you out and show you around? By the way we are known as Minato and Suki Saisei outside of this room".

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru then looked at Hinata, "And I just wanted to say congratulations".

Hinata looked down at her ring and twisted it in place on her finger, "Thank you Shikamaru-san, we are happy together".

He then noticed the ring on Hinata's hand he walked over to her and started to study it, "I wasn't talking about the marriage, I was talking about the baby."

Hinata jumped when he said it, _how does he know_, she thought. "W-w-what makes yo-o-u t-think I'mm pr-pregnant?"

Still looking at the ring with great interest, "The emotional mood swings from crying to calm, the accelerated heart beat when you hugged me, which was too fast for excitement. Also, occasionally you grazed your hand against your stomach as if you were caressing something. Hey Naruto," he turned his head and saw he wore a ring just like Hinata's but wider, "where did you ever get these rings?"

"He caught you Hinata-chan," Naruto saw Hinata turn so red in the face; he didn't think there was going to be enough blood in her body to support the baby. "I made them myself. I wanted to buy some real rings but Hinata-chan says she will never wear another one on that finger besides the one I made. That reminds me; you got to stay at least another two days for the wedding."

"You haven't gotten married yet?" Shikamaru looked at the both of them.

Hinata spoke up to defend their relationship, "We consider ourselves married and it has always been good enough for us. But when the village made Naruto-kun their Uzukage he told the elders who we were. They insisted that they were going to throw a wedding for us in honor of what we did for the villagers. If I remember right, one said "This will be for the birth of the village and the birth of your shared love." Hinata said the last part with a blush. "But I think he was drunk".

"Well we are now, and it will be great to have you there," Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

"Can I ask you a favor though," Shikamaru said before Naruto cut him off.

"You want a set for you and Temari? You are planning on asking her to marry you and are too bothered to look at all the rings. Also, you haven't found one that is unique enough to give to her," Naruto said knowing he hit the nail on the head.

Hinata held back until there was confirmation, she just listened to Shikamaru, "How did you know?" He then hung his head in half shame, "It is just so troublesome getting engaged". He said that last part just as Hinata squealed in excitement for her friend and tackled him to the floor in a hug. She had missed her friends so much that she was happy to hear that the others were getting a chance to be just as happy as she was.

Naruto walked over to the door and waited for the other two to compose themselves. "When you guys are ready we can go. Let's go Hinata; there is a lot to show Shikamaru". She ran over and wrapped her arms around one of his resting her head on his shoulder while they all walked around the budding village. The three talked about all that happened over the time since Naruto and Hinata left the Hidden Leaf Village. Hinata was delighted by how all of her friends were doing, and Naruto was happy that the village was completed for the most part and life there was returning to normal.

* * *

Two Days Later

The early morning sun was coming over the horizon and in the west the night was slipping away. Orange and yellow graced the surface of the ocean view off in the distance as everyone gathered in the open clearing for the event that would be just as memorable as theand rested her head on his shoulder while they all walked around the budding village.

hve."e made Naruto-kun thier esides the o day the village was founded. Just below the eastern cliff the village was in a state of sleep as the inhabitants left their houses and shops to bear witness. The only people that remained below were those that volunteered to watch the posts, keeping the home they worked so hard to grow safe from those that would push them back into their darker days. On a cliff side clearing they had gathered and the sight was one that spoke of the loyalty and devotion everyone held for their young leader, the love he shared for the village, and more importantly to the woman who captured his heart.

In front of the pagoda the villagers spread out far and wide to see the couple they had sworn allegiance to. Not everyone could see, but those that couldn't were happy enough to just be part of the occasion. Towering above the event stood a large toad that was adorned with tattoos and a scar over one eye. Two smaller but still very large toads stood beside the larger one, one of orange and red while the other was yellow. At the steps of the memorial monument stood a young woman with long dark hair, which had a blue hue to it, flowing untied down the length of her back. Her pale lavender eyes were moist and she did her best to control the tears that threatened to mar the little bit of make-up she decided to wear. Her ceremonial kimono was designed with an adornment of violet silk threading that complimented her fair complexion. Irises decorated the bottom of the kimono with stamens that shined bright orange as a perfect color to draw the eyes to appreciate the decoration.

Across from her stood the young Uzukage dressed in his official robe with the flowing symbols of the whirlpool at the bottom of the material. They were as blue as the young man's eyes, which showed joy, admiration, love, and just a little bit of lust for the woman that stood in front of him. Behind the groom stood the young Konoha genius, as a witness to the event. He was not only there to represent his village in this union, but as a dear friend to both of them. This was one of the rare moments in his young life where nothing about the event was troublesome. Between the couple stood two more toads who presided over the marriage, both were small in comparison to the larger ones. Each was green in color, one having white hair and the other being purple. Both dressed in black robes and were obviously old and wise despite their bantering.

The vows had already been completed and as a gift to the couple the toads had decided to honor them with accepting the bride as a member of the toad clan. A large scroll was laid at their feet and Hinata bent down to accept such a gift that was the rarest of honors. Cutting her finger she wrote her name on the scroll and placed her finger prints at the bottom. After standing up Naruto took her hand and kissed the wound gently causing the blood to stop. The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke, marking the end of the ceremony. He took her into his arms and lifted her blushing face by her cheek, kissing her passionately as the crowd of witnesses erupted into cheers.

* * *

Returning To Konoha

It took two weeks to make the trip back to Konoha and Shikamaru had to devise a plan on what he would tell the Hokage about his meeting with Naruto. There were a lot of things that Tsunade wanted answered but some of it would have to be put off or diverted because of the agreement he made with the young couple. A lot of the information he could answer and it would be entirely truthful, but some would have to be skirted. As he opened the door and walked into the paper filled office he prepared himself for the interrogation of a lifetime. "Lady Hokage, I have returned to give my report," he said as he placed a file with the written details on the desk.

Tsunade picked up the file and started to look through it, "Have a seat Shikamaru while I read over this quickly". After five minutes she dropped the folder on the desk and addressed her youngest advisor. "So, what is the newly rediscovered Uzushiogakure like?"

"It is a lot like our village but with a port. There are some similarities between the two as they have a shinobi training program and a busy commerce district. I was a little surprised at the difference in the intel we did have on it from what was actually there," he said while adjusting himself, trying to not sound any different.

"What are those differences and how far have they progressed since the new construction took place," Tsunade responded looking for all the information she could.

Thinking hard as to not draw too much attention to the island from the legendary Sannin he responded. "Their population is larger than expected, estimated at over one thousand at this time. This could be the result of clan relocation or several for that matter. Also with the increase in trade with the Land of Waves and our own port town it is likely some merchants have decided to take up residence also. They have schooling to teach shinobi, which the Uzukage does take part in to help bolster their strength. Their manpower is low but their talent provides a strong capable force. The villagers have become enthusiastic over the rebuilding of the city ruins in the area and if I was to give a rough estimate about what I saw, I would say that nearly forty percent of the original city has been rebuilt".

_With the increase in population it would seem likely that the city would have progressed rapidly_, Tsunade thought. "What about hostilities? Do you feel that there is any way the village is a threat to any of its neighbors or us?"

"It is just the opposite actually. A continuous peace is what they have displayed from what I have seen. There doesn't seem to be any deceit from the people I interacted with or even from the Uzukage," Shikamaru said thinking things were going along well.

"What can you tell me about this Uzukage?" she said with peaked interest for a new village that didn't have any ill will toward anyone else. Usually villages started because they were forced from their old homes due to oppression and eventually want revenge.

Shikamaru thought quickly for a way to describe Naruto without revealing who he really was. "His name is Minato Saisei and then there is his wife Suki. They are a young couple and appear to be happy. From what I have seen of his training regimen and his control of jutsu he is a strong person in skill. I would put him in the class range of Kage as far as raw power goes. His wife seems highly adept with political awareness and is respected by elders and their council in her decision making".

Tsunade only wished she had the respect that this other woman had from her own council. "Were you able to find any information of the hidden library there?"

"They did have a library but it was far from hidden. As far as the one you questioned about I saw no such area or building," he said plainly.

Knowing that something like that wouldn't be made public she had to ask anyways. "Was there any progress in the development of a peace treaty or alliance with the Land of Fire or Konoha? Do you think they would be willing to have such an agreement?"

Thinking back to Naruto he would have done one in a heartbeat with his own blood, but the knucklehead knew if things progressed to rapidly in the political arena there would be a greater interest in his true identity. "I spoke with the Uzukage and his wife on the matter and they would be willing to work out such an agreement in the future, but it is a matter that they take very seriously. His concerns are that if there is an outbreak of violence he wouldn't be able to send adequate forces or supplies to help in the effort. For the time being the Uzukage did say he would like to extend a non-aggression pact with Konoha. This agreement he has put forth does come with some stipulations".

_It figures, a person attains a little bit of power and they think they have the right to ask for anything when they come to the table_, Tsunade thought. "What are these stipulations he wants?"

"He wants two long term representatives from Konoha to stay there at Uzushiogakure to assist in the development of their country. They would be there to handle trade relations between the two lands and give voice to the merchants whose business resides here in our port town," he said.

This wasn't much of a concession for a non-aggression pact as that would more than likely happen on its own. It would be a sign of relief if she could expedite the process and help put the Fire Daimyo at ease over the development of the new village. "When should I expect the Uzukage to arrive for the agreement?"

"He said he wouldn't be able to leave his country for some time but assured me that he would sign all agreements and send them back to you, once the representatives reach the village with the pact you have written. I believe that he does not want to leave the island because of it being in its infancy. Some other nations may see an opening like that as a sign of weakness and try to take advantage." Shikamaru hoped that would settle the Hokage's uneasiness about the lack of face-time with a new Kage.

Not pleased but understanding the political games that nations play, and their more than willingness to jump at the chance to take advantage of a weak village. Even she couldn't leave the village due to the recent destruction and the view that other nations would have about Konoha. Especially with the death of Naruto who held the nine-tailed fox the village would be a prime target without a strong person to stand at its head. "I suppose you already thought of the two who would fit the requirements of the Uzukage," Tsunade said holding up a memo that Shikamaru had written down on his choices for possible representatives. One was a good choice, the other she was unsure of.

"Yes, those two I believe would be the best to represent Konoha and meet the needs of not only the Uzukage but also would amplify our relations with that country. There is a lot of business happening even in that small country and the land they have mapped out will more than likely double the available useable land there. This will be a great advantage to us in trade and would bring a lot of supplies and merchandise, not to mention the monetary value of the extra trade to be had with a city under construction". He said hoping to drive the point home of the release of those two shinobi as a benefit to the nation. Naruto would promote extra trade anyways, but Tsunade didn't need to know that right now.

"Boar," Tsunade called, an ANBU agent appeared out of almost nowhere. "Take this list and retrieve these two shinobi for me. They are to be here in ten minutes, no excuses."

"Yes, Lady Hokage-sama," and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Again, next chapter we will be looking back at the people in Konoha and the development they have been going through. Some have tried to move past the events of the main characters deaths, some are not. How will they progress? I am only coming up with the people that will play a major roll in the story line and its development. There are a lot of characters that poeple like that are not really mentioned in this story, but here is your chance. If you would like to see other characters in Konoha please let me know in your reviews. I do have development ideas for each and your suggestions will determin whether I put them in the next chapter or not. Depending on who has the most demands they may play a major role in the future. You have until monday morning to get in your reviews so I can write in your suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

Here you go everyone. The tenth chapter is here. As I said before I think I will make this a habit, every fifth chapter will be a look at some of the other Naruto characters. With your reviews in any previous chapter I will take suggestions on whose story you would like to see on the fifth chapters. I had only one request this time around being Konohamaru so he is in this one now. Only those you want to see will make these.

Shout Outs:

KnightOfZaku: Here is the Konohamaru you wanted and there is a little bit of a development there for Hanabi as well. Thank you for the review.

HallenHeir: I wanted to have Hinata play a major role in this story. Often she gets left behind or stays in the background in other stories which she will do here for a few chapters, but she will come back in a major way. This will be after childbirth. Also Naruto is not an idiot, he knows he has no experience in politics and he would need a lot of help. More than likely it would seem that Naruto is a figure head while Hinata runs things for the time being.

Kingswriter: Naruto goes by a different name as the Uzukage. The only ones that know who he is would be Hinata and the council. Other than that he uses the name Minato. It may seem leading but I would think it would have been common.

Harmless Romantic: It is Naruto's nindo that allows him to lend his loyalty to the Leaf and to Tsunade. This does not mean he would through his own village under the bus, but he would do everything in his power to protect everyone he has sworn to. The way he would see it is that his area of protection is growing. He even stated that to Jiraiya at one point in the anime about attempting to protect everyone.

wacko12: Clan ideas are always welcome, just submit them in reviews or PM and I will look at them and see if they could or would play a roll in the story. Thank you for the help.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Kakashi

Earlier That Morning

Sitting on the wall near the main entrance of the village, a lone shinobi was lost in thought. There were a lot of things that continuously ran through his mind as of late. In his shinobi duties his work was doubled as he was expecting to take on a new genin team. In this matter he would not fail as badly as he did with his last. He blames himself for many mistakes he made, most notably by singling out a member of the team to help him develop further than the other two. He blames himself for not developing teamwork further and incorporating that into the genin's second nature. His long ago childhood friend, Obito, would have kicked his rear around the entire village for doing what he had done to team seven. His second duty was that of a scout to help protect the village. The village was still in a state of weakness and there was always a threat from other hostile nations trying to take advantage of the situation.

Kakashi had decided to take up the mantel of the famed and beloved sannin in regards to his writings. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how the old pervert stayed alive with all the research he claimed to do. His first two weeks he spent just trying to come up with descriptions and drawings on his own, but it never seemed like the quality work that Icha Icha always deserved. He decided that it was worth a shot to attempt to employ the research methods that Jiraiya had used in the past. The bath house was continuously popular in the beginning of the rebuild as a lot of people still had no running water. His first attempt was met with hostility as he was caught peeping even when trying to employ the Sharingan. The women actually caught up to him with the help of a blonde sannin and he was bed ridden for five days while he healed. It would have been shorter but his attending nurse had been in the bath house at the time of the incident, thus resulting in a slow and painful recovery. His second attempt was met with far less desirable effects as the time he chose to go was on a seniors only night. Unlike the young women he was looking for, the elderly were more than willing to show him more than he ever wanted to see. Results for research attempt two ended in flaccidity for a week, followed by nightmares that were sure to have an effect on his libido.

He did strike gold at one point but it was in a place he never expected. This led him to his second dilemma. Kurenai had invited Kakashi over to help her grocery shop. It of course was a ploy to get him to carry all the bags back to her apartment, but he didn't mind as she was always attending to the newborn baby. She had invited him in while she put the groceries away and offered him a drink for helping her. He gladly accepted the offer and eventually she saw something was troubling him. After much prodding he stated that he wanted to continue Jiraiya's work in the novel but was getting nowhere as he currently lacked the knowledge or inspiration to start even page one. Expecting her to hit him over the adult rated material he was surprised when she reached into a small table drawer and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. She swore she would never admit it out of her own apartment, but she did like the novels for the romance and drama, mixed with occasional comedy. Then she said she would help him for all he did for her during the rebuild. They started spending a lot of time together and by the time Kakashi's first book was completed all he could think about was Kurenai. Even his drawings for the female character in the second book had her shape and proportions. With all that was happening he felt somewhere inside of himself that to be thinking of her that way betrayed his respect for Asuma, one of his dearest friends.

As he was contemplating his life and still trying to find a way to work on the next novel, Kakashi saw the images of three shinobi entering the gates. It was the infamous team of Ino-Shika-Cho. Not really paying attention to them he failed to see when the three stopped.

"You two go on and head home, I'll report to Tsunade-sama and give our reports," Shikamaru said and waited until they left before acknowledging Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you for a favor?"

Kakashi leapt to the ground to stand next to Shikamaru, curious about this favor, "Sure, what is it?"

Shikamaru reached in to his waist pouch and pulled out a small bag. From that bag he withdrew a small book the title read 'Icha Icha Romance", by Kakashi Hatake. He handed the book to Kakashi, "Could you sign this please?"

Kakashi didn't see Shikamaru as being a type of person into the Icha Icha series but he signed it anyways. In all reality he thought reading such material would be too bothersome for him or Temari would probably end his existence. He handed the book back and watched Shikamaru walk away.

"Don't worry, it is not for me. There is a friend I thought would like to have one," he waved back to Kakashi as he made his way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Konohamaru

Three figures bounced through the village from roof top to roof top. They darted through allies and dodged shoppers in the busy streets, trying to evade capture from their pursuers. Two larger figures were closing in on them but were obviously having a hard time keeping up with every change in direction. "Get back here! You're going to pay for what you did," one of the jonins shouted at the three.

"Hurry up guys. The boss was able to lose eight ANBU agents when they hunted him down. These are just two wannabe's," the obvious leader of the three said back at his accomplices. They came to the front of the Hokage building and leapt to the roof jumping down the other side in an attempt to lose the two that were quickly running out of steam. The three then passed by the Hokage monument where the faces of the legendary leaders were carved into the wall. Just after the fifth's image was a painting of the "would- be hero" of the village and their long time mentor. To Konohamaru, his boss's face belonged there and that's where it would be as long as he could help it.

Not wanting to allow the pursuers any advantage they continued on at top speed. Before too long they came to a clan compound knowing the two jonins would falter before they tried to go in after them. The three landed in an outside training area where there was a girl near his age sparring with someone who appeared to be her older brother. In that split second Konohamaru locked eyes on the pale eyed girl and she blushed at his gaze, her mind left the match. He couldn't help but smile at her thinking about how pretty she was before he leapt again over the next house and eventually over the opposite compound wall.

The trick seemed to have worked as Moegi looked back and didn't see the jonin that were chasing them before. "Kono-kun, I don't see them anymore".

"Excellent, then we return to base. Don't forget, we still have to paint the Hyuga compound wall before tonight is over," Konohamaru said with excitement.

In a few moments they arrived at an open lot just outside of an apartment building that used to be the home of their former boss. Konohamaru landed softly and started for the passage that would lead them into the apartment. Udon was soon to follow and then Moegi who happened to trip in her landing and started to fall. Quickly Udon turned and caught Moegi who buried her face into Udon's shirt grabbing him tightly to brace herself. Standing there for a few moments not moving they looked at each other in a deep blush, just then Konohamaru stuck his head back out and called to them, "Come on you two. We have things to do".

As they entered the apartment to start on the plans for the night they looked over their supplies and paint. In an unexpected turn of events there was a swirling of leaves and a puff of smoke that blocked their exits. There stood the two jonin that had been chasing after them along with two members of the ANBU, "You're busted! You three are going to clean up that mess you made".

"Yes! See now it is two ANBU and only two jonins. We will be at the boss' level in no time," Konohamaru yelled while pumping his arm into the air at their new accomplishment.

* * *

Hiashi

Hiashi was enjoying a cup of tea and a few rice balls with pickled plums while watching the training session between his daughter and nephew. Her progress was coming along at a rapid pace and she would be considered a genius in the gentle fist by the time the next chunin exams came around. Although Neji was holding back some she was still doing a great job of defending herself and even attempting to make a few strikes on the prodigy. There was even talk about her graduating the academy early due to her shinobi aptitude. He was truly proud of the heir to the Hyuga clan, even though he felt like more of a failure to his family due to not so recent events. He vowed to himself at the grave of his daughter he would make things right with his youngest. He knew it would not take back what he did, but he hoped that his late wife would have some mercy on his soul when he met her again in the afterlife.

He started being more of a father and less harsh with Hanabi, even though it was only when the two were alone. Despite his changes, he still had a clan to run and they would look down on him for doting on his daughter. It was often late at night when the two would sit for tea and a late snack, he would tell Hanabi stories about her mother and what life was like when they were younger. Shame of his actions would keep Hiashi from speaking about his oldest daughter. The wounds were still fresh in his heart over the damage he had caused and it would still take years for him to finally speak of his true emotions about Hinata to anyone, even to Hanabi.

Letting the day warm him, he was at peace with the moment just watching the events unfold in front of him. That was until three blurs caught his attention as they landed mere feet from the two people that were sparing. With his trained eyes Hiashi quickly picked out noticeable details about the three newcomers to assess the threat. The leader of the pint size group was a spikey haired boy with a long scarf wearing a forehead protector. The two behind him were a young girl with high-top pig-tails and another young boy with glasses and snot running from his nose. Hiashi had heard of these three as they had taken the place of village prankster since Naruto died. They often drew the hero's face on the Hokage Monument and on the Hyuga compound wall. The branch families were still trying to figure out how they did the latter as they could never be seen doing it even with the Byakugan.

Just as the three intruders leapt off, Hiashi noted that Hanabi was facing him and the exact spot where the three had landed. Her face was flushed pink when it was not before and the antics of the intruders had caused her to draw her attention away from the sparring match she was in. Not noticing the distraction Neji made a juken strike to Hanabi's inner thigh causing her leg to give out. She hit the ground with a hard thud and a small whimper when she realized what had happened. The only thing that Hiashi could think about was the irony of the past repeating it's self in his youngest daughter. _This life must be a test, either that or I did something unforgivable in my past life, _he thought to himself.

Neji now realizing what happened helped Hanabi back up and allowed her to reopen her tenketsu point that he had closed. Seeing this as a good point to take a break to get some water he instructed Hanabi to rest and they would resume in five minutes. As she limped from the pain of opening the sensitive chakra point over to Hiashi, he instructed her that she needed to be aware of all distractions and avoid letting them affect her matches. Neji on the other hand dusted himself off and started to walk over to get some water when he was intercepted by an ANBU agent in a boar mask.

"Neji-san, Lady Hokage wishes to see you in ten minutes. It is suggested you do not wait that long though," the ANBU stated dryly.

Taking a deep breath he let it out to steady himself, wondering what he was being summoned for. "I will be going over immediately as soon as I inform the clan leader". With that the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves and left the Hyuga compound. Neji walked over to Hiashi and bowed to the clan head, "I am sorry I have to leave Hiashi-sama. The Hokage has asked to see me". Hiashi bowed in return acknowledging the urgency to go. "You too Hanabi-sama, I am afraid I will have to postpone our session until I return, thank you for your patience."

Hanabi just giggled a little and bowed to her cousin, "Ok, but I will get you next time".

Neji gave his little cousin who he thought of as a sister a small grin, "I'm sure you will Hanabi-sama". With that Neji took his leave and started for the Hokage building.

* * *

Tenten

The famed weapon shop was busy as usual with customers browsing through weapon assortments and asking question on handling and technique. Even though there had been a slight slowdown in business due to the foreseeable peace time arrangements there was still a demand by the village for a restock on available weapons. With the academy now going strong with more students enlisting than normal, most wanting to become the next "Hero of the Village", there was a demand on both training and basic weapons. A lot of the recent missions were still within the territory of the village for the time being which didn't command higher ranking shinobi for anything other than organizing reconstructing efforts.

This left a certain bun wearing kunoichi with a lot of free time on her hands to tend to the store. When she wasn't at the store or on assignment for the rebuild she would volunteer her time at the academy to teach weapon handling to the students. Most of the time she just taught throwing techniques and styles; and on a rare occasion some students would ask her to teach them proper weapon sealing jutsus like she used in her signature style.

At the moment she had nothing to do but watch the store while her father and mother were in the back, hopefully making and sharpening equipment. Tenten shuddered at the memory of what her parents were doing when she went back to inquire on a customer's weapon that was supposed to be under repair the other day. The grinding wheel was in use but not for its original intended purpose. _They are worse than a couple of teenagers, _she thought to herself. Her thoughts then drifted to her long time forbidden crush and she started to think about how they had to sneak out to have even a little alone time together. It was never too heavy, just a lot of making out. He didn't want to take it further until he felt that the clan would approve of them being together. It was nice and noble of him, although she thought the day would never come that they would go further, knowing of the Hyuga clan's strict traditions. Sighing she noted that maybe some time away, maybe on a mission, would help her assess her life and where she wanted to go with it. Would she still try pursuing Neji even though it was unlikely to end well for her? Would she be willing to go the lengths that Naruto and Hinata did for their affections? More than likely she would have to face the inevitable and give up on being with the one she chose to love. She would likely have to marry for political or social reasons and that thought always brought her near to tears.

While customers weren't making any purchases or asking questions she would work on the back counter, sealing her weapons into scrolls so she could train some more. The previous day she had gone all out and emptied every scroll she had in agitation, resulting in her spending two hours picking up every weapon that was buried into targets and the ground. The front door opened with a chime of the bells that hung above the door, "Welcome, please come in and feel free to look around. I will be here if you have any questions". She said this before looking up, when she did she saw an ANBU agent in a cloak and boar's mask. _Yes! I hope I have a mission, it is just what I need to get my mind off things right now_.

The ANBU approached the counter and addressed the young weapons mistress, "The Hokage wishes to speak with you. You are to report in ten minutes but I would make it sooner if possible".

"I will let my parents know I am leaving and will report to her immediately," she said as she walked toward the back room where her parents were.

Opening the door slowly and trying to avert her eyes from any further possible trauma, "Mother, father, I have to report to the Hokage immediately".

Her mother's voice came from across the room in almost a pant, like she was exhausted, "Ok, Ten-chan we will be right out".

Shivers crept up Tenten's spine as she tried to block the images of why her mother was out of breath. She closed the door again and grabbed the scrolls she had already finished, making her way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Tsunade

Looking out the window The Hokage saw some figures bouncing around the village. It had become a common sight as of late and she was sure if she strained her neck enough a painted image of Naruto was on the Hokage Monument. It was always one of the highlights of her week as she watched the Konohamaru Corps. painting the image of the village hero in remembrance so no one would forget him. Waiting for the two young shinobi to arrive, she inquired more about the new Village Hidden in the Whirlpools from Shikamaru. There wasn't a lot of information available and he couldn't get a good assessment of their strengths and weaknesses. It wasn't like she was thinking of taking the village over, but there was always a lot of concern over that land. Technically the whole island belonged to the Uzumaki clan seeing as they had led the people of the island before the founding of the five hidden villages. They even helped to set up and develop the Hidden Leaf Village. Unfortunately they had also become one of the most feared clans and nations to have ever existed. They had always excelled at fuinjutsu and taken it to levels that no one dared dream of. They could seal demons within the human body, control summons even if it wasn't their own, and even modified it by making seals that were used in combat.

That was her largest fear at this moment, as she hadn't seen those techniques used since her youth. Those that knew them were more than likely dead by now because Kumo made an effort to hunt them down for fear that those techniques would be used against them. Inside she was hoping that by sending Shikamaru, he would have been able to gain some knowledge on the fabled Uzumaki library that was rumored to have been destroyed as well. If his accounts were correct, as they typically were, the new country only sought a peaceful co-existence. This was at least good news and they didn't even want to get into international politics at this point for nothing more than trade purposes. The current leader, taking on the title of Uzukage, seemed like he was a bit young but knowledgeable in running a village and had the support of his people. At least with the mission she was handing out now it would allow the Leaf to boost its economic standings with the trade, but it would also allow them to keep tabs on the new village by providing valuable information on the inner workings of Uzushiogakure.

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade turned to face Shikamaru again, "Come in". Neji and Tenten walked into the office noticing Shikamaru standing there and proceeded to take a place next to him. Once the door was closed she addressed the newcomers. "It has come to our attention that someone has decided to rebuild Uzushiogakure in Uzu no Kuni. Shikamaru here was sent on a political assignment to introduce Konoha to the new village and assess them as a village. There was very little information available but at this time the village is claiming peaceful ambitions and only seeks to support its growing population."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other in bewilderment not knowing what this place was or how it affected their homes. Tsunade handed them both a small file of what she was willing to divulge on the history of the island along with Shikamaru's report. "It has been Shikamaru's recommendation, and I have to agree with him, that you two be chosen as political emissaries to assist with the villages' reconstruction". Now the two chosen looked on in extreme wonder, not knowing why they would be the ones to go, and how long they would be gone for. "This is a long term assignment, and you would likely be there for months possibly more than a year. The island may be touting peace but it is still too soon to tell, therefor we are sending shinobi in place of the typical civilians. Neji, being a Hyuga you have intimate knowledge with political affairs through your clan training. You will be concentrating on developing and maintaining a foothold on political matters and interactions between our lands. This will include handling trade agreements, settling disputes, and gathering intel on possible threats to the Land of Fire. This is an espionage mission at the same time so when time permits you will be using your Byakugan to look for hidden structures and information for any signs of deceit". Neji acknowledged his orders and wondered how he was going to let Hiashi know about his prolonged absence from the village to assist in a diplomatic mission.

Taking a brief pause to look over some more notes she addressed Tenten, "Tenten, you and your family run one of the most successful businesses in Konoha. This makes you a vital asset to this mission. You will be assisting Neji in business affairs between the two lands. Some of the businesses here in the Land of Fire are setting up permanent shops and outlets in the new village. There may be tension between the two lands as far as dominance in markets is concerned. We need our economic engine in this land as stable as possible along with representation for our people in these matters to the Uzukage. Considering your family deals in a great amount of weapons production and handling, you will be able to assess the threats of armament that points to war through the accumulation of weapons. As we, the Leaf, would prepare for war in building weapon stocks and supplies, the same could be said if Uzushiogakure took the same actions. The Uzukage has also requested a weapons expert siting that they do not have anyone proficient in those arts. Normally I wouldn't agree to help train another lands shinobi with Konoha talent, but in this matter it will give us an advantage in being able to assess the proficiency of their shinobi first hand".

Now came the part of the assignment that she knew she was going to hate doing, "Since this is a political assignment you two, you will be paid on a basis amount as liaisons with a monthly amounts at a day rate consistent with a "B" rank mission. You will also be given enough funds up front to secure quarters for both of you individually". Since the reconstruction efforts in Konoha started it had left the village coffers low on funds. Missions of diplomatic nature were shelved because a lot of the cost it would require and this one would require a lot given the timeframe of the mission. "For this I would like a weekly report on everything that you two find or do during this assignment. All information will be classified as "secret" until I have reviewed it personally".

With a yawn and a look that said sleep was in the near future Shikamaru finally spoke up, "Actually Hokage-sama, the Uzukage has stated that he would be more than happy to offer the liaisons a place to stay. He even went as far as offering three quarters of their mission pay to compensate Konoha for the use of their expertise in the development of their village. Hoping for a good result to the request he even went as far as ordering the construction of their residence immediately. He said the cost to his village would be outweighed by the amount of trade and development the village would undergo because of the political assistance".

Letting out a breath for the good news Tsunade relaxed a little, "Good, we will take that offer for now. At least I can explain the expense for the mission a little better to the council if it isn't costing us more than a "D" rank mission. Plus with Tenten's business relations we may come out on top as well. Selling goods made here in Konoha to Uzu will help bolster our economic standing as well. Neji, Tenten, you have two days to pack and get ready for your mission. Let your families know the basics of your mission but not the exact location. I don't want them pounding on my door asking more questions than I am willing to answer. Before you leave for your assignment report back here for your final orders and mission details as far as what we are looking for inside the village. You three are now dismissed".

With that the three young shinobi bowed and took their leave of the office. Walking down the hall Shikamaru stopped the other two, "When you meet with the Uzukage could you hand him this please?" Reaching in his pouch he pulled out a small paper bag.

Neji took the item and looked inside, a blush crept up the young man's face, "I can't give him this!"

Curious, Tenten looked inside, and her face had a deeper reaction than her teammates. "We can't give a Kage smut like this!" she exclaimed.

In an almost smirk, even though slight for Shikamaru, "Trust me, he will like this. If you don't feel comfortable saying it was from you, just say it was from me".

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this place, or about the Kage?" Tenten asked hoping to know what their life would be like away from home.

Reaching into his pocket Shikamaru took out two rings and examined them again. They were made of raw emerald and the green was deep and rich. There was an intricate design carved into it with Naruto's wind chakra. The focal point of the rings bore a double stag image, the faces touching and the antlers intertwined. As much as he knew, as much as he could deduce through patterns and strategy, the heart was always an inconstant that would never yield to defeat. "It is a beautiful place, it has its problems but they understand each other. You will be happy there, I have no doubt. I suppose I will see you in a few years". With that Shikamaru walked away, to plan for likely the most difficult mission of his life.

Neji and Tenten stood there for a minute with both of their jaws slack as they wondered what got into the young jonin to be speaking on an emotionally philosophical level. They excused themselves and took their leave to prepare for their long journey.

* * *

Pier of Uzushiogakure

A young woman stepped off the boat with a boy that always seemed to cling to her arm. They looked over the view of the new village. It was clean and the people seemed to be happy. This would be a great change of pace from what they had seen during their travels together. They had gone from village to village, looking for a place to settle down. It was a lot more difficult than either thought. Seeing as the woman really didn't have any skills other than killing people, making a living had been difficult. They were hoping to come to the new village and make a peaceful life for themselves where they could gain some skills in a trade hopefully. Being rich or successful was not a necessity; as long as they remained together they would be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are chapter 11. This is the longest one I have done yet. Your reviews keep me trying to push the limit. There is not a lot of fighting and I know some people look forward to that. But this is a romance and drama. There will be some good fighing sceenes in the future so I havn't forgoten about those. I Need reviews for this one so I know how the story is developing in a way you enjoy it. I also would like to know if you feel Sasuke should survive an up coming battle. Please let me know. Also I am hoping to introduce the mystery character in next chapter as well. I also have to give a shout out to my wife jadedren who helped me edit and with a certain sceen that I was having a little difficulty with. If you get a chance you should check out her story as well. It is pretty good and her ideas are sound for another great fanfic.

Shout Outs:

AnimeBijuu1995: It will happen but it will be years into the future.

exc-ellent: You will have to wait for next chapter.

Shinobi of life: My thoughts exactly. I never liked it when someone would throw someone in thier way, namely Kiba.

dragonball256: I did have another couple in mind but this couple made it more realistic in believability.

* * *

Outside The Uzukage Office

It had been a hard two weeks of travel for the Konoha shinobi as they tried to make their way to the budding village. Upon arrival to Uzu, shock began to set in as a multitude of emotions washed over them when the village came into view. The construction efforts of the village were going a lot faster than they ever thought possible. Large buildings and structures were in place, streets were paved in cobblestone, and there was a bustling market place where many people gathered for shopping and dining. Even through the ocean air you could smell the local cuisine coming from the shore. As they departed the boat and were escorted past the post station they felt a sense of home in the village. Then they knew what it was as they passed through the streets toward the Uzukage Tower. The place was set up almost identical to Konoha. The shops were different, and the construction style was different, but the overall layout was similar. They felt that if they were not being escorted they could have likely found everything in the village on their own.

Standing in front of the door to the Uzukage's office was a little nerve racking as they were about to meet a person whom they'd only heard about. This man had taken over an entire island that had been destroyed, was rebuilding the village, and had done so in such a short amount of time. Even all the villagers seemed happy and cared about their new found home. _How great can a man be if he would be interested in smut books, _Tenten thought as she eyed the worn brown package that Neji was holding to his side.

They had debated the entire journey about giving the Uzukage the book and come to an agreement multiple times for one way or another. But they decided that they would follow Shikamaru's advice and do as he asked. After all it was Shikamaru and he could tell a lot about a person and how to handle situations. There must have been a good reason that he thought the Uzukage would want this book.

A few minutes after knocking on the Uzukage's door they finally heard a voice from within, "Enter". A single word that would denote authority, but the voice was young and sounded as though the person was in anticipation. They entered the room and it was an almost identical match for the Hokage's office back in Konoha, with the exception of an additional desk. They walked forward after closing the door behind them to stand in front of where the Uzukage was sitting. He was dressed as a Kage normally would be; with a cloak that would suggest his standing within the community. On top of his head he wore a Kage hat with the kanji for whirlpool displayed in the front. His face was more peculiar as he wore a mask that covered it from his nose down; the only things visible were his blue eyes. A woman stood to his left just behind him, wearing a light purple dress and a veil that kept many of her features hidden. Her eyes and facial structure were still indiscernible even though they knew she could see them perfectly well. The woman, who must be his wife, was also noticeably pregnant as she was showing and to most people she looked to be around three months in.

Neji took the initiative and spoke for the both of them as they introduced themselves while bowing. "Uzukage-sama, my name is Neji Hyuga, and this is Tenten. We are here on an assignment at your request to be political diplomats and liaisons between our two lands. It is an honor to meet you and your wife sir". As if a nervous twitch started in his body, Neji brought the package forward and presented it to the Uzukage. "This is a gift for you. We were told that you would appreciate something like this by the shinobi that came here before us".

Trying his hardest not to laugh at the nervousness of his two friends standing before him, he reached across his desk and took the package. "Please call me Minato for now. This is my wife Suki and we are happy that you have travelled all this way in an effort to not only strengthen ties between Uzu and Konoha, but to help us in rebuilding this once great village". Naruto was struggling with himself on these whole proper mannerisms, it was not like him and Hinata usually played the role of propriety when handling affairs of this nature. He opened up the bag to see what Shikamaru had sent and he didn't fail in getting back at Naruto for making his trip here troublesome. Inside was a book that Naruto knew all too well about. Not removing it from the bag he noticed it was a title that he knew never existed before. Then he looked at the author and realized it was so important for it to be sent to him. His old sensei had taken it upon himself to continue the work of the sage he was so fond of. A slight chuckle escaped his stoic demeanor; it was already on the verge of breaking anyways, as he passed the bag with the book off to Hinata.

Hinata was curious as to what Naruto was giggling over she looked inside and saw the book. In all honesty she was not shocked to see it, as she had seen the ones that Naruto already had and they were signed copies like this one. The only difference is the author had changed to that of Kakashi-senpai. She had read them after getting over the embarrassing thought of it and actually enjoyed the story and plot line of the novels. When Naruto asked her about the smut scenes and what she thought of those, she would simply say that she skipped those parts, but in truth she actually liked them just as much as the rest of the book. She took the book from the bag and actually started reading it lightly to get a good idea of hot it might compare to Jiraiya's. When she looked up at her cousin and Tenten they were looking at her as if she had grown a second head and it made her blush a little. So much about her had changed since leaving Konoha, and she was not nearly as shy or nervous about such matters any longer.

Clearing his throat Naruto grabbed the attention back from the new arrivals. "Please pull up some chairs as we will be here awhile to discuss your roll in this village as shinobi of Konoha." Waiting for them to do so he continued, "Aside from what your mission briefing has given to you, you probably know very little about this village. Its founding, and its history are covered in mystery and you will learn more about it as you stay here. For now I will only sum up the village with a single word, and I want you to think about it and take it to heart. Peace. The entire reason behind everything we do here is for peace. Can you tell me what this word means to you?"

Neji thought for a second before answering, "It is a mutual understanding or agreement between people or organizations that result in shared benefits."

Nodding he then recognized Tenten, "And you?"

Having the extra moment to ponder she spoke up, "A time in which conflict is not seen or felt by those in a peaceful state".

"That is exactly what I expected to hear from a politician and business person. There is a deeper root to it though. That root can only be found by looking for the cause of peace. What causes peace to take hold in the land?"

Quick to get the philosophical lesson over with Neji answered, "An agreement of the people in the land".

"I'm asking you to think outside of the box for the definition. This is more felt than thought of," Naruto said urging the two along.

Quick to pick up on it Tenten gave her opinion, "An agreement can never be reached if emotions are not rooted with a driving force behind it. There has to be kindness and compassion, an understanding of each other on a level that goes beyond just aggression," then a scene played out in her head. It was a scene she fought hard to forget as it held one of the greatest times of despair she had ever known. It was of their long lost friends falling over a cliff and dying in each other's arms. The act wasn't what caught her attention this time but the sound of Naruto's last words that rang in her ears. In an almost whisper she said, "Find peace through love".

Naruto knew what she said; even though it was low he asked again, "What was it you just said?"

A little louder she explained herself, "Love, you find peace through all those things I said before but its strongest root is love. Even if it is not returned at that moment, or may not be for some time, they may even if they despise you. Love can blossom still in their hearts and peace again can be restored".

As a smile spread across his face, even though the mask covered it, it was still noticeable. "There may be hope for you yet. That is what I like to hear. It may have taken a while but my wife has taught me that very important lesson". He looked up at Hinata and even through the veil he noticed her eyes were moist with tears, Naruto was just not sure whether it was from his words or just being able to see her cousin again. Looking back at the two sitting in front of him, "That is how this village is prospering now. There is a deep seated root of love for the village by every villager that calls this place home. That emotion in and of itself has spread through them and has blossomed into everything you mentioned before. We live here free of others oppression and by our own will. No one here is a slave to another and that brings us to another matter. Neji-san, please stand for me".

At this there was a palpable tension in the air from everyone but Naruto. Even Hinata was trying to figure out what Naruto had planned. Even though they had been together for almost a year he was hard to predict. They shared the same house, the same bed, and even shared their bodies with each other. In all this time she always came to the realization that he was truly unpredictable. She had given him her word that she would remain as still and as quite as possible, and even though this was a new turn of events she would not break her promise to him.

Neji stood wondering what was going to happen, _does he know about the Byakugan? Maybe he suspects that I'm supposed to act as a spy to gather intelligence_. Thought after thought raced through his mind on what he suspected he was being singled out for, and how to counter with a reasonable explanation.

"Now please remove your forehead protector," Naruto demanded.

It was something that Neji was not comfortable with, and he had always hated seeing the mark on his forehead. It really was worthy of the feelings it inflicted by the given name, the Caged Bird Seal. He did as he was asked trying to keep face in front of the Uzukage. Even though he tried to put forth an image of pride a small amount of shame slid over him.

Just as the forehead protector was lowered Naruto moved at a blinding speed. From what everyone just witnessed they doubted that even the Sharingan could have traced his movements. There was a flash of blue light from where Neji's head was as a single finger of the Uzukage touched his forehead. Neji was thrown back into the chair, as Tenten attempted to figure out what just happened. Hinata was fighting herself trying to combat two reactions, one would be to run to her cousins' side to see if he was alright, the second was to just simply faint there onto the floor. The only thing that kept her in place was the absolute trust she had in Naruto. Naruto slowly walked back to his chair and began to sit down as Neji started to stir. Tenten looked on as anger built inside of her, the Uzukage had just attacked her Neji-kun, and she was quickly debating on trying to kill him right then.

"Calm down Tenten-chan, he is fine," Naruto said to Tenten as he felt the hostility from her bore into his flesh.

A sound came from Neji then and it drew her attention. She looked at him as he brought his head back up right; his eyes were a little hazy, if that is what hazy Hyuga eyes look like. Then she saw it, or more to the point, she didn't see it. The seal was gone. Then it hit her, the Uzukage just called her Tenten-chan, _what the hell is going on_? She looked back at the Uzukage, "Why did you just call me Tenten-chan?"

Naruto slowly lifted off his hat and it revealed his blonde hair that was a little longer since he left Konoha. He took notice of Tenten's eyes as they soon became as large as saucers. He then lowered his mask to show the rest of his face. "Hi Tenten. It's really good to see you," was the last thing she heard before she fainted into the chair.

Neji started to come around and take in his surroundings. _Tenten is passed out in a chair, I'm still in the Uzukage's office, Naruto is sitting behind the desk._ "I must be dreaming. You are dead, I saw you die, I even picked up your body parts," he said as he was still trying to shake off the effects of what the Uzukage just did to him. "I even had to pick up the parts of my cousin." He felt as if he just drank a whole barrel of sake. He noticed that the Uzukage's wife was moving a little.

Hinata removed the veil that covered her face so Neji could see that she was very much alive, "No Nii-chan, I'm right here and I am very much alive". She noticed Neji's head flop back again and it appeared as if he passed out also.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and laughed like he hadn't in a long time as he made his way to Hinata's side. He kissed her passionately and she was more than happy to lean into him returning the kiss.

After she pulled away she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "You never told me you were going to remove the seal. I never knew that you could do it."

Scratching the back of his head, "Yeah I found the way to do it one night when I was in the vault. I spent two days straight trying to get it right and memorizing the hand signs. The hardest part was going through them fast enough without anyone else seeing what I was doing".

"So this is what it was like when I was younger," she said pointing to the two who had fainted in the chairs.

With an evil grin he looked back at her and nodded, "Yeah, but that was because you fainted when I was around. I guess I just have that effect on you". He then leaned in again to kiss her, needing the warmth of her touch.

After a moment into the kiss they heard both new comers start to stir again and they stopped kissing to watch their reaction. Shaking their heads they began to focus their eyes on Naruto and Hinata standing there in each other's arms. They stared in disbelief and as if in unison started to focus their chakra to dispel the genjutsu they thought they had been under.

"Sorry guys, but it's not a genjutsu. You know I was never that good at that". He led Hinata back to his chair and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down.

Neji, shaking his head from the light feeling asked, "But how? You both are supposed to be dead. We saw you die. It was even confirmed".

"You know that hurts. Not only did you just say that we are supposed to be dead, but you under estimate me that much," Naruto said with a smile on his face. And much to his amusement Hinata giggled at the thought of that day. Only he could have come up with an idea like that.

"Then how?" Tenten asked finally finding her voice.

"That is a story for later, we still have business to tend to before the end of the day," Naruto said trying to be serious a little, knowing they still had to get them settled in.

"What did you do to me? My head feels fuzzy," Neji said while his mind started to catch up with things.

Tenten looked over and pointed to his forehead, "Neji-kun, it is gone".

"Ten-chan, what are you talking about?" Neji leaned over and picked up his forehead protector off the floor near his feet where it had landed. He looked into the reflection of his forehead and his mouth hung open at what he saw. The mark of the seal that all the branch members had was gone. He then looked up at the couple in the chair in front of him and all he could do was mouth the word "How?"

"That is a secret for now, but I will tell you later. And by the way, you're welcome. I told you we would remove that mark. The rest of the clan will have to come later," Naruto said trying to ease the idea onto his wife's cousin.

Then Hinata spoke up with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin on her face looking at Tenten, "Neji-kun, and Ten-chan?"

They both had a blush on their face as their secret was out. They let it slip in their honorifics of themselves due to the flood of thoughts over the things that had just taken place. "Well we had started dating in secret, because Neji-kun couldn't risk the clan elders finding out," Tenten finally confessed.

Neji tried to explain, "There was a lot of tensions in the clan after you two were reported dead. Hinata-sama's…"

Hinata cut him off, "Neji-nii, it is just Hinata, or even Hinata-chan now. I am married to Naruto now. I left the Hyuga behind and I am happy being an Uzumaki". She held up her hand to display the ring on her finger to remind them of what had happened since they left.

Then there was a squeal heard from Tenten as she jumped out of the chair and ran to Hinata embracing her in an awkward hug while Hinata was still sitting on Naruto's lap. "When did that happen?" Then Tenten remembered the Uzukage's wife was pregnant. She released Hinata a little to look down at Hinata's slightly protruding stomach. "And you're pregnant too".

Hinata looked at Tenten and beamed at her revelations. A wide smile crossed her face as she nodded. "Yes I am. It is the best feeling that I have ever known. Aside from the small amount of morning sickness this has been the happiest time of my life. Naruto has made every dream of mine come true". The two embraced again and started talking about it some more, Tenten was trying to get every detail.

Feeling bad about breaking up the reunion between the two giddy girls, he couldn't stand looking at Neji as he came to terms with the fact of what he thought was reality came crashing down. "By now you should have noticed there wasn't just a coincidence in you both being picked to come here. I do need your help in the matters that were stated before, but I wanted you to have what we discovered. We know the rules of the Hyuga clan intimately and we felt it was unfair to never give you a chance together. Aside from that I will expect you to play the roles that were set out in the mission details. Tenten, we have some weapons but I still lack a real weapons expert to train the new recruits in their uses. You were the best that we could think of in Konoha and we chose you. Neji, Hinata-chan handles most of the political aspects of the village as I am just not that experienced in those matters. If it was not for her I would not have survived doing this". Hinata then hugged Naruto tightly, she always loved the way he praised her. She loved to feel useful. "What we lack is a respectable voice in Konoha and the Land of Fire. That is where you come in. You two seeing each other, we just couldn't pass up the chance to bring you here to stay with us".

Helping Hinata stand back up he continued, "It is going to be supper soon so we will walk and talk about it on the way to your home. Outside of these walls and our home we are known as Minato and Suki Saisei to the village. We need to keep it that way for a while, and I will explain more about those reasons later. That will give you a better idea as to why we disappeared the way we did."

Neji and Tenten stood and started to accompany Hinata toward the door. Naruto reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out some items. Before the three reached the door he called out to them, "Neji-san, Tenten-chan," he waited till they turned around before he threw one of each item at them. They both opened their hands to see they were holding a small ring each. There was an intricate design on it, with the Hyuga symbol being the focal point. It appeared to be made out of pink stone that matched the color of Tenten's Chinese style blouse. "Put it on". As he saw both of them try to put it on their right hands he corrected them, "Other hand you two. I can't have it look improper for a young couple to be living in the same house if they are not married".

They both looked at each other nervously as they did what Naruto said, unsure of what the other thought about the idea of being married. Both had talked about such an occurrence, and Tenten had dreamed about it many times, but was unsure if Neji really meant it. Neji was still in a little bit of shock over the events and had hoped the clan would have changed their views on marrying outside of the clan. Then it hit them both that they were not bound by the clan and no harm could come to Neji even if they did not approve of them being together with the seal being removed. He smiled at the thought and that was all Tenten needed to know about how he would view this. She crossed the short distance in one leap into Neji's arms, ignoring the fact that Naruto and Hinata were there, kissing him soundly with everything she was.

Hinata looked at the two with a tear in her eyes. Even though it was strange seeing her stoic cousin in such a manner, she was happy that she could help him, and she owed it all to Naruto. They were brought back to reality by Naruto coughing, "After seeing that, I don't want to hear a word about me doing the same to my hime".

Hinata's face had a slight blush while Tenten giggled, "I will try to control myself if I ever have that unfortunate opportunity," Neji said.

They all laughed while they left the office to show Neji and Tenten where they would be staying. They didn't have far to walk and they chatted briefly while doing so. The young women were talking about what life was like being a married couple and pregnant. At some points it seemed as if Tenten was asking for pointers on the subject. The conversation was interrupted briefly as a cautious Neji pinched Naruto in an attempt to see if this was all real, "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

As if it wasn't an apology Neji responded, "It was just that this doesn't seem as if it could be real. I needed to make sure. I never thought I would see my cousin again. Your evident survival along with the strange assignment, the removal of the Caged-Bird Seal, and an unofficial union between Tenten-chan and me, you can't blame me for my reaction".

After a few more moments Hinata and Naruto came to a stop in front of a large wooden gate to a property that was surrounded by walls. "We're here," Naruto said.

"Where, I don't see a house," Tenten asked.

Pointing to the gate Hinata motioned for them to look closely at the symbol engraved upon it. Both stared at it in awe. It was a symbol of the Uzumaki. "You start a village and then make yourself a compound," Neji said thinking that maybe Naruto went a little overboard. He was surprised by Hinata's reaction.

Shaking her head she enlightened him to who exactly Naruto was, "No Neji-nii, this was already here when we arrived in the village. This was evidently his clans' compound before Uzu was destroyed. They were the original founders of Uzushiogakure and often were the governing body during that time. In essence his status within this village would have been greater than my fathers' in Konoha."

That did it; both looked at Naruto as if a light shown on him denoting royalty. The village knucklehead was a more prominent figure than the clan leader of the Hyugas. Hinata continued, "His mother had once held my title just in this clan. But his father," she took a deep breath to prepare for the looks on the couple in front of her. "His father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame of Konoha". When she finished her statement she smiled at the looks on her cousins' face and that of his wife/ girlfriend. It looked as if their brains had shut down. Clapping her hands to get their attention she motioned them to get inside the compound. "We will explain more over dinner". Through the entrance there was a large house that also displayed the Uzumaki symbol above the door signaling that this was the main house. To the left Hinata showed them where they would be staying, their house was larger than any of the branch members' homes in the Hyuga compound. Their luggage was already inside for them to unpack and they could do so after dinner.

Once they entered the main house it was quiet. There were no servants or workers tending to the place and Naruto explained that he didn't feel right having anyone tending to his needs other than Hinata. They did all the cleaning and cooking together, although the villagers did tend to the grounds keeping it trimmed and neat for the Uzukage. The two women set off for the kitchen to prepare food while Naruto and Neji talked amongst themselves. It was small talk as Neji tried to build up the courage and form the words for the real questions he wanted to ask.

"So the Yondaimes' son huh?" he said still in disbelief.

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto thought about it himself, "Yeah, it kind of shocked me too".

"Are you happy?" Neji was easing himself into the deeper questions that concerned him as Hinata's cousin.

"Given the circumstances I would have to say yes. It has been less than a year since Hinata-chan told me that she loved me. And do you know she has since our time at the academy? But here we are, we are married, and have a baby on the way. We are quickly becoming the family I never had," Naruto said feeling the warmth of something he always thought would elude him.

Noting that Naruto never said anything about being the Uzukage or the village of Uzu, Neji was happy to know that his cousin was the source of Naruto's happiness. "What about becoming Hokage? It was your dream for as long as I have known you".

Thinking of his past he was a little low about it until he thought more about his present and future. "I don't think that is possible now as I am Uzukage. Although I never planned on it happening and Hinata-chan along with me were content and happy to continue with our plans before we let the world know we are still alive. Being here though, I have grown to want to protect them just as I have given my word to protect those in Konoha. My word still stands and I will do just that as the need arises. But I have to protect these people here just the same. As we were about to leave the island, they asked us to stay. The entire village got down on their knees and bowed to me as they asked us. The council was already established and they were well on their way to rebuilding this on their own. They needed a figure head just as a family does and I could not turn them down because they had all become important to me".

It was one of the most mature things Neji had ever heard come from the blonde, "What about home, will you ever return?"

This took him a moment to think about how he thought of home," That is the thing that took me by surprise as the months passed. As much as I always thought Konoha was my home, it could never be a place we return to on a permanent basis. I would like to visit some time when things are more stable and we are prepared for the coming storm. Here though," he chuckled a little before continuing, "This is home. Hinata-chan has made this place home and it is how I will always feel as long as she is with me".

If Neji didn't know better, Naruto actually worshipped his cousin. He couldn't help but laugh at the idea, probably the strongest shinobi that Konoha has ever produced and he could be controlled by the softest spoken person he has ever known.

Before Naruto could guess what Neji was laughing at, he was rescued by his cousin. Hinata walked up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his chest. Naruto looked back at her and they kissed tenderly while Neji watched.

Raising an eyebrow at the two he couldn't help but say what he was thinking, "I take it back, I will never get used to seeing that."

Hinata kissed Naruto again, this time on the cheek, "Dinner is ready". As she started to walk away she stopped for a moment and looked back at the two, "Neji-nii," she waited until he looked at her, "Tenten-chan told me about some of your make-out sessions on top of the Hokage Monument". With that she walked back into the house.

With Neji in a blush that would have rivaled his cousin's, and Naruto laughing at his embarrassment, they walked inside to eat. The rest of the night continued on with stories of Naruto and Hinata's adventures. Filling in the reasons for the things they did, and what their plans were for the future.

* * *

After Dinner

They said their goodbyes and goodnights, making their way to their new home. Neither Tenten nor Neji were really sure how they felt about living together, alone, under one roof. They had a few days before they were required to get any work done at the office. Naruto had made it a point to tell them that they would be required to train still as shinobi. They had decided they would take the day tomorrow to get some of the housing essentials like furniture and cooking supplies. Nervous standing in front of the door Neji inserted the key and turned the knob. What they saw nearly floored them. They were unsure if they could handle any more surprises as this day had just continued to cause their hearts to skip a beat.

When they walked in they saw their luggage just inside of a fully furnished home. The place was decorated from top to bottom. Neji having some knowledge of antiquities started to take notice of the furnishings. Even the couch in the sitting area was historic, but there was no signs of age or wear to be seen anywhere. As Neji continued to look at the decorations in disbelief Tenten walked throughout the home. All she could do was whistle in amazement at the sheer size and appeal of the home. It was hard for Neji to fathom how Naruto acquired such things, and to just give them to him and Tenten. There were expensive pieces in their home but Naruto had just thought they were gifts from the village because he was the Uzukage.

Gathering himself he went forward to look for his room. Every bedroom he passed was empty. He saw a light on at the end of the hall and he supposed it was where Tenten was currently located. As he walked into the room he called out, "Tenten-chan, do you know where my room is?" As he looked around he saw a very large four poster bed with a canopy in the center of the back wall. There were small tables and chests of drawers lining another wall.

Sitting on the bed Tenten shook her head. "This is the only bed in the house". If Neji didn't know better he could have sworn he saw her smirk at him.

Playing with the ring on her finger Tenten slowly climbed out of the bed and started to make her way to Neji. She released the buns that held her hair up, allowing it to fall just below her shoulder blades. Neji looked on in amazement at the kunoichi slowly making her way to him. Her hips swayed keeping him in a trance. If it was a genjutsu, it was one he never wanted to be released from. _Damn you Naruto. You set this up, _he thought. By the time she reached him she had already unfastened the last claps at the front of her blouse, leaving it to hang open showing her flat toned stomach, and the thin piece of material that covered her breasts.

He was fixated and couldn't understand what was happening, it was Tenten, and they had spent a lot of time making-out privately, but this forwardness she was showing was something he never expected. She was actually shaking his core. Grabbing the sides of his face with her hands she pulled his head down to her and kissed the now vacant spot on his forehead. It finally clicked in his mind, the seal that kept him under the control of his clan was now gone, he was free to do as he pleased.

Pulling her hands back from his head, she slid them down into the top of his loose over-shirt. Pushing outwards the material parted to slide off his shoulders. A simple thin sleeveless shirt was the only thing covering his chest, and she could easily see the muscular definition of his body underneath it. Years of training had sculpted his form much like that of an artist. She smiled inwardly as he stood there trying to maintain some semblance of control despite what she was doing to him. The entire time as she was unwrapping her present she wondered how long it would take for him to break. This was the stuff of her fantasies, and there would be nothing that stopped her from having it her way tonight. Tugging at the last layer of his top so she could see his hardened body, she lifted it over his head with the only reaction being him lifting his arms to make sure it came off smoothly.

After letting the clothing drop to the floor she ran her hands down his chest to feel the skin beneath her fingers. Leaning in she placed a small kiss on his chest just over his heart, taking in his masculine scent that gave her a heady feeling. This is the stuff that drove her forward into the brave acts she was performing for him tonight.

She backed up a little to turn around and walk toward the bed again. Just a few feet from him she stopped to reach into her waistband and untie the strings that held her loose fitting pants to her hips. Once undone the pants fell to her ankles, giving the stoic shinobi a clear view of her athletic legs and thighs. Just beneath where her shirt still hung he could see the bottom of her round rear as it peaked below the fabric.

As she reached the end of the bed she peeled back the shirt and allowed it to accompany her pants, taking space up on the floor. Neji had a clear view of the back of the woman in front of him, and what a woman she was. She knew she was sexy, and she was using it to her full advantage. From his view he could see nearly everything with the exception of the pair of pink panties that were the same color of her old Chinese blouse and matching lace bra. She turned slowly to sit on the bed and the view of the front was just slightly more amazing than the back.

She beckoned him to come to her with a single finger and his body responded as if she controlled him like a puppet on a string. Standing in front of her she pulled his outer shirt from his waistband and started to blush. Her next thought of how she was going to snap that Hyuga resolve meant she would take it a step further until he could no longer control his actions. Tenten reached for the tie that held the pants in place but before she could get them undone Nejis' hands tried to stop her. "What has gotten into you?" he said.

In the sexiest voice she could muster she simply stated, "It is what will get into me that I have more concern over right now". She reached to his hand and played with the ring there on his finger, "I love you Neji. I have for a long time now and there was something always in the way at Konoha. Here we can be what we want. Even though there was no ceremony or documentation as of yet, I would love to be your wife. You stated this is what you wanted before, and I hoped you would feel the same way now. Even if we have to go back someday I want us to live as the happily married couple we always wanted to be while we can."

He lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her gently, "I want nothing more than to be with you for as long as I can be. But are you sure you are ready for something like this?"

She responded in action by pushing his hands back away and releasing his trousers allowing them to slide down his legs. If the blush on her face could get any deeper the rest of her body would die due to blood loss. His erect manhood stood at attention in front of her face, she smiled at the knowledge that just the peep show alone had caused this reaction.

Neji looked down at Tenten staring at him intimately in all his naked glory, the thought of her touching him in such a manner was setting him on fire. His thoughts exploded as he felt her grab him gently by the shaft with her soft hands. She started to slide her hand up and down creating in him waves of pleasure he never thought possible.

Watching his reaction to her touch was giving her a sense of satisfaction she thought would be as addicting as a drug. She wanted to see if she could elicit anything else from him and she slowly leaned down placing the tip in her mouth using her tongue to make sure there was no friction to cause discomfort. As she did so his hands came down and grabbed her shoulders as he let out a moan that she never thought would possibly from him. She continued on as she began to move her mouth a little further down, slowly, and then pull back as more sounds erupted from Neji. It wasn't that satisfactory to her in the physical sense but his reactions as he gripped her shoulders tightly and did his best to maintain his breathing was exciting her in a way she never thought possible.

He was lost in everything that she was doing. He knew his resolve was gone and the only thing that kept him from pouncing on her at that moment when she pulled him out of her mouth was fear that if he became too forward it would scare her. They were both new to this and he didn't want to remove the emotions from the act of making love. She took him by the hand and started to scoot her firm rear back further on the bed, pulling him with her. When they finally reached the top she was leaning back on her elbows with the only thing separating them being two pieces of thin cloth, which he thought if he glared hard enough it would tear under his gaze alone. He was leaning over her between her legs as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Something in him snapped and he started to demand she relinquish control. Deepening the kiss he reached with one hand behind her and unclasped her bra. As he started to pull it from her shoulders he left the kiss to gaze at the bosom of the woman in front of him. They looked soft yet firm, and he could not help himself, he dipped his head to take her right nipple into his mouth and gently apply suction while lapping at the hard nipple with his tongue.

She threw her head back and pushed her chest out more to give him better access to what he wanted. The feeling of his mouth on her sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body. The tension was building and she was certain she would explode just from what he was doing to her now. _If this is what it feels like so far, I think I may die on the spot when he pushes into me, _she thought to herself, letting out a small moan. He removed his mouth from her breast and it left a longing feeling, wanting him to return. Then she felt his fingers push themselves just inside the waistband of her panties preparing to remove them.

Desire played through his mind. She had ruined the stoic demeanor that he had worked tirelessly to achieve. He needed her and she was offering herself to him. It was now or never and he would finally know what it was like to trust someone with your very soul. With her touches and kisses she had been pulling his out so she may keep it, and do with it whatever she liked. As he slid the thin fabric down her legs he could see his Tenten in all her glory. He wanted to possess her, just as much as she had possessed him. With the flimsy material off he lowered himself into her repaying her in fold for the things she did to him. If her hands and mouth could make him her puppet he was sure that his could do even more for her, reminding her that he was always in control.

This was a battle of lust and love, and he was determined to win. Excruciatingly slowly he lowered his head down and gently licked her outer lips with a sense of curiosity. Her virgin folds were soft and sensitive under his tongue. With each lapping motion her hips bucked into him. He was being driven to fervor over her sounds of pleasure and it wasn't too long before he was devouring her sexual essence. Her taste appealed to him as he pushed his tongue into her. Her reaction was to grab his hair and push her womanhood further into his face as her aching muscles were being separated by his probing. He quickly realized he was wrong in this battle, it was one he could never win, and she would rule him every time they made love. Her taste, sounds, and touch drove him insane to the point he believed he would become feral.

He climbed back into place pulling her tighter against him and kissing her so soundly he was sure no thought remained in her head. His erection was there and he could feel her moistness surrounding his tip. He slowly pressed himself forward feeling every excruciating sensation of her tightness wrap around him. It was borderline painful, but it was the type of pain that can only be described as 'wanting'. He needed to feel that more as he pushed deeper. He was stopped momentarily as something kept him from moving forward.

Feeling the tight pressure and twinge of pain as he pressed against her virginity, she braced herself for the sensation and calmed her breathing in preparation. She looked up at him and gave him a small kiss before instructing him, "Just push hard and fast, then hold still so I can adjust please," she gasped in hopes that this would be over quickly. She was a shinobi but it didn't mean she had to like pain. To help brace herself for the inevitable she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him tight against her so she could kiss him as he did so. In an instant the pressure grew as she felt herself tear, or was that her mind finally cracking under her lover. He was buried as deep as he could go, he let out a throaty moan and she dragged it in and held her breath bearing through the pain. Just as it subsided and she could breathe again he started to pull back out. It was a little sore but it was quickly forgotten as he pushed forward again. With each movement he made the pleasure in her increased and she wondered if it would ever stop. Involuntarily she arched her back as he developed a steady pace with moans of pleasure erupting from him that fueled her desire even more. She couldn't stand it anymore. He kept up this grueling torment for longer than she could stand. She demanded release from the waves of pleasure he was causing inside of her.

In one quick motion she rolled him onto his back and kept him buried deep within her. She loved the way he filled her and pressed so deep into her there was no longer any more room for him to go further. She started to raise her hips slowly trying to mimic the pace he had developed. When she was satisfied with the slow and steady she started to quicken it to bring herself to new heights. Soon enough she was coming nearly off of him and slamming back down enjoying the way he filled her over and over.

Looking up at the most beautiful woman he had ever known riding on top of him left his mind somewhere between love and feral instinct. Running his hands up and down her body, over her breasts, and finally deciding to focus his hold on her hips as he felt it gave him some sort of control. He bucked his hips as she came down, working in tandem together to seek what they always wanted to share. It wasn't long before his mind shattered like the rest of his resolve had done at her touch. Moaning and crying out her name into the night he felt himself release into her just as she cried his name as well. She picked up the pace even faster, if a thing could even be possible just as she sang her release to the heavens before collapsing onto Neji's chest. Panting and sweating he lifted her face so he could look into her chocolate eyes and kiss her in the most tender, loving way he could muster. As he broke the kiss he could see her smile and a slight tear form in one of her eyes as he told her, "I love you".


	12. Chapter 12

Here you go everyone, Chapter 12. It is sort of a filler but there is some important information in here that will play later on in the story, so pay attention. Also i have two more story chapters to do before I do another side character chapter. Get in your opinions now on who you would like to see the stories of in your reviews.

Shout Outs:

dragonball256: There won't be a lot of focus on those two until later. Life in Uzu for them wopuld be like Konoha if the Hyuga clan didn't interfere. That would be for thier personal lives anyway.

Kingkakashi: Thank you for the complements. It means a lot, seeing I have read a lot of your stuff as well. Lemon was a little difficult, especially at 3a.m. Wife helped out with it as well, as she is my editor.

* * *

A Day on The Job

With Neji and Tenten moving in yesterday it was time to get back to work. Hinata sat at her desk going over a lot of the paperwork that the council had submitted to handle resources and clan requirements. Some clans that had been eliminated down to just a few members would find their way to Uzu to start again after whatever strife they had gone through in their home land. When the village was first formed there were essentially only two clans living in the wallow that Uzu was at the time. Now they were looking at seven in total. Some had asked for special recognition within the village. This was not a difficult thing to avert as the council members would be their representation.

There were other matters more pressing at the moment though. Within the last few months they had drawn the attention of all the elemental lands and they were continuously sending some representative to negotiate treaties and trade agreements. A lot of this was under false pretenses though as they were continuously looking for information on Uzu's strength. On several occasions spies had been captured and interrogated to find out their origins and reasons for breaking into the village. Most of these people Naruto had to deal with personally as he would seal their memories away to prevent them from releasing whatever information they had discovered. He normally didn't like killing them and would often release them onto the beaches of whatever nation they had come from, mostly from Kumo.

Not only were other nations trying to gain information through hostile channels but also through lawful ones as well. People looking for a new home or village would often come and request citizenship from the council. The council would then send the request to the Uzukage for approval with whatever information was available on the application. A few people had been able to sneak inside the village under the false pretenses but they were often caught sneaking in and out of restricted areas then dealt the same punishment as those that tried to jump the wall. It was this day though that Naruto would happen across an application for approval from someone he never thought he would ever see again.

The application for residency was for a young woman and an older child. They had no clan affiliation and no listed training in shinobi arts. Naruto knew it right away from the pictures of the two that they were leaving out some vital information. The only thing that wasn't a lie on the applications was their names and the fact that they had no trade skills. Why they didn't change their names to hide who they were was beyond Naruto's understanding, but this was a blessing, and Naruto was going to take full advantage of the opportunity. Normally he would just rubber stamp applications in hopes to get done with his duties early, but this once he would ask for a meeting with the applicant.

Getting up he walked to the door and looked out to the woman sitting behind a desk acting as his secretary, although he never really asked her to do anything. "Akane-san, would you mind sending for this applicant please? She should be at the inn waiting for approval of her application".

"Yes Uzukage-sama. Right away sir." She then got up and ran down the hall to make sure a carrier could send out the summons for the applicant.

Retreating back into his office he told Hinata what his plans were and they both prepared to meet someone from their past. The first objective was to find out their intentions, but then it was to find any information that would be useful. If Naruto found it beneficial, he would then reveal his identity for additional support from the person. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Naruto asked the person to enter. Upon seeing the person, or persons for that matter, Naruto smiled under is mask at how happy the young boy looked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hinata tense a little at the memory of their last encounter with the crystal user. Even though in her prime Hinata could defend herself against the encasement of crystal, in her current state she more than likely could not. The pregnancy was taking its toll on Hinata's chakra control and she had become very protective in all of her activities because of it.

The two now stood in front of the Uzukage's desk, "Guren and Yukimaru it would seem?"

"Yes, Uzukage-sama," she answered quickly with a hint of nervousness to her voice.

"I came across your application for residency and I have to say it looked a little empty. You have no trade craft skills, no shinobi training, and do not seem to own a business or have any wealth. What brings you to Uzu with nothing to offer in exchange for the hospitality we would show you?" Naruto said.

In a rehearsed manner Guren answered, "I was orphaned when I was young and had no formal training of any kind I only survived by my wits alone. Sometime back I happened to stumble upon this child, Yukimaru, and we have been travelling ever since in search of a place to settle down. Once we have been accepted I plan on finding a craft to support us. We don't want anything more than to be together".

Naruto was expecting as much since Guren and Yukimaru disappeared after their bout with the three-tailed beast. Wanting to put a little pressure on her for not at least saying goodbye when they snuck off into the night Naruto decided to poke her a little and make her squirm. "I'll tell you what I think. I believe that you once worked for a slithering piece of trash. You also know a great deal of jutsus and are in fact a very unique jutsu user yourself. You met Yukimaru on a mission in which you began to care for the boy because of something from your past. You have since left your previous employer and travelled from village to village hoping to find some place of sanctuary. Without any luck you always seemed to run into someone that knew of you and what you are capable of and they ratted you out causing you to flee once again, over and over. You heard that Uzushiogakure was being rebuilt and was welcoming people to take up residency, so you thought this was your best shot at not being recognized so you may live together and raise said boy, yes?"

The look on Guren's face nearly sent Naruto into a laughing fit at that point. At first she was going to deny everything but he knew too much for her to even attempt that. But how did he know about Orochimaru? He was dead after all, and he knew about her ability to use crystal release. Trying to regain control of her facial muscles so she didn't look like a carp out of water, "How do you know about us?"

"That is not important right now. You need a safe place to call home and a way to support both of you. I just so happen to need someone with your background," Naruto said making the offer.

Skeptically looking at the young Uzukage she had hoped to leave that life behind her, "I don't do that sort of thing anymore. I gave it up after meeting with Yukimaru".

"I'm not asking you to kill anyone. I could do that easily enough if I wanted to. What I'm looking for is information. Your previous employer had a network of hideouts and contacts throughout all the great elemental nations. I need those," he stated bluntly.

Curiosity started to make its home within the mind of Guren. This young man knew way too much for someone his age. "What makes you think I know anything? Even if I did, it doesn't mean I would be willing to give it to someone like you. Orochimaru is dead so the information wouldn't do you any good."

"The usefulness of the information is up to me. Orochimaru is dead, but he is not at the same time. He is graphed to his right hand lackey, Kabuto. That is who I want. If you have any information that would help me find him I would be happy to exchange that for approval of your application into the village," Naruto said with all the seriousness he could. He knew Kabuto was dangerous and he would have to be dealt with soon. Having access to Orochimaru's abilities was only going to make him more dangerous.

"What makes you think you could take him on, especially if he has absorbed Orochimaru's chakra?" She said with a haughty tone.

With that Naruto took off his hat and dropping his mask he smiled up at Guren. Once Yukimaru recognized Naruto he ran over to give him a hug, which Naruto was more than happy to return. He missed the boy and was glad to know that he was happy.

For the second time today Guren was making her famous attempt at impersonating a carp. All she could stammer out was, "Y-y-y-you're d-d-dead".

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "Why does everyone keep telling me that I am dead. If they keep up with this I'm going to start taking offense. As it is, when I hear it now I feel the need to go to the hospital to check for a heartbeat". Naruto began to explain everything to Guren and what his plans were. It was just by chance that they met again and she would have intimate information on the old snake sannin. If Kabuto would have followed the same network that he was accustomed to it would help Naruto in finding him and dispatching the amalgamated evil that plagued the lands. "In exchange for helping me in locating Kabuto you will be accepted here with a safe place to stay and I will give you a position in the village defense force. I'm not asking you to go after anyone, just to protect the people here".

With an agreement reached Naruto filled Guren in on the rest of life in Uzu along with the rules and stipulations that came with knowing their true identities. Once everything was settled Naruto started to think about how to use the information in an attempt to locate Kabuto. Hoping it wouldn't take too long as there was still a lot to do before their lives could get back to normal.

* * *

Six Months Later

Konoha

It was a rainy and gloomy day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The entire village had been completely rebuilt and the work aside from standard missions was at an all-time low. For one person in particular it was a day to reflect on the past. Her work at the hospital was done and she had the weekend off to relax from her normally full schedule. She still trained with her mentor from time to time when their work schedules didn't conflict with one another, but for the most part she spent her days alone. Her small assignment to Suna was a much needed breath of fresh air after the complete destruction of Team Seven with the death of her teammate. For her there were no escort missions unless they were looking to a med-nin in worse case scenarios. Her friends throughout the village did try to visit her often and cheer her up from time to time, but most times she would put on a mask of happiness and play along. Inside she was broken, she knew it and there was no way that any medical knowledge would be able to fix her.

On rare days like this she would sit by the open window listening to the rain splash against the rooftops and street in a melodic symphony that could match the way she felt inside. It was sad song of the past that spoke of tragedy and loneliness. On this day though, there would be a change in the song as something watched her closely, waiting for orders to act. When the orders were finally received, after two long months of waiting he crept forward ever so slowly. On the windowsill he stood there looking at the pink haired girl and wondered if she would ever snap out of her daydream long enough to notice he was right in front of her.

There was the sound of a toad, "croak," and it was just enough for her to look around to find its origins. Looking down at the windowsill she saw a small toad just looking up and watching her. If she didn't know better she would have thought the toad was actually checking her out. It rubbed one of its front legs on its head to spread the rain across its body, as if it was actual lotion. It croaked again and walked a little closer to her. Sakura was completely puzzled at this time, normally frogs and toads would walk away from someone for fear of being stepped on or eaten. She stood up from her sitting position as if she was going to address the amphibian correctly, "I suppose you are going to deliver a message from Naruto, from the afterlife huh?"

With that one statement the toad opened its mouth a little and shot its tongue out. It was an entirely unexpected surprise. The appendage shot out faster than she expected, it wrapped around her arms and legs to quickly immobilize her. Then it proceeded to wrap up the rest of her body to make her slide down easier. She struggled with all of her strength but it was not enough to keep the toad from taking her captive. The last images she took in before she blacked out, from the pressure the tongue created on her lungs, were of being swallowed alive. The toad hopped down onto the floor and placed a seal on the bed as instructed by his master. In a few short seconds after the job was done the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Uzushiogakure

There was a poof of smoke then the same toad that had just been at the pink-haired kunoichi's apartment was now sitting in the middle of the hall of his masters' home. "Ok, spit her out!" Naruto said and the toad did as it was commanded. Neji was standing next to him and much to his disgust he saw a large winding of pink toad tongue flop out of the toads' mouth and unravel its contents onto the floor as gently as it could. With the passed out girl on the floor and the tongue back in its mouth Naruto addressed the toad once again, "Did you place the seal in her bedroom?"

There was a single 'croak' as affirmation to his question. He dismissed the toad in a single puff of smoke and went to wake his friend. He needed her help immediately and time was of the essence. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had no other choice. There was no one in the village as skilled as Sakura and he trusted his life in her hands, now he would have to trust her with the fate of his family. He leaned down on one knee and tried to shake her awake as he called her name.

Air rushed back into her lungs and she started to come to. The first thing she noticed was that someone was calling her name. It sounded like someone familiar, someone from her past. With the shaking that was being done to her body her eyes began to flutter a little as she started to gain consciousness. Standing over her was a blonde haired, blue eyed young man. He was calling her name over and over, trying to get her to focus. Memories flooded her mind, a life that seemed so detached from the one she lived now. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Are you ok?" was all she heard over and over. Finally she spoke, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her funny when he noticed the un-Sakura like honorific she added to his name. He then watched her jump to her feet in shock and horror as she finally recognized him. She screamed in what he thought was horror or hysterics and threw her typical punch. He caught her fist in one hand and when she couldn't retrieve it she threw her other fist as well, which he also caught. "Sakura-chan, it's ok. It's me, Naruto. I need you help".

She was dreaming, she thought she had to be. Either that or she was finally dead and they were meeting up in the afterlife. No, it had to be a dream, the toad reminded her of Naruto and she fell asleep. That is all this was, Naruto was dead after all, she saw it, she cried for weeks after it. Naruto had even stopped her from punching him, something he never does, even when he had the power to do so. If this was a dream she would take full advantage of it, she did something no one would expect. She rushed forward with her fists still being held by him and kissed him firmly. She had done so many times in her dreams after she watched him die. She thought this was a way of sorting through her feelings for him after he was no longer in her life. Though every time she had done so in her dreams she had woken just after their lips touched and she would cry because it only confirmed that she actually loved the knucklehead even though she denied it for so many years.

After ten seconds with his eyes wide open in shock Sakura pulled away from him. He stood their blinking at her trying to figure out what just happened. Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto still standing in front of her and horror spread across her face. Naruto looked over at Neji, who was looking at the spectacle in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "The punches I expected, that other thing not so much," Naruto said with shock.

Just then Sakura looked toward the person Naruto was talking to, it was Neji. There was concern on his face and even more surprise on hers, "Neji-san, what are you doing here?"

Neji looked at her and wondered how long it would take her to come to grips with reality. "Sakura, you're in Uzu right now. This is not a dream and we need your help desperately. So snap out of it".

She looked back at Naruto; he looked almost the same as she remembered except his hair was slightly longer. He was wearing a Kage robe except it had blue swirls on the bottom. She had never seen those before. "I can't be in Uzu, and Naruto-kun is dead. He and Hinata died. We saw it, we saw the bodies".

Naruto released Sakura's fist and put a sense of urgency in his tone, "Sakura-chan, we don't have time for this. Just accept what we are telling you for right now. Hinata, my wife, is dying and will likely die if you don't help us. Please Sakura-chan, please save her".

Sakura shook her head as she tried to clear the cobwebs that currently were calling it home. She ran through all the information she just acquired since she supposedly woke up. The tone of Naruto's voice seemed to get her thinking beyond her consciousness. She went through the list, One: Naruto and Hinata are alive; Two: They are in Uzu right now; Three: Neji is here and that must mean Tenten is here also; and Four: Hinata was dying and likely would if she didn't help. With that information she nodded and responded, "Ok, where is she?"

Naruto grabbed her by the hand and looked at Neji, "I'll let you know what happens. Don't worry I won't lose her". With that Naruto pulled Sakura into a door behind him. Instantly they were assaulted by screams of pain. It tore at his heart to see Hinata in such a state. They knew there was going to be some complications early on. The baby was definitely an Uzumaki. The chakra stores of the baby inside of the womb were massive and Hinata's ability to supply additional chakra was limited. The baby was actually draining chakra from Hinata at an alarming rate. If her chakra network could not be stabilized she would likely die when the baby was born.

Sakura saw Hinata lying on what looked like a makeshift bed. Through the tortured cries she could see there was a lot of worry in the young woman's face. To Sakura it looked as though she was pregnant and in the last stages of birthing, but there was something wrong. She quickly went over to the crying expectant mother and started a diagnosis to determine the best course of action. To try to take Hinata's mind off the pain she attempted to talk to her, "Hey Hinata-chan, everything is going to be ok. I hope you don't mind but I kissed Naruto-kun". It was the only thing that ran in her mind right then aside from the woman in pain in front of her.

Much to her surprise Hinata responded with tears, something Sakura didn't like hearing at all. "It's ok Sakura-chan. Just help save my baby and all will be forgiven". With those words and what she had diagnosed, Sakura's eyes began to tear up.

Looking back at Naruto she delivered the bad news, "The baby is doing just fine, but Hinata-chan is dying. The baby is literally killing her by sucking all the chakra out of her system. At this rate she won't make it through delivery".

"We already know that much. We need you to keep her network stabilize until after the baby is born, then I will take it from there," Naruto said as calmly as he could.

Naruto had waited until the very last minute before he brought Sakura to Uzu. In doing so it didn't take long for the birthing to happen. Tenten had acted as midwife along with two other women and were moving in and out of the room for supplies as quickly as they could. About an hour after her arrival the sounds of baby cries could be heard throughout the room, along with a shout from Sakura, "She's slipping fast Naruto!"

Naruto rushed over and quickly moved Sakura out of the way, "I'll take it from here Sakura-chan. Please go check on the baby for me".

Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes at the sight before her. Naruto was looking down at his dying wife with determination and love in his eyes, and there was nothing she could do to help them. She rushed over to the baby to make sure the baby would at least make it through this. With everything that was happening she almost didn't make out what she heard before she turned around to see a large flash of purple to the sound of Naruto's voice calling out, "Fuinjutsu: Eight Trigram Life-Binding Seal".

As Naruto said that he brought his hands down upon Hinata's stomach and a massive amount of chakra erupted around them. He held on as long as he could, just long enough to see the seal glow with the chakra transfer that he was doing. He was thrown back against the wall, while Hinata's body arched and silent screams of pain erupted from her mouth. Her chakra network expanded and refilled with new life.

Sakura tried to push out of her mind what Naruto had done and Hinata's thrashing until she was happy with the baby's condition. With the baby all checked out and being tended by Tenten she rushed over to check on Hinata. Doing a quick check up on her previous condition of full chakra drain she was amazed by what she found. Not only was Hinata's chakra system in good condition but her reserves were greater than they had ever been. Slowly Hinata started to stir and her eyes began to flutter. Looking up she saw Sakura over her with tears in her eyes at what had just happened. With the realization that Hinata would be fine she threw herself onto her in a hug.

Hinata did the best she could to hug Sakura back but after giving birth and her body on fire whatever Naruto did to her hug was weak, _what did he do to me? _"Sakura-chan, I'm happy and all that you are here, but where is Naruto". Her question was met with a groan coming from her left and toward the floor. They both looked to the sound and saw a shaky Naruto getting to his feet.

He got to his feet and began to stagger forward to look at his wife. He needed to make sure she was ok. He looked down at Hinata and she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. Then he noted something wasn't present that he thought should have been, a baby's cry. He looked around frantically until he saw Tenten standing in a corner gently bouncing a bundle of blankets that contained the young couple's baby. Steeling himself he walked over to her and looked down into her arms to see a small baby wrapped up in blankets with a tuft of blond hair sticking out along with the face.

Tenten was crying tears of joy at the idea of a new family member as she presented the baby to Naruto, "Naruto. Say hello to your daughter".

He took the bundle from Tenten and gave her a hug as he said, "Thank you for everything Tenten-chan. Please let Neji-san know that everything is ok, and Hinata is doing fine". With those words of comfort Tenten stepped out of the room with the mid-wives. Naruto then walked over to Hinata and laid the quiet sleeping baby across her chest. The three cried at the new arrival and the joy they felt for each other.

It wasn't long before Sakura started to come around to what was going on and the realization that the friends she had seen die were actually sitting on a bed in front of her with their brand new baby. "H-h-how are you two alive? And how did I get here?"

Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata gently before standing up and walking around the bed to stand in front of his pink haired friend. "Thank you Sakura, for everything you've done here. I know it must have been hard to just act with so many questions running through your head, and I could never thank you enough for tonight". He reached out and pulled Sakura into a hug and much to his surprise she returned it. He thanked her one last time and just as he said, "I'm sorry Sakura," she fell limp in his arms as he placed a memory seal on her mind. He picked her up bridal style and looked down at his wife. "I'll be right back Hinata-hime. I got to take her home".

Hinata looked at him lovingly and nodded, "I love you Naruto-kun".

"I love you too," he said as he made a seal with his fingers and flashed out of the room with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

Konoha

Back in Sakura's bedroom there was a slight flash as Naruto appeared with the sleeping kunoichi. He would remember everything she had done for him this night, but unfortunately she would not. He gently laid the young woman in his arms upon her bed and removed the seal the toad had left behind so he may find his way there. He leaned over her one last time brushing the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Standing back up, "Thank you again Sakura for everything. I owe you more than you will ever know at this time. It is too early for you to know everything". He raised his hands into a familiar sign and with another slight flash he disappeared from the room.

Shortly after the intruder left, slowly Sakura started to stir. She raised her head from her pillow and began to look around in surprise. She was in her room, _How did I get here? Where else would I be? That was the strangest dream. It felt so real. It would be something I could be happy about as long as they were still here,_ she thought to herself as her memory started to fade of the events that she had just taken part in. She was happy for some unknown reason as she got up from her bed and walked to the window. It was still raining, just a little harder this time, and she closed the window but the coming night didn't feel as gloomy as it had when she fell asleep.

* * *

Uzushiogakure

Naruto appeared back in the birthing room he had set up. He looked around quickly and he saw Tenten and Neji surrounding the bed where Hinata lay. So much had gone on that he didn't have a lot of time to take in the fact that he was now a father. Making sure that he could get Sakura here was a two month endeavor with sending the toad to Konoha ahead of time to wait if the situation called for it. Then there was the sealing that had to be timed perfectly, it had to be after the baby was free from Hinata and she had to have enough life in her for it to work at all. This was a big maybe, because Naruto was still unsure if it would have even worked at all. For months he had looked for a way to extend Hinata's life span to match his, and it wasn't until a few months back that he began to understand more about designing seals.

Even if everything went off without a hitch there was still the matter of Sakura knowing the truth. She would need a seal placed on the memories that spanned the time she was here in Uzu. Even though Naruto had practice in sealing memories he needed to get her back to Konoha without everyone knowing she was gone in the first place. Hinata had helped in that matter as she found a scroll that looked like the prototype seals that were designed with his father in mind. The secret behind the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' was a seal that his mother had helped him make that allowed the teleportation to happen. Naruto and Hinata modified it a little to encompass greater distances, using symbols that were commonly found in summoning techniques.

All of this depleted Naruto's chakra down to almost nothing and he was sure that he would have passed out from exhaustion by now. It was only by sheer will alone that kept him moving forward to the bed where his family waited for him. When he first glanced at Hinata he swore that she looked like she had gone through hell. He didn't even think he looked that bad after his battle with Pain. But to Naruto she was the most beautiful woman in the world, holding their daughter. Naruto walked up the side of the bed where Tenten was leaning and she moved to the other side next to Neji so Naruto could join his wife's side. He looked at Hinata and caressed her cheek kissing her on the lips gently. He honestly thought if he put too much force into it she might break on account of everything she had been through. He then looked down at his daughter for the first time and really took her in.

His daughter was a quiet one, not making hardly a sound. She had a small amount of blond hair across her head. What surprised him the most was the look of her eyes, when she had held them open to look at the world around her. They looked almost like Hyuga eyes, as they were pale with almost no discernible separation from the iris to pupil. They looked like Hinata's eyes with the exception being Hinata's eyes were pale lavender while his daughter's were a pale blue. If you didn't know better you would have thought she was blind. But knowing who the mother and father were, you could tell this child was one in a million. A mixture of the best of both parents, and even as a child you could lose yourself just looking at the miracle before them.

Even Neji had to comment on the uniqueness of the baby that his cousin was holding, "You know, the Hyuga's are not known for their chakra reserves and strength, but their chakra control. Just looking at her she will develop the Byakugan, along with having Naruto-san's enormous chakra stores. This is a whole new form of Hyuga that our clan has never anticipated".

Hinata just had to disagree with her cousin, "You're wrong Neji-nii. She is unexpected and unpredictable, just like her father". Hinata looked up at Naruto, "She is an Uzumaki as that is how I have come to know them. It is part of the reason I love Naruto-kun. And it is why I have chosen to name our daughter after someone I know he holds dear to him. I also have many things to be thankful for in this person as well. I wish our daughter to be named after his mother, Kushina".

There were tears in Naruto's eyes as they darted back and forth between his wife and daughter. Hinata had done something unexpected and decided to name their first born after his mother in honor of her memory and in honor of the spirit of their family. He tried to say something that would hold up to how he was feeling and he thought he had it on the tip of his tongue. When he went to speak, he finally released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. At that moment, all the fatigue that he had been through for the evening hit him at once and he lost consciousness his head hitting the pillow right beside Hinata.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update everyone. I had come down with bronchitis and was in bed for a little over a week. After that I had finals for two classes, oh the horror. I started working on a new chapter and was almost finished with it when i scrapped it. It was well written but it just didn't feel right to me and i decided to take another direction. What you are going to read here is a build up of a lot of things happening at once. Thank you for your patience and enjoy. I would like to send out a special shout out to Kingkakashi for the great reviews and an upcoming idea. That author will know what I mean in chapter 15. Also while you are reading this kingkakashi, please update yours soon, they are such great stories.

Shout Outs:

troutman30: Thank you very much. I started writing mine forst and harrassed her until she started hers. There are some things i like in hers that I wish I could do in mine, but my story never took any of those twists. Although she has given me great insiration for another story I would like to try.

FlameDragon14: I noticed that to and I think one of my two year lod sons got to my laptop before I posted and messed with it a little. I have it fixed in my drafts and I will update those later. Also stay tuned for some more Hanabi and Konahamaru action in the future.

yang: There are a lot of stories out there that are unfinished and it irritates me to no end when I get a good one an finally noticed the author stopped updating like a year ago. I really would like to get this book finished and start of the sequel. I love my sequal idea and want to see that take shape.

Kingkakashi: There will be a son later and he will play a pivotal role in the future. There will be some things that happen with the son that will be very tragic. That being said, the daughter will be an inspiration to others.

Okazaki323: There will be some drawbacks to the seal and those will immediatly be known over the next three chapters.

Without further ado, here is chapter 13 of My Own Peace: I do not own Naruto, but I would buy it for a dollar.

* * *

Six Months After Kushina's Birth

* * *

Some Deep Hideout

"I don't give a damn about what you think or what your plans are," the young man said.

In an attempt to not lose his patience over the outburst of the young man, he sighed, "You must calm down and understand that you do not stand a chance against the village if you were to go it alone".

"Do not underestimate my skills. I am on a whole different level than those in that useless village. Not even the sannin could oppose me," irritated with the supposed leader at demeaning what he believed was his superiority. The young man wanted to gut the man in the mask. His plans for the destruction of his home village had been put on hold since his former teammate's death. He wasn't sure why the death had postponed the invasion; he was not privy to that part of the leaders plan.

"I'm not underestimating anything about you. The fact of the matter is that you will be grossly outnumbered. You cannot possibly take on everyone if they were capable of attacking you in mass. If you would show a little patience I will be able to assist you in your conquest. But, without the demon fox there is nothing I can do." Looking for a way to defuse the young man, he was surprised that he lasted this long, he had to think quickly. Over the time they had spent together he had attempted to refocus his inevitable hate for Konoha into training. By teaching him new jutsus, sending him on some tasks or missions to help him alleviate some of his rage, and giving him false information to send him in another direction he'd hoped to distract him. It had all worked well in the past but he was growing more impatient as time went on.

The mention of the Kyubi really started to push at Sasuke. The Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyubi, the Demon Fox, the jinchuriki, and Naruto all played heavily on the Uchiha. They were once great rivals and had thought themselves like brothers at one time. Those days were over, as the only person he would even consider being as powerful as him was now dead. Those were days that were best left forgotten. "Never bring up the stupid biju again to me. As I said I do not care what your plans are. My only concern is the destruction of the Leaf and nothing more. The rest of it, you can have for your own twisted plans". All was said as he made his way to the door.

"I'll help you!" was all the Tobi said as he waited for Sasuke's reaction. When he saw the young man stop in his tracks he knew he had him enthralled, now he just needed the bait. "Without the Ni…, unspecified animal of epic proportions, it will be a difficult task to undertake. I want to know if you are ready for something where you may lose your life before you step through the gate. How about a test, you know, to see how much you've learned but on a grander scale". He was thinking about a location that was destroyed decades ago but was recently becoming a place that people flocked to. "There is a village that has been recently reconstructed. It was destroyed for some of the secrets they held and the abilities that they possessed. It is still small but they have grown rapidly. If you do me the favor of reasserting to the current inhabitants that the village should remain in the bowels of history then I will help you on this path to Konoha's destruction". In all reality he didn't think that Sasuke would be able to complete it. He was in truth hoping that he would come home after taking a lashing and at least learn the lesson of not underestimating the enemy. Normally he would allow Sasuke to just attempt Konoha, but he needed Konoha to remain in a sense of peace so they would drop their guard.

"After this you will give me all the resources I need to destroy Konoha?" Sasuke thought about this proposal. It would give him a better idea of large scale combat, how one would likely find when he actually went to the Leaf.

"You have my word. I will even go with you personally to ensure that those who ordered the destruction of your clan are dealt with," he said being as sincere as he could be. He didn't know much about the new village accept what he could get from the travelers. Even his spy network, mainly Zetsu, couldn't get any information from there. This was mainly due to the fact it was on an island surrounded by saltwater. Even when Zetsu was able to get onto the island he was always attacked by an unseen enemy. What he did know is the leader of the new village was well liked, mainly a mystery, and that everyone seemed to enjoy life there.

"Where is this new village?" he said trying not to sound enthusiastic about being closer to his goals.

"It is on an island just east of the Land of Waves known as Uzu no Kuni. The village's name is Uzushiogakure". Finally breathing a sigh of relief as he was watching Sasuke walk away with a slight smile on his face that almost no one would be able to see, he was elated that the redirection had worked.

Turning his back once again to the man behind the orange mask as he walked away his only response was, "Consider it done". Finally he was getting closer to what he equated to his dreams. He would have revenge for the things Konoha had done to him. They had deemed his clan for slaughter instead of making an attempt to peacefully avoid a coup. They had taken away his family, and the life that a normal child should have been expecting to grow up in. All of his family and clansmen were dead, done so by the orders of the village. The worst part that drove the nail into the coffin that will be Konoha's demise is that they had used Itachi to do it. Itachi, his brother who he looked up to the entire time growing up, had killed everyone except him. Even in Itachi's own twisted logic, he did it simply because he believed that it was best for the village. What about what was best for him, his little brother? Growing up alone without any support or family, he was left all alone because of what the village had decided.

* * *

Deep in Naruto's Mind

The sky was clear in the open field as only a sparse amount of clouds drifted in the far off distance. The small patch of trees in the middle of the field gently swayed in the light breeze. Naruto was lying on his back panting heavily from exhaustion. A short distance away a giant red and orange fox was scratching its back against the ground with its belly exposed to the sky. Nine tails swayed vigorously at the sensation of the itch on the fox being aptly scratched. Naruto sat up slowly and looked over the field at where he had been training with the fox, and the devastation was massive. If this was a normal field, rather than one he conjured in his mind, it would have taken the next twenty years for the foliage to regrow properly and cover the damage. Training in such a manner didn't necessarily increase the young man's strength, as his muscles and body were only an illusion, but it did increase the abilities of battle tactics, chakra control, and jutsu abilities.

This day was different though, it was more intense and required a lot more from the two than they had ever put out before. The battle had started off with Naruto assuming his sage mode while Kurama held nothing back. Even in sage mode Naruto had developed techniques that would inflict damage on a tailed beast. During this mode Naruto would concentrate on brute force abilities and jutsu training. Pushing his speed and strength to the max landing hit after hit on the fox. After a while he would release sage mode and work on his tactical training. This was the crux of his training as he had to rely on his brain to keep him alive against the sheer power that the fox would put out. Much to Kurama's surprise Naruto was lasting longer and longer against him with his increasing tactical abilities. There were even times that it seemed Naruto was snickering at him as it would seem that he was back to just playing pranks on the fox.

What made today's session different was the additional training that Kurama had decided to start. In the past when the battles were so fierce and Naruto's determination was unwavering he would demand the chakra of the fox. Doing so in the past had caused a loss of control and nearly freed the fox on multiple occasions. During the battle with Pain, Kurama had nearly succeeded in finally being freed from his prison. He still wanted out but even he knew the chances of him on the outside with the masked man were slim of ever retaining his freedom. Over the course of time they have come to an agreement of training Naruto to be the strongest shinobi the world has ever known. That is until the masked man was taken care of.

The intense training involved the absorption of the fox's chakra to push the limits of how much Naruto could handle. Even though Kurama would be able to handle all threats on his own if he was in the real world, they would not take the chance to allow Tobi to control him once again. When Naruto would call upon the fox's chakra in the past, to do so in mass quantities would send Naruto in a rage. Even with the increase in power, it was nothing if he couldn't control it by thinking rationally. Today was the first of many long and arduous steps in being able to control that power. Both parties were shocked and amazed at the outcome thus far. Through trial and error they had come to a conclusion that Naruto and the fox had to literally switch chakra reserves with one another. In doing so Naruto looked as if he was on fire and glowed a bright yellow. They had effectively dubbed this the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode as it was the only chakra that Naruto possessed during this time. Over the course of time they would train him on how to use the chakra and the techniques that were yet to be developed. Naruto had pushed himself today in an attempt to actually take the form of the fox. So far he was able to attain six tails of the fox and still maintain his control. Slowly but surely they needed him to be able to attain the full nine-tail form and have access to all of Kurama's power.

**Can you do that again for me Kit? **The fox said in an almost playful way.

Naruto looked over at Kurama and knew exactly what the fox was asking for. "We're not done training yet. I will after we are done though, ok?" Naruto said in a slight chuckle.

**We are done though. Your mate has been trying to speak with you for the last five minutes about dinner being ready. **He was slightly amused that after all the time they spent in the mindscape that the young man continuously forgot that time here passed differently than in reality.

"Is it really that time? I have to try to remember that time thing again. Ok fox, you win," Naruto stood up and concentrated a little while closing his eyes. When he opened them there were a multitude of wild animals in the field and surrounding forests. Bears, deer, wild boar, and even some fast flying birds for a slight challenge appeared everywhere. Naruto did this on occasion and was doing it more frequently after their training as a way to reward the demon beast for the help. When Naruto would leave his mindscape the fox would run around at first just to put a fright into all the animals as a show of intimidation. After a while Kurama would hunt and stalk his prey to hone his animal skills. Naruto had sat in on one of those sessions to help him develop patience. When it all became tiresome the Fox would give into bloodlust and just start to slaughter anything that would have been living.

**Thanks Kit. Oh, and by the way, after you eat and the young kit is asleep, make sure you do that thing to your mate that makes her shiver in anticipation. We foxes like to play with our prey. **The Fox gave Naruto a wide grin.

Naruto thinking about what Kurama meant got a very detailed image in his mind of the exact gesture and returned the demons grin with one of his own as he sped back into reality.

* * *

Uzushiogakure

Naruto's eyes popped open and he gasped at the sight in front of him. He started the mindscape while lying in bed, which he still was, but as he awoke Hinata was standing over him with her face nearly a foot from his. With the same grin he gave Kurama he quickly reached up and grabbed Hinata by the waist pulling her into the bed with him. He rolled on top of her kissing her passionately and deeply with everything he had.

She returned the kiss in kind, just enjoying the playfulness that he always showed while they spent time together and made love. When he broke the kiss she opened her eyes as they were glassed over with everything she felt for him. "Now if you're done ruining my hair, dinner is ready Naruto-kun," she said playfully.

"Well, if Hinata-hime isn't the main course, I'm not hungry," he said with lustful eyes that yearned for her.

Hinata playfully slapped Naruto on the chest, "I'm not, but I'm sure you will like what is. Besides, Kushina is in her highchair and expecting dinner too".

Wanting his wife to get back into the mood Naruto thought fast as a way to help the process along, "How about we give Kushi-chan a sibling to play with; maybe a little brother, with dark blue hair, like yours this time?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto knew that she loved the idea of having more children. Throughout their childhood she had thought on occasion what it would be like to give Naruto the family she always knew he deserved. "All in due time Naruto-kun. It has only been six months since Kushina was born and I like having my figure back. Besides, this time allows me to train and to get used to the side effects of that jutsu you used". Hinata crawled out from underneath Naruto and stood from the bed. As she made her way to the door she swayed her hips knowing that Naruto was watching her walk away. As she reached the door she turned around, looking at him in the most seductive gaze she could muster. "Hinata-hime may not be the main course, but I never said the she wasn't for desert." Hinata quickly left the room holding her lightly clinched hand to her mouth, smiling and giggling. She knew she invoked his wrath, but it was a wrath she was more than willing to take.

Naruto stared at the empty doorway as the wheels in his head just processed what his wife had said. Slowly his mouth hung open and drool started to escape it. His eyes started to glass over as his imagination started to run wild with all the desert options he could think about affixing to Hinatas naked body as he devoured her. Reality kicked in while he shook his head. He quickly jumped from the bed and raced to the dining room with an eager anticipation of getting through dinner as quickly as possible.

* * *

Still in Uzu

Across the Uzumaki Compound there was another couple eating in a luxurious house that sat on the estate. It was finely furnished with personal decorations that gave the home a welcoming feeling. Pictures of their time together in their youth and while on Team Nine could be seen throughout the house. Currently though, there were more pictures of the couples' wedding with the friends that they had made in the village and more so of the extended family they had living across the way. Tonight was not about extended family and friends but more of anxiety and worriment. As they sat close at the dining table eating their dinner they had more pressing matters on their mind.

"What are we going to do Neji-kun?" the bun wearing kunoichi asked with a sense of dread.

Raising an eye to look at his wife as he finished his bite of salad, "What do you mean?"

"Your clan back in Konoha would have never allowed us to be together. My parents don't even know we are married. I would at least like my parents to be here, maybe a little before and sometime after. In all honesty I'm a little scared. I don't know how your cousin did it all this time". Even though she had Neji there she felt a little alone at the prospects of what the future will bring.

Looking for a way to calm the young woman he thought hard to find something to comfort her in her time of stress. "Hinata-sama is a strong young woman that never received a lot of recognition in the village for being so. That being said, I know you are just as strong as she is, Ten-chan". In all honesty the stress was going to get to him also. He would have to visit Naruto himself to get advice on how to calm his own nerves down before he imploded. "Nothing says that you cannot tell your parents about us or about the baby."

Her nerves lessened a little knowing that he would not have a problem with her notifying her parents about their current status. She had written to her mother a multitude of times about life here in Uzushiogakure, but intentionally left certain details out. "Neji-kun, I would really like to see them though. Also, what about going back to Konoha so the baby can be born there?"

That was something Neji didn't want to think about. He simply shook his head lightly, "I do not believe that is such a good idea. If my clan caught wind of us being together, or that there is a branch baby being born, then they would attempt to keep us there until a seal can be placed on it".

The idea of her child having the Caged-Bird seal placed upon him or her on her scared and angered her all at the same time. She wasn't sure if it was hormones or just being sentimental, but she wanted her parents to know what her life has become and wanted them to be a part of it, even if it would be a small one. Thinking to herself, she listed it under sentiment as the hormone rage typically comes later. Right now she was two months along and still hadn't shown any discernible signs, other than morning sickness. _Why do they call it morning sickness? I feel like I'm sick all the time, _she thought to herself. "I know you would like to have your parents here Neji-kun, and I am sorry both have passed. I would really like my parents to be a part of this as well though," she said with a little more desperation in her voice.

Neji could never take it when she was like this. Whenever she became distraught he always wanted to sweep her up into his arms and hold her, just to let her know it would be all right. He was going to have to concede. "I will have a talk with Naruto tomorrow when I see him. We have to go over the report that is to be delivered to Lady Tsunade anyways, so I will ask him if we can request to have your parents brought here as special guests".

Tenten beamed at her husband and his idea. Squealing a little she jumped from her dinner and into Neji's lap, "Thank you Neji-kun. It means a lot to me. I hope Naruto will allow it".

Smiling devilishly he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back to respond, "I'm sure he will. If he tries to refuse, I will just ask Hinata-sama".

* * *

Sunagakure

Far to the west there was another young man looking off into the vast distance as if he could see the massive island. In the hidden village of Kaze no Kuni there stood its leader, the Kazekage Gaara. The young leader was looking far off in concern at what the future was to bring. He would be leaving shortly to travel to a far off land that had once been destroyed. For the last month he scoured through the village archives searching for any information about the island that would assist him in the meetings to come. He personally sought after a meeting with the Uzukage time and time again only to be denied. After combing through the records he could understand why. Evidently when war consumed all the elemental nations, Sunagakure was part of a plan that divided the Konoha forces to ensure that they would not have the resources necessary to aid their allies at Uzu no Kuni.

He could not be deterred though. Suna had dedicated a lot of resources to the rebuilding of Konoha and they were currently starting to feel the stress of the economies devotion to the Hidden Leaf village. They needed an influx of trade to help stabilize everything. The desert sands created a veritable limitless supply of materials for creating glass along with the lands robust mining operations. The resources they have would be a great benefit to the budding village on the island. With Gaara's thinking if he would just show himself in Uzu then they wouldn't deny him an audience.

The first step in his plan was to mend the old wounds by apologizing for his lands past transgressions. Then he would at least seek a treaty coupled with some form of trade agreement. For an added assurance he would be stopping by Konoha to retrieve his sister and her husband to help in his endeavors. Having already contacted Lady Hokage for permission to have a few of the Konoha shinobi escort him from Konoha to Uzushiogakure. From what his sister Temari had informed him, her husband, Shikamaru Nara was actually quite friendly with the Uzukage. If this was true then it would go a long way in helping introductions with Gaara.

Along with the married couple he had also requested Sakura Hurano to accompany him as well. He could not give a direct reason for the request but insisted none the less. He had a slight affection for the pink haired kunoichi, which had developed when she was assigned as a diplomat to his village from Konoha. This was just a diversionary assignment to help her get over the loss of her blonde teammate. Her assignment ended after a few months and he found himself missing her when she returned home. These were all new emotions to him and he had spent a lot of time analyzing them himself trying to come up with a reason for a slight depression from her absence. At one time he thought of requesting her on a more permanent basis, but he refrained from doing so because he did not want to push the young woman after realizing the feelings she had developed for her fallen friend.

With the passing of his friend he had taken it harder than he thought. Often pushing himself into his work more than most thought was healthy. It was only through Sakura's presence that he took a step back and started the healing process of losing his first and best friend, someone he thought of more as a brother. Looking off in the direction of Konoha he thought to himself as tomorrow would be the day to leave; he just hoped it would be a fruitful encounter.

* * *

Back in the Hideout

Staring at the darkened ceiling the woman cannot help but feel the irony of everything. She wonders if this is what it was like for her one time prisoners while waiting for their inevitable fate. Life has been dull in the underground headquarters as they wait for the next assignment that the masked man known as Tobi would be giving them. Given the time that they have been in the area she has seen the object of her affections very little. He spent most of his time during the down time training non-stop, never so much as paying attention to her unless he needed something immediately from her.

Karin hoped beyond anything that Sasuke's life long mission of destroying the Hidden Leaf Village wraps up soon. She would stand by the young man as long as it took so he would show her the attention that she felt she deserved from him. Currently there were many things about him that started to scare her to her core when she would use her special ability to sense and see his chakra signature. The longer time passed without his seeing the fruition of his dreams, the darker his chakra became. Believing that once his goals were met that the darkness from his chakra would disperse and he would finally be capable of showing the love she felt he had for her.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed as she realized she would have to be content for the time being just being by his side. As she was resting she decided to just go to sleep early, hoping that her dreams of finally being with Sasuke would come to her, fulfilling her fantasies. Thinking about the young man in such a way began to start a fire that coursed through her body. Thinking that since it was late evening and the likelihood that anyone would disturb her was minimal she started letting her hands roam across her own body. Deciding to stoke the fires further she allowed her right hand to slip below her waistband and under her emerald green panties. She began to rub her sensitive area slowly but with force, allowing her imagination to fuel her ministrations. Unsatisfied with just the single action she pushed up her shirt revealing her matching bra and started to massage her breast through the thin fabric. Through her self-gratification she moaned lightly as she forced the thought of the sensations being generated by Sasuke. The feeling of his hands roaming her body and kneading her flesh roughly in a possessive manner, dominating her body, increased her anticipation for release. The more she imagined his hard body positioned above her, preparing to take her and claim her very essence, the more she quickened her pace, running for the finish. Moans of increasing volume escaped her throat, and his name could be heard rebounding off the walls.

A single loud knock came from the door and the knob started to turn. She squealed in a high pitched tone as she started to right herself. She pulled her hand from the inside of her waistband and quickly pulled her shirt down to cover her breast while sitting up on the edge of the bed. Hoping that the person coming to see her had not seen anything she looked to the door as it swung open. There standing in the doorway was the person that she had just imagined was ravaging her body.

Looking at his teammate sitting on the bed he could see that she had a deep blush on her face. He could also tell that her breathing was labored as if she had just run a great distance. He decided to put it all out of his mind as her training was her business.

"Sasuke-kun, can I help you?" she said between her heavy breaths. In the back of her mind she thought about what she was doing and wished that the help she could offer involved what her imagination was playing for her moments ago.

In an unemotional tone and dismissive of any hidden intention she may have given off he responded, "Pack your things and get some rest. We are leaving in the morning". He began to turn around to leave the young woman to get ready.

A little disheartened she asked curiously, "Where are we going?"

"To ensure that a village, that was destroyed, remains that way," he said this with a coldness that could have frozen even the core of a volcano.

With her interest peaked, she asked her last question before he tried to leave once again, "What village is that?"

"Uzushiogakure," he said plainly.

She froze in place while the name of the village raced through her head. A sense of dread overcame her as Sasuke left the room pulling the door closed behind him. A flood gate in Karin's mind burst open, threatening to shatter her psyche. Memories of her past rushed to the forefront of her thoughts as stories from her childhood played in vivid detail. A childhood she had kept closeted away since she was found by Orochimaru. She could see her grandmother sitting on the edge of her bed telling her stories of their long lost homeland. They were stories of her grandmother growing up and her time in her homeland. She spun tales of rolling hills and unique forests that were abundant in wildlife. She would play with her friends through the forest trying to catch the animals only to release them again, to be caught another day. She described the village as one of beauty with ornate decorations on the outside of shops and public buildings that housed government officials. There were tall towers that if you were to look out to the west across the water, you could see a small speck of land that denoted the island known as the Land of Waves.

By far Karin's favorite stories were those that involved her grandmothers time playing on the beaches that bordered the village. Times where she would collect shells and build sandcastles always kept Karin enthralled. Her friends would often start their free days on the hill behind the village where an enormous spring had created a fresh water river that traveled through the village. Floating on the water in the river they would allow themselves to be carried by the current out to the awaiting ocean. They would try to catch fish with their hands, along with other sea creatures, which usually ended up with one of her friends often grabbing ahold of something that was spikey or stung them.

Then there was the romantic story of how her grandmother had met her husband while searching in the shallow waters of the ocean beach. Her grandmother had found a small bed of oysters and reached down into the water to start collecting them. While reaching down to pick one up she had failed to notice that the shell was open. When she grabbed ahold of it, the oyster clamped down on her finger and would not release its grip. Her grandfather who was a young chunin at the time was training on the beach as well and heard her scream. He rushed over to see what had happened only to laugh at the sight in front of him. Taking her hand while the oyster stubbornly refused to release that single digit, he retrieved a kunai from his pouch, and began to pry the halves apart. As the oysters grip was lightened he slowly removed her finger, and out rolled onto her palm a perfectly spherical pearl. Throwing the mussel back into the water and still holding her grandmothers hand, he looked at the natural bead, commenting on how beautiful it was. When her grandmother agreed, he had quickly responded telling the young woman that she was more beautiful than the pearl.

Thinking back upon the memory, Karin recalled her grandmother wearing a necklace that held a single pearl, never taking it off. Now as she sat on the bed with the knowledge Sasuke had given her she realized that someone had attempted to rebuild the village of her heritage, one that her clan had once called home. Now she was being ordered to destroy it once again. Lying back down with her head on the pillow, Karin began to shake lightly. Forgetting about her previous fantasies, all that could race through her mind was the stories from the past that came back to haunt her, and the fact that she would have a hand in destroying those great memories that the current villagers would be hoping to tell their grandchildren.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter in this little tale; This is the longest one I have written thus far. Over ten thousands words in honor of recieving my one hundreth review from the last chapter. I also would like to remind everyone that next chapter is the infamous fifth chapter and it will focus on other events that you wouldn't normally get in the main story. If you have any requests about characters you would like to see in it or maybe to learn a little bit about how thier lives have changed since Hinata and Naruto dies let me know in a review. I will work them in and develop thier stories a little more.

Shout Outs:

dragonball256: It was bound to happen some time. But there will be some extenuating circumstances that may delay the knowledge. You will have to wait a few chapters before that happens though.

Chewie Cookies: Feel bad all you like for her. But you shouls also play close attention to her, there are some drastic changes in the future with that character that will give an outcome you wouldn't think of normally. I wouldn't worry for Neji and Tenten yet, the one to watch is Kushina.

Kingkakashi: That pairing really interested me and most people never think of it. Half of the reason for it is because he was once a jinchuriki and would have the greatest understanding of how Naruto was. Unfortunatly she has issues with her former teamamate that keeps that at bay.

Naruhinalover: The inclusion helps round everyone out. Although I must admit I never planned on it happening as such but I was thinking about so much stuff that the two events collided.

With that, let the story begin. I do not own Naruto but I am currently in the process of buying Hinata, I just hope the wife doesn't mind (drool)!

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Paper was piled high along all the edges of the desk. This had to be the bane of all Kages. There were order forms, and mission requests. Sometimes you would find an official invitation to some event that wanted the Kage's presence to add a little flare. Rules, regulations, and politics all seemed to be at the forefront of this blasted paperwork. There was never any end in sight as soon as they were approved or denied another pile would occupy the newly vacant spot. "I swear, these papers never piled up on Hinata-chan's desk," Naruto said to his new foe. He knew his wife was very efficient but he never realized how efficient she really was. Just about the time Naruto had thought of using a Futon: Rasenshuriken on the indomitable foe there was a knock on the door.

Looking up in a questioning manner as he wasn't expecting any visitors this afternoon he promptly stated, "Enter". A young girl full of energy entered the office and quickly ran to the front of Naruto's desk. She bowed lightly and Naruto spoke once more, "Ai, it is good to see you. How is your mother doing?"

"Uzukage-sama, she is doing fine. In fact, she is the one that sent me here," Ai said in a speedy voice.

"Is there something wrong at the port?" Naruto said with a sense of curiosity. Not a lot had happened as of late and there even seemed to be fewer reports from around the island of people trying to sneak into the village.

"Not that I know of, but there is a group of people there that have requested to see you," she said with more excitement than Naruto thought would have been appropriate.

It was not unusual for people to request to see him, and he often did do so, but there was just something about the way Ai was acting that said there was something more about these visitors than she was telling him. "How are the visitors Ai?"

Putting her finger to her chin and tilting her head slightly Ai tried to describe the people that were waiting for her to return with instructions for the newly arrived. The first person that stuck out was the one in pink. "There is an older girl with pink hair and she has a dark pink dress on with a slit down the side and stops at her side. She seems kind of quiet though. Then there is a blonde girl with several ponytails, shes looks a little mean though. She has a huge fan on her back, what do you suppose that is for?" Ai looked at Naruto for an answer, but the only reaction she received was Naruto's eyes slowly getting larger as the information was being processed. Ai decided to continue, "There is also a guy with short red hair and a funny tattoo that says 'Love' on his forehead. I wonder why he has a tattoo there. He has a large jar on his back, or is it a gourd? Anyways, it is a funny shape. Then there is Shikamaru-kun".

Naruto's mind was racing a mile a minute. It took him a few minutes before he shook his head and came back to reality. When he looked across his desk he could see Ai standing there leaning against the desk looking at him, waiting for a response. From the brief descriptions Ai gave him he could only assume that the visitors were Sakura, Gaara, Temari, and of course as she said Shikamaru.

That is the reason she was excited. During Shikamaru's visit he played with her one afternoon. It was a game of hide-and-go seek, but she used her Kekki Genkai. Still with the great disadvantage Shikamaru was able to find her with relative ease. Ai had taken a shine to him and nearly never left his side.

Thinking back to the problem at hand, it was too early for the others to know as of yet. Naruto would have to inform the others immediately of their friends being in the village, and needed to stall the meeting that was requested. Naruto quickly took out a few pieces of parchment and started to write on them. When he was done he lifted his head and addressed Ai once more. "Ai, give this one to your mother," he handed her the first folded note. Naruto then put his seal to the four other pieces of paper and handed them to Ai. "These are for the visitors. Now, about the red haired man, I want you to show him the same respect you show me, ok?" Thinking quickly he withdrew his last statement, "Scratch that, show him even more respect. He is the Kazekage of Sunagakure, and a very important person," Thinking about how informal Ai can be.

Ai's eyes widened, "You mean he is like you Saisei-sama?"

"Yes he is, and don't get the pink haired girl mad, she can be kind of scary," Naruto thought. "Now hurry along and don't let them wait any longer".

Ai bowed slightly and started to run out the door, "Ok Saisei-sama, I will go as fast as I can," and with that she disappeared, running down the hall.

Naruto quickly got up from his chair and went to the door. He promptly shut and locked it, then turned around to look at the office. _At least I won't have to worry about paperwork considering the recent events,_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath there was a flash of white and then the office was empty.

* * *

At the Docks

With the guard post for the docks in sight Ai put a little extra speed into her step. She saw her mother standing with the four visitors, mainly talking to Shikamaru, while the others stood there looking around at what they could see of the village from where they were. Sliding to a stop at the desk and panting slightly Ai looked to her mother, "The Uzukage told me to give you this mother". Ai handed the folded note to her mother then walked excitedly over to Shikamaru. "Shika-kun, can you play hide-and-go seek with me again. You won't be able to find me this time".

Shikamaru looked over at Temari who giggled and mouthed 'Shika-kun' to Sakura, most notably to tease him later. He leaned down and ruffled the young girl's head which prompted a shriek from the girl, "If I get a chance on this trip I would love to give you that opportunity to try." He had taken a liking to the girl when he was here during his initial visit as she too liked to stare at clouds when she had nothing to do either.

Ai handed Shikamaru one of the notes that her Uzukage had given her. She then handed one to Temari, and one to Sakura, whom she was careful to keep a little distance from. Sakura looked at her strangely, as it appeared the girl was scared of her. Ai then stopped in front of Gaara and when she did she bowed deeply, holding out the note for him to take. "From the Uzukage, Kazakage-sama," she stated politely and with respect.

Gaara looked at the little girl bewildered, wondering how she knew of his title as he had yet to give it to anyone. With a gentle bow he took the note thanking her and proceeded to open it, reading the contents.

_To Whom This Note Is Presented To:_

_The bearer of this official notice is a guest here in Uzushiogakure at the request of the Uzukage. If presented with this notice please treat the bearer with all the due respect that you would to me and give them your finest hospitality. If the bearer wishes to purchase goods or services: to include food, lodging, souvenirs, or supplies please seek no tender and bill the amount to me personally. Whatever the bill may be I will be personally responsible for it. You may contact me for any questions, and the authenticity of the notice is hereby given from the affixed Uzukage seal. Thank you for your understanding and taking care of our special guest._

_The Uzukage,_

_Minato Saisei_

Gaara looked at the note with a puzzled expression, wondering why a Kage would give such luxuries to people he'd yet to meet personally, with the exception of Shikamaru. Thinking to himself he wondered if Shikamaru had actually made such an impression on the Uzukage, and if he did then the hopes of negotiations would be a lot smoother than originally anticipated.

Just as Gaara had finished his thought the lady who had received the first letter stepped out from the post counter and walked up to them. She stopped in front of Gaara and bowed, "I'm terribly sorry for the delay Kazekage Gaara-sama. My Name is Ami and I would have tried to get things done more quickly had I known such an important person as you was visiting".

Deciding that the cat was out of the bag, and he didn't know who let it out, he decided to resume his role in his humbled tones. "No reason for such an apology Ami-san. We had failed to notify your village ahead of time of our arrival and we are sorry for doing so. As for me being the Kazekage, it is true, although I did not wish to make such a fiasco with my presence".

Standing straight again the woman smiled at the Kazekage's words. "My Uzukage wishes to extend his regards with your presence here in Uzu. He has also informed me that he regrets that he will not be able to see you today but does wish to have a meeting with you in the morning if that wouldn't be a problem."

"Think nothing of it Ami-san. I too know of the duties of being a Kage and the many demands that one may have," Gaara shivered a little at the thought of the paperwork that would be waiting for him when he returned to Suna.

"I have also been instructed to lead you personally to the inn where you may rest from your long journey. Everything has already been arranged and it is at the Uzukage's request that if there is anything you need all you have to do is present the notices in your possession and your needs will be taken care of". Ami turned toward the village and started walking. "You may leave your travel packs as they will be delivered to your rooms, and you may follow me".

"Are you sure it is ok that we have free reign to spend the Uzukage's money as such?" Shikamaru asked. "My wife can rack up a bill at any resta…" he was stopped from continuing that thought with an elbow to the kidney. Shikamaru looked to Temari to see the smile on her face that he knew could send the deadliest demon running with its tail between its legs.

"It is quite alright," Ami explained as they walked into the village. "It is unlikely that the Uzukage will receive any bills from where you eat or stay. Most of the villagers give the young couple anything they think they will fancy. The Uzukage's wife was in the market place a while back and she had spotted a dress she took a shine to. The owner of the store took notice, but when she didn't purchase it, the owner took it from the rack and boxed it up for her anyways. The next day I heard the Uzukage's wife exited the compound to find the package with the dress with it. This has happened many times and they started to try to return the items but they could never get the shop owners to take back the items. Often they would donate the items to those in need".

As they neared the inn, Shikamaru noticed how the place had grown. The inn now had three stories to it, more than likely to accommodate the extra travelers and traders coming from the boats. When they entered the building they were greeted at the desk and Ami asked Gaara for his notice. When he handed it over Ami presented it to the inn keeper and began to explain. "These people here are guests of the Uzukage. Their luggage is still at the docks next to my post and they will need your three best rooms".

After reading the notice and looking at the seal, a smile spread across the inn keepers' face that, one would have thought stretched to the back of her head. She clapped her hand getting everyone's attention that was behind the counter, "Daiki, there is luggage down at the docks next to the guard post, bring it here immediately," she started to command. "Aoi, please go to the third floor suites and ensure that they are ready to have guests. I need three rooms ready before our guests reach the top of the stairs. Daisuke, I need you to go to the market. I want welcoming baskets for our guests. They better be of the same quality you would present to the Uzukage himself". The elderly inn keeper then turned to a small girl who was sitting in the corner looking kind of dejected. "Asuka," the little girl's eyes brightened at the idea of being given an assignment, "I need you to go to that restaurant that I like so much. You remember the one right?" The little girl nodded her head. "Please tell the owner that he needs to make a reservation for four for this evening. He needs to keep the time open and the table available. Inform him it is for the guests of the Uzukage and they will be dinning at his establishment tonight". With her orders the little girl took off through the front door and made her way through the village. The inn keeper turned back to the guests, "If you will follow me I will take you to your rooms," and she began to lead them through the inn while Ami took her leave.

As Temari entered their room all she could do was whistle. "A girl could get used to this type of living," she said while looking around. The room was a large suite with separate sleeping and living areas. There was a large bathing area rather than having to use the public baths. There was a hot spring bath on the first floor if they wished to use it. The suite also had a spacious kitchenette with a small eating area that seemed warm and comfortable. The bedroom was well decorated with a large four poster bed with a hanging deep blue canopy. The last catching feature was a large walkout window that led out to a balcony spanning the length of their suite, leaving only a few feet between one balcony and another. She stepped out onto the terrace and looked at the view to the south, overlooking the ocean. Temari gasped at the view before her thinking of how romantic it would be in the late afternoon as the sun was starting to set. Looking to her right she noticed that her pink haired travel companion was across the way on her own balcony. "Now this is the red carpet treatment," she said to Sakura.

"You're telling me. What type of Kage is this, who treats visitors that show up unannounced with such extravagancies?" she said in return.

"I don't know, but he has bonus points in my book," Temari said with a giggle.

Shikamaru joined Temari out on the terrace and sighed happily at the view. Looking to the sky in the south he could see a few sparse clouds dotting the blue backdrop thinking of how relaxing it would be to lay out here above the village and allow the day to pass him by. He moved in behind Temari and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Think of it as our second chance at a honeymoon".

Leaning back into his embrace, trying to get rid of the ire that shot to the forefront of her mind over their first attempt of a honeymoon, "I still haven't forgiven Lady Hokage for her horrible timing". The day after their wedding ceremony Shikamaru was called to the Hokage tower for an emergency mission that kept him away for a week and a half. Temari had stormed into the Hokage's office with the intent of giving Tsunade a piece of her mind, that was until she approached the door only to see someone fly through the now splintered pile of shrapnel and imbed themselves into the wall across the hallway. Temari had turned around immediately as the Hokage stepped into the hall looking to finish the job on the middle aged man that lay there unconscious. She started to shiver as Lady Tsunade bellowed to her assistant to attend to the man's wounds so she could have another go at him.

She shivered a little and felt slightly sorry for the man, bringing her back to reality. She looked back to Sakura, "Hey, why don't we go to the market for a little souvenir shopping? After all the Uzukage did give us until tomorrow for the meeting".

"That sounds great. I can pick up something to wear for the dinner tonight," the pink haired kunoichi responded.

_Troublesome_, Shikamaru thought. "Go easy on the budget. He may have given us the ability to purchase whatever we want but we don't want to take advantage of his or the people's hospitality".

"We won't. Maybe just a light snack out and then a little window shopping, I want to see what makes this village so prominent in such a short amount of time." Temari turned in Shikamaru's arms and kissed him gently before walking back into the room to get ready.

* * *

In a Training Field

Panting could be heard in the center of the open field as the lone person who was training there was sweating at the exertion being put into her daily routine. Large patches of torn up dirt littered the field and kunai were imbedded into training dummies, all meeting their mark with pin-point accuracy. Off to one side of the training field, a side that held no damage sat another young woman who was on a blanket playing with a small baby with pale blue eyes and blonde hair.

Going through the motions of her own developed style of her family's famed taijutsu with vigor, she was hoping that her cousin would finish with his work early so he could help her train this afternoon. Lost in the concentration of her training, she turned quickly at the sense of the chakra signature that suddenly appeared behind her. Without realizing who just made an appearance she lunged with her right hand forward, powered with her chakra, aiming for where the heart would be on the newcomer. He caught her hand by the wrist with ease, unmoving with a smile on his face. "Naruto-kun!" she said in surprise.

Naruto released her hand and leaned down to kiss the forehead where the veins were prominent with her bloodline ability activated. "Hinata-chan, we have a problem," he said righting himself with a little concern ion his eyes.

Thinking it was another piece of paperwork that was giving him some trouble Hinata stood up straight and held out her hand waiting for the paper he was sure to hand to her. "Well, give it to me," she said in a teasing tone, knowing how much Naruto hated being teased over doing the paperwork of the office he held.

Naruto looked down at her outstretched hand with a look of bewilderment on his face, "Give you what?"

"The request or form that has you stumped?" she said in a questioning tone.

He shook his head signaling it was a little more serious than that. "Not the blasted paperwork. We have visitors, and it is of the variety of a personal sort".

Now curious she said with concern, "Who would visit Uzu from our past without making themselves announced first?"

"There are four of them actually. From the description that Ai gave me it sounds as if Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara have all come to pay us a visit," he said with concern.

Thinking quickly seeking a reason for the unexpected visit she responded, "It must have been a trip for Suna. They have made several requests for extensive trade agreements, all of which I had intentionally ignored because of some of the details for the arrangement. We were able to work around those with Konoha by requesting Neji-nii and Tenten-chan to come here and be representatives for the Land of Fire. We would not have that luxury with Suna though".

"That would explain Gaara's appearance, but what about the others. Even Temari should be a kunoichi of the Leaf if she is married to Shikamaru by now," Naruto said in a contemplative tone.

Taking a moment to think about the other three, "More than likely Gaara had requested assistance from Tsunade in the process. He more than likely requested Shikamaru to act as a person who could introduce them to us considering his previous visit here. It would seem that Temari and Shikamaru are married as they are traveling together. As for Sakura, she may have been sent with the party to act as a personal liaison for the Hokage, along with possibly meeting with Neji-nii and Tenten-chan for a personal review". Naruto was shaking his head as his wife made it all sound so reasonable. "You don't think they know do you?" Hinata asked.

"I doubt it. If Sakura is with them and she knew, there would already be trouble in the village as she would likely be tearing it apart to find and pummel me," he said with a slight shiver. "What should we do if it is for nothing more than a trade agreement and treaty?"

"It would not be a problem and I'm sure they would understand, if they knew about the truth of us," Hinata spoke trying to think about the best approach.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think that is a good choice right now. I want to keep the people that know of our existence down to a minimum. I don't want to deny a trade agreement that would help both lands, but I cannot allow an agreement that would give our identities or vital information to anyone at this point in time".

Looking at Naruto with admiration for how far he had come in the game of politics, "That only leaves us with two solutions then. The first one is to deny any form of agreement, that would likely lead to some form of hostility. The second would be to amend an agreement to only divulge the most basic of information. I'm sure that wouldn't be ideal, but it would be better than nothing".

"That would probably be for the best. The meeting is for tomorrow morning. I have set them up at the inn until then," he said while moving close to Hinata for a tender embrace.

Hinata leaned into his chest, always cherishing the way it felt when he held her. "I guess I will get ready for tomorrow then".

Naruto shook his head once more, "No, I will handle this one on my own. I don't want to raise any suspicion, and with both of us there it may be a little more noticeable that Minato and Suki are not who they say they are. You just concentrate on your training and taking care of Kushi-chan. You also need to be careful around town as they are likely to spot you if you are in the same area".

Nodding her head in agreement, "I will be," she breathed in his scent.

Naruto kissed her on top of the head, "Don't train too hard either. I don't want to pass out in my bowl of ramen again". He thought back to a few weeks ago as Hinata pushed herself too far in her chakra exertion and drew upon his as well. She had pulled so much chakra from him that he had passed out during lunch with his head landing in a nearly empty bowl.

Hinata giggled at the memory of the scene the stand owner had described after it happened. With miso broth dripping from his face and noodles in his hair, he awoke trying to figure out what had happened to him.

With a playful sneer and a chaste kiss he vanished from sight, more than likely to get lunch and return to the office to complain some more about the paperwork that was sure to be consuming his desk. Hinata turned around and started to walk to where Tenten and Kushina were playing on the outstretched blanket to inform her about the recent events.

* * *

In the Marketplace

Sakura and Temari were walking around the marketplace, carrying a few bags when they sat down at a table in an open eatery. People were walking about the market, traversing from store to store while the two kunoichi looked at the bustling crowd. They had stopped at a couple of shops and bought a few things. At first they had planned on spending their own money to make their purchases, but word had traveled rapidly in the market places of their description and of them being important guest of the Uzukage. Even upon entering the first shop they were treated far above what their normal role in society would dictate. Once they were recognized any money they had tried to offer for payment was denied and they were often given more than what they asked for.

They had both purchased more formal attire for the dinner they were going to tonight, along with shoes and an actual purse to complete the outfits. Each had also picked up a few trinkets to adorn their places back in Konoha as a reminder of the trip here in Uzu. Waiting for their food to arrive, just a light snack until supper, they chatted about everything they had seen and experienced since their arrival.

Temari was trying to figure out how the Uzukage knew of Gaara's status as the Kazekage of Suna. She left the question open for Sakura to answer but when no answer came she looked to her pink haired friend, "Sakura, did you hear what I said?"

Sakura's attention was pulled to the end of the street and she had watched a slender woman walk across the road. She had long dark black hair that seemed to have a blue shimmer to it. Wearing attire that would befit someone who was a kunoichi, with a tight but un-constraining deep purple top, and loose lavender pants, the figure reminded her of a ghost from the past. From what Sakura could make out she had a motherly smile, and it was only accentuated by the small blond child she was carrying. Temari's voice pulled her out of her trance and back to the real world. Shaking her head lightly to clear the cobwebs, Sakura then resumed the conversation with her company.

* * *

Later That Evening

The four had returned to the inn and were currently making their way to their rooms. The dinner had been exquisite. It was some of the finest food of the local delicacies that the village had to offer. Sakura and Temari had insisted on dressing for the occasion and had worn the dresses they purchased earlier that day. Temari had worn a short dress that was dark blue and complimented a hair accessory she had also picked up. The dress stopped mid-thigh and had a shimmer to it that went back and forth to a dark green as if you were looking at the changing depths of the nearby ocean. At certain angles the dress even matched her eyes while hugging her body tightly. Being a strapless dress it accentuated her chest and often drew attention from other men that passed them by. The only person that didn't seem interested in the blonde's outfit and defined figure was her husband. That is what one would notice if they didn't know who Shikamaru was. Temari could tell though that her husband was taking quick glances and his eyes would often drop to her thighs that were half exposed. He always paid attention to her well defined legs and would often lie in bed caressing them after they made love.

Sakura had worn a long ankle length black dress with spaghetti straps. It had a split that ran along the right leg and stopped high on her thigh, where it hung loose from there down. From the thigh up it hugged her body as if it was painted on and moved with her. At the bottom of the dress was a decoration of small cherry blossom petals that appeared as if a slight breeze was blowing them across the hem.

They came to Shikamaru and Temari's room and bid them goodnight. The next room they crossed was Sakura's and the remaining two came to a stop. As Sakura started to bow and bid goodnight to Gaara he stepped forward and kissed her gently upon the lips. Giving in a little she returned the light kiss and pulled away quickly afterwards. Looking down a little she apologized, "I'm sorry Gaara-sama, but, it is still too soon".

"Please, would you just call me Gaara? You have more than earned that privilege," he paused. "You loved him that much?" it was more of a statement than a question though.

She shook her head, "That is the strangest part. It is not that I loved him, but I still love him," she said in exasperation. "I still cannot get rid of the feeling that he is going to return someday. I know it sounds childish, like a lost hope of a dream, but I cannot rid myself of this feeling".

"I feel like I understand," he said with a nod. "He was my first and only friend for a while. I began to think of him as my brother. His loss will undoubtedly be felt for decades in the hearts that held him close. But that does not mean that we should put our lives on hold because of his passing. You know him as well as I do, if not more, he would not want that".

"I know he wouldn't, but that still doesn't do me any good for the way I feel. In time I'm sure it will pass, and when it does I will let you know by returning your affection for me. If you cannot wait that long I will understand, but if you find that you can, please be patient with me," she said with a hint of remorse for the situation she had placed the young man in front of her in.

He lifted her head to look into her eyes, seeing tears welling there. "As you wish," he said with all the affection he could muster. "I will wait for that day". He placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back. "Until then, goodnight Sakura-chan," he stated before turning and walking toward his own room.

Sakura walked into her suite and as the door closed behind her, she leaned against it with a sigh. The thought of what had just transpired while the voices of the past played through her mind like a waking nightmare. Slowing she crossed the living area to the large door that led out to the balcony. Opening the door and stepping out she leaned against the railing facing out to the night sky and the darkness of the sea. "So Naruto, what do you think? I know you would want nothing more than my happiness, as you always stated while we were growing up. I cannot shake off this feeling that you will be back some day though". She let out a long drawn breath at how funny she sounded. "Sounds like a childish dream doesn't it? I thought you would like to know I'm in Uzushiogakure right now though. Lady Tsunade gave me a quick briefing before we came here and a little bit of a history lesson. Did you know this is where your clan and family came from? Bet you never even knew you came from a clan. Supposedly they were one of the most powerful clans of their time. They even ran this whole village before it was destroyed". Sakura was speaking with a little more excitement as if she was really talking to the blonde about something she was interested in. "Many villages and clans feared their power, and that is why they were targeted," she said in a somber tone. "But now there is a man here that has taken up the mantle of your forefathers and rebuilt the village. From what we can tell he is well liked, and has treated us well while we have been here".

"You would love the view of the village at night. The lights are bright and there are people still out enjoying everyone's company and shopping. If I was not a citizen of Konoha, I would love to live here. It is truly a special place". She turned from the view and her cheeks were moist from a few tears that had fallen during her conversation with a ghost from the past. She walked back into her suite and made her way to her bedroom. Carefully she removed her dress and packed it away in her baggage while getting out her night clothes. After getting ready for bed she crawled beneath the covers and closed her eyes, wondering, if she would have that dream again that often accompanied her sleep. A dream where there was a happy Naruto still alive and married, to Hinata. They were having a baby and he would depend upon the pink haired friend in an emergency, that he trusted her wholly.

Out on the roof of the inn stood a man in a flowing while cloak that was decorated with waves and the symbols of the village of Uzu. With his blonde hair waving in the breeze of the ocean he listened closely to the voice of the pink haired woman standing on her balcony. When he heard her step back inside and close the door behind her he started to walk away, "Good night Sakura-chan," was all he said.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto was in the office early as he wanted to set things up for the guest that would be arriving for their meeting. Two extra cushioned chairs were brought in to accommodate four, a plate of treats were set out to snack on in case the meeting drew out later than anticipated, and a kettle of water was on a plate warmer to keep it hot for tea. Much of this was done for appearances, as Naruto would have chosen to just sit at the local diner, eating and talking amongst themselves. Today on the other hand, he had to play the role of Uzukage and keep up appearances. He even went as far as taking most of the paperwork, that seemed to breed like rodents, and placed then on Hinata's desk.

_Teach her for leaving me here to handle this by myself while she is off training in one of the training grounds again, _he thought to himself. He wasn't sore about it, he had requested that she do so, as it would be harder to maintain the illusion if they were both present. People might ask more questions than they could keep straight on the spot. It still wouldn't stop him from teasing her about it though.

Naruto was sitting at his desk going through some of the paperwork and either approving or denying requests made by those around the village when Akane gently knocked on the door. "Uzukage-sama, your guests have arrived".

"Please show them in Akane-san," he responded shortly. It was now or never and he gritted his teeth and hoped for the best. Less than a minute later four people entered the office and walked up to his desk. Naruto stood and addressed them all with a slight bow. "Welcome honored guests. My name is Minato Saisei and I am the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. It is wonderful to have you all here to meet me today".

Shikamaru stepped forward and Naruto could clearly tell that he was trying not to smile or chuckle at the formalities that were on display, especially since it was the blonde knucklehead that was going to keep up the façade. "It is a pleasure to see you again Uzukage-sama. I would like to introduce my travel companions that have come here to speak with you". Gesturing to Temari, "This is Temari Nara, my wife. Standing next to her is her brother Gaara of the Sand, and Kazekage of Sunagakure, and next to him is the protégé of the Lady Hokage, Sakura Hurano". Each person bowed at their introduction and waited to be asked to be seated.

"Please be seated. With the formalities out of the way, we can get right down to business, that way you may be able to enjoy your stay here in Uzu". Naruto noticed each person had a strange look on their face as it seemed as though they were trying to take in as much detail about him as possible. Naruto was not forthcoming with it either, as he wore his mask and kept his Kage hat on and low. "I trust you have been enjoying your stay so far?"

Gaara finally spoke up, "It has been a most wonderful experience. Your village has such a lively and vibrant feel Uzukage Saisei".

"Please you may all call me Minato if you wish. I was never one for titles and the excessive honorifics may go to my head, as my wife has been so happy to point out". Naruto didn't know why, but he felt a little funny having his friends speaking to him in such a manner.

Sakura had been studying the Uzukage since she had entered the office. There wasn't much to take notice from what she could see. He wore a mask similar to the one her sensei Kakashi wore and his hat remained low on his head. This only really revealed his piercing blue eyes. There was not much to make out from his clothing either as most of it was covered from the Uzukage robe that he wore. "Speaking of you wife, I was hoping we could meet her as well," Sakura spoke up inquiringly.

"She is out in one of the training fields right now. We have recently had a child and she has been spending a lot of her time there getting back into shape," Naruto stated dryly.

"I would like to discuss with you the possibility of a trade agreement between our two villages, and the reasoning behind the lack of response for such request that my village has made," Gaara interjected getting the meeting underway.

Naruto had noticed the change in tone in Gaara's voice, becoming serious. Naruto had wondered what caused the change and if this meeting for a trade agreement was that necessary to Suna. "Ah yes, we have received letters from Suna. But I am afraid you have come all this way for nothing on that matter".

"Why is that Minato-san? I made sure I proposed nothing more than an average agreement for trade interactions," Gaara said in disbelief.

"Along with your trade agreement is a request for very sensitive information and a treaty we may not be able to comply with considering the young age of the village," Naruto returned.

Gaara was unsure about what this additional information was as all he asked for was a simple trade agreement. "Let's see if we can come up with a compromise then, shall we. What are the requests in the letters that you received?"

Naruto pushed around some papers that still remained on his desk until he found what he was looking for, "It says here in an official form, that the treaty you seek is an unconditional assistance treaty. That would be to include support by our village to yours in any military action that you may ever be involved in. That would be to include any actions that the people here or myself deem inappropriate. That would put us in a precarious situation if you would say, have a dispute with Konohagakure who is also a trade partner with us as well".

Gaara was at a loss for words. That form of treaty was not typical in the least. He would have never sent that request. "May I see the letter you received?"

Naruto passed the request to Gaara so he may look over it again. While he did so Naruto continued, "There is also a request for information that is really concerning. The request is for vital information that includes information on all of our trade partners and the capital generation that comes from those agreements. There is also requested information on all of our available resources present here and on the island. A request for such information leaves the motives for such an agreement in question. There is also no give on the part of your village, Suna, for any such information. Along with that there is no such availability of guarantees of an equal trade benefit for both villages".

Gaara had done something he had not done in many years; he hung his head in shame. He realized, after reading the missive, what the Uzukage was talking about. The requests that were made were done so on the behalf of the Suna council. Those were topics of conversation while he delegated with the council to form an agreement. He had shot them all down as possible hindrances to a trade agreement that Suna needed so badly. The council had included them in anyways in their own effort to garner a more favorable advantage for his village. They had humiliated him in front of another Kage, and directly disobeyed his wishes when finalizing the draft. Inside he was furious and he would deal with them strictly upon his return.

"I am truly sorry for this Minato-san. This was never my intention when I met with my council to draft a trade agreement. I would greatly appreciate if we could forget that these documents ever existed and here and now we can formulate an agreement between our two villages".

Thinking for a moment about what would change he agreed. "Consider it done. From this point on we will start anew with an agreement we make here".

Gaara let out a sigh of relief that there would be no permanent damage from the council's greed for power over the new village. "I am happy to hear such generosity, thank you. Shall we begin with the possibility of a peace treaty then?"

"The treaty in and of itself should not be all that difficult. What we are willing to offer is the same we laid out on the table for Konoha. A simple non-aggression treaty agreed upon by both sides". In all reality Naruto wish he could offer more in the way of a treaty, but currently that was not possible. "As you may have noticed, despite the village being restored, or population is still low and we are currently finite on available forces. To be called upon for assistance for any large scale action would leave us nearly defenseless".

"Surely you would wish for something more though. If your village was threatened in any way, would you not want assistance?" Gaara said, offering a hand.

"With our current forces and abilities we are capable of defending the core of the village without outside assistance, even if we had several teams away on missions. The offer is a generous one, but I am afraid we could not reciprocate should the need arise. Uzu has already fallen once, and although I happened upon my current position by chance, I will not allow it to fall again while I still breathe," he said with pride and resolution.

Gaara could feel the resolution in the Uzukage's words. There was a determination there that so few people had. "I know the feeling of wanting to protect your village as I have developed a sense of home within my own. I can agree on that part of the treaty as I see you would not put any undue stress on the safety of your citizens. I would like the opportunity though to allow our lands to work together through a means of mission requests though. I feel that having that option on the table could greatly benefit both villages considering the distances between us".

It was an offer that he had left out of the treaty signed with Konoha, but it was a great offer now that the village forces were increasing. Having the extra revenue stream would do well for the coffers. It would also benefit his shinobi by being capable of doing missions outside of the island with increasing frequencies in mission requests. This would give them a greater understanding of the world around them that they never had before.

"It would make a wonderful opportunity for us as well as for you. This would be acceptable, but I must also speak with those in Konoha before this measure can go further, as for us to do missions in each other's lands I must get permission for my shinobi to cross the Land of Fire," said Naruto. "That should settle about all there is in the way of peace treaty for now and the details can be fine-tuned later. Now, let us move onto the negotiations of trade".

"I was looking to have a delegate who can handle trade negotiations placed within your city with the approval of the agreement. They would be able to speak for Suna in matters that involve our economies".

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that is not an option at this time".

"Am I wrong in assuming that Konoha has two such delegates here in Uzu for just such a matter?" Naruto shook his head again. "Then why would we be denied the same courtesy?"

"There are extenuating ties between Konoha and Uzu. If you have noticed that the shinobi wear our symbol on their uniforms," Naruto stated. Everyone was looking to Shikamaru, who just shrugged his shoulders. On his shoulder was a white swirl pattern, and everyone was trying to figure out the significance to this. "That symbol there belongs to the Uzumaki clan, who were the founding force of Konoha".

"The Senju clan is the one that founded Konoha, along with the Uchiha clan," Sakura piped in remembering her lessons from the academy.

"That may be what they taught you but it is far from the truth. It is true that the Senju and Uchiha clans were the first two clans of Konoha, but they did not have the resources to build a village by themselves. The Senju extended a hand for assistance to their cousins, to the Uzumaki, for assistance. In the beginning the Uzumaki provided materials, financial support, and the security. For doing so the Uzumaki clan was honored with the addition of the Uzumaki patch to the uniform". Naruto remembered his lessons as well and was very disappointed at the lack of truth being taught. It was to hide Naruto from the world when he was young and was removed from teaching after the third Hokage's law was passed.

Thinking about this Sakura wondered why something so important was kept out of their studies. "But that was over a century ago. What does that have to do with today? It is not like you owe any loyalty to the Uzumaki. There are no more alive".

"Who says they are all dead? Why would you assume that I am not a descendant of that clan," Naruto stated.

"I watched the last Uzumaki die," Sakura said quietly, with tears threatening to well in her eyes.

"That still does not mean that I could not be related som…" Naruto went quiet and the sky outside seemed to darken. He turned his attention to the window and everyone did the same. Outside the sun seemed to give off a little less light, there was a developing pink hue to the sky.

_Guren_, Naruto thought. Something was happening and with that signal it could be very disastrous.

Naruto looked back at his four guests and smiled under his mask, "Excuse me please." In a white flash Naruto disappeared from sight, leaving everyone baffled at how and where he had gone.

* * *

On the Edge of the Village Outskirts

Guren was standing out on the outskirts looking to the north, waiting for any signal that the invaders were getting close. To her left Naruto appeared and removed his kage hat and mask.

"Guren what is going on?" he asked quickly.

"There are reports that four people are invading the island from the north Minato-sama," she was in disbelief at the information.

Thinking it strange to warrant such a defense for four people trying to sneak in the village, "Then what is with the crystal dome? Four people should not give us a lot of trouble".

Shaking her head with a little fear in her eyes, she remembered the look in the eyes of one of the intruders as he slaughtered people on the battlefield. "The description in the reports leads me to believe it is Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto's jaw dropped, he never expected to see Sasuke on the island. "Get the villagers to the main part of the village. I will seal it when everyone is inside. Do not have anyone engage them. I will handle them myself". Naruto flashed away again, leaving Guren to follow his orders.

* * *

At the Training Field

Hinata was resting a little after practicing her taijutsu forms. Naruto appeared just as she took notice of the crystal dome overhead.

Naruto had a worried look on his face and Hinata adopted the same one. "What is going on Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Sasuke is on the island. I don't know if they discovered us or if they are here for something else. It is time to end this once and for all though".

Hinata could see the determination on his face. Deep seated concern crossed hers, "Is there any other way to handle this Naruto-kun?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. This has been a long time coming. Even if there was, we would have to face each other eventually". He kissed Hinata deeply, hoping she would understand. "Hinata-chan, I need you to tell Neji what is going on and have him meet me at the northern outskirts of the village. After that take Tenten-chan and Kushi-chan and go to the vault. You know the drill".

Hinata nodded, "Just be careful ok, Naruto-kun".

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a flash.

A short while later after informing Neji of what Naruto had said they arrived inside the Uzumaki main house. Hinata Kneeled down in one of the offshoot rooms and pricked her finger. Putting her hand to the floor and pumping some chakra into it the floor slid open revealing the entrance to the underground vault. She led Tenten down the stairs, as she was holding Kushina. Tenten gaped in wonder as she had never seen this before. Hinata took Kushina hugging her tightly and kissed her forehead. Handing her back to Tenten she spoke quickly.

"Tenten-chan, there is enough food down here for months and there are rooms to rest down the hallways. If no one has opened up the sealed door in five days, take this," She handed Tenten a vial with a red liquid in it. "Put this on your hand and place it to the doorway. Put a little chakra to it and it will open. Run as fast as you can back to Konoha and let them know what has happened". Hinata hugged them both once again and ran back out the entrance sealing it once again. Tenten stood there in awe and shock over what was happening. She knew this was best, but she couldn't stop the tears in her eyes, for not being able to help her friends.

* * *

In the Uzukage Office

The four visitors had been sitting there for some time since the Uzukage disappeared. They were talking amongst themselves about what had just happened, concern on their faces, hoping everything was ok. In a white flash the Uzukage appeared behind them. Everyone turned in their seat to look at the man behind them. Gaara, Temari, and Sakura all gaped at Naruto with disbelief in their eyes.

"I know there is a lot of explaining to do, but now is not the time, we have an emergency. Gaara, your request for a treaty has been approved and the trade agreement with your delegates will be approved as well. I don't see a need to hide the information anymore as my enemies will surely know I am still alive after what transpires here today".

Barely able to process what was said Sakura shouted at him, "You're supposed to be dead?"

Sighing deeply he held up his hand and his fingers started to glow with a faint purple light. Placing his hand upon her head, "Release!" he said. With that Sakura collapsed into the chair. "Gaara, can you please pick her up. She will be fine in a few moments, and we will need her help".

Gaara shook his head and did as Naruto asked. "I hope you have a good explanation for what has been going on my friend. I would demand to know now, but it seems something has happened that will have to put that on hold".

"Sasuke is on the island and he is heading this way. He has his team with him and that could only spell trouble for the village," Naruto responded quickly. "Now everyone hold hands, and try not to throw-up". When they did so Naruto clasped his hand on Gaara's shoulder and in a flash they were gone from the office.

* * *

Northern Outskirts

The group appeared near a large stone at the northern edge of the village. Naruto released the group and they began to wobble as they tried to get their bearings. He looked around and saw Hinata running toward them with Neji right behind her.

"Hinata-hime, you are supposed to be in the vault with Tenten-Chan, and Kushi-chan," he said with a sour tone.

Hinata came to a stop in front of him shaking her head. "I will be by your side no matter what Naruto-kun. I will not leave you alone to face him by yourself".

"But if something were to happen to the both of us, it would leave Kushi-chan alone," he remembered his childhood of being alone and wouldn't want that life for anyone.

"You were alone when you were born and you are the greatest man I have ever known. Not all things can be bad even in the most dire of circumstances. If she turns out anything like you than she will be just as great". She stood defiantly.

Realizing Hinata was not going to bend, he embraced her, "At least she will be just as beautiful as you". He kissed her gently, just as they heard a gasp. Naruto looked over and saw Gaara helping to steady Sakura onto her feet.

"Naruto and Hinata are alive," she looked around as the memories came flooding back. She saw the young couple in an embrace and pointed to both of them, "I was there! I saw you give birth, I helped! Neji was there also, along with Tenten. Hinata, you died, and Naruto brought you back". Sakura brought her trembling hand to her lips and touched them softly. Quietly she whispered, "I kissed Naruto".

Hinata let go of Naruto and embraced Sakura, "Thank you so much for what you did. If it wasn't for you I would not be able to be here for my family. I owe you a great deal Sakura-chan. I will keep my word and you do not have to worry about kissing Naruto, you get a pass on that". She leaned in close to Sakura's ear and spoke so only she could hear, "But do not make the same mistake twice, as I will not be forgiving again". Hinata giggled lightly as she pulled away to stand next to Naruto. Sakura in awe and the promise that Hinata's tone carried, could only nod.

Naruto had his eyes closed and was concentrating, pushing out the things that were happening in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he had undergone a transformation. His pupils had horizontal slits, and orange rimmed the outer edges, Naruto was in sage mode. He quickly summoned up a few shadow clones, and they jumped off into the distance. Naruto turned around and saw Guren standing there. "Are they all inside?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." She reported plainly.

"Get the women, children, and elderly down to the docks in the event there needs to be an evacuation". Naruto saw her bow and turn to follow his orders. When she was clear of the area Naruto slammed his hand near the large stone and symbols started to appear, covering the stone. In an instant light shot from the stone and began to wind its way through the streets of Uzu. When all the streets were alight, a large circular dome appeared around the main center of the village, protecting the people inside.

Naruto turned back around and began to give instructions. "There appear to be four of them that make up Sasuke's team. They have split up one has gone to the east and another to the west. Two are coming down the center to this exact spot. More than likely the two other males are the ones that are flanking the village. Do not underestimate them. We will separate into three groups I will stay here and face Sasuke, while the rest of you besides Shikamaru go to face the other two. Hinata, you, Sakura, and Neji will go east, while Gaara and Temari head west. I will try to finish him off quickly and then I will back you up as quickly as I can. If I sense you are in danger, I will send Shikamaru as back up."

"Sasuke's here?" Sakura shouted. There was look of dread and horror in her eyes.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I guess I will fulfill my promise to you after all Sakura. Unfortunately, I don't think he will be alive when I return him to you," Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura nodded with a great amount of sadness in her heart. Not that she still loved Sasuke any longer, but because her friend was going to have to be the one that would end their old teammate's life.

Naruto looked around his group of friends and smiled, "Please be careful everyone. Do not make any reckless moves and watch each other's backs". He kissed Hinata one last time. "Everyone head out!" They all took off into their respected directions to face their opponents.

Shikamaru walked up behind Naruto, "It sounds like a sound plan my friend. Are you sure we can do this?"

Believing in his friends abilities is all he had at the moment, he nodded. "We have to; there is no other option at this time. Shikamaru, more than likely the girl is accompanying Sasuke. Engage her; do not attempt to make a move on Sasuke though. Keep an ear out also for me. If something happens to any of the others do not hesitate in going to them and leaving me here to face both of them alone".

Without a single word shared between them, there was an agreement made, that Shikamaru would do just that. Naruto wanted his friends protected beyond himself. They stood there waiting for their opponent to come into view.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok everyone, here is the fifteenth chapter of My Own Peace. I know what many of you are thinking, "finally going to get to read about Sasuke getting his well deserved woopin". Sorry, not happening here. This is the infamous fifth chapter after all. This is where I get to let you all know what else is happening to other character that may or may not come into play. This particular one was inspired through a review I got a while back, and I was more than happy to do it this time around. I ask all the time if anyone would like to see how other characters are growing, please let me know, this is what you get. As you read this it is in a different style. There is no dialoge, it is purely a story told. Thought I would try out this format to see what you all think. Happy to say though the next chapter if the big fight.

On another note I would also like to inform you that if you would like to take a look at my profile, you will see a current and reletive timeline comparrison for My Own Peace. I also have a rant there for all the authors out there, and a listing of just a few of my favorite anime's. Just as a heads up I would also like you to take a look at my second and new story, be warned it is greusome though. My wife also writes on this site, and she has two stories as well that you should look at over at Jadedren.

Shout Outs:

Kingkakashi: This chapter is for you. You will have to wait for the emo-beatdown. I will try to get a detailed as possible on the next chapter, but this is a showcase for Hinata really, and how far she has come.

Vort: Some cliff hangers are good, some are bad, some just leave you with "what the hell was that?"

acedude: Never thought of an omake as of yet, but will give it some thought.

ex-ellent: Naruto needed the current group right then and thier, even in shock somewhat, they would do what he says without question, esspecially Gaara. You will have to wait to see if Sasuke lives or dies, still in the air about that myself. Karin is an interesting character, that has been a one trick pony in the anime. I want to give her a heart and some insight, so I may keep her in it.

dragonball256: Sasuke's life has yet to be decided. Zetsu is a wild card in most cases, but I would be surprised if he watched over the whole thing. Crossing saltwater for plants is highly unlikely, it has been one of my main reasons for the lack of interference fro Tobi, so far.

Finally, I do not own Naruto. Also my deal on Hinata fell through, unfortunatly I now have a fear of shadow clones, *too much orange, ahhhhh*

* * *

A Kakashi Tale

* * *

The Infamous Day

A lone white haired jonin made his way through the residential district of Konoha, seeking a person he really didn't want to see right now. Now of all times, the village was in shambles, people's spirits were on shaky ground, and news would soon turn any hope they had left into the dust that blew through deserts. He was returning from his meeting with the Hokage, after giving his report before the council, now he would have one last task to do before he could curl up into any dark recess he could find to wallow in his own misery.

As the temporary shelter came into sight, thanks to Yamato using his wood release, he clutched the memento in his hand and made his way through the door. Waves of grief and despair washed over him, even with his mask on, and his left eye covered, people that saw him knew that he was in a deep state of depression. Winding through the people who rested on couches and cots he walked straight for a room as though death awaited him on the other side. In all honesty he wouldn't blame anyone if they struck him down with the news he had to bear. It was his choice to tell her, Lady Tsunade had offered to send someone else instead. But he felt responsible for the result of the mission, and he would not run away from the consequences.

He knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. Once he entered he saw her sitting on a bed knitting a small garment. Her dark hair framed her face, giving a contrast to the creamy pale skin that begged to be caressed. Her bright red eyes paid attention lovingly to her meticulous work and she wore a smile on her face that seemed could never be broken. If only that were the case, it would make this news that much easier to give.

Kurenai looked up at the man in front of her that had yet to say anything, or even move from the door. His head hung low and it seemed that the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. Something was wrong and she knew it deep down in her core. She looked at him from a distance for any possible injuries, but couldn't see any. Just as he started to walk forward she noticed he held something tightly in his right hand, something familiar. When he was standing next to where she was sitting she recognized the item right away. It was Hinata's forehead protector. Not her original one, but the one Kurenai had gotten for her as a replacement when hers was badly damaged during a mission.

Tears welled up in her eyes while she was looking at it, then she saw something shimmer as it dropped and landed on the floor. Looking down it was a single water drop already soaking into the wood floor. Looking up into Kakashi's face she saw the source. Tears were falling from his one visible eye in a never ending torrent, the other eye was crying also but most of those tears were being soaked up by the forehead protector that kept it covered. She could not remember when the last time she ever saw him cry, if she ever did for that matter, but the news she was receiving was just as potent for him as it was for her.

"I'm sorry," is all that he could say, over and over again. Kakashi fell to his knees and presented Hinata's forehead protector to the one person he thought Hinata would want to have it.

Not another word was heard between the two for nearly an hour. They cried, just cried, trying to wash away the pain. Kurenai pulled Kakashi's head into her lap and let him release his emotions while she did so in turn, taking solace in him just being there so they may share their grief.

After the sobbing had ceased, Kakashi began to explain what had happened, with all the details. He explained the circumstances, even though it was still a classified secret, he'd be damned if the woman Hinata looked up to as a mother would be given the fabricated story that most of the villagers were soon to hear. He would gladly take any punishment they chose for him, even death, but he would not lie to Kurenai over her student.

Another round of tears came from the conclusion of the story, and a small smile decorated Kurenai's face as she realized that Hinata finally had her wish come true. Kurenai knew that above all else, she would want Naruto to truly know how she felt, and know he felt the same. It helped to take the sting out a little, but it did help.

As time passed and night took ahold of the sky, Kakashi started to take his leave when Kurenai asked him to stay. Her emotions were too raw to be left alone right now, and she felt she just needed somebody near. Kurenai lay down in her bed and Kakashi leaned against the wall with his eye shut. Not a word was said, no one could have begun to convey their thoughts. They drifted off to sleep knowing that each other was near, and would be present if the other needed them.

* * *

Two Months Later

Over the last two months Kakashi has been spending time helping Kurenai grieve and rebuild her life. During any time that he had available from his duties he would help Shikamaru rebuild her apartment and even assisted in decorating the baby's room. If he had free time in the afternoon while working he would often take her to lunch so they could reminisce about their two pupils. In the beginning this often led to tears on both their parts, Kakashi often hid his well, but as time moved on the stories got a little more light-hearted.

Kakashi would tell the tales of Naruto's famous pranks around the village, while Kurenai would speak of how many times, and the lengths Hinata would go through, to follow the blonde knucklehead. There were even times when Shikamaru would join them and tell of the times during their academy years. Times they would jump out of the window of class and hang out at one of the unused training fields. This gave a greater insight into why and when Hinata's crush started on Naruto.

Kakashi and Kurenai had become close during this time and enjoyed being near one another. Kurenai had even asked/suggested that Kakashi be her birthing partner. Originally Kakashi was very nervous at the prospect, as him and Asuma had been close. He didn't want to feel that he was betraying his deceased friend by taking part in something that wasn't his to be a part of. Eventually he gave in when Kurenai explained to him about how scared she was of being alone during that time, and didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else.

Most of his duties included breathing classes, birthing classes, and classes on breast feeding. This would often lead to a lot of embarrassment on his part. The other women in the classes would poke fun at him. This was due to how intimidated he looked in such a situation, one of the most powerful shinobi in all of Konoha was afraid of child birth.

The time had finally come, and Kurenai summoned Kakashi to help her. When he finally arrived at her apartment he was a mess. She opened the door as he burst in nearly knocking her over. It took him a little over a minute of calling her name into the apartment before he noticed that she was standing at the front door with a stern look on her face. Kurenai had already set an overnight bag along with a baby bag in the kitchen since it was near the front door. While Kakashi was leading her out of the apartment he grabbed her belongings. Trying to make it to the hospital as quickly as possible he didn't notice that he was dragging a pregnant woman, who was in labor, down the street. He stopped letting her calm her breathing when he finally noticed that instead of her overnight bag, he had accidentally grabbed the garbage bag. Leaving her standing there next to the street he raced back to her apartment to fetch the proper one. As he did so Kurenai looked at him run and smiled at how nervous he had become, and how serious he was about the whole situation. _I am the one in labor and he is running around like a chicken with his head cut off_, she thought sweetly of him.

The moment at hand was drawing near as they waited in the delivery room. Kakashi stood by the bed and held Kurenai's hand gently, while she tried to break every bone in it during a strong contraction. When she was dilated properly the doctors and nurses began to fill the room to start the birthing. Kakashi let go of her hand and started to make his way to the door. He had done his duty as a birthing coach, now the rest was up to her. Before he could leave her side he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. Kurenai had a grip on it and he followed her arm up to look her in the eyes. Those red orbs with tears swimming in them broke his resolve. They pleaded with him to not leave her side. She was scared beyond her wits. She would soon be a single mother, the father had died in duty. She just needed someone there to tell her it was all going to be 'ok'. Without a single word between the two he nodded and resumed his place by her side. He would give her all the support she needed during this difficult time.

It was a time of joy when they heard the sounds of a baby cry, while Kurenai panted trying to catch her breath. The nurses quickly took the baby to a prep table to check the vitals and wash before handing it off to the mother. When the baby was set into Kurenai's arms she wept softly. She looked up at her support and saw the wide smile from underneath his mask. "Kakashi, I would like you to meet my daughter, Hinata".

* * *

Two Months After Hinata Was Born

During the time he had off, which was often few and far between, he would sit in his home late at night reading the short series of novels from his late favorite author. He had contemplated following in the sannin's footsteps, to continue his work. On this particular night, he had already gotten through helping Kurenai with Hinata, taking out the garbage, and getting groceries. His shinobi duties were also complete, so the night was left to him. He sat at his desk with some paper and ink trying to figure out how to start writing. He thought about the books Jiraiya had written and how the flow of the stories went through chapters. Jiraiya's descriptive qualities were second to none, as he described emotions and scenery. His ability to describe the female body was one of true astonishment. He could paint a picture in the readers mind that made it seem that as you progressed through the story you could feel and even smell the character. This is what made his books famous, and coveted by men, while being hated by women.

Deciding he needed some inspiration he left his house to wonder through the village, trying to adapt his mind to take in the details of everything he glanced at. He would stop and feel the leaves of bushes to understand the texture. Look into the streetlights to describe the color and hues that they gave off as he passed by in contrast to the night sky. It had been three hours since he left his home and set his senses out intent on discovery when he heard some laughing nearby. Looking for the origin he saw that he was standing by the bath house. Nervously he thought to himself about how the Ero-sannin gathered his research for his female cast.

Would he? Could he? _It couldn't be that hard to not get caught; after all I am a jonin of the highest caliber. They should never be able to sense or see me coming._ Quietly he made his way through some bushes toward the fence where he heard a few women talking.

In the bushes he found a small crate that someone had placed there previously, obviously with the same intent he had. Kakashi's reasoning though was that he was doing it for research purposes, to continue the work of a great man. Quietly he stepped upon the crate to get a better view, and low and behold there were beautiful women in the outdoors bath. Most of them ranged from late teens to mid/late thirties. Some wore towels, while others walked around unashamed of their physique. Kakashi pulled out a small notepad to write down everything he observed. There was short hair and long hair, large breasts and small breasts; and some were shaven…

He couldn't believe what he saw; women had actually shaved down there. Of course he had heard stories about this before, but he had never seen such a sight. Even though he had experienced women in the past, just the couple he could count on a single hand, none of them had taken such an extreme measure to display their womanhood.

The steam from the bath rising upon him was already making him light headed a little. Add to that the visual stimulant causing blood to pool to other areas of the body, while leaking from his nose, and he was sent into a severe state of dizziness. He started to sway a little on the old crate and it tipped forward. There was a loud crash as his body broke through the fence and he landed in one of the warm water pools. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he had a soft landing. As he looked up into the face of a woman in her twenties, he realized his head had landed between her breasts, and his hands were placed high on her hips, pushing into her soft skin.

It seemed like time stood still for a moment as everyone tried to come to grips with what had happened. Soon the night was filled with the angry screams of women, screams that would resemble the howls of banshees out to take their vengeance upon any man they crossed. Leaping from the pool he made a quick dash for the new hole in the fence. Once he was on the street again he looked back to see a horde of women coming from the same hole he'd exited. The civilian women he could easily outrun and fool, but this was a shinobi village. Most were packing some weapons of varying styles and lethality. Kakashi did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

Running through the streets he looked for any place to hide. Then he remembered that Kurenai lived not that far from the bathhouse. He made a mad dash for her apartment hoping she would be up and offer him sanctuary to save his life, or at the very least his manhood. As her place came into view he leapt for her front door and quickly knocked on it. It didn't take but a few moments for the door to open and he burst through heading straight for a dark corner.

Kurenai barely recognized that Kakashi pushed himself into her apartment with a look of dread in his one visible eye. Before she could close the door she heard screams from the road below. The voices were calling out for blood, and certain parts of a male's anatomy. Looking more intently at the mob Kurenai noticed that a lot of the women were wearing towels or coats trying to cover their nakedness while on the hunt. She shut the door realizing what had happened she turned to Kakashi.

Ashamed, Kakashi broke his silence to Kurenai after she threatened to call the mob back. He explained what he was doing and why. Much to his surprise she smiled while she left the room. Inside he was feeling a bit nervous at the thought of her going for a weapon, thinking him a pervert, and finishing him of for the mob. What shocked him more was when she came back into the living room, with a small stack of books. Immediately he recognized the titles of the books but the covers were different than the ones he had. She then explained that these particular prints were the originals from the publisher. Also upon the cover was the clearly written signature of the author, addressed to her.

Kurenai felt a little embarrassed to show them off but their friendship had grown to a point where she didn't feel she had to hide who she was in front of him. After an hour or so of talking she had come up with a solution for the white haired jonin, she offered to help him write his first book. She would give him ideas and details without it becoming too personal.

It had only taken them around two weeks to write the first book and get it published. With them working together and collaborating, the book was done and they were celebrating. Kurenai had bought a bottle of fine sake to celebrate the occasion, and Kakashi had the publisher split the initial payout into two halves so he could share it with her. She had become an inspiration for him and she deserved at least half if not more than the proceeds.

After a few drinks during their celebration Kakashi presented Kurenai with the check written out in her name along with a first autographed print giving her credit in the introduction of the book. Though currently she would blame it on the sake, she jumped up in joy at the honor he had given her with credit for helping him write the book, and kissed him forcefully. Both had a blush of deep red, almost matching the color of Kurenai's eyes. The rest of the night was filled with talk about what they would do with their share of the money.

* * *

Three Months After Being Published

After the book's outstanding reception the two spent a lot of time together while not working. Kurenai went back on active duty status and was currently doing small missions while waiting for a new set of genin to graduate from the academy. Kakashi had refused the prospect of going back into teaching after what he felt was a complete failure from his last team. One of his students had turned traitor, one had died, and the last one in the village had received most of her training from the Hokage. Kurenai made one attempt to convince him, but quickly withdrew from the argument when she had seen the pain of the memories he had from his last team. As a result he started to take on normal missions that he had done in the past before becoming a teacher.

The time they spent together was nice and they often talked about life, with very few occurrences of talking about their tragic students. Although on some somber days they would guess what life in the village would be like if those two were still around. They would often shiver at the idea of what the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja would do as far as pranks were concerned with the power and talent he had.

It was on a very chilly night that there was a knock on her door and she saw a young medical kunoichi with pink hair standing there with a downcast look. It was strange to see Sakura in this area of the village, let alone at her apartment. She had come to tell the genjutsu mistress that something had happened to her friend on a mission near the land of waves, he was severely injured and in a lot of pain. Without questioning why Sakura thought she needed to be notified, Kurenai quickly packed up Hinata and a bag, leaving for the hospital. When she arrived she was allowed to visit him for a short while. When she looked upon her closest and dearest friend, the man that had been there for her through thick and thin for nearly a year, she was brought to tears.

He had two different I.V.'s running into his arms. His right shoulder was heavily bandaged, according to the report a sword had nearly sliced through the entire shoulder blade. It could have taken his whole arm if it had gone any further through his body. There were patches on his abdomen where several kunai had been removed. Despite the outward physical damage, the worst injury was not so visible; he had been poisoned with a lethal dose of a toxin. It would have normally killed anyone in any other village, but the Hokage had developed an antidote in record time. He would pull through that aspect, but the pain would be excruciating as his body forced it out.

She set the carrier with the sleeping Hinata by the bed and went to sit beside Kakashi. She looked upon his unmasked face as he slept appearing serene in whatever dream he was currently watching. She reached down gently taking his hand in hers while tears fell to the sheet that covered his body. The machines made a multitude of sounds letting everyone know that he was still alive, at least for the time being. Something tightened around her hand causing her to hold her breath in a gasp. She turned her face to his and saw his right eye half open with a small smile playing across his lips. Emotions ran high as she let her breath go, and a new heavier wave of tears began to pour. Without thought she jumped at him, kissing him as passionately as she could. Her apprehension from her last love had faded and she had slowly allowed Kakashi into her heart without knowing it.

Even in pain from the pressure she was putting on his wounds, he still raised his arms and wrapped them around her to return the kiss just as passionately. He had wanted to do so before, but had felt guilt over thinking of such things with the woman his friend had loved. Thinking about his friend, he only wished that Asuma would understand when they met on the other side. He was not trying to forget or replace him, but to show her that love was still out there, and that she could still be loved.

* * *

Eight Months Later

Kakashi and Kurenai had been dating officially for the last eight months after his return and injury. Upon her confession to him while lying in the hospital bed they decided right then and there that what their beloved friend would want from them the most was to be happy. Asuma had lived while being plagued by the past during his youth, mainly with resentment toward his father. It took years to pass before he could live in the now and enjoy life. He had often talked to Shikamaru on the subject, and Kakashi along with Kurenai saw how happy he had become when he let the past go. They told each other that they would not forget him, and agreed if the relationship was to blossom into anything more they would raise Hinata with the stories of how great her biological father was.

It was a cool night as they had finished dinner at a nice restaurant and began to walk hand in hand throughout the village. The outward observer would see a couple walking while enjoying each other's company with nowhere in particular to go. Kurenai was enjoying the night away from the baby to have some bonding time with Kakashi; Shikamaru had volunteered to watch Hinata for the evening.

When Kakashi came to an abrupt stop she thought something was wrong and began to look around for the threat. When she noticed Kakashi hadn't moved to indicate a threat she looked at him, and to her surprise he was smiling and giggling. She wanted to know what was going on. He pointed to a house she never really paid attention to and he told her that they had arrived at their destination. He started to pull her to the house while she questioned him about who lived there. When he responded that it was his home she nearly tripped, realizing she had never known where he lived or what type of home he had. Thinking back upon it, he had always been at her place, and even left a few changes of clothing there in case he needed some or stayed late due to extracurricular activities.

He began to explain why he had always kept people from knowing where he lived and about his past with his father. He had never brought anyone here because of his past as it was still a sore spot with him. But as they agreed to move on together it was time for him to do as he gave his word to her to do and let it all go.

It was a spacious two-story home with a large yard to garden or entertain. When she entered the home it was as she thought it would be, a little stale and lacking of life. Things that decorated the area were of the functional kind, and it gave the rooms a just a little more life than one would find in a hospital room. He decided to give her the grand tour starting with the backyard. It was large just as the front with plenty of shade trees. The next area was the kitchen and it had more personal touches than she had noticed anywhere else. It had marble countertops and plenty of space with a finely crafted dining table. There was a multitude of appliances that she was sure would take a year to learn how to properly use them all. The living area could hold a medium size party with close friends and still be comfortable. There was a couch and a table, but not much else. The rest of the rooms downstairs were mostly barren.

They made their way upstairs and the first room they came to was the bathroom, with nothing descriptive in it. It was a plane bathroom with a shower/tub and a double vanity. Only a single towel hung on a rack and even that was white blending with the walls. As they made walked down the upstairs hall they passed a door that Kurenai thought they would be looking into next, but didn't and found it strange that he was unwilling to show her that one in particular.

At the end of the hall they came to the last room. When Kakashi opened the door it opened up into a large room with a lot of extra space that was unused. There was a single large bed pushed against the wall. Even the bed had only the basics, such as two pillows and a comforter, but all the linen was white as well. Throughout the rest of the room was wooden furniture to hold clothing and side tables to hold personal items next to the bed. Just off the room was another bathroom with a large soak tub and rinse area. It had a raised wooden slat floor so the water would drain underneath it, and stools where someone would sit to scrub before entering the tub. On the opposing wall was a large sliding door that opened up to the outside balcony, overlooking the backyard.

Now that Kurenai had seen most of the house, she noticed how void of personality it was. It almost seemed as if no one lived here, but merely existed, much like a clean slate. It gave off a feeling of depression, like one was a tenant in an institution. She wondered how Kakashi lived in such a place that spoke nothing of his personality. It was true that most people never truly saw him under the mask he put forward, but she knew who he truly was, and this house did not speak of him.

Leaving the master bedroom they made their way back down the hall. Instead of heading back down the stairs Kakashi stopped at the door that they passed over just a few minutes ago. Smiling under his mask to the red eyed beauty, he opened the door to show her the final room. Instead of the blinding light of white walls that were seen throughout the house she was met with soft colors. The walls were painted in lavender and pastel pink giving a feeling of comfort and warmth. The furniture in the room was of high quality and must have cost the buyer a good amount to acquire. There was a large crib filled with a crib set with matching colors the same as the walls. There were accessories for holding children's clothes and toys. Pictures were hung in an open manner and depicted far off lands where fairytale dreams lived in the imagination of the dreamer. It was the only room in the house that had any real character to it and it baffled Kurenai greatly as to why Kakashi would have a room such as this.

She turned to Kakashi who was smiling but had a hint of nervousness in his eye. He had explained that this was for Hinata and the rest of the house was hers to decorate as she saw fit, if she wanted to stay with him. As she started to weep he made his best attempt to tell her that the house had always been a blank slate and he was tired of living alone in the self-imposed institution of his past. She had made him happy and he would like to have the opportunity to live like a family for once in his life.

Kurenai nodded vigorously while crying through her smile. Pulling the mask from his face she kissed him deeply and proceeded to push him back down the hall into the master bedroom. She had a clear intent on breaking in the place with the sounds of passion that was soon to follow for hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone. First off I would like to appologize for the late update, but my work schedual has finally settled back down and I no longer feel like I live there now. There was also a delay in this chapter because of the importance of the events that take place in them. They will determin a lot of the outcome further in the story. I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you have given me and I really appriciate them (what author is not a review whore, right). My next update will be for Kitsune Clan as I will do one chapter at a time for each. I also have to help my wife with some of her chapter material. Just as a remider for those that have not checked it out and if you are confused over timeline of events, please go to my profile for the a better understanding.

Shout Outs:

dksamuri: There will be more on them in the near future. I want to develope them further as I think the pairing will yield great results.

Aki: You are the first person I have seen that wanted me to develop that relationship further. It has twist in it and I have a good idea on how to push it further. I will get more into it probably on chapter 20.

Kingkakashi: I would have loved to put a lemon in there, but the emotional turmoil I had in my head for the writing was hard to grasp on paper. The emotions they had for thier former lovers would have had to show and I believe I could never had done it justice. It was a pleasure writing it as I am a big fan of Kakashi.

ex-ellent: I know what you mean about the dialog. It was a different style of writing I wanted to try. When I was putting it together I was thinking of having it more in a snapshot of life event rather than a witness of events. Photo's don't talk. But just like art we can interpret events and emotions from points in the creator. It gives a fastfoward effect of a storry without the whole time jumps that sometimes confuses people.

Chewie Cookies: I don't think she will play a major role in anything in the future, but she may play in tender moments between student and teacher whe they meet again.

Disclaimer: Ofcourse I don't own Naruto. It is so obvious. If I did own it there would be more manga chapters with Hinata and Naruto being together.

* * *

Uzushiogakure Traing Field

Looking to the north of the training ground, waiting for the intruders to arrive, the anticipation was palpable. For the young leaf shinobi, this was a sore spot they all carried within themselves. Knowing that this day would come eventually, they never took solace in the knowledge that they would have to face one of their own. This encounter would result in the death of one of their friends. The only thing that made it bearable was the knowledge that it would finally end the threat to Konoha their fallen comrade had become.

Naruto looked over at his longtime friend who was currently sitting on the ground as if there was nothing else going on that day. If it wasn't for him being a bundle of nerves, Naruto wouldn't mind joining the cloud watcher for a lazy afternoon. "Shikamaru, if at all possible keep the girl alive. She may have information we need. It will make going after Tobi easier, the more we know about what he is up to".

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when he looked at the blonde, "So, when did the knucklehead stop charging straight in and think strategy?"

Naruto chuckled a little and remembered the way he was while growing up. "Around about the time I realized it is not just for the handful of people I am fighting for. Currently there are two villages, my friends, and my family on the line. I can't afford to make any mistakes. I will give Sasuke a chance to turn himself in, but if he refuses, I will end him here".

The lazy shinobi sighed knowing that even offering the traitor a chance to turn himself in was futile. He did not question Naruto's capability in defeating Sasuke, but worried about how it would affect the blonde.

Off in the distance on the other side of the training field two figures emerged from the tree line. They stopped upon a tuffet to look upon the field and the village in front of them. Naruto stood stiff as he looked upon his former teammate and whispered, "Sasuke".

Stopping, Sasuke looked across the field, nearly doing a double take as he saw who was standing before him. Knowing he would at least meet some resistance from the village, he never expected the person he would be facing was his former teammate.

Karin did not even notice the people that were standing in the distance. On their way to the village they had seen the area being covered by a light pink hue in the sky. Both of them jumped to the same assumption that despite the rumors of death, their former colleague with Orochimaru was still alive. Guren had been the only one they knew that could manipulate crystals to form such a shield.

What stood before Karin now inside of another barrier lay the village. Covered by a dome of light purple energy lay Uzu, their target. Trying to see past the barrier she took notice that that the village seemed to be pulled from the very stories that her grandmother had told her. She could have sworn that if the barrier was not there she could have seen the sun gleaming off the water in the bay only to be reflected by the buildings. The village would then have the look of a place stripped right from the pages of a children's novel. Her attention was quickly drawn back from her fantasy land as she felt a tensing in the person next to her.

Peering at the people at the end of the clearing she began to reach out with her senses to analyze their chakra determining if the opponents would be a threat. The one kneeling on the ground didn't seem to be much of a problem for Sasuke, but may give her some difficulty. The other when she looked deep into him, she cringed. Not in terror but what the future may hold if what she was seeing was correct. The blonde young man had an insane amount of chakra, and it seemed to be growing by the second. In his chakra there seemed to be a swirling as it seemed additional chakra was being fed into his body, she had never seen anything like this before. Karin almost wanted to hesitate to study it a little further but by the reaction of the person she was looking at and Sasuke beside her that was not going to happen.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed across the training ground. "Give up now, turn yourself in and go back to Konoha!" He knew the request was futile, but he would try anyways, in the hope that maybe by some miracle the young Uchiha would have changed his heart.

"Don't you worry Naruto, I will be in Konoha soon enough, once I am finished here," Sasuke returned with a smirk.

Naruto almost relaxed a little at the idea, but he knew something was off by the way his old friend was smiling at him. "What do you want here Sasuke?"

"Once I am finished destroying this village I will have all the resources I need to destroy the Leaf village for everything they have done to me, my clan, and my brother," he spat out at the thought of his brother being used in such a way.

Naruto's anger was growing as the threats were made. Naruto had the reports of what the council had insisted Itachi do, but Naruto still had a caring devotion to protect the village and the people of Konoha. What really caused a lot of the anger though were the threats of the destruction of his new home, Uzushiogakure. Hinata and he had made this their new home, one where they had planned on building a family. Spending their days after his retirement basking in the sun and cool waters watching grandchildren had become their dream. The people he cared for in his new home, the villagers, he came to know and care for as extended family. At a blinding speed he rushed at his former teammate and a loud clash of metal hitting metal was heard. In the center of the training field a kunai was met with a chokuto, with the two rivals facing each other.

"This is your only chance Sasuke. Give up now and return to Konoha. There is only three options here, one you surrender and be delivered back home safe and sound, and two, I beat you within an inch of your life and you still return back home," Naruto stated between clenched teeth.

Sasuke struggled against the force that Naruto was pushing against his sword, trying to get the upper hand. "I always knew you were a dobe. That was only two options. Let me guess the third one is where I defeat you so none of your threats can happen?"

Shaking his head lightly, never removing his eyes from Sasuke's, "No, the third is the same result as the other two, the only difference is you won't be breathing".

Sasuke jumped back a few feet to regain himself and measure up his target. _He's different, he had always insisted in the past on taking me back alive, now he would go to such lengths? Naruto has also gotten stronger as well, at least in brute strength. It didn't even seem as if he was struggling under the pressure of my push._ "Sorry to say but none of those suits me, so I will have to make my own option. The destruction of this poor excuse of a village, like it once was. Then I will make my way to Konoha to do the same there. Don't worry though; I will make sure that everyone you know suffers as much as possible before I finish them off".

Naruto felt one of the clones disperse and he received the natural energy from it, keeping the flow going. _Three left. That should be enough to finish this off. The others seem to be fairing ok. I don't feel any major changes in their chakra levels although they have already started their battles._ Naruto burst forward again and clashed once more. Once the blades connected again Naruto reached between them and grabbed Sasuke's collar while sweeping his feet. The blonde carried the momentum in the fall, driving his forearm into Sasuke's chest. With a loud thud and a small cracking of the earth, Sasuke hit the ground.

The brooding and stunned teen quickly rolled out of the way from any incoming follow up attack and regained his stance. He stood there for a moment waiting for the pain to subside in his chest, _He is taking the openings. His fighting is different, like it is more precise. _He was brought out of his thoughts as a Kunai was coming directly for him. Bringing up his sword to try to block the attack, he was not fast enough to bring in the full blade and had to block with the handle instead. The force of the kunai hitting the handle caused a reverberation in his hand forcing him to release his weapon, with the blade landing several feet away.

Holding on to some hope that he could still get through to the only person he thought of as a brother in his youth, he was going to try his best to bring him back around. Rushing forward again Naruto wanted to do just enough damage to cause Sasuke to give up on his path. As he neared his opponent Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes change to that of the sharingan. It was not that of the Mangekyo but any Sharingan could make things more difficult. As the two met they exploded into a taijutsu match where neither seemed to dominate over the other.

Naruto had thrown a right hook that was caught and returned by a rapid punch to his midsection. After two successive hits to his abdomen Naruto grabbed the offending appendage and used it as leverage, bringing his knee up to connect with Sasuke's jaw. Taking advantage of a stunned opponent, when Naruto touched back to the ground he followed up with a spin kick to the midsection causing Sasuke to tumble back a few yards. Naruto contemplated using ninjutsu in this match, but there was a high probability that Sasuke would just copy and use it against him.

As Sasuke came to a stop he got to his feet. Things were not going as easily as he thought during this fight. Although he had been able to get in a few hits and was keeping up with the former dead-last, he spent most of the time on the defensive. Even his Sharingan was barely able to predict his opponent's movements. The worst part of this fight, that he hated to admit, was that Naruto didn't seem fazed by the attacks. He would have to push himself further, even if it meant that he would have to endure the pain of the Mangekyo. He had an objective to complete if he was ever able to complete his goal of destroying the Leaf. Staring at the blonde, he pushed his eyes further to the next level. With an air of confidence he peered into Naruto's animalistic eyes and whispered, "Tsukuyomi". _This will break him. There is no way he can get out of this, no matter how strong he has become. The Sharingan cannot be defeated, _he thought to himself.

Bright purple lines decorated with symbols appeared around Naruto's eyes when the genjutsu was directed at him. He knew what Sasuke had tried and was really happy that this experiment with the seal was proven successful. "It doesn't work Sasuke, there is no such thing as absolute power," he waved his hand behind him toward the village. "This village is a testament to that. Even a village with such an enormous amount of power was brought to destruction. Your quest is futile and without reason".

This was just babble to the dark haired youth, but it was giving him added seconds to try to recover a little and formulate a plan. Running through hand signs as fast as possible he yelled out, "Katon: Great Dragon Fire". He released his breath and spat forth a great fireball in the shape of a dragons head. Controlling the direction a little he forced Naruto to dodge, sending him further away, giving him time to put his plan into action. Allowing the jutsu to arc upwards and dropping control Sasuke went back to retrieve his sword once again. Running through the familiar hand signs once more he released another breath of fire.

Naruto started to dodge once more as this was the second 'Great Dragon Fire' jutsu that his opponent launched. As seconds passed Sasuke released his control and directed the fire to the sky once more. Another clone dispelled and Naruto received the rush of natural energy again to maintain his sage mode. Keeping his senses open to the other battles taking place, he felt that there was something off about the battle that Gaara was engaged it. Upon further insight he could feel that Temari's chakra was getting low and they were beginning to struggle. If this continued they would be in trouble soon. Naruto looked over at the small skirmish that Shikamaru was in and was not surprised at the turn of events.

The lazy friend was sitting on the ground leaning back on his arms and looking at the clouds. Twenty feet away sat Karin in the same position; the only difference was the look on her face. She panted heavily from fighting the shadow possession and had several small cuts across her body from kunai. Irritation at the helplessness of her situation forced a torrid of obscenities to escape her mouth.

"Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari are having some problems. I can handle things here, go give them a hand," Naruto shouted over to his friend. Dodging another dragon shaped fireball he looked to Shikamaru and saw him get up from his position the release his shadow from his opponent. As he did Karin dropped to her hands and knees, passing out from strain.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he leapt off into the direction of his wife and brother in-law.

Naruto's complete attention was drawn back to his longtime friend as he heard a crackle of energy. This was something he had never seen before, as lighting started to envelop the sword. All at once a beam of concentrated lightning shot toward him. At the speed of the attack there was no time to dodge. Concentrating as fast as he could, Naruto brought his hand forward as a Rasengan took shape in his palm. The two techniques collided with an explosion creating a blinding light and a crater at the impact zone. Out of the smoke and debris that filled the air, Naruto was thrown through the air from the concussive force, only to tumble on the ground.

"You should worry more about yourself than your friends," Sasuke shouted at the blonde who was getting to his feet. Knowing the only way he would defeat his rival was to keep him at a distance, he only needed a few more moments before his ultimate technique would be ready. The sky was darkening with thunder clouds as time drew on.

"Friends and comrades are the only thing that will make you strong Sasuke. That is the difference between me and you. I fight for friends and now for family, they give me my strength. You have only sought after power, this is why you can never get ahead of me," Naruto said as he felt a shift in the air. Something was wrong and he sensed that Sasuke was delaying for something. The Taka was still in the middle of their own fights and were not in any situation to assist him, so that was not the reason. Sasuke then raised his hand to the sky bringing Naruto's attention upward as lightning arced from cloud to cloud.

"Kirin!" Sasuke shouted as he brought his hand down directing a lighting strike toward Naruto. As his eyes met the ground where the blonde stood he noticed the spot was absent one occupant for the intended strike.

"I don't think you would be able to control the lightning if you couldn't predict it's movements with the Sharingan," Naruto said from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned quickly as he had not seen his opponent even move. There was nothing there and he didn't sense him until there was a sharp pain to the back of his legs from a sweep kick that brought him down. His eyes shot open as his head made contact with the ground and only took note of the hand that was placed on his face. There was a flash of purple light and reality turned back to normal as his enhanced vision faded.

Naruto jumped back as the storm around them raged on. Lightning arced across the sky with thunderous claps in an ominous way. He hoped that with the loss of the Sharingan, Sasuke would give up on the power lust that had driven him for years. He watched as his one-time friend stood and palmed his face trying to find out what happened to his eyes. "It won't work Sasuke. I have sealed the Sharingan closed and you will never be able to use it again. I beg you one more time, please forget about your revenge and hatred. Return to Konoha and I will help you".

The blonde's words fell on deaf ears as rage built up in the mind of the Uchiha. _It's not possible! No one can just seal away the eyes of another. He cannot be this strong, _Sasuke thought. Feeling his anger rise at the thought of not being able to surpass the former 'dead-last' of his youth, he tapped into power he had not done in what seemed like ages.

Naruto looked on as he saw a vision of his past take ahold once more. Black flame markings were spreading across Sasuke's body once again as he tapped into that tainted power. This was the power that started the downward spiral of his friend's life. It was the boy's first real taste at power beyond what he thought possible. The intoxication was too tempting, and he started to actively seek out more, causing him to abandon his home. _This is not good. I don't know how far he can push himself like this, or how powerful he is like this. I will have to think of something quick and get rid of this too. _

Just as his thoughts came out, two demonic wings sprouted from Sasuke's back and he lunged forward with amazing speed as the transformation took full effect. Caught off guard he took a hit to the face, causing him to stagger slightly. Missing the leg that connected with his left ribs, he was launched through the air again. Rebounding after the small tumble, he spotted his attacker coming at him again, with his left hand outstretched.

Naruto caught the offending appendage before it connected. Sasuke tried to reel it back but it was too late, Naruto started to crush the bones in his hand. He brought his other fist forward to impact with the wrist, shattering the joint connection and hand bones simultaneously. Sasuke cried out in pain at the loss of his hand, trying as hard as he could and with surprisingly little effort he pulled back his useless appendage. That is when he noticed through the pain that Naruto had used the motion to catapult himself behind him and there was a sharp pain in his back that quickly followed.

Wrapping his hand on the right wing he twisted the demonic looking protrusion while pulling. The skin at the connection started to tear and the blonde didn't release until he started to hear the popping and cracking of bones over his friend's screams. When he finally let go the demonic wing hung limply down the back.

While Sasuke was on his knees in pain clutching his hand to his chest, Naruto went through a series of hand signs and held up his right hand that was now glowing bright purple. He placed the glowing fingers on Sasuke's left shoulder where the curse mark resided. The fingers seemed to enter the skin around the mark and Sasuke howled in pain once more. This time the screams seemed to echo from all around them as smoke billowed from the shoulder. A disgusting foul odor drifted into Naruto's face as the seal was being burned away. Slowly the cursed features began to recede, and the normal appearance of his former friend started to take prominence once more. Naruto finally pulled his hand from the spot where the seal had been placed.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground with strain etching his face. The dark haired youth passed out from the pain alone. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. _I hope you can forgive me in time when you return home. _Naruto's head snapped to one of the battles in the distance. There was a disturbance that he did not like and required immediate attention. He was torn over leaving Sasuke here and what was happening at the other location. Without hesitation he disappeared from sight, leaving his former friend on the ground.

* * *

Another Battlefield

Naruto flashed into existence and scanned the area, trying to take in all the information that he could in the shortest amount of time. The area that he was standing in was normally a forested one, now it was a large clearing. There were chakra burns across the grounds, obviously from Kaiten use. A short distance from him on the ground was Neji clutching his leg, by the bend of the limb, it was broken. Sakura was there with him, covered in debris and obviously fatigued, doing her best to bend the limb back into place while healing it. Both had fear in their eyes as they looked at the person next to him, and rightfully so.

Next to him, his target in the teleport was a bright glow of red chakra. His wife, Hinata, was enveloped in a cloak of the fox's energy, on her knees and obviously in pain as her body was feeling the effects of the burn.

Rushing to his wife he thought inwardly. _'Kurama, what are you doing?' _it was a statement more than a question. _'We had a deal and you try this'._

**Do not question my honor Kit! **the fox roared in his head. **I had no part in this. It is only recently that I noticed this.**

_'What happened then, if you are not doing this?_' he said with concern straining his mind.

**She exhausted her chakra and strained herself to keep from draining your chakra pool. Still needing more power to defeat her opponent she drew upon mine without me realizing it.**

Curious now as the young woman cried out in pain, _'Why didn't we sense it though?'_

** You draw a lot more than she can, I didn't even think she could with your link. This has never happened before even when she exhausted her reserves during training. **The Kyubi was curious about this as well.

_'Then how did she access it,_' concern spread across his face as to what he could do to fix the situation.

His tenant thought for a moment before responding, **My power and chakra are fueled by, and drawn to, anger and hatred. It may have been possible that she was in a state of blind fury when she attempted to reach for your shared pool. That may have opened up the path for my chakra to leak through.**

_'If that is even possible, how do we fix this? I have never done anything like this. I've been on the other end and not this one,' _he said.

Another scream of pain ripped through Hinata as they thought quickly for a solution. **If you shed the sage mode and take up the demon chakra state, you should be able to draw the infecting chakra from her system.**

_'We have never done that out here, only in the mindscape. We don't even know if it will work, or even if I can control it,' _fear crept into his mind at the possible consequences.

**It is the best I can come up with on the short notice right now kit. I will help you all I can, but our agreement still stands.**

Naruto let go of the natural chakra he held and released his last clone that was gathering it for him. Concentrating on the change, the two switched chakra that they practiced many times in his mind. There was an explosion of energy surrounding the Uzukage as his appearance changed. He looked upon his own body and saw the similar colors and patterns that he did when they practiced. Kneeling down to his wife, he pushed his hand through the chakra cloak and rested it on her shoulder. Carefully he sensed the demonic energy and focused on pulling it from her body and into himself. Slowly the cloak disappeared and Hinata let out a gasp before falling to the ground, unconscious. Picking her up bridal style, Naruto walked to the other two noticing the concerned faces as he approached. No one had ever seen him like this before, even Hinata, and he understood the concern. "It's ok guys, I'm still here".

Hearing the care in his voice as if he was trying to calm them, Sakura responded, "Is that really you Naruto-kun?"

He nodded in response as he placed Hinata down near the two. "Can you tell me what happened right before the she started to change? I didn't even know it could happen so I need to know what I can do to prevent it. Her body isn't used to this type of chakra".

Neji spoke up through gritted teeth, more than aware that Sakura had stopped healing while she watched the events unfold between Naruto and Hinata. "That monster broke my leg after he caught me. Sakura-san was already thrown back and recovering when it happened. After he discarded me like a ragdoll, he started to make a move toward Hinata while rambling. His chakra is strange though, it doesn't flow or look like normal chakra, or even the demonic cursed chakra we know Sasuke uses. Even when I was able to close off his network it still flowed through his system like it was being gathered from the outside".

"That is nature chakra," Naruto interjected. "It acts like normal chakra for the most part but the flow is different as it comes from the environment rather than from our own natural stores".

Neji sighed in relief a little as Sakura brought her attention back to the injured leg, "Whatever it is he started to go after Hinata-sama, mumbling about killing the women and children first. He said he wanted the men to watch helplessly. That is when she screamed and dropped to her knees". Neji then thought for another second, "When I looked at her, I could see something in her eyes; they looked like yours would when the fox would try to take you over. But there was an intense amount of rage and anger when he said that to her, then it was like a light went off in her mind and she was enveloped in that energy. In all my years I have never known her to ever be angry, but the way she looked, it was as if she could have brought down a small army with a single glare".

Aside from the situation Naruto could not help but chuckle before he shivered at the memory. It was when they first started to develop their true relationship after they came to Uzu. Naruto had accidently left the toilet seat up one night, and Hinata failed to notice when she got up in the middle of the night having to go. She had fallen in butt first, and the most shocking thing he had ever witnessed took place shortly after she extracted her wet rear. As she flipped the mattress that he was sleeping on she yelled at him. She didn't speak loudly, it wasn't an aggravated tone, she yelled out at him in an octave he never knew she could reach. In his stunned silence while sitting up on the floor, being berated by his wife, he felt fear for his world, that she might end him.

Irritation spread across Sakura's face, "This isn't a time for laughs Naruto".

Stifling his giggles he stood up straight and looked at the three wounded, "You're right, but you will be fine. Just watch Hinata-chan for me please. I'll be back as soon as I can". After he said that he flashed out of existence.

* * *

Several Minutes Earlier

Karin started to stir and reality set back in. She was in the middle of a fight and she was being held in place by her own shadow. Somehow she was actually able to move on her own now. Quickly looking around she could tell that there was no fighting taking place around her. She was still in the same field as if someone had just forgotten she was even there. Then more than several yards away she could see that Sasuke was lying down face first in the grass. Getting to her feet, she swayed slightly due to exhaustion. She made her way to her crush's side. As she neared him she could see that he was in bad shape. It appeared as if something had burst from his back out of slots near each shoulder as the clothing had holes in those areas. As she approached she could discern his right shoulder was a mess. It looked as if the skin had been torn at and ripped away. Even the sinew and some bare bone were visible from the injury.

When she finally reached his side she sunk to her knees and started to roll him over. Her face showed signs of complete disbelief as she had never seen Sasuke in this bad of shape ever before. Even while he was in this state there was an immeasurable amount of pain etched into his face. His left hand looked as if someone had removed the bones from above the wrist down. It was twisted and laid limp with no structure, aside from the fact it was now three times the original size. Pushing despair out of her thoughts, she started to apply healing chakra into Sasuke's head to bring him out of his forced slumber.

The moment he regained consciousness an ear piercing scream erupted from his throat as pain racked his mind and distorted everything around him. It would be a few moments before he could compose himself enough to analyze the situation. Finally taking notice of who was next to him he groaned at the movement while coming to a sitting position.

Karin started to roll up her right sleeve to hasten the healing within Sasuke. She had doubts that it would ever heal that hand though, but she would try anyways. "Here, bite down," she said while offering him her arm. As he held her arm to his lips then finally bit down she almost let out a slight moan at the thought of his lips being on her exposed flesh. Normally she never found this way of healing erotic. But there was something about the way he did it, or just the thought of him touching her that drove here senses wild, no matter the predicament they were in.

It wasn't long before she started feeling the drain; he was pulling chakra from her system and at an alarming rate. Gently trying to push him a little as she was running low herself, "Ok Sasuke, that is enough. I'm running low," He didn't relent, he had even brought his hand to her arm to hold her place while he syphoned whatever he could from her. Pain started to build in her arm where he was latched and panic filled her mind. At this rate he would kill her. "Stop Sasuke," she shouted.

His eyes opened and peered into her soul. He knew she was scared and in his mind she had every right to be. He was nowhere near the strength he needed to complete this task. Whatever his former teammate had done to him had left him weak and without any abilities. He continued to drain her anyways.

There was an increase in the drain as he syphoned more at an increasing rate. Her mind raced but she couldn't think with the loss of energy. Weakly she pleaded once more hoping that he would stop, "If you continue, you will kill me".

It was only then that she saw a glimmer of hope as he released his mouth from her arm. "Then take solace in knowing that your sacrifice will benefit the greater good in the end," he said with no emotion anywhere in his voice or demeanor.

Weakly she made futile attempts at pulling herself from her crush, the man that had every intention to end her life. She silently sobbed as darkness clouded her vision.

A bright flash of light captured their attention; both were surprised at what stood before them. The sudden increase in power was alarming to Sasuke as his eyes narrowed on the new comer. The flame licked body with the intricate pattern spread across it looked down at the two in a judging manner.

Naruto looked down at the two and could feel that the woman was losing consciousness as her chakra was being drained from her body, where the brooding male was latched onto her arm. Faster than any perceivable eye could detect, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest just below his throat. There was a shrill of pain that pierced the air as blood sprayed the scene. A chunk of flesh was ripped from Karin's arm where Sasuke's teeth had been sunk in. After the sounds abated she fell limp as exhaustion and the pain forced her mind to shut down.

Sasuke tumbled across the ground for nearly twenty yards before coming to a stop. As he got to his hands and knees he coughed up blood while trying to feel his body for damage. His hand was destroyed, his eyes would not activate when he pushed for his bloodline trait. Even the cursed seal would not activate. His chest hurt so bad from that last kick, he could only assume that he had several broken ribs, and was still low on chakra despite the amount he drained from Karin. He needed to leave now if he was expected to survive, that was unless Naruto intended not kill him out right.

Naruto was passing by Karin, making his way to Sasuke who was trying his best to get to a more mobile position. It was then that he felt a surge in chakra from the area. It was a large surge and he stopped just in time to lean back as a mutated looking fist passed right above his face. Looking at the new comer, he knew that this was the one that had pushed Hinata so far as to draw upon the Kyubi's power. He would have to put a hold on capturing Sasuke and deal with the new threat. The large man with orange hair and cursed features came to a stop just a few yards from him.

A viscous but one sided taijutsu match started in which the oversized brute was attacking Naruto in a brawler style manner. Naruto being more of a street brawler himself was easily able to predict the incoming arms and legs. Despite his dodging efforts he thought to himself, _If this is the way I fight, then I need some serious discipline to sharpen my hand to hand skills. Maybe Hinata will help more with that. _After a wild haymaker was thrown from his left, Naruto ducked beneath it and connected with a single punch to Jugo's midsection. Once he was bent over staggering, Naruto jumped and brought a knee to his opponent's chin. Just as his feet touched the ground there was a follow up of a mid-section roundhouse kick to the ribs. Jugo bounced a few feet away and started to get up already with what seemed like little effort.

There was a pop in the distance that brought Naruto's attention around to where his former teammate had landed just a few minutes ago. There was a small cloud of smoke and as it cleared he could see a giant hawk standing upon the ground. On the back of the hawk lay Sasuke as the bird started to flap its wings. Not wanting to let Sasuke escape Naruto made a dash effort to stop the bird from taking off. As he took his first step a hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around. He was met with a fist connecting to the side of his face. Even in his demonic chakra form that still hurt and brought him to one knee.

Just as the pain started to ebb a leg connected with his stomach and brought him off the ground. The hand that was still holding his wrist, took advantage of the situation by hurling him across the training field where he landed about fifty yards from where he once stood. Bouncing back up, he saw that Jugo was fully recovered and charging at him again. Not wanting to waste any more time he gathered energy into his right hand like he had so many times before. Although, this time he failed to notice the demonic chakra that started to leak into the Rasengan, fueling it even further. The size of the attack was small but the power released from the technique was overwhelming as it came into contact with Jugo's chest. There was an unexpected explosion as large parts of earth were shot out from the contact point. Dust filled the air and took nearly a full minute before anything became visible again. Naruto looked upon the training ground from his landing point at the edge of the field and there was nothing but destruction from the demonic chakra infused attack. From the scattered parts of Jugo it was apparent that he was no longer a threat. He looked to where Karin had passed out, she was laying a few yards from her original position, still in a limp state. Surveying the sky sadly, there was no trace of where Sasuke had fled to.

With a deep sighing breath Naruto released the nine-tails chakra and returned to his normal state. In doing so he collapsed to his knees feeling the exhaustion himself. Despite the ordeal he had just gone through, Naruto looked around at the training ground while gaining his breath and thought to himself. _This is going to take a lot of time of rebuilding before anyone can use this training ground again._

Just as he got to his feet he could feel several people coming to his location, but at a hesitant pace. As he looked to where Hinata was when he last left her, he saw two people emerge from the tree line. On the back of the female, he could see that his wife was being carried by his past teammate. Next to her limping at a remarkable pace after a broken leg was Neji. In the opposite direction from a trail that was used to walk between training grounds, one of his first friends came with his two partners. The young couple looked a little worse for wear, but they were not injured too badly.

As they reached the center of the once lush field where Naruto stood, they surveyed the damage in sheer awe. When they reached the blonde Uzukage, Sakura spoke what was on everyone's minds, "What happened here?"

Grinning like an idiot while he scratched at the back of his head he responded, "I don't really know. I used a Rasengan against a wild nut job with orange hair".

"Hinata-sama hit him five times with one and it almost didn't seem to faze him," Neji said.

**It was fused with my chakra. In essence it was a 'tailed beast ball'. **Kurama said with a little snort. **Just not as powerful as the smaller ones I have created in the past. Why I didn't think of teaching you that, I do not know. Perhaps I didn't think it could be done. But the technique you used was the same principle none the less.**

Filing away that information for later Naruto tried to assure his friends that it was nothing new, "I guess I put more into it than I thought. What about you Gaara? Did you finish off the guy you were fighting?"

Shrugging off the sand gourd from his back letting it land on the ground with a loud 'thud', "He is being detained for right now. He was a slippery one in the beginning, until my brother in-law showed up. I was able to contain his water form in my sand and placed him in here". Much to Naruto's surprise he noticed Gaara's smile when he referred to Shikamaru. It was as if he really did approve of the union of his sister to the lazy tactician.

There was a slight pause before a low voice was heard, one that Naruto was hoping he wouldn't hear right now especially with the question that was asked. "What about Sasuke?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto turned to the pink haired young woman and looked her in the eyes. After a moment he looked away toward the ground before he responded, "He got away. I don't think we will see him ever again though. This may have been the last chance we had to catch him."

"Why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

With a deep sigh he looked in the direction that Sasuke likely fled. "I sealed his Sharingan and removed the cursed mark. He can't even perform ninjutsu anymore for the most part. In my effort to capture him, and force him into submission, I crushed and obliterated every bone in his left hand. Even the wrist and the connecting bones in the forearm were shattered beyond repair". Looking away from his comrades, who had just helped him repel an attack on his village, he felt shame that he didn't want them seeing in his eyes.

Although strained Neji interjected, "What are we going to do now Naru… Uzukage-sama? People are sure to find out now that you and my cousin are still alive".

Chuckling slightly at this misstep in name placement from Neji, he walked over to Sakura who was still holding Hinata. "It's ok Neji, you can drop the 'sama', and the Uzukage, at least around our friends. Although around the villagers for now we will have to keep up my father's name in place till we return". He reached behind Sakura to pull his unconscious wife in his arms, even if it was just to feel the comfort of being near her.

"So you're going to do it?" Shikamaru asked.

Nodding he replied, "I knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever. In all honesty though I wish it would have lasted a little longer. Before that can happen I need to get hime to bed so she can rest right now, besides, I think Neji want's his wife back. After some rest and relaxation we can leave tomorrow morning for the trip. Until then you can all stay at the compound. I have a few more open houses you can use."

* * *

At the Gates of the Uzumaki Compound

Standing in front of the gates of the compound there was a few gasps, and a chuckle. The chuckle actually came from none other than his pink teammate. "Really Naruto, did you have to go make a compound for yourself? I know you always wanted to pretend you were from a clan or large family, but I think this may be a little overboard". It wasn't said with any malice or even in a cruel way, but more in a joking manner. She was actually happy for the blonde, finally getting what she had finally realized he deserved.

Before Naruto could explain there was a sharp 'snort' from one member of the group. The sound wasn't what drew the attention, but more who it came from, Neji. "Oh, this will be good. I love this story, almost died of shock when I first learned it. Not only did the 'dead-last' become possibly the strongest shinobi the world has ever known, that I could have lived with regarding his circumstances. But his lineage more than likely surpasses that of the founders of Konoha". All of this was said while laughing at the thought. Everyone aside from Naruto had never seen Neji act this way and were staring at him like he had been possessed. "Go on, tell them the story Naruto-san."

As Naruto opened the gate he retold the story of his family and the contributions that they had made to the ninja world. At the same time he quickly showed them around the grounds, pointing to the gardens, and the house where Neji and Tenten resided. By the time he was finished a few in the group had sworn that they had dirt and fresh lawn clippings in their mouths from their chins being in such a close proximity to the ground.

As he led them into the main sitting area he excused himself so he could lay Hinata down before he retrieved Tenten and Kushina. When he approached the access door for the vault he took a deep breath as if he was preparing for battle. In his mind he was doing just that. In his mind somewhere, he could only remember how emotional Hinata had been when she was pregnant. Although Hinata was a close range fighter, Tenten was not, and there was a good chance that when he opened the door, sharp pointy objects would erupt from the entryway in large quantities. Reluctantly he bit his thumb and placed it on the door. He took one quick look and ducked back just in case. He peeked back in when there were no explosions at this point and saw Tenten standing at the bottom of the steps looking back at him, first with worry and then she relaxed.

"Tenten-chan?" he called out.

Looking up with a sigh of relief she responded, "Yes?"

"Your request to see your parents to announce your pregnancy has been approved; we all leave tomorrow after I meet with the council," he called out to her with a grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update but I have been extremely busy with school and a new schedule. If you read my wife's story (Out of the Dark) then you already know this. Yes I know this chapter is out of turn but I needed to get this part done as soon as possible. I have not abandoned Kitsune Clan, it is just taking a back seat at the moment. I would also like to send a special thanks to Kingkakashi for the great review and recommendation for my story and my wife's as well. It really means a lot to me since I find thier stories so well done that they would give mine such praise. If you like my stories I would recommend that you take a trip over to Kingkakashi's page and check out two of his I have been following this entire time.

Shout Outs:

Hektols: That part of canon never sat well with me. It is a change I was more than happy to make. In my opinion it was very anti-climatic. To go through all that trouble just to draw out the cursed seals power. If it was that easy Anko would have removed hers long ago.

Kingkakashi: It may be a long while before we get the bloddy corpse of Sasuke. The battle was a tough one to write and I am happy you liked it.

romancejunky: The concepts of fuinjutsu are nearly limitless. I will get a lot into that later in the story. There will be a great deal of how the access of the chakra will have an effect on Hinata later on as well.

ex-ellent: If you want to see what will happen when Naruto's family is threatened you will want to stay tuned. It happens more than once and one time in a strange way.

renegadeofficer89: Thank you for the review. I think the updates are taking a little longer than I want, but I am happy I get time to work on them at all. It is a big jump in time since I use to post a new chapter twice a week in the begining. But I hope the long chapters are making up for it.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

Laughter filled the evening air from the doors that were left open allowing the ocean breeze to sweep through the main house. The blonde Uzukage was sitting at the head of the table while listening to the current tale that Tenten was sharing with their guests. It was a story of which held a lot of embarrassment for Naruto as he was the object of an unusual prank caused by one of the young shinobi in training. His favorite shinobi in fact, had been given a day off and spent the day perfecting her stealth techniques while invisible to the naked eye. For six hours straight Naruto had been pranked by a plethora of tricks, such as a bucket of water on the head, tacks on his office chair, glue paper in place of his reports, and the current tale. This one even had the very stoic Kazekage chuckling, evidently Naruto had decided to take a nap in his office chair and the said girl had proceeded to wrap him in five rolls of toilet paper, only leaving holes for his eyes and mouth.

Naruto had a blush at the idea that his favorite young kunoichi had gotten the upper hand on him. What was worse is that his wife was in the same room the entire time, and knew what was going on. Deep inside though he was proud of Ai, and let it slide, that was after her punishment when he finally caught her. He had made her collect all the wandering hermit crabs from the beach and relocate them so they would not be a burden to those that would try to enjoy their time at the beach. Little did he know though, he had inadvertently given her more ammunition and she completed her task. Only the relocation was not where he planned, and Naruto had entered his office to the sight of nearly two hundred walking seashells.

Everyone around the table was fully engaged in the conversation; even Shikamaru was paying close attention to the stories, with the exception of Sakura. Naruto took notice of this after a short time and knew something deep was bothering her. He had been her teammate for many years and could easily tell that something was plaguing her. Putting it to the back of his mind, he was quickly interrupted by a shriek from another blonde in the room.

"Shikamaru Nara, you had better explain this to me right this instant," Temari yelled while pointing to Tenten's left hand.

Everyone turned to look at the object that had caused the disturbance while said Nara questioned, "What?"

"That ring on her finger. You said that ours were one of a kind and that there were no other ones like it in the world. She has one, and it looks like it was made the same as ours," she said while growing in anger.

Shikamaru blinked several times, from Tenten's ring to his wife. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head just as he said, "Troublesome".

"Actually, Shikamaru would be correct," Naruto interjected.

It was then that Temari noticed the ring on Naruto's finger as well, this only fueled her fire. "Then how do you have one too? Of course it is a different color, but everything else looks near identical. What are the chances that the three couples in this room have a set of rings from the same maker?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin on his face, "Very good since the maker is in this room too."

Temari's head spun around looking for said jeweler but didn't see anyone else in the room. It was then that Shikamaru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pointed to the person at the head of the table. Pieces started to fall in place as the wheels turned in her head, evident by the widening of her eyes. Naruto just grinned more and nodded, "I made them actually".

"I didn't know you were a jeweler. How did you do it?" Temari said with interest. It wasn't often you got to meet the maker and designer of your wedding bands.

"I used wind chakra," he said plainly. "I use a single piece of rock that holds the crystal inside. Once I cut the crystal out, I shape the rings and harden it with pressure. I doubt I could even crack it with a Rasengan. Then I etch it with the designs and words. The ones you see here, along with Hinata-chan's, are the only ones I have ever made. You will never find another one like the one you have".

Everyone was listening with great interest aside from Shikamaru who already knew how he did it. Temari having the same affinity knew how the manipulation of wind worked but never thought of using it to cut rock on such a precise level. She was truly intrigued. "How did you ever think to do something like that?"

"It was during my manipulation training. Kakashi-sensei had me cut a waterfall in half. As I practiced non-stop and added more chakra to it, I started to notice the rock behind the waterfall was developing gashes in it. At first I thought nothing of it, until some of it started to break away, then I knew it was the wind chakra cutting into it. When I went for training with the toads I needed a greater amount of control for my wind techniques. I started to try cutting words and symbols into the rocks near where I was training, controlling the depth and angles. Think of it like practicing tree or water walking for chakra control". Naruto looked across the table after finishing his short story, everyone had a dumbfounded look on their face, like his skin just turned purple or a bowl of ramen was floating above his head. With that last thought he looked up, hoping it was true.

Sakura was the most surprised by this new introspection of her former teammate. Naruto was never known for his chakra control, and she never thought he would achieve something as great as this. It would place his control near her level, she had even better control than her sannin sensei. Naruto had not only gotten stronger, but was also being smarter about using his techniques, and developing training methods to push him further.

Neji and Tenten were looking at their rings with a new sense of awe. They had always looked at their rings and appreciated their beauty, but never asked who made them or how they were created. Now, they held more meaning for them than they ever thought possible. The fact that so much care and effort went into them, by someone they respect so thoroughly, added depth to the symbol of their marriage.

Temari's face was turning a slight pink. She was angered just a few short minutes ago at the thought that her lazy husband hadn't put any thought into their rings. She could have only assumed, with all the similar crystal rings in the room, that they were mass produced somehow. Now with the realization that these were the only ones in existence, they were not only rare, but they were near priceless. The depth and meaning of having Naruto do this for them astounded her. It wasn't the monetary value of the rings that made them special to her, but the care that went into them.

All the talk about the rings and their symbols of relationships had a depressing effect on Sakura. Realizing that everyone that she knew, the people she trained with, went on missions with, and even had close personal ties to, continued their lives as if nothing had ever stopped for them. Life for her had seemed to stop the night that Sasuke had left the village and left her unconscious on a bench. Up until the attack on Konoha from Pain, her life had been absorbed by the pursuit for their former teammate.

Her inner turmoil did not go unnoticed by Naruto, although others seemed to let her stoic demeanor pass by as her just coming to grips with the fight they just had this afternoon. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by her desire to talk to the blonde young man at the head of the table. "Naruto, can I talk to you alone please?"

The question was nothing more than a whisper, but Naruto heard it none the less. He nodded, and then returned his attention to Gaara while he was discussing what they would do with their new prisoners. "Excuse me Gaara. I'll be right back". He got up from his chair and started to walk out of the room, followed by Sakura.

They were walking outside along one of the pathways when they came to a sitting area. Just before he could turn around to face the pink haired kunoichi he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. He would have thought it was an attack on him except it was accompanied by a slight sob with a series of apologies.

Sakura buried her head into his back and mumbled, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry".

Naruto turned around in her vice like grip and returned the hug, allowing Sakura to rest her head on his chest as she wept. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sakura-chan".

She shook her head in retaliation, "I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. Every time I hit you for showing me how you felt about me and not noticing you. I was stupid and naïve for following the other villager's treatment toward you, for forcing you to make that stupid promise when Sasuke left". There was a slight pause in her confessions before she mumbled the next part under her breath. If it wasn't for his superb hearing he would have missed it entirely, "I'm sorry I never realized and told you I love you".

"Sakura-chan," Naruto softened and with as much warmth as he could muster to help calm her. "You couldn't have known everything at that time. You are not to blame for all those years of my childhood. We were young and stupid at the time, and easily impressionable. We cannot continue to look at the past and let it slow our wants of the future. I have forgiven them and never really held any ill will to the villagers. You are not to blame for the promise 'I' made. I knew what I was promising. After the Valley of the End, I realized what it might entail. I hoped for a better result, but there is no going back, even if it means doing the one thing I never wanted to do".

Naruto stopped talking to give her enough time to gather herself. Backing up slightly but keeping her arms around him like a life line. "There is never anything to apologize about for loving someone". He lifted her by the chin so he could look into her green teary eyes. "I will always love you Sakura-chan, more than just my teammate". He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "You will always hold a special place in my heart and even though we cannot develop a relationship between us, it does not mean that I don't want you to find your own happiness. You of all people deserve to be happy and should find someone who can show you how special you truly are". He looked down with a wide grin on his face, "Maybe a certain red headed Kazekage".

She looked up at him with a sense of bewilderment, then of shock. Realizing he was implying Gaara, her face softened to a smile before she nodded. She had long ago accepted the fact that her most favorite of people was unpredictable and accepted the fact that he had somehow found out that Gaara held an interest for her, one she was denying.

"Why don't you rejoin the others and enjoy the rest of the evening. I have something I have to do real fast, and I will return in a few minutes," he said with a sense of distance in his voice as if his attention had been drawn somewhere else.

Sakura smiled and nodded before she leaned back in to give Naruto a hug once more, which he happily returned. She then released him and turned on her heels to rejoin the rest of her friends, feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She still felt a little bad about how her life had transpired with her former teammate.

Naruto watched her walk away, with a little more bounce in her step than she previously had. When she was sufficiently far enough to not see or hear him, he called out, "You can come out, my hime".

Slowly Hinata rounded the corner with a small look of guilt across her face, realizing she had been caught eavesdropping on their conversation. In her hands she was holding little Kushina, who was resting peacefully in her arms. The sight of his wife and daughter like that in the light of the moon always brought a smile to his face. Having a sense of completeness when he was near her, he wrapped them both up in his arms, leaning down and kissing Hinata deeply, needing her closeness.

"You scared me there for a moment," he said in a concerned tone.

Leaning her head into his chest while looking down at her daughters face a scared voice passed her lips, "How, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

"The rage, anger and hatred. I was so scared when the chakra filtered into me," she said with a tremble in her voice.

A frown crossed his face with strain lines that spread across his brow, "I'm sorry my hime. I should have been monitoring it more. I have had Kurama inside me for so long I do not notice it at all anymore. I guess it is the stubborn side of me that keeps those emotions at bay. It was not always like that, there were many times I gave in and came very close to letting Kurama out".

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to pull more chakra than we had trained for. It's just what he said to me. The thought that he would hurt Kushi-chan and our friends, it was too much for me. I was afraid, afraid that I wasn't strong enough to stop him and I thought that if I had a little more power that I could stop him". Small tears were escaping her eyes at the thought of losing their child, of failing Naruto.

It pained him that Hinata would seek power like that, just as the man who he once thought of as his brother did in the past. Her intentions were in the right place, but her methods could have cost them more if he had not sensed her plight.

"Wanting to protect everyone is fine Hinata-hime, but do not push yourself to the limit where you become more of a liability than the good you would be doing. Protecting those we love and are precious to us is our nindo, and if you want to become stronger then I will help you with that. Just never try to push yourself that far without me there to help you, please".

Naruto leaned her back to kiss her, to let her know that he was not mad. He was concerned that she was able to tap into the demonic chakra, and she would need a lot of training, possibly with Kurama personally, before she could use it without the side effects. "The most important part of controlling the fox's chakra is love. I will let you think on that for a while before we start training with it ok. Now, why don't we join our friends to finish dinner before we rest for tomorrow".

Looking up at him questioningly, "What's happening tomorrow Naruto-kun?"

"We are going to Konoha," he said with a grin.

Shock spread across her face, "We are going home!"

Shaking his head he had a small frown, "No, we are going to Konoha. This is our home. This is where our family is, and where we have built our lives and have people here that have become our friends, people that need us. To be honest with ourselves, we need them too."

She smiled at him warmly. She knew that Konoha would always be a special place to both of them, it was where they were from and a place that was filled with people they cared about, but he was right. This was home now. She loved it in Uzu, and she loved the island. In the little time they had been there, she has made this place feel more like home than she ever had felt as such back in her childhood compound. She leaned into her husband and kissed him once on the cheek before she allowed him to guide her to the dining room to spend time with their friends.

* * *

Next Day

A group was formed just outside of the main house of the Uzumaki compound waiting for a certain blonde to make an appearance. Temari was complaining to her husband who was trying to balance a small bag on top of two others. Evidently she didn't want to carry a bag herself and was trying her best to coax Shikamaru to perform a balancing act with their belongings. If one was to look closely at Shikamaru you would see his only desire at that point in time was to crawl into one of the larger pieces of luggage and return to his happy dreamland.

Gaara was standing, just admiring the look of the compound grounds, while Neji was doting upon Tenten trying to sound authoritative in keeping his wife from doing anything strenuous. This was failing miserably as Tenten was ready to remove a scroll from her pouch and bash him on the head with the largest weapon she had in her arsenal.

Hinata and Sakura were tending to Kushina who was trying with all her might to get ahold of the pink hair dangling dangerously close to her hands. Hinata had been giving a great deal of attention toward Sakura, in part due to the fact she felt a little bad about Sakura tending to the birth of her daughter and then having those memories sealed. The topic did come up over dinner the previous night and Sakura was livid in the beginning about not being trusted with the knowledge of their survival. After Naruto confided in her what was happening in the shinobi world and the threat of another approaching Great Shinobi War after Pain's invasion, she understood but was still highly upset.

Sakura entirely defused when Hinata placed Kushina in her arms and explained the final conversation she had with her father, and the trouble it would have caused if the Hyuga's had discovered that a child with a Byakugan was born outside the clan. When the little girl cooed in her arms, Sakura melted at the sight, forgetting her anger and allowing it to be replaced by the bundle she held.

It was at this time that Naruto walked through the gate of the compound to see the antics that were taking place just outside his home. He had returned from the meeting with the council, after giving instructions on what to do in his absence. Several messenger frogs were left behind that would be reverse summoned in the event that something was to happen in his absence.

The council was originally concerned with their Uzukage leaving the village, especially after the attack, but was excited at the additional treaty and trade agreements that would follow with his meetings in Konoha. The trade agreements with Suna would give the village greater resources in high quality glass and building stone that could only be found in the desert region. They could get it now, but it was often through a middleman and the prices were high for such quality materials. With agreements with the Kazekage they would have direct access without the markups.

"Is everyone ready to go?" the blonde asked while looking around.

Gaara turned green at the idea of the long boat ride back to Hi no Kuni but nodded none the less. Everyone else just eyed him and started to gather their things to carry down to the dock. Naruto saw this and a wide toothy grin displayed across his face. "I sent a hawk yesterday saying we would be arriving today. If we take the slow way then it would take us two weeks to get there".

"How else are we supposed get there? Getting there by today would be impossible," Gaara said hoping he could avoid the boat ride.

Hinata noticed his grin and the wheels in his mind turning at an alarming rate. If anything her husband was a bit of a showoff and often thought on the fly. He once told her of his first meeting with Team Seven and how they discussed their dislikes and he truly hated waiting three minutes for instant ramen to be done. A light bulb clicked in Hinata's mind on what he was attempting to do, "You can't do that Naruto-kun. Just to get Sakura-chan back to her apartment and return nearly depleted you, and that was just carrying one person".

Naruto closed his eyes in thought and everyone looked at him trying to figure out what he was up to. _Kurama, are you ready?_

**Yes Kit. Just remember when you revert back we will have to do it slowly. More than likely I will be drained for a few hours as well.**

_Ok, let's do it then. _In a burst of crushing power the air around Naruto exploded as he was wrapped in what looked like yellow flames. Strange markings covered his body and as his eyes opened everyone could see that the blue was gone, replaced by red irises and black pupils with a vertical slit. Even for Neji and Sakura who had seen this form yesterday, it was still awe inspiring. For the rest there was a mixture of shock and fear at the power that Naruto was putting off.

Naruto started to approach Hinata while Sakura backed away. She was not sure if the flickering energy he was putting off would burn her if she was to get close. As Naruto stood in front of his wife and child he wrapped them in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while smiling at her.

The energy enveloped Hinata and she could feel the chakra caress her skin. It warmed every part of her body that it was exposed to and she had difficulty thinking clearly as the sensation was sexually intoxicating with him standing so close to her. Kushina seemed to giggle slightly as the energy had tickled her skin as well.

"Ok everyone, gather around closely," Naruto instructed.

Everyone did as he asked as quickly as he said it, being sure to keep a little distance from him as they were not sure what the energy would do if it was to touch them. Gaara was excited at the prospect of not having to endure the boat ride, while Shikamaru was more than happy to not have to carry the bags for two weeks. How his wife was returning with more stuff than she brought was beyond him and too troublesome to contemplate at this time.

When everyone was close enough Naruto nodded and sped through hand signs faster than physics should have allowed. Before his last maneuver they could hear his last words, "When we arrive, don't throw-up. There is a bathroom on the left in the hall, and a trashcan next to the counter in the kitchen". He then slammed his hand on the ground and a seal matrix spread out from him to encompass everyone. In a flash of light they disappeared from Uzushiogakure.

* * *

Konoha

In An Apartment on One Side of the Village

A flash of light engulfed the interior of the apartment, and as the light subsided, eight figures could be seen. If you were looking closely enough you could see there were nine, but one was holding the small child in her arms. As quickly as they appeared two of the figures darted off in opposite directions. One that was sporting a pair of buns in her hair took off down a short hallway quickly followed by the slam of a door. The other raced for what looked to be a very humble cooking area looking for a large container. The sounds of retching and emptying of stomachs could be heard, even from behind the closed door.

Shikamaru quickly went to his wife's side to help her calm her stomach, the absolute reason she loved the man was because he would only stop being lazy to ensure that she was taken care of. A glowing figure stood in the center of the others, holding his wife and daughter close, trying to allow the flickering energy around him to comfort both of them so they would not feel the nausea from the technique. The rest of the group swayed slightly from side to side, waiting for their equilibriums to return before making another move.

The energy around Naruto slowly started to flicker away and dissipate as he took on his normal appearance once more. Shaking his head slightly as if to clear some cobwebs, he looked around. Seeing that the destination was correct he smiled, happy that no one was lost in transport, or imbedded into a wall or piece of furniture.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked.

"My old apartment," Naruto responded.

Gaara looked around at the well decorated living area. The living space was carved out for optimal use but in a comforting way. The supplied furnishings were of great quality. Gaara looked over at his blonde brother with a look of what it would have been like for Naruto to grow up in a place like this. "This must have been comfortable to live in by yourself when you were younger".

Naruto frowned a little and it was overtaken by the one that now crossed Sakura's face as she filled in the blanks of the past for the red haired Kazekage. "It was nothing like this when Naruto lived here. After Pain attacked and the village started to rebuild it was decided on by the owners that they would refurbish everything and redesign the complex where Naruto grew up. The other apartments come unfurnished as no one is willing to rent this one because the 'Hero' of the village once lived here. There are even plaques outside on the building walls dedicating this complex to Naruto and the time that he lived here. Before the attack this apartment complex was run down and should have been on the list for decommissioning. No one lived in the building besides him anyways. Hurtful obscenities were often seen painted on the walls outside". Sakura looked over at Naruto before she continued. The pain in her voice more than evident by the low octave that she was speaking in, "On some occasions the more rowdy and hateful villagers would break into his apartment and smash or steal everything he had".

A look of disgust spread across most faces present, even of the two kunoichi that had recently emptied their stomachs. Naruto not wanting to dwell on the past, more than happy to live in his now ever pleasant present tried to get their minds off of the story. "Enough of that, we have some work to do. I haven't been in the village in a long time, and if anyone thinks I'm going to just go out and say 'hi, we're back' they have another thing coming. More than likely Baa-chan is at the main gate waiting for the Uzukage to arrive. She probably has a small group with her as well. So here is what we're going to do". Naruto then laid out his plans for his surprise return with the others. Most wouldn't have to do anything but enjoy the after effects.

* * *

Konoha

Village Gates

The Hokage with a small entourage was waiting patiently by the gate. It was nearing noon and the missive she had received that morning stated that the Uzukage would arrive at the designated time to discuss important matters that concerned the safety of both villages. The visit from the foreign Kage was a long time coming and would likely bolster stronger ties between the two villages. A deeper treaty would do wonders for the security of Hi no Kuni and may even give the village a larger supply of missions from the new hidden village.

The council members were frothing at the mouth of the possible trade deals that could be procured through a visit like this. They had a small taste of what Uzu no Kuni had to offer in the way of goods. Most evident was the increased wealth of the Hyuga clan and the weapon shop owners that sent their daughter to assist in trade delegations for an extended time. Most of the civilian council members owned businesses and would love to get exclusivity trade agreements with the new village to bolster their coffers as well.

In the greeting party was of course the Hokage's assistant, Shizune. Kakashi was also present, as he was selected to take Tsunade's place when she formally retired, along with his fiancé and their daughter Hinata. Hiashi Hyuga was also there to greet his nephew in congratulations for the prestige that he brought to the clan through his work in the island village. Hanabi was in tow, for training reasons, as she would eventually become clan head with the loss of her older sister. Konohamaru, who was standing close to Hanabi, trying not to blush every time the two youths looked at each other, said he wanted to meet the travelers at the gate as training for when he took over as Hokage after Kakashi failed. Currently if one was to look at the two, they were struggling with the thought of whether they should hold hands or not, revealing their relationship to her father. Every once in a while their fingers would brush each other's, causing a blush to appear on their cheeks. Rounding out the remainder of the group who Tsunade had allowed there was the two elder advisors and Tenten's father. He was there not so much for the prosperity that his daughter had brought to his business, but for his emotional state, as he missed his daughter deeply. If one was to see him in private the first few weeks after she left, they would have seen a large crying man, distraught with the idea that his daughter would be away from her home for so long.

The welcoming party was so intent on looking down the pathway that led to the village where they were hoping they would see the travelers soon round the bend that they failed to notice the silencing of the village behind them. A small group started to approach those that waited. The villagers that had seen the group walking through the streets stopped what they were doing in shock of what was passing in front of them. To most of them what they saw was the stature of a young man in Kage robes followed closely behind by several others. The images of the Kazekage, Sakura, or even the young strategy couple didn't surprise them. Some were surprised at the sight of the two that had returned from their diplomatic mission. What caused the speechless state of everyone they passed was the image of the deceased Hyuga princess walking elegantly through their village. Not only was she travelling with the group but was carrying a small child nestled in her arms with a smile across her face, like nothing in the world could ever go wrong.

Normally the ANBU that were assigned to watch over the Hokage from the shadows would have warned her of the coming of the travel party. This was not going to be the case as they were called away unexpectedly as a series of disturbances were called in from around the village. For those that were watching the welcoming party, confusion took place. From the description of the events they would have expected the resident prankster to be at the center of it. Before their eyes though was the young shinobi standing there, as far from causing mischief as possible.

Without anyone noticing Naruto snuck up and placed his head between the young couple and whispered so only the two would hear him, "There is just something about a Hyuga woman isn't there?"

Both young teens snapped their arms to their side in an attempt to hide the fact that they were attempting to hold hands. Dark red blushes crossed their faces before they spun around looking for the source of the voice. As they did so a hand clamped over their mouths. Their eyes met the blue ones with whiskered cheeks of a ghost from the past. Shock, awe, horror, and surprise crossed the exposed part of their faces. As Naruto lowered his hands to allow them to breath, he shushed them, hoping they remained quiet. He pulled them back from the others quietly so he could get closer to his target without alerting the others.

Tenten was next as her father was further back from the rest. Tenten slid her fingers into her father's hand and waited for a reaction. Feeling his hand being held, he concluded that his wife had opted to close the shop while they wait for their daughter to arrive. His wife always pretended to be all business, but her emotions had evidently gotten the better of her and she missed her daughter deeply. When he looked down where he expected to see his wife his eyes widened. Tenten placed a finger on her father's lips as she led him away from the rest, begging him to remain silent.

Happy that Hiashi retained his stoic stance and continued to face forward with narrowed vision down the path, things were going better than expected. Gaara quickly made his move as he wrapped up the elders in his sand and applied pressure to force then unconscious as he muffled their cries for help. Normally he would feel bad about doing such a thing, but a small sense of justified revenge crossed his face as he did so. He had learned what the elders had done to his younger 'brother' while he was growing up, and although Naruto would not let him kill them, he was satisfied in scaring them witless.

Shikamaru stepped up and prepared his jutsu. Slowly a shadow stretched out and mixed with the shadows of the Hokage's assistant and the Hokage to be. Both of their bodies stiffened as they slowly stepped back at the movements of the Nara heir. He finally forced them to turn around to see those that were standing in the background. Getting them both to blink in understanding that their silence was needed, not that they could speak due to the shock of their former favorite knucklehead standing there in front of them, they were released from the technique. Kurenai seeing Kakashi move turned to see what was going on and was unable to speak at the sight. Sakura was standing there right behind her waiting to muffle a sound if one came, but over her head Kurenai quickly noticed her daughter's namesake. After a small silencing motion and with assistance from the pink haired kunoichi she joined the others.

Naruto approached the blonde Hokage from behind trying to stifle his giggles. "You figure that the Hokage would have something better to do with her time than stand at the gates and stare out at nothingness".

"What I do is none of your business," the woman said without turning around.

"Well if I was Hokage, I would be busy making sure that ramen was officially declared the village dish," he said.

Tsunade spun on her heels in irritation, "You are not Hokage, and I don't know who you…" Tsunade stopped mid-sentence. Before her stood a young man dressed in the robes described to her as the Uzukage attire. He wore his Kage hat low, obscuring his face from view. She bowed to the man, "I'm sorry for my outburst Uzukage-dono. I did not know you had already arrived".

"It is ok Baa-chan, I didn't really give you a chance to see us coming," Naruto said tilting his head up a little, exposing his grin.

The woman's mind began to whirl at the less than honoring term the Uzukage used for her. The term coupled with the voice caused a reel of memories to flash through her thoughts. Her lips quivered and her eyes moistened as her trembling hand slowly rose against her minds own will. She was scared and terrified of what might be under that hat. Hope at the sound of his voice unwillingly entered her heart as she reached for the covering.

Naruto stood there, as still as he could be, knowing that this would be difficult for her to take in. He allowed her to take her time in revealing his face, leaving the toothy smile plastered on his face, not that he felt he could remove it of his own freewill anyways.

Tsunade's fingers finally reached the brim and slowly started to raise it. Her tear filled eyes were taking every detail she could about the man's face that was standing in front of her. The cheerful grin and whisker marks on the cheeks. Tears were now falling without control, further still the hat revealed more. Bright blue eyes that held a sense of joy, joy for life, then the hat fell from his head showing the spiky blonde hair a top his head. Before she knew what she was doing she had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to her as if she believed he would simply disappear if she let go.

She sobbed into his shoulder; words were not even imaginable at this point in time. Naruto returned the embrace, relaxing a little with the thought of being near his Baa-chan. A motherly figure that who had been there to encourage him, who protected him, and who told him what he needed to hear even when he didn't want to hear it.

Hiashi lost his gaze to the front to observe the commotion where the Hokage was standing. To his shock he saw that the normally grumpy woman was hugging what appeared to be a young man wearing Kage robes as if her very life depended on the embrace. What alarmed him more though was that he was now standing there by himself, when only moments ago his daughter was next to him. Looking further behind him we saw where everyone had disappeared to. There was a gathering of people, not only the ones that were with him while waiting but also the group that were to arrive any moment. Somehow they had gotten behind him without his observation. He saw the young Tenten with her father hugging with smiles and tears. Standing just a few feet from her was his nephew Neji. He almost missed the small detail but if one was able to read the face of the trained stoic expressions Hiashi was known for, they would see confusion and surprise. In the place where Neji normally wore his forehead protector there was none. The slight hint of surprise in his eyes though was from what was normally under the village identifier, the Caged Bird Seal was missing. Hiashi took a step forward toward Neji and everyone aside from the Kages noticed.

Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Hinata stiffened at the movement while the others present didn't really know what was going on. The closer he got to the young man the more the crowd parted from Hinata to get a better view of what would happen and to react on Neji's behalf.

Closing the distance about half way Hiashi froze in his tracks as if time had stopped. Near the corner of his eye he could see his wife standing there, looking just as she did when they were a newly wedded couple. Turning his head further to get a better view of the young woman, recollections assaulted him. Even in her arms she was holding a baby and looked how his memories recalled when Hinata was first born. _Impossible, she died. She died after Hanabi was born. I was there, she was so sick and frail, _he thought. It was then that he noticed that the hair of the infant was not that of his lost daughter Hinata but blonde instead. Realizing this was no illusion he looked closer at the face of the woman and he could only make out the small detailed differences. This was not his dead wife, but his recently departed daughter.

A rainbow of emotions crossed his mind and his heart. His body turned on its own accord making a direct path while his mouth spoke without knowing what it was saying, "Hinata?"

Several things happened in that exact moment. Naruto's body went ramrod stiff as he released his grandmother figure and spun around waiting for a reaction from his unknowing father-in-law. Neji turned his head to follow and analyze the movements of his uncle, looking for any hostility. Hinata who was staring at her father with a trace of moisture in her eyes, hoping for the best of this impromptu reunion, nodded in response.

Hurt, fear, love, confusion, pain, and anger caused a whirlwind within the normally statuesque man. He did the only thing he could to save his currently fragile mind from shattering, he allowed the Hyuga training to take over. He stopped in front of his daughter and looked down onto her form with what one may consider a scowl for a Hyuga. "What is the meaning of this Hinata?"

Hinata was taken aback by the cold tone of her father, flooded by the memories of growing up in the head household of the Hyuga clan. She almost wanted to revert back to her former self and retreat within her own mind. Quickly steadying herself, she responded like it was any other day, "We are here for a visit Father".

"Nonsense, you will return to the house immediately and wait for me to arrive. When I do, we will discuss where you have been all this time and the shame you have brought upon the clan for your actions," he said not noticing the leers that everyone was aiming toward him. "Now give that child back to whomever it belongs to and do as I say".

That was a breaking straw for Hinata. Her own father had referred to her daughter as an 'it'. Anger welled deep in her bowels and steeled her resolve. "No!" she all but shouted at the man in front of her. "My daughter, Kushina, and I will do no such thing".

Tsunade gasped at the name of the infant that Hinata was holding. She was named after his mother. The pieces quickly started to fall into place. Naruto had rebuilt the village of his ancestors, became the new Uzukage, faked his and Hinata's death, married, and had a child. She had all the facts, but she still lacked a reason as to why he did such a thing. She was about to ask when she saw a flash of light from where he was standing.

"You will do as I say. I am your father and your clan head," he said through clenched teeth while drawing his hand back.

In slow motion everyone saw what was about to happen. Hiashi's arm started to cross his body in an attempt to backhand his daughter for defying him. Hinata was turning slightly to protect her daughter from the impending strike. What they did not see was Naruto move, but a flash of light as he appeared between his family and Hiashi.

Naruto caught the offending appendage as if it was nothing more than a stick in a game of fetch. "That will be the last time that you try to touch anyone in my family. If you make another attempt the Hyuga clan will be looking for a new clan head before they find your body," the blonde spoke through clenched teeth.

"This is none of your concern boy. This is a clan matter," Hiashi spoke, a little surprised that his strike had been halted so easily.

"You are right about one thing. This is a clan matter, my clan," Naruto responded with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? You have no clan," replied the older man with a smug.

Throwing Hiashi's arm away from him Naruto stood his ground. "Not that you would know. Besides the fact that you do not know of my clan is irrelevant. Hinata-hime is my wife, and Kushi-chan is our daughter. They are no longer under the control of the Hyuga family".

"Impossible. Even if you were to be married it is not recorded in the village. In the tradition of the old laws to protect women within the village from kidnapping and returning with their forced husbands there must be a record of it within this village. Since there is none you have no claim over my daughter and she is still under the law of the Hyugas. This makes the child you forced upon my daughter nothing more than the bastard of a bastard," venom with a hint of victory dripped from his lips.

"That is untrue Hiashi-sama," Shikamaru stepped forward. "In my report I filed with the Hokage of my initial visit to Uzushiogakure it is written that I attended the wedding of the Uzukage and his wife. May I present to you the Uzukage, Naruto Uzumaki, and his wife, Hinata Uzumaki. The couple I witnessed getting married above the shore of their village. In a most romantic setting if I do say so myself".

"So if you would like to avoid any inter-village hostilities I would suggest you put a cork in that mouth of yours and tamper down your temper. If for some reason you cannot find the capacity to do so, I have every right as the Kage of an allied village to ask for your head for the disrespect you have shown us here. This is of course in the laws as well. You should be familiar with it since it was used during the kidnapping incident with your daughter when she was three". Every word that Naruto spoke was as a matter of fact. He let no emotion into his words, not allowing anyone to know if he would carry through on the threat or not.

The memory flashed across Hiashi's mind when he nearly lost his eldest daughter the first time.

"Hiashi," Tsunade said. "I suggest you return to your home until you can get yourself under control. Give yourself some time to calm down".

He regained his composure and nodded toward the Hokage before he walked away without another word. As he walked away he could feel the anger well up within him. At what he was angry about, he was unsure. It would be nearly twenty minutes before he realized that the target of his anger was none other than himself.

Everyone was quiet until Hiashi was out of sight before they continued. Naruto approached Tsunade once more before he spoke again. "I'm sorry Baa-chan, but I think we will retire for the rest of the day. This has been a little eventful and I think we should continue this tomorrow in the council meeting".

"Hold on a minute gaki. I have questions that need to be answered now," she responded.

"I know you do and I will be happy to answer more about that later. As far as giving Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji the third degree, please refrain from it until I speak tomorrow to the council with the information concerning the matter". Naruto then looked toward Tenten and Neji, "Besides I think there is a more pressing matter that those two need to handle right now".

Looking to her two diplomats she couldn't see what was so urgent for them to do other than fill her in on the current events since they have been gone. "You better have a good reason for this Naruto".

"I do, and if you want to get together tonight that is fine. Just give us a couple hours so we can get settled". Naruto then walked over to Hinata before he faced the blonde Hokage, "If you need to see us we will be in my old apartment. Neji?" Naruto called over. He waited until Neji looked at him before he continued. "We will be heading back to the apartment. When you finish with what you have to do, there is another one there for you to use if you need it. I don't think I would go back to the Hyuga compound for at least tonight".

"Thank you Uzukage-sama," Neji said to embarrass Naruto with the formality. Normally when they were alone it was 'Naruto' or 'Naruto-san' at the very least.

Naruto then stuck his tongue out at his good friend before he grasped Hinata's hand and disappeared in a flash of light.

A few moments after the couple disappeared two ANBU appeared in a kneeling position in front of their Hokage. Everyone gasped in astonishment before giggles were heard from several people, presumably in the know. "What happened to your uniforms Boar and Eagle," she asked.

The two elite operatives kneeling down were dressed in bright pink spandex with their ANBU jackets decorated in a purple and pink floral print. To top the uniform the masks were painted with a clown face complete with a red rubber nose. Finally Boar spoke, "Lady Hokage, the village is being plagued by a spirit".

Tsunade almost faltered at the statement. Hearing the quiver in the ANBU's voice she questioned further, "What do you mean by spirit?"

"The ghost of the village hero has come back to seek out his revenge against the village for all the neglect he was shown," Eagle spoke.

"What makes you think that the spirit of Naruto would haunt this village?" Tsunade was trying to contain her smile. She knew Naruto had done something. It took her a few moments to come to the conclusion that Naruto had lured away the ANBU that would normally watch over her so that he could get the drop on her.

"Hokage-sama, we thought it was a trick, but some of the ANBU that were assigned to him to watch over him when he was younger confirmed it. It is the ghost of Naruto Uzumaki at the time he was around ten years of age. We tried capturing him but anytime we neared him he would vanish from sight, only to be spotted in another location. We must get you to safety Lady Tsunade, nowhere in the village is safe until we retrieve a priest to banish the spirit from the village", Boar stated with fear more than evident.

_Funny gaki, real funny. Making my ANBU look like a bunch of fools, I hope you're real proud of yourself. _"What could the 'sprit' do that would make it so dangerous? If the worst of it could be to change your uniforms, I think I may make the change permanent for your carelessness in getting caught off guard".

There was a visible shudder from both of the people that were kneeling. "This is not the worst of it Lady Hokage," Boar spoke, hoping that the uniform would not become part of his permanent wardrobe. "The T&I building is sealed completely shut, and it is snowing inside. No one can get in or out. Anyone that has approached it is still stuck to the ground as if they are glued in place. In the ANBU headquarters, the spirit has also replaced Anko-san's normal lunch of dango with pickled herring. She is currently trying to interrogate everyone within that building until someone confesses to stealing her lunch. Tora has been let loose into the Inuzuka compound and is currently fighting with all the dogs, the nin-dogs there are actually losing to one cat. A rare anteater was last seen in the Aburame compound, looking a little fatter than a normal animal such as that. The grills at the Bar-B-Q restaurant were filled with a pudding like substance".

"I think it is ectoplasm," Eagle added.

"It can't be all that bad," Tsunade laughed out. It just sounds like some harmless pranks.

Boar shook his head, not wanting to meet the Hokage's eyes when he told her the worst news. Clearing his throat he quickly retorted, "Then you have not yet noticed the Hokage monument, Lady Tsunade?"

The blonde Hokage then whipped her head around along with everyone else that had gathered there. For all to see in the cliff face was her head, painted in a kabuki fashion. A stark contrast of red swirls over a white foundation, it was a rather artistic prank for those that would witness it. But what had given the woman a tick mark that beat furiously along with her heart was the word balloon painted next to her painted face. It read, 'My real age is _," and displayed her actual age. It was not a guess but her true age. The ANBU braced themselves for what they knew was coming by placing their hand to their ears in an attempt to save their hearing.

"NARUTO!" could be heard throughout the village, often causing people to stumble to the ground or seek shelter.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the latest chapter of My Own Peace. I know most readers were expecting a new chapter on Kitsune Clan, but there is a lot that is running through my mind on this story currently. There are some good momement in here, and a lot of it is filler that would normally be asked if I just skipped them. I figured i would fill this capter to avoid the questions. There are also a lot of other questions that will arise that will be answered in the next infamous fifth chapter (ch. 20). Speaking of the next fifth chapter i want to remind everyone that it is coming soon. Please if you have any request make it before i start it. I would really like to get your ideas on what you would like to see or know in this fiction. I hope that the length makes up for it.

Shout Outs:

ex-ellent: A lot of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I have some great ideas concerning the Hyuga's and the old farts. Some I think are origional, at least I haven't read one with my ideas in them yet.

Kingkakashi: I thought of the rings on a whim actually. The back story about the whole chakra control came later when I needed reasoning for it all. As far as the instant forgiveness, I must admit, that I don't like it at all either. The Naruto in this story though has a bit of my philosophy in him. If Sakura was to return any kindness to Naruto, his relationship with Hinata would be different. He is actually happy about the way that things has turned out and doesn't resent the past because it has given him his current life with Hinata and Kushina. I account this to his maturity being increased with the duties and responabilities he has to face now.

anon: The story behind the seal removal can often find ground in the real world as well. If you were to travel to another country to visit or live, you would have to do so by thier laws. In Uzushiogakure, when Neji accepted his mission, he had to abide by Uzu laws. One law in Uzu is that no man may live as a servent to another. The seal its self if a sign of servitude.

Hektols: This was a response I was waiting to get to and looked forward to. The teleportation jutsu does not have a problem with chakra usage as I see it. When Minato used it to transport the Kyubi it was only to a location just outside the village, not a great distance. In this fiction I have put a distance of two weeks travel time from Uzu to Konoha, that is a long distance. On top of the distance there is also the matter of travelling across the large expanse of water with the jutsu also, something that is continuously changing at all times. Weight played no determining factor in it. The concept of the apartment being a dump is not far off in the anime. It is a studio apartment that does have the appearance of a low end district where low income housing is found. Couple that with the resentment of the villagers and you have a good imaginative senerio. The manga and anime wasted the great abilities of Itachi just to free Sasuke of Orochimaru. Itachi should have been able to do that easily without wasting his own life in the process.

Hinata-Win: Some parts will seemed a little rushed, it is sometimes intentional, sometimes not. If at anytime that something seemes rushed and you would like me to expand on it let me know. I include everything like that in the infamous fifth chapters. This is where I develope other relationships, explain other lands and people, and expand on topics others leave in reviews and PM's. I may even put in an Omake or other concepts. The remainder of the Akatski will be coming up and it will get hairy, but there will be some other obsticals first. I don't want to end this book to soon. I look forward to starting the second book in the Peace series, but I want this one to be well written.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been back at the apartment for nearly an hour and started to get things settled in. Hinata had unpacked their clothes while Naruto fed Kushina before she was to go down for her nap. After eating a light lunch themselves they sat at the small table and were about to go through the things they wanted to do during their time in Konoha. Naruto of course wanted to make as many stops at Ichiraku's as he possibly could. His next destination would of course be where his parents were buried. Since his departure he had not been able to visit and pay proper respect after discovering who they really were to him. The only priority on Hinata's list was of course being able to see her sister, if she could get past the Hyuga clan members that would likely stand in the way.

Attempting to get into more detailed plans would have to wait as they were planning to visit the new academy that was built after the attack from Pain, a knock was heard on the door. "That took a little longer than I expected," Naruto said as he went to answer the door. "They must have forgotten where I lived".

Hinata looked at her husband a little puzzled, "Why are we staying here? This place isn't ours, and won't the landlord be upset at us just moving in for the time we are here?"

Before he reached the door the blonde looked back with a cheeky grin, "Sakura was partially right. No one actually lives here, but not out of reverence because it is the old home of the fallen hero. We own the place actually. I bought it after the rebuild, while we were still setting up Uzu. I knew we would have to come back sometime, and it just didn't feel right to stay at the inn or at the Hokage estate. Despite everything that happened here, it still feels like home in this place".

Unsealing the door, Naruto turned the knob, wondering who had decided to show first. Letting it swing open the person, he hoped would be the last to show was standing there in the doorway. The twin blonde ponytails hanging down her back and her teal over shirt looked as though she had been through a struggle. If there was any indication of her mood it was the deep scowl on her face and the timid image of her assistant behind her. "Baa-chan, I thought I asked for a little more time before we had any visitors?"

The anger burning in her eyes could have melted steel. "Na-ru-to," she loudly got out as she grabbed the young man by the front of his shirt.

Unexpectedly Naruto moved closer to her quickly and placed his hand on her mouth in an attempt to keep her silent, "Shh, Kushi-chan is sleeping". He paused a moment to listen for the inevitable cry, but when none came he breathed a sigh of relief and released the older woman, who was in shock at the comment. "Now if you can keep it down you can come in. Kushi-chan doesn't do too well when her naps are interrupted". He walked back into the apartment much to the surprise of Tsunade as she didn't even realize she had released his shirt.

Gathering her senses she walked inside the home, with awe on her face. She had not visited the place since it was destroyed and refused to come to the remodeled building as it reminded her of her blonde knucklehead. "N-naruto, you have a baby? But, how?"

As she rounded the corner and the young couple came into view she looked at the boys' face, which incidentally was looking at her as if she was the child without the knowledge of the 'birds and bees'. Then Tsunade saw Hinata who had a blush on her face that brought back a slew of memories of when the girl was younger. "I know 'how'. Just how did all this happen?" She could feel her anger well up in her at the deception that she had been through. She did her best to stamp it down but there was a slight edge in her voice that didn't go unnoticed. "Why did this happen?"

Naruto hung his head while Hinata stayed quiet; it was not her story to tell. "War," Naruto said in a somber tone. "There was a threat of war after Pain had failed to capture me and extract the Kyubi. After what had happened in the aftermath I couldn't let that happen again. Most of the village had died due to the onslaught, and it is only by the faith that Nagato had in our dream, that they were brought back. The next time something like that happens, there is no coming back," he said with a sigh.

"Did you really have to go through all this though? You could have come to me, I could have done something," Tsunade responded with a raised voice.

Naruto picked up his Uzukage hat that was sitting on the table, catching Tsunade's attention, "This was actually not in my plans at all. Before Hinata caught up to me I had just planned on disappearing". Hinata smiled at the turn of events that their lives had taken, Naruto returned her grin, not regretting anything. "When you sent the other teams after us I had to come up with something that would stop you from pursuing us. Ero-sannin and I had to disappear a few times while being chased, during the time we went away for training. Faking our death was one of them, and we were near an area that gave me that option".

Tsunade nodded, just imagining Jiraiya faking his death while women chased him after he was caught doing 'research'.

"Going to my clan's homeland was always on my list, to look for information that would allow me to avert the war and defeat the one who called himself Tobi. It was there…" Naruto was cut off.

Tsunade's mind was whirling at the realization that he found his families homeland, more so that he knew that there was once an Uzumaki clan. "So you know don't you?"

Naruto looked up to the Hokage with a questioning expression. There was so much he had discovered that he couldn't imagine what she was implying.

"Your parents?" she clarified.

He smiled, and then nodded, "Yeah, I found out during the fight with Pain. My father sealed some of his chakra within me when he sealed the fox. He was the one that fixed the seal after I tried to pull it from the cage when Hinata was injured. I briefly met my mother when I started to acquire the full force of the Kyubi's chakra".

"And you still stayed aw… You have full use of the demon's chakra?" Tsunade stammered out once she processed what he had said.

He chuckled remembering when Kurama started to become civil, even if only by a small amount. "Yeah, it took some convincing but we came to an agreement of sorts. Now he has been helping me, pushing me to my limits".

Tsunade decided she needed a seat and took one without prompting, "Why didn't you come back when you found out who your parents were?"

"Aside from not wanting to put Konoha through a war after the destruction of the village, I found that I was able to gather better information by not being alive. I reactivated ero-sannin's spy network and backed it up with the toads," he said while pushing out his chest in a manner that showed how proud he was.

"We could have done that here, with you," Tsunade said, not wanting to concede defeat and wanting more of a reason for him to have stayed in the first place.

Hoping that his desire to protect his precious people and averting war would have been a good enough reason, he had to admit to how hurt the older blonde felt at his suggested betrayal. Naruto stood up from his chair and crossed the distance to the woman. He looked down at her face before he knelt in front of her. The next thing he did shook her to the core; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, followed by whispered words, "I'm sorry".

That was the undoing of the woman as she broke down into unrestrained sobs. She cried uncontrollably, for the first time in years. The last time she had succumbed to her emotions to such an extent was when Dan had died. Here she was now, crying into the arms of a young blonde who was only old enough to be her grandson.

Hinata looked at the two with mixed emotions. Joy was more than evident as the smile played across her lips, but if one was to look into her eyes they would see the sadness that she felt for the two. Hinata more than anyone else understood Naruto, even though he was often unpredictable, knew what he felt in his heart. Most would have seen the way he addressed the woman as a form of disrespect, but she knew that the reason he called her 'baa-chan' was because he truly looked at her as if she was his grandmother.

Naruto held her for several minutes, letting her pour emotions onto his jacket. The bonding would not last though as they were interrupted by the startling sounds of a child's cry. Naruto knew the cry as he had heard it many nights when Hinata was too tired to get out of bed with their child, so Naruto would graciously step forward to do so to allow his wife some well-deserved rest. He pulled away from Tsunade and looked back at his wife in a pleading manner, which she nodded and went to retrieve Kushina. This allowed Tsunade to make an attempt to regain her composure before they could get to more light-hearted conversation as Naruto would be sure to make an attempt at.

Hinata returned shortly with Kushina in hand and placed her into Naruto's waiting arms even though he was still kneeling in front of Tsunade. "Would you like to see our daughter, Kushina-chan?" Naruto inquired.

Tsunade looked down at the blonde baby with the pale eyes, noting that the name of the child was after his mother. The reason why she would have to inquire about later, right now she needed a distraction and what would be better than holding a child, especially one that was as cute as Kushina. As Tsunade took the baby the young couple smiled at her and the way they interacted, Naruto wondering if this would have been the way his mother would have been with little Kushina as well. Hinata on the other hand had a set of different thoughts run through her mind; one was of sadness, that her mother was not here to witness her budding family. The second was that her relationship with her father would not likely turn out results that would see him playing with her daughter.

"I should probably go let Kakashi-sensei in. He probably thinks we are trying to ignore him," Naruto said as he stood up.

"I was," Tsunade giggled, not sure if the sound was due to the admission or of a coo that Kushina made while being played with.

Rolling his eyes Naruto made his way to his window and opened it up. Kakashi was kneeling there, appearing to be reading a book, one of his recent releases, when he looked up at the occupants of the room beyond the pane of glass. "Yo".

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he allowed the one eyed man into the room.

"I thought he said to give him a few hours Kakashi?" Tsunade said looking over Kushina's head.

Kakashi looked to the blonde woman and smiled at the sight, "The same could be said to you".

"Ha, I'm the Hokage. I have special privileges," came a haughty tone from the woman.

Kakashi leaned down, eye level with her and gave her his patented eye-smile while pointing at himself, "Hokage in training, I'm just taking a lead from your exemplary example".

Tsunade turned her head away from him, muttering to herself about silver haired Cyclops.

Naruto watched the exchange and it steeled his resolve and determination that he had made the right choice in leaving. Moods were relaxed and people would likely remain jovial, unlike the mood that would have gripped the village if they were entrenched in a war.

"How have you been Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled, figuring he could at least tease his old sensei a little, maybe enough to brighten Tsunade's spirits. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei. The question I want to know is how has your writing been coming along?"

Looking a little sheepish at first but with a smile that could be seen from under his mask, "Really good. In fact the publisher wants me to finish another book, and soon. He has even paid fifty percent projected earnings, in advance".

"Did you really have to use Kurenai-sensei so much in it though?" Hinata asked. He face was a little red at the memory when she had seen those drawings of her former teacher in such provocative ways, with and without clothing. Of course they were just drawings, and not photos, but Kakashi had used his Sharingan and was able to transcribe the image in great detail. "I could have gone my entire life without seeing so much of her".

Tsunade chuckled, "Are you kidding me? I had a hard time looking at her for months every time she would come in asking for mission assignments for her team. She cornered me outside my office one day asking me why I was upset with her that I couldn't even look her in the eyes". Tsunade then winced in pain as Kushina had finally attained her target, one of the twin ponytails that the woman was teasing the baby with.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi who seemed to be in a day dream. Quickly shaking his head to clear the images of his soon to be wife he answered, "It was really her idea. I was innocent in all of it," making a mock expression of someone who had just been taken advantage of.

"I think ero-sannin would have been pleased with it at least. Although, I did find something interesting when I went to recover some of his belongings from some of the tunnel networks," Naruto said. He stood up fully and started to walk down the short hall. "I got it in my bag, I'll be right back".

"See even Naruto thinks that Jiraiya-sama would have appreciated it," Kakashi said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in defiance, "That old pervert would appreciate anything naked from the opposite sex".

"Not true really. You should have seen him when he snuck into the women's bath but didn't notice the sign outside that said 'Senior's Night'. It took me three days to get him out of that state of shock," Naruto said as he came back into the room. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and placed a small package in his sensei's hands and then turned to Tsunade to get Kushina and place an identical object in Tsunade's hands. Returning the child to Hinata's arms he stood by her, waiting for the show to commence.

Hinata looked at the packages and her eyes widened, "You didn't?" she questioned her husband. The only response was a wide grin that would have threatened to split his head in half, and a glint of mischief in his eyes that she has come to know like second nature. "That is an image I can live without also".

Kakashi's hands began to shake as the muscle memory told his mind of what was in the package. _It is the same length, width, depth, and even the same weight. It has to be, but there wasn't any more. Could he have written another? No, his last one released just before he died. There wasn't enough time to really start another. _He tore the front of the package and was greeted by the yellow cover. There was a small drawing on the cover that looked as if there was an angry woman standing in a defiant manner while a man walked away from behind her, as if she had just denied his feelings. The title of the book gave the explanation, 'Icha Icha: Broken Hearted'. Kakashi carefully opened the book and shuffled through the first few pages before he came to a stop. Immediately his face turned red. Slowly he raised his head to peer over the book and looked at his soon to be predecessor. Then he looked at the page again, then back at the woman. Then he noticed the she too was opening the package, just in a more civilized manner.

Tsunade was looking at the cover of the same book that Kakashi was staring at. It was definitely her former teammate's style, with the exception of the title. His normal works were about a damsel in distress of some sort and a brave and handsome man would come to her rescue, where she would reward him with her body. The title just didn't match.

"This was the first one he ever wrote, before the official Icha Icha was ever released. This book is what started it all, but he would never publish this one. Kakashi-sensei has a copy of the original, which you have Baa-chan," Naruto said.

She stared in wonder at why he would never publish this one but she nodded to the young man none the less. She then opened the book to some page in the middle and froze, as if time had just decided to stop at that point.

"Oh my," Shizune gasped as she looked over her mentor's shoulder at the image on display. The dark haired woman now had a face that matched the one eyed man's in the room. Mouth hung open in a shocked state; she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

Tsunade started to shake, while Naruto just grinned. If he had a chance he would have gotten a bag of popcorn for the show. To the woman though, this was a snapshot. This was an excerpt from her life, many years ago. A memory that she had pushed aside for more years than she cared to remember, was displayed on paper. The woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to her was in the throes of passion with her white haired teammate.

Two ponytails whipped through the air as she narrowed her eyes on her successor, knowing now what he had in his hands. "Give me that book," she growled out.

Kakashi stood ramrod straight and the book disappeared in less time than one could blink their eye. Chuckling lightly while backing up to the window, "I just remembered I have to go right now. You see, um, Kurenai-chan wanted to come for a visit later, and I need to make sure she can find the place and all. That's right, she might get lost; don't want any thugs harassing her now would we". Tsunade made a leap for the man to capture the book, but just as she started to move Kakashi made a flying leap out the window, head first in a dive motion.

"Get back here you cycloptic perverted freak. I swear I will pop out your eyes and you won't have to worry about reading that book," Tsunade yelled out the window when she reached it.

The shouting woman was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the apartment door. Hoping that Kakashi had made an attempt at doubling back, thinking that she would have chased after him, she started for the door, stomping along the way.

"Naruto, why are you staying here? Not that I wouldn't allow it, but you don't own this place anymore," the Hokage said while she was making her way to the door.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave her a smile. "We actually do own it. I bought it under a pseudonym after the place was completed and I found out they were selling it. It just holds a lot of memories and I couldn't let it go," he said with a cheeky grin.

Tsunade reached the door and yanked it open. Before she even took notice of the knocker she grabbed the person by the front of their shirt and yanked them inside. There was a slight thud as if someone was slammed against the wall and a groan of pain, "Give me that book you pervert!" she yelled at the person.

"Hokage-sama, can you let go please, I think you cracked a rib?" a gruff voice groaned out. Not a moment later there was another thud, Naruto hoping that the person was now out of the clutches of his former Kage.

"Sorry Kiba," Tsunade said with irritation still in her voice. "Have you seen Kakashi?"

There were some shuffling sounds from around the corner and the person tried to right themselves. "No."

"Then what are you doing here, Kiba?" Tsunade questioned.

Here was a light pause as if a slow computation device was searching for the answers, and then there was another thud. "Is it true? Is she alive? Kurenai-sensei told me she was here".

There was another slight shuffle of sounds and movements before another young man with bushy hair and a fanged grin rounded the corner of the hall, only to stop dead in his tracks. There sitting before him was his former long lost teammate. The one thought to be dead. His eye sight narrowed on her. Slowly he approached her, "H-h-hinata-chan, is that really you?"

Hinata looked at her former teammate with a sincere smile, but before she could respond he quickly closed the gap and gripped her by the shoulder. Much to her surprise she sat there wide-eyed, in shock.

Kiba looked deep into her eyes, sniffed the air around her to make sure she was not just an illusion. "Hinata! It is you. You are real; I thought you were dead, what happened? This is a miracle. I can't believe your back. I'm so relieved. I thought I would never see you again. If you're here, who did we bury?"

The statements and questions came in a flurry, with no pause for air. Kiba then started to lean in close to her to grip the young woman in a hug, until he heard a giggle of an infant. Kiba stopped mid action and looked down at the little blonde haired girl in Hinata's lap. He took particular notice of the girls eyes, they were Hyuga eyes just like Hinata's, except they had a slight blue tint to them rather than the lavender of his teammates. The girl was giggling while gripping the drawstring from his jacket.

"Heya Kiba," interrupted Naruto.

Kiba didn't even take notice of the voice that called out his name. _This kid, she smells like Hinata. It couldn't be, could it? How despicable. And look at her with such a brave smile on her face, not a care in the world, _he thought. "Hinata-chan, we are going to fix this. Who did this to you, I will tear them apart?"

"What?" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at the sight with a little irritation, "Kiba".

Anything outside of his mind was not registering at this point. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I will treat you right," he said as he scooped up Hinata and Kushina bridal style. "I will love you like you should be, instead of being cast out by that filthy bastard. I will treat your daughter just like my very own. She can even have her own puppy. There was a new litter just a month ago".

Fright was seen in the eyes of Hinata, if only Kiba could have seen it as well. "Kiba," she tried to say as he whirled her around and started to make his way to the door.

"We don't have to worry about that now. We will go to the records office and get the marriage contract started right away. You will have your honor once again Hinata-chan". Kiba started for the door when he was blocked by the hand of the Hokage against his chest. "Hokage-sama, I'm glad you're here. You can expedite the process and get us married that much faster. Of course I will need two weeks off from missions for our honeymoon".

If anyone was to look at Hinata they would have seen her turn a sickly green at the thought. "Kiba," Tsunade interrupted his tirade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he said questioningly.

Tsunade spun him around to face a glaring image of Naruto. His eyes widened at the image of his long lost friend, "Naruto, you're alive too? I'm so glad you're here buddy. Look at what some bastard did to Hinata-chan. He used her and forced her to have a child against her will. Then he tossed her out into the streets. She was only just able to escape and return to us. I need you to help me track him down, and beat him until he begs for death".

Tsunade was not sure where Kiba had concocted this fantasy from, but she was going to have him sent to the mental ward in the hospital for an evaluation once he recovered from Naruto's thrashing.

"Kiba, put my wife and daughter down gently," Naruto growled out.

Finally everyone could see the cogs in Kiba start to click. He looked down at the woman in his arms; she had a little green look to her face, but was smiling at him none the less. "You and him?" he motioned toward Naruto. There was a nod in response. "And she is yours and his?" he motioned to Kushina. Another nod followed the question. A look of dread crossed Kiba's face, one that would only be recognized by those that had seen the Shinigami coming for their soul. Slowly and meticulously he set his former teammate down ensuring that she stood up right and had a firm footing before he released her to her own strength.

"N-n-naruto, I-I-I am s-sorry. I-I-I didn't-t know," Kiba stuttered out before he quickly turned after noticing Naruto getting closer to him. He started to make a hasty retreat for the door until he felt himself plowed over by a blur of purple and blonde. There were foot prints all across his body as the object came to a stop just a few feet past him.

The appearance of the new guest, who had taken the opportunity of the door being open, just ran in without another thought. The image was followed by the squeal of, "Hinata, Naruto".

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when the blur of colors passed him. He looked for his intended target and noticed him implanted into the floor boards of his apartment; heavy set footprints crossed his body. _That should be enough punishment, for now at least._

"I told you they were alive, Ino-pig," someone called from  
the hallway.

Crowding his wife, stood Ino, who was holding her in the most awkward hug he thought imaginable. "Ino, it is good to see you," Naruto said.

Ino turned her head toward the young man and squealed. "Naruto, I-I-I…" she stammered out when she saw him standing there with a smile on his face. _Oh Kami he is hot. I wish I knew he would have turned out like that back in the academy. I would have had him wrapped around my fingers by now, _she thought. "Hinata you lucky girl, you finally bagged him didn't you. I have to say I'm a little jealous that you get to curl up next to that piece of meat every night".

Naruto looked at Hinata, he couldn't pass up the chance, and to his delight he was rewarded. There in Ino's arms was a bright red Hinata. Since they had been together her shyness had faded quite a lot. He always thought she was extraordinarily cute when she blushed. Now he just hoped she didn't faint while holding Kushina.

"And you have a baby too, can I hold her?" the girl squealed.

"Ino-pig, let her go. And quit teasing her," Sakura said as she entered the room. She walked forward to cross the room. Suddenly it felt like she kicked something. Looking down she noticed a very Kiba like form passed out with what looked like shoeprints across his body. _That looks like Ino's size, _she thought. "Sorry Kiba," she said as she stepped over him to get to Ino and Hinata. "Didn't I tell you she was adorable?"

Naruto started to zone out the coming shrills of praise for Kushina and Hinata, as he heard it time and time again. "Baa-chan," he yelled hoping to get Tsunade's attention. When she finally addressed him he continued. "Is there anyone else from the rookie team in the village?"

She thought for a moment, "Sai and Shino are out on a mission currently. At this time of day Lee should be teaching over at the academy".

"What about Choji, where is he at?" Naruto questioned.

A sad expression crossed her face and it puzzled him greatly. "Well, he isn't exac…"

"He is over at the restaurant right now," Ino chimed in after overhearing them.

"I should have expected as much," Naruto said with a cheerful face. "He is probably eating as much as he can get ahold of".

Ino shook her head, _He probably doesn't know, _she assumed. Putting on her best face she tried to sound normal, "He is actually running it. After the incident his family loaned him enough funds to start up his own restaurant. It is actually right across from my families flower shop".

"Like a part time job?" Naruto surmised.

Tsunade shook her head lightly causing her ponytails to sway a little. "No Naruto. Choji was injured a while ago on a mission. His squad was attacked by some Iwa-nin that was attempting to test out strength during the rebuild. They ended up crushing his leg with an extremely powerful earth jutsu. I was able to repair most of the damage, but his knee was shattered. Although I could repair a lot of it, the attachment of muscle tissue to the bone is not that easy. As a result he last a lot of mobility and can no longer be a shinobi".

There was sullen look on Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was thinking back to the time when Lee had extensive damage during the chunin exams. There was only a little chance that Lee would survive the surgery, but he came through with flying colors, and was able to continue with his dream. "So that was him?" Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked.

Recovering quickly Naruto answered, "Nothing. Is he at least happy?" Naruto chuckled and smiled hoping Tsunade would not press the issue of what he whispered out.

This time Ino started to blush. "Y-yeah, I think he has been pretty happy". A light went off in Ino's head, "I know, why don't we head over there now for some dinner. It would be a great way to celebrate. Just like old times".

"That's not a bad idea Ino-pig," Sakura said smiling.

"Thank you Billboard Brow," was the quip answer.

Naruto had a sad look on his face, which everyone never thought they would see.

Ino crossed the space and leaned down to look Naruto in the eyes. "He has a special ramen dish there".

Ino was almost knocked back as Naruto jumped and screamed in excitement. "What are we waiting for!" he started to make his exit when Tsunade grabbed him.

"What about everyone else?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her like she had a second head. "Of course everyone can come. In fact it's on me". He then thought for another moment. Using his famous justu he called out a couple clones to run some errands. The moment they were made they left through the door, each to their own destination. "I thought it would be nice to invite everyone. Besides, I'm sure Neji could use a break".

Hinata looked a little depressed, concern was easily visible. She nodded in understanding and she prepared to leave for the restaurant while the other women helped. Naruto then turned to the man who had still failed to regain consciousness. "Come on Kiba," he picked up the dog boy. "We got a lot to talk about," he said evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile

In a Kitchen

A young woman was sitting at a large table, drinking a glass of fruit juice while she stared nervously at the man across the way. Normally this would not have been such a tense meeting, especially with the amount of praise that she had been receiving from both her parents. If one was to look at the four people in the room they would see that they were divided into two groups, one nervous, and one not. The house had changed quite a bit since she had left for her long term mission to Uzu no Kuni, but that was expected with the amount of business that was generated from her mission. Their family account had grown to near the amount of some of the clans that held esteem within the village.

Across the way was her mother who had been keeping silent since she closed the shop to celebrate the return of her daughter and the completion of such a prosperous endeavor. There was something that was bothering her though. Standing just behind her was a tall young man with a noble look on his face that kept scanning the area as if something was about to jump out and strike him down at any second. Never before in her life had she seen someone so on edge and it was truly bothering her. Strangely enough the boy looked like he was her daughter's teammate and the one she was assigned to the mission with, but her teammate was a branch member of the Hyuga clan, this person was obviously from the Main House.

The woman's husband was raving to his daughter about everything their family had been experiencing since she left. The amount of business was staggering, and it took a lot of time to adjust to the demand. The smelting area had to be doubled in size and he had to take on two apprentices just to keep up with the demand. There had also been demands from people who had heard about the weapons that the family created, from all across the elemental lands. There were even orders placed where the person would want a weapon made from some of the rarest materials he had ever seen. The Kazekage of Suna had even requested a dagger to be made from a special kind of gold dust and sand mixture which he provided, saying that he was the only one that he would trust to do such a thing.

Neji on the other hand showed no amount of happiness at the moment. It was only a miracle that he was still standing at the moment. His nerves were fried and he could feel the tension in every muscle of his body. If it was not for his strict Hyuga training, he would have wet himself, screamed like a little girl and fainted like his cousin had done so many times in the past. In all honesty, he would have rather been facing the Uzukage right now in his new chakra mode after he had stolen a bowl of his ramen. A no holding back match right now would have been preferable, where death was likely. It is not that he thought he couldn't defend himself against the father of his wife. It was the thought that he would not be accepted and it would break his wife's heart to see her family divided. It was tearing him apart inside.

The elder woman started to look around as she took note of an occasional 'clink' sound coming from inside the kitchen. She didn't notice it at first but as she focused more she could make it out as clear as day. It was clearly troubling her as she scanned for its origins. Her daughter reached down for her glass of juice once again and there it was again, an obvious 'clink'. Then she looked at her daughters hand that was holding the glass. On her left ring finger was a pale pink ring. It was not something easily noticed as most rings were made of metal that would shine; this was obviously made of stone. Not just any stone, but of a single piece of gem, intricately carved into a ring.

She gently placed her hand on her husband's arm to get his attention so that he would stop telling his current story so she would be able to question her daughter with her full attention. When he took notice she jumped on the opportunity with a soft smile, "Tenten, is there something you would like to say?"

Tenten's nerves jumped to new heights, and she couldn't stop herself from looking back at Neji. Much to her shock he looked green, as if he was going to be sick at any moment. Swallowing hard she looked back at her mother and opened her mouth to recite what she had been practicing for the last month for just this occasion. What came out was something entirely different and in almost a scream. "Neji-kun and I are married!" Her eyes popped wide open and she sat stiff as a board, waiting for the onslaught of hate filled words that were sure to follow.

Her father had a glazed over look on his face, as if someone had just put a hose to his ear and washed away his senses. Her mother on the other hand maintained a smile but remained still, just as if someone had replaced her with a statue. There was a pause in the air, and no one seemed to breathe. Neji couldn't take it anymore and leaned down speaking to his wife in a whisper, "I think I can outrun them. Do you think Naruto could teleport us back to Uzu as soon as we see him?"

Tenten was not to be outdone. Damn it, she was happy with her husband and their coming baby. Her parents were going to be happy about it too whether she had to force them to be or not. Everyone was going to be happy even if she had to pin them down with kunai and torture smiles into them. Shaking her head in response, "No, they will be happy for us and the baby, you'll see". An 'eep' escaped her lips when she realized she said that a little louder than she intended.

Both of their heads turned to the older couple waiting for slaughter to begin. Finally her father broke from his daydream at the realization that someone had deflowered his daughter. Much to his shock, the young man that had was nowhere in the house to face up to it, instead he sent a member of the Main branch to stand in his stead. "Where is Neji now Tenten?"

She looked at her father with a questioning expression, "What do you mean Tousan?" trying to be as respectful as possible.

"The boy has the audacity to marry our only daughter behind our back, gets her pregnant, but cannot come here in person to face us!" he yelled. His anger was getting the better of him, something he only ever let out when it came to matters of his family's safety. "He even sent a member of the Main house to watch over you so he wouldn't have to. Probably to try to pay us off as well…"

That was the last straw in Neji, a switch had been flipped. There was another man yelling at his wife and he would not allow that to stand, her father be damned or not. "You will watch your tone with my wife old man before you lose it all together. Yell at me all you wish, hate me for all I care but you will not raise your voice to Ten-chan one more time". He slammed his hand on the table causing the wood floor to groan under the added pressure, but it was enough to get the attention back in the room.

Tenten's mother snapped back to reality once again and she looked at the young man with a quizzical eye. She then placed a hand onto his, the one that had been slammed into the table, "Neji-kun?"

Neji looked back at the woman. He knew there was rage in his eyes after his outburst in the defense of Tenten, and he tried to soften it when he addressed her, "Yes ma'am".

"B-but, but I thought you were a member of the Branch Family?" she asked.

Neji couldn't figure out what the woman was talking about, and then he remembered her father had acted like he wasn't even there. Then he felt Tenten's hand on his arms and noticed her pointing to her forehead. He had forgotten that the seal was no longer placed upon him. Now he could understand the confusion. "I am a member of the Branch family still. Our good friend removed the seal the day we arrived in Uzushiogakure".

There was a sound of boisterous laughter that broke the three from the realization of the lack of a seal. All heads turned to the large man who had tears in his eyes. "I-I am sorry. I didn't recognize you Neji-san," the man said. "So it seems that my daughter was finally able to get you to see that she is a girl?"

"Kaa-san?" Tenten questioned her mother. "I told you that privately, and that was years ago".

"I keep no secret from your father, you know that Tenten," she said in a haughty tone.

There was a resounding slap and Neji lurched forward as her father rounded on him. He almost thought he was under attack under the large man's hands if it was not for the beaming smile. "She was always such a tomboy when she was little, but when she was on your team, she thought you would only like her if she became stronger so she kept it up. Eventually she thought she would have to eliminate every girl in the village for you to notice her," he said with a haughty laugh.

"Tousan, how could you?" said Tenten with a furious blush.

"Yes, well we are sorry we could not inform you of what was happening between us, but we were sworn to secrecy for the safety of the ninja world," Neji said.

"That is ok my boy. Sorry about yelling earlier, I honestly didn't realize it was you. I thought you were too scared to confront me on the matter," the thick man said with a smile.

"It was never our intention to deceive you, about our marriage or the baby," Neji said trying to regain his stoic demeanor.

A high pitch squeal pierced the air causing both men to cower at the noise. "My baby is having a baby!" her mother said.

Then something Neji never expected happened, Tenten cried. Her mother wrapped her in a hug while Tenten cried for the happiness she was hoping would come from the union of the two families. Both men looked at the women who were embracing for several minutes, content in the image that was sure to be burned into their memory for the entirety of their lives.

It was not to last though as a knock was heard at the door. With a curious expression Tenten's father walked to the door that led into the kitchen and opened it to their unexpected guest. Little did the man expect the blonde-headed boy that was indirectly responsible for his daughter's happiness. "Naruto-sama? What do we owe for such a visit?"

The Uzukage looked at the man while smiling and scratching the back of his head, "Please, just Naruto will be fine. I'm not into the whole 'sama' thing".

"As you wish Naruto-san," he said with a smile.

"I said just Naruto," Naruto grumbled. "I just wanted to invite your family to dinner at Choji's restaurant. The old…" then Naruto looked to Tenten. He received a curt nod and smile, "And the new additions as well. If you wouldn't mind, of course?"

"It would be a great honor to be invited to dine with the Uzukage. Of course we will be there, so will Neji-chan," the man chuckled while looking back at Neji, who had an irritated expression.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the 'chan' added to Neji's name. "Ok, we will see you there. Bye old man, and you to 'Neji-chan'." In a puff of smoke the clone dissipated.

The women got up from the table and chatted to themselves while getting ready to leave, leaving the two to stand there in an awkward silence. "So, how has your life been in Uzushiogakure?" the new father in-law said.

"It has been a wonderful experience for the both of us. It was a slight adjustment from doing normal missions, but a welcome change after the devastation done to Konoha". Neji then got an evil glint to his eyes as he looked at the man from the side of his vision, "We brought pictures of our life there, and the wedding, jiji. If you would like to see them, that is."

The large man laughed once more, "Of course we would, but tread lightly boy. You may be married to my daughter, and she may be happy, but that doesn't mean you get out of the 'talk'."

A slight whimper could be heard coming from the kitchen as the women entered the kitchen ready to leave the home for the dinner with Naruto and everyone he was gathering. As the door was being shut the last thing that could be heard was Tenten's mother, "Ten-chan? Did your father just call Naruto the 'Uzukage'?"

* * *

Later That Night

Naruto and Hinata collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the day. They had spent the entire day at the restaurant catching up with old friends. They were bombarded with question after question and Kushina was passed around so much. So much so that they thought the poor girl would eventually throw-up on everyone. Much to their delight the girl would just giggle at every new person she would meet. Also to their delight, this wore out the girl and she was currently sound-asleep in the other room. As Hinata lay on Naruto's chest, just enjoying the quiet, there was a resounding knock on their door.

Naruto groaned as he reluctantly got up and headed for the door, wondering who would disturb them this late at night. Much to their surprise, and what caused Hinata to stand up stiff as a board at Naruto's greeting of the person, "Hiashi-sama?"

The man looked at the blonde with his normally measured expressions, "Uzukage-sama," he said through gritted teeth. "May I please come in?"

Naruto stepped out of his way to allow him entrance and closed the door. Quickly making his way to stand by Hinata's side they waited for whatever insults the man was sure to throw their way. Standing in front of them was the most intimidating figure that ever existed in Hinata's life. He was looking down at them like a towering giant. Naruto could almost see the image of the Shinigami behind the man, waiting to consume their souls.

Looking at the two that stood defiantly before him he could not help but feel some pride in his daughter at how much she had grown. "Hinata," he said in a calculating tone.

Hinata raised her head in determination; she was not going to back down, not ever again to this man. The life she had created with the man she loved steeled her resolve and gave her strength. She wanted to close her eyes like she had so many years ago when her father would scold her, reminding her how weak she was. Not today. She would stare down Kami herself if that is what it meant to stay with the happy family she created.

Hiashi suddenly flopped down on the ground bowing as low as he could, his arms stretched out in front of himself, with his forehead pressed into the floor. Through sobs they could hear what seemed to be apologies. It took a moment for Hinata to realize where her father had disappeared to, one moment standing in front of her, and the next cries were heard below her.

"Oto-san?" Hinata whispered. She collapsed onto her knees with tears streaming down her face. Emotions of years gone by came to the surface for anyone to witness. Never in her life had she been in a situation such as this. She had never expected to console the man that had always seemed to be too strong to show emotions. Slowly by instinct, the best she could, she placed a shaking hand on her father's hair covered shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Quickly he scrambled up to her to lay his head onto her lap while he cried and made the best possible attempts he could at apologizing to his daughter. "Hinata, I am sorry. More than I can express with words, I am sorry. For everything that I have done to you, even though I thought I was doing it out of love, to make you stronger, I am sorry. I drove you away, something I can never forgive myself for. I have only come here tonight to let you know that no matter what has come between us in the past, I have always loved you, and I could not be prouder of the woman you have become".

"Do not do this to yourself father," she said through tears. Although these are the words she had longed to hear from the man, she could not handle the state he was in, it was breaking her heart. She forced him to sit up on his knees in front of her so she may look at his face. When she did she lost her composure as well. She threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged the man for the first time since her mother passed away.

Naruto stared in disbelief at the two holding each other on the floor. This was not the time for him to interrupt them and decided to busy himself with some of the household arrangements to give them some time.

"When I saw you earlier holding your daughter, I truly thought I was seeing your mother. You remind me so much of her, that it has pained me since she passed. It is a sorry excuse now, but that is why I pushed you so hard, I was afraid to lose you as well". Hiashi was recalling the times he had been hard on Hinata's training while he held her there in his arms. "You truly are beautiful like her you know? In my ignorance all I was doing was pushing you further and further away from me".

"There is nothing to apologize for father. I have a good life; things have turned out better than I have ever dreamed. You do not need to punish yourself for past mistakes," Hinata said while weeping. "My only wish is that you could have been there after we left".

Hiashi cried some more as the realization hit him. He had lost the experience of seeing his daughter on her wedding day, the birth of his first grandchild, and would likely miss more family events in the future for his treatment of the new family. He may never be able to forgive himself for the destruction he had brought upon his home, but he hoped that at least he would get this chance to let her know that he was truly sorry.

"I-I will try in the future H-hinata," the sobs continued. She allowed him to continue until he could regain his composure. Eventually there was a 'thump' on a nearby table as Naruto placed two saucers and a bottle of sake near them. Hiashi looked up at the cause of the noise, "Uzukage-sama?"

Naruto stood there shaking his head, "Please Hiashi-sama, just 'Naruto' will be fine. I thought you could use a drink after the day that you have had".

Hiashi nodded, it was the strangest thing for Hinata to witness. Her father had dropped a lot of his propriety in front of them, and was acting more like a normal man, rather than the head of the most powerful clan in the village. "Then please do me the honors of calling me Hiashi as well".

"Awe, can't I call you Otosan too?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

A serious look came over his face once more, "No," then Naruto started to pout. "But I will think about it in the future".

The blonde started to beam in happiness. He reached down and poured some sake out for the two and handed each their saucer. As the night passed on, more tears were shed as stories were shared. Hiashi spoke of his late wife to Hinata, filling in gaps to the stories her mother would share with her when she was young. With the way that he talked of her it became apparent that he loved her on a near obsessive level. This was likely the cause of his withdrawn nature after she died, gaining him the heartless visage most people knew him for. Naruto and Hinata told Hiashi about their adventures together, only leaving a few details out. Their trip to Uzu no Kuni, Naruto becoming the Uzukage, and the birth of Kushina were all things that Hiashi wished he could have assisted them on, but was happy to know that his daughter, through the emotions she wore on her sleeve, was truly happy with the life she created.


	19. Chapter 19

Here we are again. Just want to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, or in my case Yule Tide Greetings. Of course you will probably be mad at me by the time you finish this chapter. As you may have noticed this is chapter nineteen and the infamous fifth chapter is next. So there will not be a progression to the story till chapter twenty one. Although I do have a surprise on the next chapter, based on your demands from you, my readers. This is also your last chance to get in your requests for what you would like to see in the next chapter. People have sent me a lot of great ideas, and I have been looking forward to pleasing you all. That being said I do want to thank my wife Jadedren for helping me this entire time, she is my editor, and deals with a lot of my crap to do so. If you get a chance go to her page and check out her stories as well. They may not be as great as mine, but they are good, hahaha. Thank you for all the reviews as they are the lifeblood of an author. I would also like you to note after my next chapter I will be doing another chapter or two of Kitsune Clan as to give this story some time to refress. I would also like you to know I have started the next two books in this series and another book on top of it all. Just some great insperation from other authors keep my own mind trying to out do them.

Shout Outs:

Kingkakashi: Your wish will be granted. I have planned on going deeper than that into the reunion. I think you will be pleasently surprised in the next chapter.

mnementh2000: The overpower factor of fanfiction writing is always a problem with authors. Of course we want or favs to be powerful and we want them to kick ass. But when we do that it kills a story. Thank you for the complements in that reguard. I have tried to meter myself in that, as I would like him to progress and in all honesty he has a great potential to do so, more than anyone else. But he needs the challange from opponents, that will give him a run for his money from time to time.

Hektols: I tried to add a little humor, I need a good laugh every now and again, glad you picked up on it. Sadly to say Choji can never be a ninja again. Not everyone can survive. There must be a loss for any ground to be gained. Throughout this series (there are three books to it) you will understand that. This story will buck a little of the intention of the manga, or anime. A concept I don't like.

ex-cellent: A lot of your curiosities will be answered next chapter. The gathering was a light hearted event, and I didn't feel that it would progress the story further, but would make an excellent omake scene of sorts. But that does not mean that I wouldn't love more ideas to add to the next chapter as well so keep them coming, thank you.

Hinata-Win: Thank you for all the praises. I lived writing the Kiba part, and I am happy you enjoyed it. I do my best trying to get the relationships right, I don't think it comes all that natural, but I am a little bit of a hopeless romantic, probably why my wife has me whipped so bad. I don't know about the '?', but I will look into it.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, but I do hope someone would maybe sell me Hinata. Does anyone own her? Really, how much does she cost *lecherous grin*, muahahahaha.

* * *

The Next Morning

There was a great war of words within the chambers of the Konoha council. There was a mix of reactions to the news of the return of both Naruto Uzumaki and his wife, who was also thought dead, Hinata Uzumaki. This would be a special session of the council, as there were many others present that were not members. The current official council was trying to limit the amount of people in the room back down to its original size before the arrival of the Uzukage. Most of those that were present were there for two reasons, the first being to see the now alive Naruto Uzumaki, for he was the 'Hero' of the leaf village after all. The second group was there for a multitude of complaints asking for a series of punishments be placed on the boy for the chaos he caused the previous day.

At the head of the line currently was an irate woman in a trench coat with enough blood lust seeping off her person to give the councilman the image of her bathing in his blood. "I want his head for this. How dare he do this to me? I don't want just his head. That would be too good for him. I want him drawn and quartered. If it is an appendage that hangs off his torso, I want it in a box".

"Ma'am…" the council-man tried to get out.

"That's Anko to you slimy toad," she snarled out.

Fearing for the safety of his life he corrected himself, "Yes, Miss. Anko. Now what could he have possibly done to you that has you in such a state?"

A shocked expression crossed her face, "What? You haven't heard? He turned my training ground into a tropical resort. Then he spread these all across the village". Anko then slammed a piece of paper down in front of the man. "In the middle of the 'Forest of Death' there is now a tropical resort, with huts and beach side lounging near the lake".

The man looked at the flyer and sure enough it was an advertisement for a tropical getaway in training ground forty-four. The resort was to include water access, posh rooms, tropical themes, and a staff of beautiful people to wait on you hand and foot. The name of the place was called 'Anko's Deadly Pleasures Resort and Spa'. For some reason the hostess' name was listed as Masseuse Mitarashi.

"You see that right there," the woman said pointing at the hostess' name. "I never agreed to something like this in my kunoichi contract. I said I would torture, kill, maim, seduce, evaluate, and occasionally pleasure. I said nothing about massaging people. Now I have men knocking on my door that I wouldn't touch even for the pay of an 'S' class mission'".

"Fine, fine. We will have a team over there to demolish the 'resort'," he said exasperated.

"What about the vicious man eating animals?" she responded.

"What about them?" he asked again.

Looking at the man as if he was a dull kunai in the box, "They are all lethargic, locked in cages with adoption signs on them".

"Ok, ok. I will send a vet as well. Will that make you happy?" he said, knowing this was going to be a long day.

"It better make me happy, or you will find out how great I am at tort… I mean massaging people." There was gleam in her eye that set the man on edge.

"Next!" he called out hoping the woman would leave and forget what he looked like.

If the woman he had just seen scared him at all, the man approaching him now made up the nightmares that plagued his childhood. "Ibiki Morino, how may I help you?"

Ibiki was actually quite relieved for his reputation for once. He attributed the lack of laughs in the room to the fear that everyone had that was usually garnered the top interrogator of Konoha. There were some giggles here and there throughout the room, but he could not be sure if they were directed at him, at least not out in the open. "I need to see the one responsible for this," he said pointing at himself.

Trying to maintain his composure the man sitting at the table asked, "I'm not sure what you mean. Who else would be responsible for dressing you, other than yourself?"

The image of Ibiki went from a smile to that of a frown when he scowled at the man. "Do you honestly believe that I would dress myself in such a way? I am the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Department. Why would I dress like this?" he said lifting the shoulder of his baggy clothes.

It wasn't just that the clothes were baggy; they were also decorated in a swirl of rainbow colors and polka dots. His face was covered in white face paint with blue around his mouth, black around his eyes and what looked like tears rolling down his cheeks. There was even a red rubber ball on his nose. If things could have been made worse, his trademark bandanna that had covered his scarred head was replaced by a rainbow colored wig. With the scowling that he was doing he did look sad.

"Why not just change out of your clothes and put new ones on," the man asked as if it was the most obvious solution.

"We have tried…" he started.

"Wait there are more that are dressed like you?" the man interrupted.

Ibiki nodded his head, "Yes, every time someone enters or leaves the building they receive a different set of 'clothing'," he sighed. "I have a building full of people refusing to leave, and people that are unwilling to enter, even under my threats".

"They are just harmless clown outfits, it cannot be that bad?" he replied.

"This is just one example. Some men left dressed as a horse, another left with what looked like the word pedophile tattooed across his whole body, he is being questioned by the way. Some women have not been so fortunate though. Many leave or enter the building in nothing more than their underwear; there was even a report of one that had entered the building dressed as a naked female samurai". Ibiki blushed at the memory of that last woman.

The man was seriously contemplating leaving the table at that moment to console those women that were being affected by such a horrible prank. "Do you know the cause of the anomaly?"

"We believe there is a seal on the building that will change our outward appearance to reflect our desires or emotions. It doesn't matter where you enter or exit, the whole building is the same". Ibiki was getting impatient to leave, the wig was actually starting to really itch the top of his head.

"Ok, I will send a seal team over to see what they can do to remove it. By the way, may I ask what caused your outfit change?" he asked.

Ibiki stood to his full height, "I was happy." The man sitting before him raised a questioning eyebrow, "It was for a sale on new bandannas". Ibiki turned around to leave and made his way for the door. Several giggles were heard as he did so and he turned back around to be welcomed by stares and silence. The last any one saw of him in the building was the sign that was glued to his back 'I Need A Hug'.

* * *

A Short Time Later

The complaints and 'lookie-loos' lasted for another two hours as everyone was cleared from the council chambers. The only people left in the room were those on the council and some of the Konoha Twelve. With the meeting coming into session and the Hokage taking command of the proceedings as a seal was placed on the room so that the council could discuss the arrival of the Uzukage (aka Naruto) before he was allowed to attend the meeting. Much to the horror of the clan heirs, they were getting a crash course lesson in the inner workings of Konoha's political elite.

"He should pay restitution for all the damage and chaos he caused when he arrived," said one council woman.

"Now that he is back, will we be reevaluating his skills for placement in the Konoha ranks?" was another question.

"I told you all we should have locked him up when he was young to contain the fox, and make him our weapon," said an elderly woman.

"We should celebrate the return of the village hero. That will help convince him to stay within the village," said a portly man.

"No, we should have killed him after the fox attack, and then none of this would have ever occurred in the first place," cried out a woman with blonde hair that just disgusted her pink haired daughter.

Before Tsunade could start the trip down memory lane with the insults toward Naruto and the demand for his blood. The one that would require her to demand order, the sealed doors blew open causing the secrecy seals in the room to falter and fail. "Now is that anyway to speak about the guest of honor?" the voice from the door said.

In walked Naruto and at his side, as to be expected, was Hinata. Hiashi who remained still in his chair noticed that his granddaughter was not with them, and was hoping to see her today. The previous night he didn't get the chance as it was late and Kushina was fast asleep, he hadn't wanted to disturb her. Everyone else noticed there were a few more people entering with Naruto than they thought would be there. Neji was following closely behind along with Gaara, a woman with dark hair and finely sculpted facial features that brought her beauty out in a regal way entered as well. There was also another woman with long flowing midnight hair grasping the hand of a small boy with the same colored hair and dark eyes.

The blonde woman who had spoken earlier gritted her teeth and spoke as if her words would destroy the blonde young man. "You are no guest of honor here. For the atrocities you have committed against this village and endangering everyone who lives within it, you should be sentenced to death immediately. The council hearing to determine your future, after realizing that you were the demon, should have taken your head moments after your birth".

"Mother!" Sakura shouted.

Whipping her head toward her daughter she voiced, "It is true. Your life and career as a ninja would have been vastly better if they had chosen to step on that old fool and do as they decided then".

"That is enough Mebuki!" the Hokage shouted.

"She is right," a gruff voice sounded from the side of Tsunade. "A lot of our conflicts and troubles could have been greatly avoided if Hiruzen wasn't such a pacifist in his old age".

"Homura, we are not here to discuss such things. You will treat the memory of the previous Hokages with the respect they deserve," Tsunade interjected.

While walking to take a seat Naruto couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic over the current topic since he had snuck into these meetings when he was a child. "It is fine Baa-chan. If they have something to say let them speak freely. For some that may be the last they do after what I have to say".

"Do not threaten us demon brat," Koharu said.

There was a thickening tension in the air with a mixture of emotions that came from everyone and how they would handle this meeting. If it wasn't for Naruto's reassurance Hinata would have struck everyone down in that room for what they were saying about her husband. Hiashi was saddened at his own memory of how he treated the boy in the past. He never thought that Naruto was the Kyubi, but used everyone else's fear as a means to destroy him in the past. Naruto's old friends that were present stared in horror at what was being said about their friend that had risked everything for their lives. The entourage that the Uzukage brought with him was nearly foaming at the mouth at the way their leader was being spoken to.

"It is not some threat, and you should know that there are some skeletons in your closet that should have been buried long ago," he said.

Koharu and Homura both looked at each other in confusion as they tried to process what the young man could possibly have on them. Both took it with a grain of salt as they couldn't possibly think of anything for him to hold over them as he had been gone for some time. "Say whatever you wish boy," Homura sneered out. "We have nothing to hide".

"You have less than no power here now brat," Koharu added. "In all rights you have abandoned your village, making you a missing nin. We should just arrest you now and hold your execution tomorrow for doing so".

"What I did saved not only Konoha, but the shinobi world so far. There was a war on the horizon that you couldn't even fathom," Naruto said. There was no remorse in his voice, his conviction was absolute and had come to terms with what he did as the best he could do for everyone.

A man on the civilian side of the council responded, "If what you say is true then why would you return now and jeopardize that so called peace?"

"In light of recent events in Uzu…" Naruto started.

"Now you expect us to believe that a demon brat such as yourself could restart a whole village for the benefit of the people?" Mebuki interjected.

Sighing heavily Naruto continued, "Despite what you may think we have more pressing matters than to discuss what you think. My village was attacked with the intention of destroying the entire village, returning it to its rundown state".

"You mean when you attacked Sasuke Uchiha?" Koharu summarized.

"Naruto as the Uzukage was defending his village from the attack," Gaara added.

Mebuki looked at the Kazekage, "Yes we heard 'his' description of the battle. He nearly killed the last Uchiha."

"Not the last Uchiha, but it would have been a blessing if he had actually done it," Shikamaru added.

"Sasuke is the last Uchiha and he needs to be returned to the village to rebuild the strength of that clan," Homura stated.

Sakura scoffed at the idea, "You won't find anyone within our generation that would be willing to assist him in that endeavor, even if he did return".

"It will be an order from this council that whomever we find suitable for that task, will be required to do so. And as a member of this council and your mother you will be chosen first to assist him when he returns," Mebuki said with all the authority she could muster.

"It is a moot point. In order to do something as despicable as that, he would have to be the last Uchiha to begin with," Naruto said.

"With his clan destroyed and Itachi dead, Sasuke Uchiha is the last of his clan and the last Sharingan user," Homura added.

"That is where you are wrong," the blonde said with a smile. "By village law I will be confiscating everything within the old Uchiha compound to be utilized for its use in Uzu".

"Even if you are the Uzukage, you have no right or say-so within Konoha to make such demands," Tsunade said. She was willing to accept that Naruto was a Kage, and was happy at that fact, but the Uchiha estate was massive and their assets were in use by the council to help in the investment of the village.

Just smiling at the woman he couldn't help but feel proud of all the training Hinata had given him on politics and laws. "You are right, I personally have no right. But the Uchiha clan does".

Everyone in the room looked quizzically at the young Kage, "What do you mean by that? If the report of you nearly killing Sasuke Uchiha is correct, I doubt he would return here to claim anything of his clan's belongings".

"Botan, Choukichi would you please step forward and show them," Naruto asked.

The woman and the boy who everyone presumed was her son, stepped forward. "Yes Uzukage-sama," the woman said. When they neared the table everyone took notice that they just stood there, until they looked on with closer inspection. As if at once there were several short gasps as they took notice of their faces. Although their faces were vaguely familiar, it was not what brought about the reaction. It was their eyes. Both of their eyes were now red rather than the obsidian color they were previously. Swirling within their eyes was a series of tomo, three in each of the woman's and two in the young boy's.

"That can't possibly be. There were no other survivors from the massacre," Tsume cried out.

Botan looked at the woman, "We were not part of this village during the slaughter of the clan. During the founding of Konohagakure there was a great dispute over who would become the first Hokage. Our clan had grown weary of the continuous battles that we were subjected to and our current clan head, Madara Uchiha, was creating more tension within the young village. Not wanting to be a part of the violence that was sure to transpire, some of us decided to leave the village of our own free will and return to our home in Uzushiogakure. There we have been living, even after the destruction of the village. Most of this knowledge was lost, but in the archives, records of what had transpired remained intact".

"If that is truly the case, then you, and what remains of your clan, should return here to Konoha and resume your role within the village," Homura all but yelled.

"Uzukage-sama has already made that offer to us, and we refused him like we do now to you," Botan stated. "We as a clan hold no allegiance to Konoha, but to our home, and to our saviors Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama in Uzu".

Naruto beamed with pride. He had offered them the ability to return to their clan settlement in Konoha, and even told them of the status and wealth they would receive upon doing so. Most people that would have received such an offer would have jumped at the chance, but the hard life that the small Uchiha family had endured over the decades humbled them greatly. He was happy to have them as friends and allies, and thought this would be a new age in that family. There would be an age that did not bear the arrogance of the previous clan.

"Considering you stated that you held no allegiance to Konoha, then you have no right to the Uchiha compound, it's belongings and assets," Homura said smugly.

"That is where you are wrong," Naruto interrupted. "The alliance of a clan to a village has no bearing on the properties of the clan. The exchange is only between the granted land of the village for the clan's use and the service they provide. The village has no say in the assets of the clan, as those are only clan matters".

"How would a 'no clan' nothing like you even know something like that," Mebuki chimed in.

"The clan laws that Konoha adopted were copied from the ones that were created in our village," he said plainly.

A soft but knowledgeable voice was then heard, "I had taught Naruto-kun of the current clan laws, also while we were establishing the governance of Uzu".

"You have no say here. He is only here because his title dictates so," Koharu said pointing at Naruto. "Without that I would have him escorted from the village, if I did not just order his execution immediately. You are nothing more than the whore of that demon in human form," she finished with venom in her voice.

Before the growl could leave Hiashi's mouth at the disrespect that was shown to his daughter, there was the sound of an object being buried deep in wood. If one listened close enough they would have also heard the sound of a squelch and the tearing of fabric a fraction of a second before the echo that was heard. Upon realization of what had transpired everyone located the origin of the sound as a scream pierced the air. A kunai was protruding from the right shoulder of the elder woman, buried deep into the chair she was sitting on, effectively pinning her in place.

As if the scream was a signal four shinobi in plain white masks, none adorning the animal visages that the ANBU were known to have, descended upon the thrower of the object, Naruto. Knowing what was sure to come; the blonde kicked out his chair and slammed his palm to the ground just as the four newcomers touched down. "Fuinjutsu: Standing Prison," he yelled out. A dull flash of light spread across the floor and the attacking men stood frozen in their tracks.

Tsunade gaped in awe at what the Uzukage had just performed. The ANBU that were about to attack him stood there as though statues,a sight she had only ever heard about in some of the old war stories. Her grand uncle had told her of a story where he and a large squad of men traveled through a forest, searching for confirmation on enemy movements in those woods. When they reached the area they were greeted by the enemies they were looking for, as still as if they had been carved of stone on the spot. Most all had been in a battle stance, some looked to be in the middle of performing a jutsu, but all remained motionless. It took a team of seal masters four days to unravel the seal, and as they did so they learned from the victims; although they couldn't move they could speak, hear, and see. They had encountered a traveler in the woods, an elderly man with red greying hair, and decided to attack him for nothing more than sport.

Without realizing the situation Tsunade made an attempt to stand, but found that she could not move as well, all she could do was observe. She watched as Naruto stood once again and walked toward her, opting to use the table rather than walking around.

Naruto knelt down looking into Koharu's eyes with a malice that few would ever witness in their lives. "Say what you will about me, call me any name you wish, hunt me for all I care. I warn you now though; if you harm or so much as disrespect my hime or family I will tear apart this village just to get at you". Naruto's eyes flashed red briefly just to prove what a demon he could be. Most people would not know it unless they have been around the young family, but Naruto was very protective of the thing he had always wanted more than anything else, his family. "Now that you have brought these fools out, there is no use in delaying the inevitable. After all, I would like to get rid of the seal before those here start to cramp". Naruto stood once more while he heard a few people talking as he made his way toward his assailants. Some were trying to question him on what he had done to them, while others were asking each other if they could move at all.

When he reached the first one, he raised a single glowing finger and placed it into the man's left palm. Then with two fingers he did the same to the right palm. He repeated the process to the man's feet as well. Then he moved the man's arms as if he were just a mannequin behind his back. As the hands got within six inches of each other they slapped together with an audible sound. The same results were repeated with the feet as well.

When he finished with the other three Naruto turned and placed a hand upon the table, causing the table to glow slightly, exposing the seal matrix that he had used to cause the current state everyone was in. "I'm really sorry about this Baa-chan. I was hoping to bring this up to you privately so you could handle it in your own way". Naruto started to move around seals within the matrix and spun his hand counter-clockwise, causing the floor to glow again. As the seal died away he looked at the two elders, "Don't even think about moving, you walking mummies".

It wasn't like Koharu could move with the kunai pinning her down but he wanted to make sure that the point came across just the same. "Hokage-sama," he spoke again. "If you will take a look at these four 'ANBU' that attempted to attack me, can you tell me what is wrong with them?"

After close scrutinization, it was Kakashi that spoke up, "No mask identifiers!"

"Exactly, Kakashi-sensei. These are not ANBU," Naruto confirmed. Tsunade gasped slightly just as Kakashi muttered something under his breath. Naruto picked up on it none the less. "Right again. These are ROOT agents." Upon finishing that statement he looked at the two elders. "It seems Danzo-teme and the elders have been keeping the organization operational, even after Jiji had ordered the project terminated".

"You have no proof of such accusations," Homaru cried out while sweating. "Even if Danzo was still operating the group, he isn't even here to defend himself currently".

"What I have is eye witness testimony. I was in the room hiding when the old man gave Danzo the orders. I was waiting for the right moment to ste… borrow the Hokage's hat". When he finished that sentence he heard a stifled laugh coming from his lavender eyed wife.

"This council would find it hard pressed to believe the words of a demon when they cast aspersions on the character of a great man such as Danzo," came the voice of the portly civilian.

"You will watch your tongue! You sniveling rodent," a voice bellowed out. When they located the owner everyone gawked in awe. It was none other than Hiashi Hyuga, defending Naruto. The blonde had to actually look back to Hinata in a questioning manner, needing to know if this was truly reality. With a nod from his wife Hiashi continued, "If what he says is true then the elders and Danzo were committing treason".

"If that is the case then we should excuse the civili…" Tsunade tried to say before she was interrupted.

"No!" Naruto commanded. "I'm sorry Baa-chan, but these people that are supposed to represent the best interest of the village need to know what their corruption has brought them."

"The only one corrupted in this room as of right now, is you,"Mebuki sneered. She was about to comment on Hinata until she caught Naruto's eye trained on here.

"Get to the point Naruto," Kakashi asked.

"The point is this, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he unrolled a large scroll he had tucked away within the inner lining of his rob. With the scroll stretched out upon the table, there was an audible 'pop' sound as smoke filled the area. When it had cleared, the room was filled with the sounds of gagging, and a few people that were quickly ridding themselves of their lunch.

Tsunade looked upon the contents of the scroll and only Kakashi could hear the words whispered past her lips, "Danzo".

Homaru, being the only one of the two elders not in pain, screeched out, "What have you done to Danzo-san?"

Naruto shook his head while he looked at the mangled form of Danzo lying on the table. His right arm had been completely removed, as if it was cut off in a hasty attempt, causing tears in the flesh just past the shoulder. His left eye socket was sunken as if his eye had been removed. Across his body there were cut and burn marks, obviously from a battle that had resulted in his death. "My resources found him in a small rocky valley near Iwa".

"Lies," Homaru yelled. "You have attacked and killed a prominent member of Konoha. Kage or no Kage, you will have a bounty placed upon your head, and we will send everything we have at you for what you have done".

A loud 'crack' was heard and everyone turned to its creator. "That is enough. I am the Hokage still, and I will be the one who will decide on who we hunt, and who our enemies are. You will restrain yourself from trying to do so. Do you understand me? Currently you and your 'pals' have a lot of things to explain, and they are not looking well for you". Homaru nodded his head quickly, knowing this was a precarious situation.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you please look at the wound on his chest, and tell everyone what you find?"

Kakashi nodded and edged closer to look at the gaping wound that was surprisingly reminiscent of a wound he was all too familiar with. It was right where his heart should have been. The edges of the wound were seared closed, but in a very erratic way. It was as if the attacker attempted to cauterize the wound, but not with fire. That raised the secondary question, _Why would someone cauterize a wound when they were destroying the heart? _Kakashi thought. Then it hit him as years of knowing what would cause that wound, after all he was the expert in just that technique. "It is a chidori strike".

Naruto nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted, "What are those markings near the missing arm?" Sakura asked.

"When we found him I couldn't tell what it was," Hinata said. "During the first days in Uzu, while we were training them, I had to do the medical check-ups to evaluate the health of the village. I noticed the same markings on a woman and asked her how she got them. She mentioned it was a skin-graft, from her husband's skin when he died during a raid on the island. She was severely burned during the raid also and the local medic had very limited knowledge, but performed one to save her anyways".

"The graft wasn't the strange part though," Naruto interrupted. "Who the graft came from was the strange part. Hinata-hime noticed a difference in the chakra pathways from the original body to the grafted area. Obviously it was meant to allow Danzo-teme to use his chakra through the grafted area". Naruto removed a kunai from his pouch and sliced a piece of grafted flesh from the corpse, causing a few to go pale. He laid it on the table and began focusing his chakra through it and the table slowly started to sprout a tree sapling. Everyone's eyes went wide and Naruto spoke again, "It is from a Senju, one of your relatives Baa-chan".

"Impossible," Tsunade yelled. "There hasn't been one Mokuton user since the founding of Konoha aside from Yamato. Nawaki had the potential but died before it developed. Who is the graft from and how did Danzo obtain it?"

Naruto sighed, he hated having to do this but it was necessary. "Your brother's body was completely destroyed to protect that ability according to the records. Yamato wouldn't be an advisable user as he is not an actual Senju. That only leaves your grandfather; somehow, someone obtained at least some part of his body or his genetic information to cause this. As to who did it, it is in here." Naruto threw a scroll on the table in front of Tsunade. These are all the records I have been able to find from Root's organization. I found a lot of their outpost through the spy network, but I don't think I have found them all. In the records I have found, Danzo-teme was part of the reason your old teammate was able to infiltrate the village and attempt to kill jiji."

"You're not going to believe the lies this 'thing' is spouting are you Tsunade-sama?" Homaru interrupted.

"You are not one to talk," Naruto continued. "Both of your names and signatures are seen throughout those documents as well. Not only that, you assisted Danzo-teme with information regarding the abilities and location of the jinchuriki after the plot to overthrow the old man failed. Who did this information go to? None other than the man that was responsible for the attack on Konoha from Pain. The man that was once known as Tobi, now known as Madara Uchiha".

"Boar!" Tsunade shouted. A real ANBU appeared with a mask painted to represent his named moniker. "Take these two to the T&I Center. Let Ibiki know that I want them prepped by the time that I arrive. Naruto can you please," Tsunade inquired while pointing at the body still on the table.

"You can't do this!" Homaru bellowed out with venom. Koharu sat there and wept as Boar removed the kunai that still had her pinned to the chair, unsure if the tears were from the pain that she was currently in or the pain that was soon to come. "We are the elders and advisors of the Hokage, you cannot be serious to believe this tripe the demon is spewing".

"I am the Hokage and you are now under arrest for treason. We will sort this out when the meeting is done here," the blonde woman said. Naruto finished sealing Danzo's body back into the scroll and she handed it to boar. "Take this with you, and Inoichi will examine it further for information once he is finished here as well. Now leave and take those two with you". Boar did as he was instructed, calling two more ANBU from the shadows. One taking the aged woman, the other started escorting the ROOT agents that were still bound.

Everyone watched with baited breath for the captives to leave before they continued. There was a mixture of emotion among those of the council, the shinobi side had a pleasant smile spread throughout its ranks, while the civilian side was obviously concerned over the revelations of the past few minutes.

"Now Naruto," the Hokage said as Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "You mentioned Madara Uchiha. That is impossible as well. He died in the battle against my grandfather for the privilege to be Hokage when the village was first formed".

Naruto stood there for a moment, scratching his chin in thought. "I don't know if he died there or not. No records mention a body being recovered from the site after the battle ended," he finally said. "But I don't believe the person that is using his name right now is the real Madara. That seems almost impossible. Whoever it is though must be powerful. I don't see a reason to run around using his name to be beneficial unless you had some serious power to back up that claim".

"Then do you have any idea who it might be?" Kakashi asked.

"Not a clue," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head while grinning like mad.

"I believe Naruto may be right," Gaara interjected. "Whoever this man may be he has to be someone that cannot be taken lightly. He has assembled a group of highly skilled and unique S-class missing nins, and still remained in power over them. He has also been capturing other jinchuriki's and removing their biju's. He had also attempted to start another great shinobi war; if it wasn't for the 'death' of Naruto he likely would have succeeded".

Everyone nodded, including most of those on the civilian side. They were finally realizing the results Naruto had accomplished with his disappearance. "If the world, believing you were dead, averted a war, why make an appearance now?" Shikaku asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto simply stated.

"What does he have to do with this then?" Mebuki chimed in, finally finding her voice.

"Sasuke and his team are working with the masked man," Hinata stated plainly. "That is why we asked Hokage-sama to evaluate the two members of his team, to learn about their plans. Although Uzu is self-sufficient in many areas, we do not have someone with the interrogation skills like those in Konoha. Ibiki-san and Inoichi-san are the best in their fields, and we feel that we would have a better understanding of what we are up against if they were to handle the questioning". Ino could not help but beam with pride at her father's reputation when spoken from not just Gaara, the Kazekage; but also from Naruto and Hinata, the Uzukage and his wife.

"Aside from that, their third member was killed during the confrontation in a successful attempt to give Sasuke enough time to escape." Naruto now having everyone's attention, again continued, "I believe that since he is still alive, he will likely return to the masked man and let him know that I am still alive".

"Hinata, there is no reason to put you or your child in such danger," Hiashi said, a sense of alarm in his voice.

Hinata shook her head, "No Tou-san. I will stand by Naruto-kun no matter the cost to myself. Kushina-chan will stay behind of course and remain safe".

"You don't really plan on doing this alone do you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

The blonde shook his head. "No. I have become more powerful over the time I have been gone, but I'm not as stupid as I was before. That is also the reason why I have come here. I want Konoha's help in assembling a team to go with me".

"Shinobi are a valuable resource. Why would we just give you a team of our best ninjas for a mission this dangerous? You have a village with your own ninjas don't you?" a man said from the civilian side.

"I do, and my ninjas are extremely talented. But those from my former class know me and the way I operate. With a team so familiar with each other, it will be easier to operate and work effectively with the least amount of risk," Naruto said while looking at Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help but be filled with pride at the amount of intelligence that his former student was displaying.

"Ok. We will discuss the possibility for plans of a joint operations strike force against the enemy after Kakashi, Shikaku, and I have been able to review the reports you have given us from Danzo," Tsunade said. "Those talks will not be in the presence of the civilian council though and will be held with only the shinobi side. Now there is still a matter that the civilian side is needed for. After this topic we will end for today. Now to the matter of the Uchiha estate".

"As a representative of the remaining Uchiha in good standing, we ask that the assets left behind from the previous clan be transferred to the clan that resides within Uzu," Naruto said.

"You can't be seriously considering this Hokage-sama," a man said that was wearing too much gold for anyone's liking.

"We only ask for the movable assets, and legacy items. Items like clan scrolls, weapons, teachings, and funds," the new Matriarch stated.

"Of course the land and compound will be returned to Konoha with no cost to the village for its reacquisition," Naruto added.

"That is impossible," Mebuki screeched.

"Then we will be happy to take the physical items as mentioned before, and accept a payment system to our accounts in Uzushiogakure until the balance is paid in full," Botan said.

"And if we refuse?" the glittering man said. "After all, you are not from this village, Uchiha or not".

"Then I will remove every bit of my assets from the village. Every last single ryo, including the cost of my home under the villages acquisition," Naruto said with a smug look.

Tsunade paled at the thought. "You don't have anything of value. Your accounts were miniscule, no more than a few thousand ryo in your account when you left. Your apartment was awarded to you, being a ward of the village, it was never yours to begin with," Mebuki countered.

"Tsunade?" Naruto inquired.

"How much of the village economy is reliant on the Namikaze investments?" Tsunade asked. She knew this was not going to be good.

"Roughly thirty-two percent of all active investment currently," the glittery man said. "But what does that have to do with his request?" If anyone looked at Naruto they would have seen a smile on his face that threatened to split his head in half.

"That is what we would have to pay Naruto if he was to withdraw all his funds," the blonde woman said with a bad taste in her mouth.

The glittery man nearly fainted at the idea of that amount of money leaving the village in one swipe of a pen. Luckily Mebuki spoke for him, "Why would he be entitled to that amount?"

"Because Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki," Tsunade sighed before she finished telling one of the greatest secrets the village held. "And his father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage".

Cracking bones could be heard as necks whipped around to look at the smiling young blonde. Several emotions played across those inquiring faces. Most were shocked at the revelation, some were confused, and some even paled at the thought.

"Fine, we agree. The new Uchiha clan can take all of the physical assets of the old clan to Uzu with them. We will also pay out their account in payments over a period of time," the glittery man said finally finding his tongue in his stomach. Not wanting to try paying out the account of the Namikaze heir.

* * *

The Previous Night

In the frigid hours of the morning in one of the more prominent areas around Konoha, a gathering was taking place. In a dimly lit room one would expect to find cut-throats, and thieves, horrid in nature and smell. These few people that had been called together were thinking along the lines of such detestable characters, but their outward expression was nothing less than an air of regality and finery. With etiquette and mannerisms suggesting the most strict and proper upbringing, this small group of people were no better than the people they despised the most.

"This cannot be allowed to happen," a tall elderly man forced the issue. "Not only has she forsaken the village but has dishonored our clan with her vile actions".

"Then the rumors are true?" a middle aged woman chimed in.

He returned with a nod, "Yes, she has returned to the village with the tainted boy".

"What about the rumors of a child?" another slender man said.

"Hm," the grunt told them enough. "It appears so. She has allowed that vile thing to taint her as well. She bares his child, furthering the demonic influence in this world. Now that taint has spread into our clan, mixing with our noble blood".

"Does it possess the Byakugan?" the woman asked.

There was a pause as everyone waited on baited breath. "Our sources say it does." There was a collective gasp heard throughout the room. It was nearly loud enough to be heard beyond the walls of the room.

"How could this have happened?" the woman shrieked quietly.

The man delivering the information sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders from the dilemma that he was delivering to the rest of the room. "The head of the clan had been too relaxed in the handling of his daughter. He did not enforce our ways and traditions into her when she was a child, when she could be properly molded into the heir she should have been". He thought for another moment before continuing, "Now we are left with cleaning up the mess that he has caused with his kindness".

"It is a stark reminder of what we had to do with the woman he took as a wife. Such a weak heart, it did not allow her to grasp the importance of her duties as the partner of the clan head, resulting in us having to handle the matters ourselves". The woman thought back upon her time in the council, "Now we come full circle, having to deal with their daughter, getting our hands dirty once again".

"What of his nephew?" a young man asked. "There are rumors that he has had the seal removed".

Whispers abound as everyone tried to grasp the notion. "I thought the seal was permanent?" another man asked.

"As far as we knew, there was no way to remove the seal. The seal was made with the intention to be permanent. We don't know how this has happened, but this cannot be allowed to pass as well," the group leader added. "It is only another display of the infectious nature of the boy."

"This information cannot get out," the woman said in almost a yell. "If the branch members get wind of this, there would be a revolt within the clan. An internal civil war could take place".

"That would greatly decrease our power within the clans and village as a whole. We would be no better off than the Uchiha at that point," the tall man stated.

"What are we to do then," an elderly man asked.

"That is why we are here tonight. We are to attack this from a multi-angle perspective." The leader grinned at what he was planning; finally the fruits of his labor would be recognized. "The traitor prodigy, the demon and his whore, and then the head of the clan must all be dealt with. We cut the rot and taint from this clan as if it was an infected limb, to save to rest of the body to become stronger".

Again murmurs started until there seemed to be a consensus. "When do we start?" the woman asked.

The grin widened even further, "Tomorrow morning".


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone I am back. I am sorry I have made everone wait so long for this chapter. Things have been crazy in my life over the last few months. Work has changed my schedules more times than I care to count. I have also been going to school and the classes have been more demanding and relentless. This has left me little time to write, study, work, and spend time with the family. I am hopeing things will calm down soon so I may resume writing chapters with greater amounts of frequency.

Now in case you have forgotten this is the infamous fifth chapter. This is where I take a look at the brighter side of my story and try to focus more on other characters. This may be Naruto, but he would still just be another annoying blonde if it wasn't for the supporting cast. I have also added some other characters, as a sneak-peek of some possible side stories in future fifth chapters. Let me know what you think.

Shout Out:

hawkeyeriku: The developments you are looking forward to will take place in the next chapter. It will be tense and entertaining like always. You will also get to see a little bit of Naruto's bad side in it to.

Speed Ke'Dai: I'm glad you are happy with the story so far. It has been a great release for me. Do not worry about missing something about the Uchiha's in earlier chapters. I kept them under my belt and planned on adding them there for about the last ten chapters. The will be a great group to use in the future and I hope you stick around until then.

Kingkakashi: It is always one of my greatest honors to get a review from you. You are great insperation for me as well. There will he a meeting of the minds with the Hyuga elders per say, but it will not just be for thier well being. A slight spoiler, something unexpected comes from or happenes to Hiashi.

Hektols: It isn't really a plot hole per say. The view of the council or elders does not in all actuallity reflect the view of the village. After all how many people in our country alone do not agree with our own government, but the government views that what they know is better for us. In an after thought, the Sakura side of the story will start to take more of a back step to allow for greater focus on the main story, and the intended couple.

Hinata-Win: I am very proud of the Uchiha clan existing in secrecy within Uzu. That was something I had never seen before. t will play much later on. The prior chapter was not much of a filler chapter, but more of a reintroduction, something that had to be done. This one will seem more as a filler though, that is because I wanted to focus on one thing in particular before a lot of people started to make complaints about, saying I had plot holes. I do things on purpose and I think of most everything, though I am not perfect, somethings may get through regaurdless. Something will hapen to Hiashi that I think that everyone will not see coming, but will enjoy none the less.

Without further ado: I do not own Naruto, but I hope you enjoy my imagination.

* * *

Reunion Dinner

The doors opened up in the restaurant and a large group of people entered the spacious and unusually lavish establishment. Normally this wouldn't be enough to gather the attention of the clientele of diners, but the noise coming from the group was loud enough to bring everyone to a halt. They all seemed to forget what they were doing in that precise moment.

"I told you to quit embarrassing her Pig!" the pink haired woman said.

"Really Forehead, have you seen her face? It still turns beat red, just like it used to, like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar," the blonde woman said as she leaned in closer to her friend's ear. "Fortunately for her the cookie jar was Naruto's pants," she whispered, trying not to be overheard.

"Ino," the pinkette shouted. "You don't have to be so vulgar".

Ino just shrugged her shoulders, "You don't have to be such a prude. It is not anyone else's fault that you haven't even so much as taken interest in having a boyfriend since Naruto-kun disappeared". Ino made sure to trill the blonde's name, making sure to get the desired reaction she wanted.

Much to Ino's delight she was having a difficult time controlling her mind and voice. Her face blushed furiously, as if she was still just a school girl. "B-b-but, I-i-i had m-more important t-things to d-d-do".

"That's enough you two," an older woman called out to them as she entered the establishment. "If you don't settle down we will have spar training after an exhausting day of enhanced medical chakra control exercises. You will still have to finish your shifts as well".

The young man that was walking beside her in his white Kage robe was half paying attention to what was going on in front of him; Gaara was standing next to him talking to Hinata who was carrying Kushina, and dragging a still stunned Kiba behind them. Hinata was still blushing heavily as she was the recent topic of conversation of the two gossipers. "They aren't harming anything Baa-chan," the Uzukage said.

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you. We still haven't settled the issue of you giving that book to the pervert. Believe me when I tell you, it isn't finished either," the woman said.

"Choji-kun," The young blonde woman yelled as she raced off to a set of double doors one could only assume led to the kitchen area.

"I swear, she acts just like a school girl when she is around him," Sakura stated with exacerbation.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke up.

"Yes, Hime," he responded.

With concern in her eyes she continued "You may want to hide in case they decide to become violent again, like they were in the academy".

"Har, har, har. We were not that bad Hinata-chan," Sakura said in defense of herself.

"Oh my goodness. Did Hinata actually make a joke?" Ino added as she came out of the kitchen area with Choji close behind. "You have no room to defend yourself Forehead. I just yelled at him most of the time. I think you hit him enough times to drop his test scores".

Although it was nice to have Hinata defend him and to watch her interact with their old friends, Naruto couldn't help but feel his intelligence was being insulted. With tears in his eyes he walked past the long haired blond and made his way to his large friend. There was some remorse in his face as he saw the rotund young man walk with a heavy limp. Naruto had heard reports of a member of the Akimichi clan being severely injured during a mission, but he hoped that it was not his childhood friend.

"Choji, it is good to see you. How have you been?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to bring up the injury so he tried to make the conversation as normal as possible. What he didn't expect was to see the tears well up in his friends' eyes as he was inspected visually from his friend.

"N-naruto," Choji said through choked tears. He then wrapped up the Usukage in a tight bear hug. "I'm so happy you are alive. We all thought you were dead".

Panting through painful breaths Naruto tried to squeak out for help until Choji noticed his friend was turning blue in the face. Finally he let him go, and Naruto fell to his knees while gasping for breath. "S-s-sorry about t-that Choji. By, by the way, do you have some place I could prop him up at until he comes to," Naruto asked while holding the back of Kiba's shirt.

Choji looked to what Naruto had in his hands then shook his head, "Sure, right this way". He then led Naruto toward a private dining area that they would be in for their meal. Naruto followed, while Tsunade and Gaara passed by the gossiping girls that were currently catching up while fawning over the little girl in Hinata's arms.

"He really hasn't changed all that much since he disappeared, has he?" Tsunade inquired.

A slight smirk appeared on Gaara's lips at the fondess he had for his first friend. The knowledge that he was still alive did wonders to relieve stress that he did not know he carried while he believed the blonde was dead. "Around his friends he seems the same, but there is a definite difference within him".

"Hmm," Tsunade inquired.

"I was there when Sasuke attacked his village," Gaara stated bring up the memory. "There is something different about the power he puts off now. It is hard to explain, but it feels like the Kyubi's chakra is being used without limit". Gaara looked to the wide eyes of the Hokage before he continued. "It seems more focused somehow, like the reckless hatred has been removed or filtered somehow and he has full control. In my own experience all I could feel from my own biju was pure and unadulterated bloodlust. Even from the distance his felt calm, relaxed, and as if it was warm and inviting".

There was a sense of apprehension from the aged Kage. Since the two's disappearance there was little available information of the effects of the Kyubi on the young blonde. During the battle with Pain, the Kyubi had nearly fully escaped and she didn't even know how it was resealed. She wasn't too sure if the seal was even still present. She was pulled from her thought again by the Kazekage when he spoke again.

"As troubling as that is, my concern actually lies more with his wife". Tsunade looked at him confused before she turned her head enough to catch a glimpse of the midnight-blue haired young woman who was currently sporting a deep crimson blush. "Although I could clearly detect the chakra signatures of everyone during the battle, something strange happened to her chakra during her battle".

"What do you mean? It is not like someone can just change their chakra, well, except Naruto," Tsunade added.

"I do not know the details myself, but I could easily feel the Kyubi's chakra flow from her. It was the same feeling that one would get when Naruto would tap into it when he was younger. From what I have gathered though, there is a seal involved," Gaara quickly inserted.

If a seal was involved in the change there is no telling what took place. It has become painfully obvious that with them rebuilding Uzushiogakure it was likely that they stumbled across some of the greatest sealing techniques that the world has ever seen. Stories of the past, of her grandmother ran through Tsunade's head, trying to will the information into existence.

There was a loud thud as Kiba was thrown into a chair, while Naruto took another chair making sure there was enough room for Hinata and Kushina next to him. Tsunade sat on the other side of the young blonde while Gaara sat on the opposite side of the large table. After some idle chit-chat the three young women made their way to the room and sat, quietly easing their way into the conversations that were taking place. Naruto was currently recalling the travels that Hinata and he took to make it to Uzu no Kuni.

It wasn't too long before Shikamaru and Temari joined the festivities after receiving their invitation. To the lazy Nara it was apparent that his best friend had decided to let the staff handle the establishment to include serving the large party that was sure to gather for the celebration of the village hero's return. It was hard to tell to the untrained eye, but Shikamaru knew Choji better than the chubby man himself did, and there was a genuine smile to his chubby face. One that Shikamaru had not seen in a long time. Of course Choji was happy with his current life as the owner of the restaurant, and he had the love of their former teammate, but Choji had taken the loss of 'the boy who defied everything' pretty hard. Unfortunately, that had caused his injury when he saved his comrades during a mission, resulting in the end of his shinobi career. Seeing his best friend with Ino on his lap, and laughing at Naruto's expense, Shikamaru couldn't help but think this was the best turn of events for the rotund Akimichi.

The strategist wasn't the only one beaming on the inside for Choji. Ino who was enthralled with the current topic, stole glances at the man she never knew would fill her dreams and heart, enjoyed the happiness that Choji was finally showing. Ino couldn't help but think back to when Choji was admitted under a Code Blue status to the hospital when there was a rush from a returning mission team. She had been there during the operation, while Tsunade fought desperately for hours on end to at least be able to save his leg. Of course Ino was just handling a support role, but her concern for her teammate was breaking her every nerve as the minutes ticked by. Every time that Tsunade would curse Ino's heart would drop, as if the thought of never seeing her friend again would be the end of her.

* * *

Three Days Post-Op

Walking through the halls doing her rounds, checking fluids, seeing to the next doses of medication, Ino was lost in thought. It had been routine for so long that her mind seemed to work on auto-pilot during this time. The only thing that changed was the names and conditions from time to time. Sometimes she would call a nurse in to clean a room or patient, but those duties were usually scheduled unless a patient had an 'accident'.

This left a lot of her mind to float through her thoughts and her life. Currently her mind was divided between two topics; neither was pleasant to dwell on. Yesterday Choji had awoken after the surgery for the first time and Tsunade was there to give him the report of his status. Since Ino was on duty at that time, as lead physician, she was also present for the news.

_Choji was currently sitting up in bed with a cast that went from his ankle to his hip, keeping the entire leg immobilized. "Choji," Tsunade started. "I am very proud and honored by what you have done to ensure that your comrades were safe," the older blonde continued with a slight crack in her voice. Ino hated these 'BUT' speeches. It always started with praise for the injured and ended with 'your life as you know it, is over'. This particular one grated on her nerves, it being Choji on the receiving end. If Choji had not had his attention drawn in by the Hokage then he would have seen tears well up in the young blondes' eyes, threatening to spill over._

_"I was able to stabilize your leg and you will remain in the hospital for a few weeks depending on your rate of recovery and therapy," Tsunade stated, bracing for the bad news. Ino wanted to turn around and run from the room as quickly as she could. "Even though I was able to save your leg, the damage to it was extreme. The bones above and below the knee were crushed. The knee itself was unrecognizable and took a lot of effort to attempt to rebuild. I'm happy to say that you will be able to walk again". Here came the defeating blow. There was always a buildup and hope, but this was going to be like dropping that boulder back on Choji, just onto the psyche this time._

_"But," here it came, "you will be removed from active duty status effective immediately, and permanent hence forth. There was too much damage to your leg and you will have trouble walking, and running will likely cause severe pain in the future. There was also damage to your chakra network and it is likely that you may not be able to adequately mold chakra in that leg at all". Choji sat there in silence with a far off look in his eyes. It was as if someone had placed him in the middle of the sea with no land in sight and he came to the realization that his life had just ended. Ino hated that look, everyone that got that news had it, and she didn't hate the person for making it, which was only natural. What she hated the most was that it was the precursor to despair and depression. Tsunade had just told a ninja exactly what they never wanted to hear._

_"You should get plenty of rest; it will help the healing process along faster. If you need anything the physicians, like Ino here, and the nursing staff will be here to help. I will be back every so often to check up on you," Tsunade finished. The older woman turned quickly and left the room with Ino following behind her. It seemed cruel to just leave him right after the news, but it was beneficial on two grounds. Ino couldn't handle the sight of her friend in such a way, at that moment. Two being that talking to Choji at this particular time would have given less results than speaking to the 'Hero's Memorial' stone._

If that wasn't bad enough her thoughts had also drifted to just a few weeks prior. She and Kiba had started to drift apart over the last few months. Ino started to spend more time in the village to concentrate on her medical training, and her demand from the T&I department left her little time to go out on missions, let alone a love life. They had agreed to spend some time apart to figure out if the relationship was worth more effort. She should have known that there was more to the idea when it was suggested by Kiba. It wasn't long before rumors started that Kiba was seeing another girl from a shop he visited frequently.

Ino was infuriated and confronted him on the matter and things went downhill from there. An argument ensued and she ended up making a spectacle of herself. Try as hard as she might, Ino did end up crying in front of everyone. Eventually Kiba did admit why the sudden change, they had been dating for quite a while but had failed to make a final leap within their relationship. It was not that she didn't want to, she was just scared. Just because she was outgoing, it didn't mean she wanted to be easy.

She was brought out of her musings when she passed by a room and heard sobbing. Picking her head up from the clipboard and looking around, she strained her ears to find the source. It was only then that she realized that she was standing outside of the room that Choji was in. Hoping that it was just her ears playing tricks on her, maybe an audible memory of her musings, she leaned into the door to listen closer. As she did so her heart was breaking with each choked sob from the other side.

Slowly she opened the door and peered inside, there sitting on the bed was her former teammate, failing at his attempt to quietly cry. Opening the door wider Ino walked inside in an attempt to comfort her friend. "Choji?" she called out in a hushed tone. No response came as she stepped closer to the bed. Obviously, the young man was too entrenched in his own mind to realize she was in the room. The blonde had made her way to standing next to him before gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Choji?"

If the cast hadn't weighed him down Choji would have jumped clear out of the bed due to fright. "I-I-Ino?" Choji sniffed out. He was quickly trying to dry and wipe away the tears that were more than evident on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked in an attempt to make everything seem normal.

"I work here, at least occasionally," she replied. "How are you feeling Choji?"

"A little tired, but fine," he lied.

A saddened look crossed her face. She had seen it too many times for her liking. Despite the brave face, every shinobi that had to face the truth in the fact that the life of missions, jutsu, and training came to an end with injuries that they had suffered. "It's ok Choji. You don't have to hold anything in. Especially not from me, we have known each other since we could walk," she added with a comforting smile.

Choji had always been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve and looking into the young woman's eyes started to break the brave face he was putting forward. Slowly as he searched for the words his lips began to quiver. Despite all the tears he had shed before, they started unhindered once again. Once he started sobbing again Ino put an arm around him and allowed him to cry into her. She waited for him to calm down and gather himself once again.

Several minutes had passed and Choji started to quiet down before he found his voice, "What am I supposed to do now?"

It was almost a whisper but the sound of desperation was deep within it. Ino did not know how exactly to respond. She never paid that much attention to others in the same predicament. Her job was to tend to them while they were in the hospital, what they did to regain their life's purpose was beyond her knowledge. She pulled him in closer and he rested his head upon her chest, gaining a sense of warmth from offering comfort to her friend. "I don't have that answer Choji," she returned.

"I just wanted to be like him," Choji muttered.

This confused Ino, for the life of her she couldn't guess who he was talking about. "Like who?"

"Naruto," Choji clarified. "I just wanted to protect everyone. That is all he ever wanted, and since his passing," there was a pause for him to sniffle, "I wanted to continue his dream. It was the least I could do".

"But you did that Choji. You saved everyone on your team," Ino was quick to point out.

He looked at her with a bewildered look, as if she didn't understand. "I can't do that anymore. So what do I do know? I can't protect anyone anymore".

"Maybe you're not supposed to anymore," she tried to reason the best she could. By the look on his face she wasn't doing the greatest job. "What I mean is maybe you already did what you were supposed to do".

"I appreciate the attempt Ino, but you're not helping," he said with a slight smile. He knew Ino very well and she was good at many things, but one thing she always lacked was a deep sense of connecting. She was doing the best she could, he knew that, but it still didn't distract from the fact that his shinobi days were over.

"You could always do something else," she tried to continue. "You could always teach like Lee-san".

Choji shook his head, "Most of my techniques are clan based, and even then they require me to be able to mold chakra throughout my entire body".

"What about working with your family?" she inquired.

He almost sobbed again at the idea, "That is exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life. Work under the eyes and roof of my parents for the remainder of my life".

Ino could tell with every suggestion his heart was dropping lower into depression. "There has to be something you can do Choji. Not everything could be that bad?"

"Let's face it Ino," he hung his head low. "I will likely grow old and alone with someone taking care of me, like the cripple I am. After all who would want to be with someone who is fat and useless? What a joke, a shinobi that can't even protect anyone anymore".

Ino didn't know why, but what Choji said had infuriated her. Even though her heart was breaking at the despair present in the room, a fire was burning within her gut. "Choji?"

"Hmm," he inquired while raising his head to look at her.

CRACK! The sound reverberated against the walls of the room. "Don't ever let me hear you say anything like that again!" she yelled.

A look of confusion was plastered across his face as he stared into her blue eyes. "Ino, we both know that is the likely outcome. Other than being a shinobi, I have no other talent".

She grabbed him by the cheeks to keep his focus on what she said, "You are not worthless, you have a lot of other talents than being a shinobi. You have been a great friend to all of us and we will all be here for you. You will never be alone". She was getting lost looking into his eyes. It started as a way to try to bring him out of the slump, but she started to feel a higher pull toward him. She started to lean in close to him and there was a noticeable amount of fear in his eyes, she wanted to take it away. "I will never leave your side," she whispered. Closing the gap she pressed her lips firmly against his, first believing it would feel weird and wrong considering they knew each other most of their lives. Even to the point of feeling that they were close as brother and sister would be, but then she was amazed at what she felt. The fiery anger she had felt when he thought so low of himself was quickly replaced with a stronger flame, one of burning passion.

* * *

Back in the Present

Ino was dragged back to the present by the sound of new guests arriving, and a snarl from the Hokage when they were recognized. Through the privacy doors entered the future Hokage and his soon to be wife, Kakashi and Kurenai, who were holding little Hinata.

All the females present stood from their current positions to greet the arriving mother and child, none more excited than Hinata who was still holding Kushina. Kakashi quickly maneuvered out of the way to avoid the stampede to take a seat near Choji. The five awake males began to catch up on old times and current events, leaving the women to their gossip, most of which continued to revolve around Naruto and Hinata's love life. If one was to carefully listen in on their conversation they seemed to be giving their best effort to see if they could cause the former Hyuga to faint.

Over the next half hour more people began to filter in. The next group to arrive was the soon to be family of Neji and Tenten, followed by Tenten's parents. There was another great deal of gushing over the pregnant young woman, and well-wishes were exchanged between them on having their first or another child. Ino wanted to wait until her and Choji were married of course, while Tenten was happy with the one she was currently carrying. Kurenai wanted to wait until Kakashi was settled into his new position before they even made an attempt. Sakura was enthralled with the idea of having a child, but was at a loss of who she would be willing to have a child with at the moment. Temari showed a little apprehension at the idea, thinking that it would be difficult raising a child that had Shikamaru as a father, but Ino quickly countered it with the idea that if the child was anything like the father, it would likely sleep its youth away.

Hinata showed a lot of pride at being a mother and openly admitted that she wanted two more, hopefully boys. Hearing from the distance Naruto could only feel a sense of warmth for his family at the thought of it expanding. Fear crept into him a little knowing what the near future would bring, but was excited at the prospect none the less. Many of the other men there paled at the thought of children entering their lives and Naruto could do nothing but chuckle at the sight of a few turning a light green.

One of the biggest surprises of the night was when Anko decided to make an appearance. Being a proctor for most of them there during their first chunin exams and a mentor to Ino during her time with the T&I Department, she was right at home. The biggest surprise was her attachment to the babies. She wanted to hold as many as she could at one time, but the young mothers demanded restraint and forced her to be content with one at a time, starting with Kushina.

Naruto's biggest surprise though was when his former teacher walked through the door, but on his arm was the hand of a young woman. She was strikingly beautiful and had long hair similar in color to Hinata's. Iruka introduced her as Yugao Uzuki, but by the swell of her stomach and the ring on her finger that name was likely to change very soon.

After what seemed like forever, when everyone had finally arrived, including Konohamaru and a blushing Hanabi, dinner was underway. As much as they tried not to, Naruto and Hinata spent most of the evening telling story after story of their time away. They would have liked to hear more about the others, but everyone's thoughts of them returning from the dead seemed to dominate the subject matter.

Halfway through the dinner though, everyone was interrupted by a reverberating scream, "Please don't hurt me Naruto!" Everyone turned to the direction of the sound to see Kiba shoot up from his chair and assume a guarded position, as if someone was sure to strike him. It wasn't until Kiba's mind registered laughter in the room that he lowered his guard, resulting in confusion on his whereabouts, and why so many people where gathered into one place.


End file.
